Therapist Equals The Rapist
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sex. Naruto is a detective investigating a rape and Sasuke is his prime suspect. What would become of the two when their paths cross? Was it meant to be or is a disaster waiting to happen? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 1

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR PUNY LIFE, WOMAN! RUN!" Her breath hitched as she rounded the corner and looked back. He advanced with ease; laughing at her attempt to get away. She ran and ran, faster than she ever ran before. There were no more feelings in her legs, just the wind that brushed up against her ever so slightly. She looked ahead at the bright light that signaled a house or town. That bright light looked more like heaven in the dark alley she was in. Behind her the man laugh got louder and she could feel his presence. He's getting closer.

"NOOOOO" she screamed loudly and reached out towards the light. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Her eyes widened and she clutched onto the corner of the walls for support. "SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE! LET GO!" she pleaded in a loud voice. She watched as she was pulled back into the alley. _This is the end!_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" her hands brushed against a metal box. She looked at it. _A police call box!_ Using all her strength she grasped onto the box and opened it. Quickly she unhooks the phone but he pulled her back in fast motion. Faintly she heard the constant hellos of the operator on the other side of the phone. Sucking in a big gulp of air she let it out in a scream.

"HELP!"

**At the Hospital – **

Naruto stormed his way into the lobby and headed for the front desk. The lady sitting behind it looked up and smiled. She stopped her hand from writing and waited for Naruto to speak. He looked behind him at Lee who was on the phone and writing something down. Most likely personal stuff. Then he turned back and smiled slightly at the woman.

"Hi, I'm detective Uzumaki and this is detective Lee. We're here to follow up on the rape of a young woman." Naruto showed her his badge. The woman looked shock but looked through the papers.

"Umm… do you know the name of this young woman?" she asked as though she needed confirmation for something.

"Yes, I believe her name's Haruno Sakura. She was admitted into this hospital about 4 days ago." Naruto answered. The nurse checked her up on the computer and then smiled.

"I see, she's in room 304. Take the blue elevator up and turn right." She handed them a visitor's pass and waved them on.

"Thank you, ma'am." Naruto grabbed Lee by his shirt and tugged him along. Lee flipped his phone shut.

"Naruto, Chief says we need to be careful. People are saying she's got a temper." Lee looked at him. Naruto chuckled.

"However, that's the awesome part! She's all about youthfulness!" Lee got into a fighting stance and got all excited. Once again Naruto chuckled but it was hesitant. He loved having Lee as a partner but sometimes he's a bit too much. They got onto the blue elevator and travelled up to the third floor. The doors opened and they turned right. Instantly the room stood out. There was two uniforms standing outside the door and screaming could be heard inside. The two looked at each other before whipping out their badge and headed for the door. The two uniforms checked their badge then allowed them in.

The door opened and a real loud voice boomed right at them.

"GO AWAY! YOU FILTHY BASTARD! ALL YOU PEOPLE DON'T BELIEVE ME ANYWAY! WHY SHOULD I SIT HERE AND GET INSULTED! GET OUT!" a pink haired female sat on the bed as a detective tried to calm her down. She held in her hand a flower vase and was ready to throw it when she spotted Naruto and Lee. She glared at them.

"Who the hell are you two?" she placed the vase down on her bed. Naruto walked into the room; Lee closed the door and joined him. The detective looked at them before snorting. He took out a cigarette and proceeded to light it.

"There's a policy of not smoking in the hospital, **detective**." Naruto spoke without looking at him. Instead he walked up to Sakura and took the vase from her hands gently. Her glare softened as she watched him place it back onto the table next to her bed. The detective looked at him before looking down. He made a weird sound of disapproval before snatching it and crushing it with his own hands.

"What are you two doing here? Did the bureau think you two will be more suitable for this case?" he asked. Naruto finally looked at him then smiled a fake but genuine smile.

"No, they just thought two more pairs of helping hands won't hurt, considering…. You're not making much progress." Then he smiled at Sakura. "And you're making this pretty young lady here more stressed then she already is." Sakura blushed at the comment but remained a stern face stubbornly. The detective in turn turned red and glared in fury. He didn't like being stepped on like that.

"What gives you two the rights to say that about me?" he screamed slightly. Lee laughed at his antics to wiggle out of Naruto's indirect insults. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face. It seems even Lee can feel devious at times too.

"Nothing much, just that… my success rates are higher than yours, Kabuto…" then he looked around, "where's Orochimaru? Aren't you two inseparable?" he asked. Kabuto huffed before heading for the door.

"If you're so smart then **you** solve the case!" he opened the door. "I'm out of here! I'm not going to stand here for you to insult my pride." Naruto whistled as he stepped through the door.

"So even you can have pride." He said as Kabuto closed the door. The door opened again and Kabuto stuck his head back in.

"I do too!" he shouted before slamming it shut. Lee snickered along with Naruto who turned back to Sakura.

"Sorry about that, dear. I'm detective Uzumaki and this is detective Lee. We've been assigned your case. I'm sure Kabuto has been making you feel way too uncomfortable. He's like that. Only Orochimaru can be paired with him. They're both bastards that no one likes." Naruto spoke on.

"I don't need your help." Sakura stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" Lee walked forward. "I think you've mistaken-!" Naruto shot a hand out signaling him to stay quiet. She continued.

"No one's believed me anyway when I said I was raped. They all said I was too well adjusted and healthy and loud to be a rape victim. Why should you guys be any different? I'm grateful to you for chasing that guy out but I won't be sucked in by that and be bashed again."

"You're wrong." Naruto spoke just as bold as she did. She looked up in surprise. "We're different… Lee and I are completely different. We may be detectives but there are reasons why we are assigned to certain cases. We're kind of the special detectives." Sakura snorted and laughed at that.

"Special detectives? Is this some kiddies show we're filming?" she mocked them.

"No, but trust us. We can help you." Naruto placed a hand on hers and looked deeply into her eyes. After a while she sighed and smiled.

"Ok… what do you want to know?" she looked down at her blanket suddenly finding her hands interesting.

"Thank you, now, before we say anything else I want you to know that if you're feeling uncomfortable or ill during the talk you have to tell me." She nodded. Naruto turned to Lee who was already sitting down and taking out a notebook for note taking.

"If you would please, can you tell us about the incident? From the very beginning." Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"I was walking home from my job at the Sabaku Bar. I felt weird that night. During my shift, my boss, Gaara no Sabaku came over and told me that I can get off early and even offered to drive me. He never offers employees an early leave nor does he offer rides. He's very solemn and rude and quiet. All he ever says to the employees are orders to do something. However I took his sudden kindness and got off early but rejected the ride. He looked a bit disappointed but let it go." Naruto listened to her story intently. "I gathered my stuff and said good bye to my co-workers. As I walked down the alleyway towards the big streets I heard rustling behind me. I looked back and there was this man dressed in a black cloak as if he was from the medieval times."

"Medieval times?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"It was like those you see in those sorcerer movies." She explained. Lee wrote it down. "I felt endangered as he moved towards me. I began to walk faster and faster. However the guy didn't falter. He continued to chase me and I soon broke into a run. He laughed after a while and said "' RUN! RUN FOR YOUR PUNY LIFE, WOMAN! RUN!"' She shouted that phrase.

"Those exact words?" Naruto asked before Lee even opened his mouth. Sakura fell silent before nodding her head. "You've got a good memory there, Haruno-san. You should be proud of it." Naruto smiled at her. She smiled softly but continued.

"I felt scared, really scared, so I ran faster and faster. I saw the lights to the big streets and reached for it. But the man pulled me back and I hung onto the corners of the two walls. However he was stronger and pulled me back into the alleyway. I noticed a police call box so I hung onto it and opened it. I unhooked the phone but I was pulled back so I screamed help with all my might hoping the operator can hear it." Then she began to shake as the memories of the rape resurfaced. Seeing this, Naruto sat on the bed and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Haruno Sakura, you survived. Now the next part is catching that bastard and not letting him get away free. This is your revenge, Haruno-san. Think about how happy you'll feel in hearing the sentence of the man who raped you. You'll feel such bliss that you'll think you were reborn. Follow the goal. Chase after it. You're almost there." He spoke the words without hesitation. It almost seemed like he was hypnotizing her. Her shaking stopped after a few seconds and she took several deep breaths.

"I'm ok…." Naruto let her go and sat back several paces. She opened her eyes and stared at Naruto. "He grabbed me deeper into the alley and tore off my clothing. I screamed for help louder than I've ever screamed before. His grimy hands tore off my skirt and he unbuckled his belt. Within a matter of seconds he was inside me… I felt like my life was being sucked away… I felt death nearing me. I felt the intense pain but that wasn't even comparable to feeling my life being drained. When I felt I was dying I heard faint sounds of sirens and the man tore away from me. I heard his running footsteps then the sounds of the police shouting something at me."

Lee wrote every word he heard down and then turned to Naruto who swallowed a lump in his throat. The way she described her life being sucked away made him think slightly that she was a lunatic or has gone crazy after the rape but for some reason she seemed lucid to him. His mind is thinking "whacko" but his heart or gut is telling him she's very lucid and the things she's saying is the truth. Without much to go on but her statement and the statements of the police officers who found her, Naruto had limited choices.

He sat up straighter on her bed and then stood up. The other two watched his motions.

"Thank you for your time, Haruno-san. I really appreciate you telling me everything you remember. You have no idea how I'm so glad that you gave us your statement. We were kind of running into a dead end but now with your statement we might have an open road." Naruto smiled at Sakura. She looked at him as if he was some kind of weird man. Then Lee stood as well.

"We'll be leaving for now, Haruno-san. If there's anything else we need, we'll come back. In the meantime, relax." Lee handed her a business card with both their names and contact information on it. "You may contact us at any hour if there is an emergency. We'll be there, wherever it is that you are, ASAP." Lee flashed a "youthful" smile and then the two were out the door. Two seconds later Naruto poked his head back in. Sakura looked up from where she tucked their card into the drawer next to her.

"I'm sorry. Haruno-san, what time does Sabaku bar open and close?" he asked. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Sabaku Bar is open 7 days a week from 6 in the afternoon to 3 in the morning."

"Thank you." And he left. They walked down the hallway that was littered with patients attached to IV drops and doctors and nurses who were discussing the various cases of illnesses they have on their hands. No one paid them any attention.

"Well… what should we do? There's nothing here for us. We didn't even get anything." Lee looked through the notes again. Naruto laughed.

"Not necessary, she said something useful." Naruto scratched his chin as he looked into a passing room. He noted that a woman around the age of 70 was sitting reading a mystery book. _Nothing interesting there._ He moved on. Lee looked at him weird.

"What did she say that is so useful you'll smile and look around idly?" he wasn't getting why Naruto was so carefree after hearing her statement. His words caused Naruto to laugh out loud slightly. They walked out of the hospital. The fresh air rushed past them in a mind blowing wind and washed the smell of medicine and sick from their senses. Naruto spread his arms out and laughed.

"She said the one thing that led me to figure out our first suspect."

"I'm not catching." Lee looked through the statement again. He still couldn't find the breakthrough, as they walked towards Naruto's affordable black car. He unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat. Across from him, Lee began to tug hard on the door. He grunted and groaned till the door busted open and knocked him against the other car behind him. He huffed.

"Get a new car, Naruto! It's not youthful for you to drive a busted car with a dent on the passenger's door!" (This really happened. My friend's car got dented after some jackass bumped into her while she was parking into her driveway. XD) Lee slammed himself down onto the seat and closed the door with more force than needed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch it! She's already busted enough! I don't need you busting her even more!" Naruto rubbed his dashboard in a soothing way. Lee snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, it's still not youthful for you to drive a busted car." He strapped on his seatbelt and they pulled out of the parking lot. "Now… what did she say that led you to the first suspect?"

"She said her boss Gaara no Sabaku, that's his name?" Lee nodded. "She said he let her off early and even offered a ride." Lee's eyes glowed as he flipped through his notes.

"Then! Then! She said that it was out of character!" Lee shouted. Naruto winced but nodded.

"Yes. All we got to do is head down to Sabaku Bar and find this _Gaara no Sabaku_. Then we'll know more about the case."

"Good idea."

"You know, you're doing quite well for a rookie… a bit slow though… you know-!"

"DRIVE!"

**Sabaku Bar – **

"Hi, is Gaara no Sabaku here?" Naruto asked one of the waitresses who wore the same skimpy short skirt and tank top as the others in the bar. She looked up and he got a look at her long blond hair, especially the one that covered one of her eyes. She smiled making her blue eyes sparkle. _If I didn't know any better, I would think she was related to me._ Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry. Who are you guys? Gaara doesn't like unexpected guests, especially at his bar." She placed her tray down and relocated her hand to her hip. The waitress gave a sexy smile towards Naruto. He nudged it off as he swiped at his nose with his pointing finger. Using his other hand he whipped out his badge, Lee doing the same.

"I'm detective Uzumaki and this is detective Lee. We're here on an investigation and Gaara no Sabaku, you're boss, is required to assist us." Naruto then leaned onto the table where her tray is and smiled back at her. "I would run and get him right away, miss…"

"Ino… Yamanaka Ino. And I'll be right back." She gave one last business smile before grabbing her tray and walked into the backroom. Slightly, he noticed how she was a bit tense and walked a bit too straight for a waitress who's used to bending and twisting. He stood up straighter and leaned his head back towards Lee's head. On instinct Lee moved forward.

"Does… Does she walk funny to you?" he asked. Hearing the question loud and clear Lee looked at Ino walk. He noticed there was tension but other than that it was ok.

"There's definitely tension in her steps… but I guess there's nothing funny in it. I mean maybe its cause we're detectives?" Lee asked him another question.

"Maybe…" _No, it's completely different. It's not because we're detectives._ Is what he really is thinking inside, but as usual he let it slide till further notice when he really needs that information. She came back several minutes later with a red head that had a tattoo of the character "love" in kanji. (It's also the love character in Chinese but since it's a Japanese manga originally I'll use kanji ^_^) She moved to the left in her steps slightly giving the two detectives a glimpse of the red head's face.

It made them shiver. His eyes were dark from mascara and his eyes were dead green, _literally_ dead green. He glared deeply with those horrid eyes. It dug deep into the two's bones as a shiver ran up their spines. Somewhere in the back of their minds they wondered if it was such a good idea to meet this guy on an **investigation**. Ino and Gaara walked up to where they remained standing. She smiled again and raised a hand up ready to do introductions.

"Gentlemen, this is Gaara no Sabaku, my boss." Then she turned to Gaara. "Sir, these are the detectives that wanted to talk to you." Gaara walked forward.

"Ino," he started without looking at her. Instead he looked straight at Naruto. "Get back to work." She bowed her head and began cleaning the tables; getting ready for business.

"What can I do for you?" Gaara asked Naruto and Lee. _She said he was rude, solemn, and quiet. I don't see it._ Naruto thought. But he flashed his badge anyway.

"I'm detective Uzumaki and this is detective Lee. We're investigating the rape of Haruno Sakura, you're employee." Naruto answered. Gaara didn't look surprised. Instead he walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Give me something heavy." He told the bartender who nodded his head.

"Sir." Lee began.

"Too bad for her." Gaara answered and sipped at his newly arrived drink. "I offered a ride but she didn't take it. Guess… it was decided she'd get rape."

"Your employee just got raped and you're saying stuff like that?" Lee asked furious already. Gaara smiled and laughed sadistically.

"Look, detective Lee, I offered her a ride home but she refused it. There wasn't much I could do for her. Her rape is unfortunate but people got to live their _own_ lives as well. I can't spend my time worrying over employees. I don't waste it like that." He placed his empty cup down and turned in his stool.

"Is this going anywhere? I got a lot to do."

"In fact it is." Naruto walked closer to him. "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that you are under investigation for her rape. I would like for you to tell me where you were after she left and is there anyone who can vouch for that?"

"I'm perfectly aware I'm under investigations. As for my whereabouts…. Ino!" The blond waitress walked over quickly.

"Yes sir?" her voice was timid.

"Tell the detectives where I was last night after Sakura left."

"He was with me, detectives."

"Doing what?" Lee asked her. She looked down before looking up.

"We were doing what men and women do alone." She blushed slightly and pushed her hair back. Naruto took a good look at her blush. It seemed more of a scared blush then an "I was caught" blush. He looked back at Gaara who smirked.

"There you have it." Then he walked away. Naruto had to think fast.

"Wait! Have you seen anyone suspicious that night?" he shouted across the bar. Gaara turned around and shook his head. "Are you sure? Think carefully! Maybe you seen a man with a cloak that looks like it was from the medieval times? He might have been a bit edgy or maniacal looking…" that stopped Gaara. He turned back and walked towards them.

"Now that you mention it, there was a man like that in here that night. He had a cloak with him that looked outdated. I had a bouncer keep an eye on him since he looked a bit too perfect for _my kind of bar._"

"You're kind of bar?" Naruto asked him back. He nodded. Then he smiled.

"We're located in a poor and lousy district. That man was dressed in fancy clothing and sat elegantly like he was in a five star restaurant. I had to keep an eye on him." Gaara explained.

"I see… did you happen to get this guy's name?" Naruto asked. Gaara walked up to the cashier who was doing some numbers. He looked up.

"Baki, did that strange man ever pay with a credit card?"

"The one Kankuro kept an eye on?"

"Yeah."

"He did. I kept it separate in case we need it." He slipped his hand under the table mat and took out a receipt. He handed it to Gaara who handed it to Naruto. Giving Gaara one last look, he looked down at the receipt:

Customer: Uchiha Sasuke  
Payment Method: Credit  
Payments For:

1 apple martini  
1 House Special

Total: $35

_Uchiha Sasuke _

Naruto widened his eyebrows at the elegant writing of this man "Uchiha Sasuke". He showed it to Lee who also took a good look at the receipt.

"What's a house special?" he asked. Baki looked up from his numbers.

"The house special is the special drink of each bartender that works the different nights. It usually costs more than a normal drink." He explained.

"Thank you. What time did this man leave?"

"He left around 2:30ish. I escorted him out since he looked a bit drunk." A tall man with face painting walked over. He nodded at Naruto and Lee. "I'm the bouncer, Kankuro no Sabaku." Kankuro shook their hands.

"Sabaku, you're siblings?" Lee asked. Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

"Got a problem with it?" Kankuro asked. Lee shook his head.

"No, just confirming things. It's procedure." Lee wrote something down.

We'll contact you for more information." Naruto and Lee headed for the door. "Oh!" he turned around. "Sabaku-san? I advise you to stay in the city till the investigation is over." Gaara nodded his head and headed back into his office. The two detectives walked out.

"What now? This Uchiha Sasuke guy is going to be a bit hard to find." Lee answered. He examined the writing. "It might be a fake name. A guy dressed that handsome coming to a so un-youthful bar in this so un-youthful neighborhood is bound to be shady." Lee spoke his thoughts.

"Hard to find? I highly doubt it." Naruto pulled his car into the streets and headed down an unknown route. Lee looked confused.

"Where we going?"

"We are going to a therapist office. Prepare to be diagnosed, Rock Lee."

"What?" Naruto laughed at his confusion.

"I recognize the name and the signature. I have a neighbor who's crazy about him. This guy named Uchiha Sasuke is a therapist in town. He's quite famous too. The women and some men are crazy about him. He's supposedly handsome and smart and perfect and rich. Sound familiar?" Naruto turned at 67th Ave. A tall glass building appeared.

"Definitely." Lee answered. They parked in an extremely clean parking lot where even the pavement looks luxurious. Lee felt stupid standing on it. Naruto didn't give a shit, he just walked along. _I don't really buy what that Gaara guy said but any lead is worth checking out. I can't go wrong anywhere. The worst I can get is bump into a dead end where I'll have to reverse out._ Naruto thought positively. The automatic doors opened and he walked up to the directory. He sought out the name Uchiha Sasuke. The name was placed under floor 13. In fact he was the only one on floor 13.

Lee also looked at the directory and whistled.

"This guy's rich alright. The entire floor to himself?" Naruto ignored him and walked to the elevator. They entered and pressed for floor 13. The elevator travelled upwards and opened the doors. Instantly the view of a very extravagant giant waiting room greeted them. The furniture was a plenty and the front desk was massive. The odd thing was there is only one person sitting behind the giant desk. Patients looked up as the elevator dinged and travelled back down. Naruto and Lee felt really out of place.

"Well, let's get this over with." Naruto smiled a hesitant smile. He trotted shyly up to the woman sitting behind the front desk. She looked up and stared at him with pupil less eyes. _She's blind? _He wondered. However she looked straight at him and smiled. Using one hand she swiped at her short navy blue hair and the other she offered as she stood.

"Welcome to Uchiha Sasuke's therapy office. I am Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha-san's secretary. Do you have an appointment with us today, sirs?" she asked in a polite yet shy voice. (I cut out her stutter. It gets on my nerves) _the polite type… a genuine one…_ Naruto thought before he stepped back and allowed Lee forward. Said man stepped up proudly.

"Hi, I'm detective Lee and this is detective Uzumaki, we're looking for Uchiha Sasuke." He flashed his badge along with Naruto's. The blond man stood behind Lee and scratched at where his beard would be if he had one. His eyes travelled around the office taking in the lunatic looking patients, the ones reading a magazine, vulture looking rich women who looked even more stressed then necessary, and the children who didn't act like children. They were obviously a messed up bunch. Hinata, the secretary, nodded her head in understanding but didn't move.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know why you are looking for Uchiha-san?" she asked. Lee smiled.

"Of course, we're investigating a case here that might be linked to Uchiha Sasuke. And as detectives we're just trying to eliminate all possibilities that might be wrong. So… can you get him?" Lee asked the last part slowly. Hinata nodded her head and walked into the back of the floor. Seconds later a man wearing a dark dress shirt and pants walked through. His business shoes clicked against the glass flooring. He didn't give a smile but instead he grunted.

Naruto turned and took a good look at him. He had a weird hair style for his jet black hair. However it looked soft instead of hard. _Doesn't look like he gels it… don't tell me its natural… a duck's butt hair style…. Pfft…. _The temptation to laugh was just so great.

"What can I help you with?" the man's voice was a low baritone but the perfect pitch. It caused Naruto to imagine him singing in a forest in a white toga with birds and tiny cute animals around him. Then he got a look at his eyes and that's when they lost him. His eyes were a definite shade of black. The pupils weren't even visible. He wasn't even sure the man had pupils.

In the little realm of fantasy Naruto created he didn't hear Lee calling his name. He wasn't even aware that he was zoning out until Lee nudged him in the stomach and mumbled about something youthful. He winced in pain before listening to Lee say his words again.

"Naruto." He spoke through gritted teeth. Naruto blinked then made an "ooh" sound in his head. _This guy doesn't look like Lee's specialty… _

"I'm sorry, I haven't had much time to sleep so I'm a bit out." He raised a hand. "I'm detective Uzumaki and this is detective Lee. We're here on an investigation on the rape of Haruno Sakura." Sasuke gave him a skeptical look and Hinata gasped behind him.

"Haruno Sakura? Who's that?" Sasuke asked back.

"Haruno Sakura is a waitress at the _Sabaku Bar_." Naruto answered and emphasized the last two words. Hearing them, Sasuke invited them inside. He ordered Hinata to hold his appointments. They walked past several doors before they reached a pair of double doors. Sasuke pushed it open and revealed a large office.

"Please, have a seat." He said as he sat down on one of the couches. Naruto and Lee sat across from him. Not wasting any more time Sasuke got straight to the point. "What does the rape of an employee from Sabaku Bar have to do with me?"

"We're not implying that it does." Lee answered.

"We're just investigating all suspicious characters that enter the bar on that particular night. _You_ made top in our list." Naruto leaned forward. "Please tell me why a high society figure like you visited a bar in one of the lower districts?" Sasuke snorted.

"I find that the bars in the lower district more relaxing then those high society ones." Sasuke picked up a pen and leaned back. "Detective Uzumaki, I'll be frank with you since you're investigating a rape. Have you ever been to one of the high society bars?" Naruto nodded. He has. The air was full of fake smiles, comments, and appearances. Several of the women had evident plastic surgeries and it was easy to tell which man was sleeping with whose wife.

Sasuke smirked.

"So you must know how fake the atmosphere is. I didn't want to deal with the fake atmosphere so I went to a lower society district." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded.

"That is understandable but keep in mind that 4 days ago you went to the bar and 4 days ago Sakura Haruno got raped. It's not looking good for you Uchiha-san." Naruto answered back.

"I'm quite familiar with the law. I have bumped into it once in a while with my patients. I know that I must have the words 'criminal' and 'he did it' all over me." Sasuke countered. Naruto smiled.

"As long as you understand, by the way, how long did you stay in that bar?" Lee spoke up suddenly. Sasuke turned to him.

"I'm not too sure about the accurate timing but I left somewhere around 2 to 3 in the morning." Suspicion crawled into Naruto's skin. _This man is too forth coming… it's like he has nothing to hide… _His eyes narrowed as Sasuke continued to explain that he saw the clock on the wall before he left and it read somewhere between 2 to 3 in the morning. He even said we can ask the bouncer if we're suspicious. Naruto leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin in his hands.

"Uchiha-san, you said you left around 2:30. Did you see a pink haired waitress getting off around that time?" Sasuke stared him before scrunching his eyebrows in concentration.

"A waitress with pink hair…. Was she talking to a red head?" _So he did see her._

"Yes she was talking to a red head."

"Oh! That guy, the one with that tattoo on his forehead, yeah I saw her. She left around the same time I did. But I went the opposite way. Why?" he asked.

"She's the victim." Naruto stated in an as a matter of fact tone. The room fell silent as Sasuke took this in. Then he placed the pen down.

"Is that all, detectives?" he asked. Naruto and Lee looked at each other before nodding. They stood, shook his hand, and headed for the door. Sasuke escorted them out to the elevator.

"Before I forget, I suggest you stay in the city and not travel in case we might need more information." Sasuke nodded. As they entered the elevator, Lee suddenly shot forward to stop the doors from closing shocking both Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san but do you have a cloak that resembles the ones from the medieval times?" he asked. Sasuke looked bewildered but answered.

"Yes I did. One of my patients who are obsessed with that time period gave it to me."

"What did you do with it?" Lee sprouted another question.

"I didn't do much with it except put it on my coat rack in my office."

"Did you wear it to the bar?"

"Nope, it's been sitting on my coat rack ever since that patient gave it to me." This time Naruto walked forward and out of the elevator.

"We'll need to take that coat back as evidence." Sasuke looked even more bewildered but nodded anyway. Lee went to collect it in a plastic bag and they were on their way. As they got into the car and Naruto started the car, he reached over and punched Lee lightly on the arm.

"Nice job, rookie! You're catching on." Lee rubbed his shoulder and chuckled.

"With the way you treat me and all people will start to think I'm the younger one." Lee answered back.

"Nonsense, they'll just know you're a rookie is all. Anyway, let's get that cloak back to TenTen and see if it's the same one from the cloak that the rapist wore." Lee raised the bag up in the air and stared at it.

"Aren't we lucky we got a sample of the cloak off Haruno-san? To think she managed to get some of the fibers in her finger nails. She's got quite a grip." Lee commented.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Hope you like this new version of the story. The other one just didn't flow right.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 2

"Well? Is it the same fabric?" Lee asked. TenTen looked up from her microscope. She shook her head. Lee stumped into his chair. Naruto sighed. Here they thought they were on an easy one but it took a turn for the worst. TenTen gave then apologetic look and removed the fabric gently. They had inspected the cloak Naruto and Lee got from the Uchiha and evidently there was a tear at the end of the cloak.

"I'm sorry but it's not the same one. The tear in the cloak looks similar but it's different." She showed them the fabric and the cloak side by side. The pieces fit. "See? They fit but the tear pattern doesn't. The one you got off the victim is torn using her left hand. Possibly when she was swatting him away."

Naruto interrupted her. "Wait! How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously. TenTen moved them to a different area of the lab. They walked into a wide open space with a plastic crash test dummy. He was wearing a similar cloak. Naruto looked it over.

"Where'd you get this cloak?" He asked. TenTen waved him off.

"It's not hard to come by. My friend Hinata had a similar one. I just borrowed hers. Turns out being in Medieval Times helps." Naruto looked at her a bit uncomfortable but moved on. Standing behind him, Lee moved towards the table with the cloaks and the fabric. He looked deep in thought. TenTen stepped toward the dummy and picked up the right side's bottom. It was pissing a piece of fabric. Naruto peered closely at it as TenTen said she a reenactment of the scene. She caused him to look at the dummy then at her. Confusion painted his face as he asked a mental question.

_With the dummy? _

She laughed at him and reassured him that she reenacted with another lab employee. That eased his confusion and regained his confidence in trusting her lab work. Don't get him wrong, TenTen is the best of the best when it comes to lab work. No one can surpass her but… she has her moments. Enough said.

"Anyway, like I said. The reenactment proved she the cloak with her left hand as she's swatting at the perp. I matched the fabric to the one I tore and it was a match. Also… all three cloaks, assuming there is a third cloak, are made by similar material. They're from the same batch."

"I was just thinking that. When you said your friend's into Medieval times it struck me. What if our perp is into Medieval times, you know, a fanatic who likes cosplay." Lee reappeared beside Naruto. The two began to build on that. If their perp was into Medieval times than it would spell good and bad. Good because it narrows down their search but bad because it meant interrogating crazy fanatics that spoke crazy languages. Immediately the two dreaded taking up this case. TenTen chuckled at their despair.

"Well, my work is done. Have fun you two." She waved at them. But the two stood planted to the floor. Plaster on their faces was identical tactical smirks. It was her turn to pale with worry. Naruto wiggled himself over to her and placed an arm over her shoulder. She looked up at him wearily.

"TenTen…" He all but purred against her ear. Instantly she pushed him away and moved to her work table.

"No." Was her single reply. She should have known. TenTen pulled out several different evidence bags on a different case and spread them out on the table. Turning to look at Naruto and Lee she smiled coyly.

"I've got far too much work. Sorry but I can't help you." This time her voice was near to breaking from her coy smile.

"But TenTen! The fanatics barely speak English! All you ever hear out of their mouths are ancient languages like Latin, Greek, or even ancient French! And we don't speak those languages!" Naruto whined. He managed to attach himself onto TenTen's arm. She arched her eyebrow.

"And I do?" They all knew she did but she felt obliged to pretend she doesn't. Don't ask her why. She doesn't even know. All she knows is her gut is telling her to do it. Naruto pouted and flailed her arm about roughly. Lee sat back obviously amused. Naruto may be more experienced as a cop but he was as childish as a rookie. At times like these, Lee feels like he was the experienced one instead of Naruto. He watched as TenTen threw the blond off and glared at him. Joking time was over. He clearly got on her nerves. The woman shoved them out of her lab and slammed the door in their faces.

"Use a computerized translator!' She shouted over the door. Many who passed by giggled or laughed out loud at them; everyone knew not to get on TenTen's nerves. Humiliation was always the price. The worst part was everyone jumped at the chance to laugh at TenTen's victims. Her success rate? 100 percent.

Naruto huffed and stomped his foot in their direction and demanded what was so funny? It only made them laugh harder. Lee placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him to the break room. The aroma of coffee assaulted their senses. It dragged them to the already made pot of coffee. Naruto grabbed two cups and Lee filled them with the rare delicious smelling coffee. They took a sip and instantly beamed at the taste. It was mouth watering!

"Ah ha! I was going to drink that…" A lazy voice drawled from behind. They turned to see Kakashi. The man scratched his mask covered face. Kakashi was in a horrible fire about five years back. Naruto wasn't on the force then but he knew enough o know Kakashi regrets every moment of that case. He was given an order to abandon the murderer in the fire because everyone thought he deserved it. So did Kakashi. Thirty two days later they found out he didn't do it. The end results: Kakashi's lower face was badly burnt and he never had a good night's sleep. Always plagued with nightmares.

"Whoops, sorry Kakashi." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "It's one hell of a coffee though!" Lee nodded vigorously.

"It's quite alright. I'll just make a new batch." Kakashi waved them off. He walked to the cabinets and fumbled for more coffee bags.

"So… I heard you two took over Orochimaru and Kabuto's case. How you living so far?" He smirked. The two gave him knowing looks. Orochimaru and Kabuto were famous for getting even with anyone who dared to take over their cases. It was illegal but Orochimaru's family basically runs the board so they did as they pleased; to an extent that is. So far, no one dared to take their cases until Naruto and Lee came along. They weren't scared of some cowards who used family relations to step people's faces into dirt.

"Pretty decent. Not too bad." Naruto sipped his coffee. Lee gave a hesitant look. It's only been three days. Kakashi hummed as he pressed the start button on the coffee maker. He grabbed a blueberry muffin and sat down at the table. Taking a bite, he waved them over with a weird glint in his eyes. Naruto took a seat across from him cautiously. He eyed the silver haired man. Kakashi leaned in close with his muffin hovering beside his mouth. He wet his lips and nudged Naruto.

"What case you'd get? Any progress?" His tone of voice was that of a gossiper. Naruto pushed him way playfully. Lee sat down and laughed softly but it came from the heart.

"Kakashi, since when were you a gossiper?' Lee asked. The older man shrugged.

"Seemed like fun: thought I try it." He laughed.

"How's it working for you?" Naruto arched an eyebrow with a smile. The man sat back and smiled.

"Quite well. I got dirt on a lot of people. For example, people are saying your victim reported a false case for attention." Kakashi fell silent and watched the two carefully. The blond slammed his mug onto the table.

"People should mind their own business and start solving their own cases." His voice was harsh and cold. Lee wiped away the spilt coffee.

"I agree. She reported a case and it's our job to investigate it. We're in no position to judge. It's not what we're hired to do." Lee looked at Kakashi straight in the eye. The silver haired man was surprised at Lee's sudden determination.

"What would you know? You're a rookie." Kakashi drawled.

"And you've been in the system too long. It's obviously numbed your conscience." Lee spat back. Naruto was surprised at Lee. It was a low blow. Lee might be a rookie but he knew of the back story to Kakashi's burnt face. He knew that Kakashi hadn't lived that moment down, not even a second. Also Lee never insulted anyone. He rarely got mad. To see him this pissed off was a miracle. Kakashi sat stunned at his words. Le picked up his mug and down his coffee. At that moment Kiba popped into the break room. Oblivious to the tension, he patted Naruto and Lee on the shoulder.

"Chief just got a call. Some guy named Uchiha Sasuke wants to see you two." He bounced back out of the break room. Naruto stood stiffly and headed for the door, Lee trailing behind.

"Enjoy your coffee, Kakashi." The older man waved and got up to get his coffee.

"So spirited, those kids." His phone buzzed in his pants pocket. He placed the mug down and retrieved his phone. One look at the caller ID, he looked around before locking the door to the bream room and flipped the phone open.

"Good afternoon, sire."

"Well?" the person on the other side demanded.

"I'm still working on it, sire. They're not giving me much."

"I don't care what they're giving. I want you to wrench as much as you can out of them. You understand?" The voice was demanding and left no room for arguments.

"I understand, sire. There is one piece of information, though I don't think it's relevant, sire." He waited for the other to respond.

"Let's hear it." The voice responded after much deciding.

"Well…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I don't have all day, Hatake!" The other voice scolded. Kakashi winced. His sire is in quite a horrible mood. Vaguely, he wondered if it had anything to do with Naruto.

"They're convinced she's a real victim. I know most of them don't survive but I think she might have survived. Someone messed up, sire."

"…. Any leads?' His sire's voice was quite calm but he noted the stiffness to it. Inside his sire was boiling.

"So far no. They've clamped shut the minute I mentioned it but I am certain in my accusations sire."

"Your accusations mean nothing in the face of the Elders, Hatake. Break through their defenses. I don't care how you do it. Don't let them get him before we do. We're going to fix this our way." The call disconnected right after his sire finished talking. Kakashi flipped his phone closed and brought his coffee mug to his desk. The next few days was going to be long and dreadful.

**The Chief's Office – **

Naruto barged in without knocking. Sarutobi growled at him but welcomed the two. Lee closed the door gently and apologized. All anger gone the two walked up to Sarutobi's desk. Naruto leaned on It as he gave the Chief his best nonchalant look. Sarutobi just stared back with the same look. Lee stared at the piece of paper in Sarutobi's hands.

"So Chief…" Naruto began.

"Yes Naruto?" Sarutobi finished. The two laughed suddenly. Sarutobi handed over the paper. "Uchiha Sasuke requested you meet him at this address. He said it's important." Naruto grabbed the paper.

"Important? How important? Is he dying as we speak? Please tell that teme is dying as we speak." Naruto studied the paper. The address was somewhere he's never been to before but he knew how to get there. Sarutobi sighed at Naruto's directness.

"Naruto, it's important enough that he contacted me and wanted you there ASAP." Sarutobi spoke barely above a whisper. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Chief.

"Me? Specifically me?" He asked.

"Yes but I suggest you bring Lee with you. Safety precaution." Sarutobi waved them off. "Off you go then. We don't have all day for you to stand around my office." Naruto nodded and headed for the door.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi called suddenly. The blond turned around.

"Yes Chief?"

"Please, please, I beg you, keep yourself in check. Your record's bad enough."

"Yes Chief."

The two left the station. Lee peered at the address. They were given a location different from his office. His house maybe? Naruto didn't seem to care. He dumped it into the back seat randomly and drove off. He didn't even take a second glance. Instead he drove in the opposite direction.

"Uhh… Naruto…" Lee pointed out the window back at the turn they were supposed to take.

"Let the bastard wait." Naruto smirked. "We're taking the long way and we're visiting Haruno-san."

"But the Chief…"

"The Chief isn't going to do anything. He knows how I work and that I do things my way. He said to keep myself in check. He didn't tell me I can't do anything." Naruto turned his way for a split second before concentrating up ahead. They whizzed through traffic and parked closer to eh hospital entrance. Naruto flashed his badge and the two headed up the stairs to Sakura's room. Once again Naruto just barged in.

"Haruno-san!" He stopped dead short in his tracks. The bed was empty and she was nowhere in sight. The bathroom door was opened and her windows were shut. Lee pushed past Naruto and opened her drawers. Nothing. Everything's been removed. Instantly Naruto turned and left in search of the information desk.

"Where's Haruno Sakura?" He asked as he slammed his hands down onto the counter. The woman looked startled and confused but checked her up.

"She's been discharged to a different hospital."

"By who?"

"One of our doctors… Tsunade."

"… She's a victim in a rape and attempted murder case! How can you move her and not inform the PD!" The woman backed up hesitantly. She placed her hands up defensively against Naruto's wrath.

"Sir… please, I didn't move her! Doctor Tsunade made all the decisions! I had nothing to do with it!" She pleaded. Naruto leaned further against the counter. His eyes narrowed and he growled slightly. The woman plastered herself against the wall and whimpered.

"Naruto!" Lee came up behind him and pulled him back. "You're scaring her!" He tried to reason with the raging blond man. He pulled him towards the chairs and sat him down. He took the seat next to him. Instantly the blond started to speak furiously.

"How could they do that! They can't move a victim without telling us!"

"I know how you feel, Naruto. But anger doesn't really get you anything. Just relax and we'll deal with this calmly." Naruto closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Repeatedly he breathed in and out. His mind focused on ramen. Ramen always calmed him down. He loved ramen. It always smelled like heaven. Ramen never lets him down. He opened his eyes.

"Ok, she said a doctor named Tsunade transferred her." Naruto began. Lee nodded. "All we got to do is find this doctor." He stood up and walked back to the information desk. Upon his arrival the woman shrank back again. Lee assured her Naruto wasn't going to hurt her. Slowly she pulled back towards the counter and stood in front of them. She was still a bit edgy though.

"Tell me where Tsunade is." Naruto demanded. The woman checked it up on the computer.

"Tsunade is not on call today. She'll be back in two days." The woman announced. Naruto cursed. He bit his thumb a while before pulling out their card.

"Tell her to give me a call when she comes back. I need to talk to her." Naruto said.

"Will do sir." She seemed to have completely gotten over her fears as she took the card from Naruto's hand and jotted down what he said. She tapped it to the card and turned around. She searched out Tsunade's name on the board behind her and thumb tacked it under it. "She will be notified when she returns." The woman smiled as she turned back.

"One more thing. Where was Haruno Sakura relocated?" He asked. She clicked around on the keyboard and frowned. She tried it again and again but the same frown decorated her face.

"This… this is ridiculous." She muttered. "Excuse me sir. I'll be right back." She headed to the back room and poked her head in.

"Hey Rebecca!" She shouted. Another voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you take a peek at the Haruno file?"

"Nope, why?"

"It's encrypted."

"What?" The nurse Rebecca came into view as she stepped out of the back room. They two headed back to the computer. Rebecca clacked around on the keyboard before frowning as well. "That can't be. Why would anyone encrypt her file? There was no need. There wasn't any vital information that might be leaked." Rebecca muttered.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked the routine question though he knew everything wasn't ok. Rebecca turned to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry sirs but the file is encrypted for some reason. Someone must have made a mistake though such a rare one has never been done. We don't encrypt many files here at the hospital. It's almost not needed." Rebecca placed a hand to her cheek and stared at the screen. "I wonder if it's really a mistake." Then she turned to Naruto and Lee. "Anyway, I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"No problem." Naruto waved and walked away but turned back around. The two nurses looked at him expectantly. He leans against the counter once more and gives them a small smile.

"Sorry to keep bothering you like this but can you explain to me a little about this doctor Tsunade?" Naruto asked. The two nurses looked at each other then smiled and turned back to Naruto. Rebecca began first.

"Dr. Tsunade is one of the best doctors in the country. We're really lucky she's working in our hospital."

"Yeah! She won a lot of awards." The other nurse chimed in.

"Uh huh, she won about 4 awards for saving a lot of lives and curing many diseases other can't."

"Not to mention she's weird."

"You got that right, Claire. She's not one of the nicest people we've seen but she is one of the nice people when she's sober enough to be." Rebecca giggled. Naruto perked up at her last sentence so does Lee.

"Sober?" Lee asked them. Claire and Rebecca look at each again before continuing.

"We know we're not supposed to say this to the cops but Dr. Tsunade has a drinking problem and apparently she performs better when she's drunk. That's how she got all her awards. But she's real nasty when she's drunk. However when she's not drunk she's quite nice." Claire whispered in a guilty kind of way. Naruto and Lee nodded their heads playing along.

"Thanks a lot, girls." Naruto bid them good bye and the two walked out of the hospital.

"Who would encrypt her file? She was a simple rape victim…" He muttered. Lee placed a thumb to his bottom lip.

"Perhaps this doctor Tsunade has something to do with it." Lee suggested.

"Probably…"

"She had no reason to move Haruno-san. Haruno-san was doing quite well in this hospital. She was recovering on schedule."

"You have a point. Maybe the encrypted file and her sudden move are connected. Anyway, we can't do much now since this doctor is out. Let's head over to the Uchiha's place. I think we've dragged this out long enough." Naruto unlocked the door and they both got in.

The drive to Uchiha Sasuke's house was silent. Each lost in their own thoughts.

The Uchiha resident wasn't what they expected. Sure they knew it was on the rich side of the town but they didn't expect the house to be separate from the rest of the neighborhood. People turned their heads as the two pulled up in the Uchiha's driveway. An old used car pulling up in front of rich person's house wasn't an everyday sight to them. The two stepped out of the car and Naruto locked it. Though he was positive that even if he didn't lock the car no one would steal it anyway. It was so old and useless compared to the neighborhood. Even the concrete looked better than his car! He grumbled but sucked it up. He led the way up the ridiculous front steps. They climbed the three steps then walked this long walkway to the front door where they climbed another set of steps. Naruto's eyes twitched as he pressed the doorbell and fucking tune answered him back.

"THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" He couldn't help but yell. Lee jumped back and placed a hand to his heart.

"Naruto?" He questioned though he didn't really want to know. The door opened and a maid appeared. She looked at them with a curious face.

"How may I help you?" She had a Caribbean accent. Now that Naruto looked at her she looked Caribbean as well. Her hair was exotic black and her eyes were emerald green. She was tanned and wore her maid uniform tight against her body.

"I'm Detective Uzumaki and this is Detective Lee. Uchiha Sasuke wanted to speak to us?" The two showed her their badges. She still didn't offer a smile. But she welcomed them in.

"Uchiha-sama is in his study." She led the two up a large staircase and through an even larger hallway. "Though I'm a bit appalled." Naruto arched an eyebrow at her choice of word: "appalled". "Uchiha-sama said you two would arrive about an hour ago yet I didn't see your arrival till much later." She spoke. Her voice hinted away her intentions. She obvious felt degraded for some reason. She looked at them through the corner of her eye and he noticed the piercing dislike she has on her. Naruto ignored her and took a look around the house. It was designed with antiques and wood looked expensive perhaps one of the rare kind of wood? He wouldn't know. The maid stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"What is it?" Sasuke's muffled voice answered. She bowed even though the Uchiha couldn't see her.

"Uchiha-sama, the detectives have arrived." She spoke with respect.

"You're dismissed."

"Hai." She pushed past Naruto roughly making sure to hit him with her shoulder. She held her head up high and tapped her way down the stairs making sure her heels clicked loudly against the floor. Naruto recognized that: an attempt to make one seem higher than one is on the social ladder. He ignored her again.

"Come in." Sasuke practically ordered. Naruto gripped his fist but opened the door. He stepped through with Lee behind him as usual. The room wasn't anything special. Just a typical study with a desk and files stuffed everywhere. A sofa took up one side of the room while shelves were on the other side. A small table was placed next to the door. Small amounts of snacks and coffee bags and sugar were placed on there. Sitting behind the desk was Sasuke writing furiously on a piece of paper before flipping to a different one and signing it several times.

"You're late." He spoke without looking up. Naruto huffed.

"I'm quite sorry, Uchiha-san. We had some loose ends to tie up." Lee apologized. The Uchiha looked up and placed his pen down. He stared at Lee quietly.

"… I suppose I can over look it." He spoke suddenly. Naruto moved forward.

"You've placed a call to the station requesting our presence. Did something happen?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point. Sasuke sighed and stood up bringing an envelope with him.

"Unfortunately yes. After you two left my office the other day I continued to work as usual but when I got home I found this in my mailbox. There's no return address on it. Nothing; blank." He handed over the envelope to Naruto. The blond took it and opened it up. Inside was just one piece of paper. Lee peered over his shoulder as he opened the piece of paper. He noted that it was folded neatly into three. The note inside the paper was typed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I know the cops suspect you. I've seen them outside your office and I suggest you turn yourself in or you'll meet total demise. You have been warned." Naruto read out loud. He looked up from the paper to find Sasuke staring at him expectantly.

"Someone sure wants you nailed." Naruto commented.

"I figured as much so I called you." Sasuke replied. Naruto placed the paper and envelope on Sasuke's desk.

"Why'd you call us though? Most people who get blackmailed try their best to hide it and solve the issue themselves. You did the opposite. You called us in." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared past Sasuke. The Uchiha chuckled.

"I'm not most people. Did you forget? I'm a world famous therapist." Sasuke walked back to his chair and sat down. "I, of course, went through the situation multiple of times and tried my best to see the best choice. Apparently calling you in to see the letter was a better choice than to do what 'most people' do." He smirked. Naruto smirked back.

"Well then, Uchiha-san, I'm assuming you'll cooperate with us?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. First things first. Are you aware of anyone you know personally who holds some sort of grudge against you?" Naruto asked.

"You think it's someone I know personally?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Naturally considering the way the letter was sent." Naruto pointed to the letter's contents. "The words are typed. Meaning if the person wrote the words you would have recognized his penmanship. His other choice would have been newspaper cut outs but instead he chose to type them. That's another point. You Uchiha Sasuke are of the top social class, one of the rich folks. People you know are most likely all rich folks. And we all know rich folks won't succumb down to using newspaper cut outs even when threatening people. Am I right?" Naruto leaned on Sasuke's desk and gave him a smug look. Sasuke returned it with an approving one.

"Impressive. If you ever need a job I'll offer you one. I could use someone like you in my office."

"My, how generous of you." Naruto smiled. "I'll keep that in mind when I'm in need of one."

"There are plenty of people who loathe me." Sasuke answered. "I can' think of one of them who don't want me nailed." Sasuke just made it more difficult.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Whew! Done! I thought I would never finish this story! I was writing this in my school library since I have two free periods now. When the bell rang and I went to class; my teacher was absent so I continued writing. My sub caught me writing and not doing her work so grabbed my paper and read it. She called it trash and attempted to rip it. How rude can she be? She didn't even want to give it back to me! I had to report her. Pissed me off and delayed my updating.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 3

Naruto gripped the small pen holder on Sasuke's desk with all his might. His knuckles turned white at the sight of Sasuke's relaxed position. He sat with his hands on his knees and back against his cushioned chair. He eyed Naruto's whitened knuckles; amused. Lee touched the tip of his tongue to his front canine tooth and looked off to the side. He didn't want to get involved. Naruto was full to the brim and ready to rage.

"Uchiha-san!" He shouted suddenly. Lee jumped.

"Yes?" Sasuke's voice dripped of amusement.

"I know you think nothing about this threat but I assure you, this person is forcing you to admit to rape and attempted murder charges. Those are capital offenses and you can get 20 to life in jail. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail, Uchiha-san? Think about it. You've got a reputation that's overfilling the limit. Do you really want to crumple to the ground over something you didn't do?" Naruto's voice of reason had left him. He sounded reasonable but in truth, he was threatening the guy. Lee scratched his head and sighed. Sasuke moved forward and leaned on his hands.

"Whatever you say, Uzumaki-san. I don't plan on admitting to charges that I don't deserve. I didn't rape anyone and I didn't attempt murder. Whether the threats real or not, I'm not admitting to anything. You can charge me all you want but I'm telling you here and now, my lawyers are getting ready as we speak." Sasuke was full of confidence. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's desk and released his pen holder. He glared at Sasuke.

"I hate you rich folks."

"I hate you poor folks." Sasuke replied nonchalant.

"I don't have time to play games with you Uchiha-san. I have a rape case on my desk that I just happened to take from two of the most ruthless people you'll ever see. I have other cold cases I got to solve then there's paperwork I got to do. Being a detective isn't all fun and games like a therapist. You earn millions. I earn barely enough to get by. I need to do my job and I suggest you help me or I will sue you for obstruction of police work and wring you dry of all your assets." Naruto succumbed down to basic threatening.

"And you detective will hear from my lawyer if you threaten me again." Sasuke spoke back.

"Naruto, take a deep breath." Lee suggested. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulders. Naruto turned to him and took severe deep breaths. Lee switched places with Naruto and he stood in front of Sasuke who stared at him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior Uchiha-san. However as Naruto described we're in a hurry and we have much to do. We would appreciate it if you would cooperate with us and we'll be on our way as fast as we can." Lee spoke with politeness. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his words but motioned for Lee to continue.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. Now, can you recall anyone who seemed more than hostile towards you? Someone who threatened you in the past; someone who caused trouble at your office or in your home, anyone will do." Lee asked. He got his note pad ready. Sasuke ruffled through his hair and thought for a minute.

"I don't have many enemies who are more than hostile towards me. As Uzumaki-san said most of my associates are of upper society. They won't dare cross the line. However there have been two or three that did. If I can recall correctly one of them was Hyuuga Neji. He had threatened me before, though it was a minor problem." Sasuke spoke.

"Hyuuga Neji? The son of the ambassador's right hand man?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. "I'm surprised you know him."

"It would be weird if I didn't." Naruto muttered.

"Oh?" Sasuke gave him a look.

"Never mind." Naruto waved it off. "What kind of threat did he make towards you?"

"He threatened to spread a false rumor about me and this porn actress. Apparently he has some unresolved issues with me that I don't know about." Sasuke leaned back against his chair. Lee jotted it all down.

"Did he ever go through with it?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Anyone else?"

"No. The other two left the country many years ago."

"Thank you. We'll be on our way then." Naruto and Lee exited the house and headed back down to the station. It was as busy as ever. People scurried on with files and paper and warrants. Office doors opened and closed. Detectives and sergeants walked the halls debating on cases. Naruto and Lee was just a small portion of the events as they wedged their way through to the Chief's office. Naruto opened the door and marched in. Sarutobi looked up from conversing with Kabuto and Orochimaru. The two detectives turned around and smiled sinisterly. They always did that. Naruto ignored them.

"We have a new progress on the case." He announced.

"Naruto, can't you see I'm in a middle of a meeting?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nope." Naruto grabbed an extra chair and plopped himself down. He crossed his right ankle against his left knee.

"Naruto-!"

"To tell the truth, Sarutobi, I believe my case has taken a different direction and one of the country's top money makers are in trouble. Not to mention he's being threatened by another high status man." Naruto chose his words carefully. Sarutobi debated it for a minute before motioning for Kabuto and Orochimaru to leave.

"I'll talk to you two later." He left them.

"Thank you for seeing it my way, Sarutobi." Naruto smiled. Lee took a seat next to him.

"What is this different direction you're speaking of?"

"Someone sent a threatening letter to Uchiha Sasuke. It told him to admit to the charges or else he'll be in grave danger." Naruto showed Sarutobi the letter. The older male gripped the note in his hands firmly. As he read Naruto continued.

"We debated with him over the possibilities that the letter was sent by someone he knows. The way the contents are placed on the letter I believe the culprit is from the rich society. Someone he knows." Naruto looked at Lee. The male sat forward and flipped through his notepad.

"We had asked him about his past and present associates and asked him which one of them had a bigger problem with him than the rest. He named several but most of them left the country except for one: Hyuuga Neji."

"The ambassador's right hand man's son? Are you sure?" Sarutobi interrupted. Naruto shrugged.

"Uchiha Sasuke told us that Hyuuga Neji threatened him once before. He claimed that he would spread a false rumor about him having an affair with a porn actress. Though he never went through with it, we believe that Hyuuga Neji has the potential to send another threatening letter after hearing about Uchiha Sasuke's case. The chances are high after all, he did threaten him before." Naruto finished off. Lee nodded in agreement. Sarutobi sighed and ran a hand over his face. He dropped the letter on the table and leaned heavily on his hand.

"That's a serious accusation here Naruto, Lee. The son of the ambassador's right hand man is someone we can't just touch casually. One accusation and we'll have lawyers up our asses." Sarutobi warned them.

"I know that Sarutobi. I've accused many high society men before." Naruto answered. "However, if this guy is really did do it then are we really going to sit back and twiddle our thumbs? The threat made to Uchiha Sasuke, a suspect in our rape case, could very well lead us to the real perp in the bigger case. We have to keep going down this line." Naruto fought back. Sarutobi sighed again and raised a hand for him to wait a minute or two as he debate their choices. The two detectives sat quietly as Sarutobi organized the case in his mind. Lee looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Lee before staring at Sarutobi together.

"… Fine… Keep going down this line but don't approach Hyuuga Neji. Don't even let them know you're investigating the man. If they catch whiff of it then they'll lawyer up immediately and they will restrain us from going any further. Then we'll really be stuck. Understood?" He addressed Naruto more than he addressed Lee. The young blond male was prone to getting in sticky situations that caused them a lot more than it should in the first place. Naruto nodded eagerly. He was happy Sarutobi approved his intensions.

"Don't worry, Sarutobi. I've investigated these people before, like I said. I know how to handle it."

"Good and keep an eye on Lee. It's his first time." Then he turned to Lee. "Lee, please be careful. These people aren't like the normal folks. They'll tear you apart piece by piece if you're not careful with the investigation." Lee nodded.

"Dismissed." Sarutobi waved them on. The two detectives moved out of the office. Standing before the door on the other side was Orochimaru and Kabuto. They blocked the two from walking any further than three steps away from the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Can we help you?" He asked restraining the hostility he felt.

"Seems like you're in a pinch, no?" Orochimaru ran his tongue over his teeth. He smiled wide at Naruto.

"Eavesdropping are we? Quite rude if you'd ask me. I would have thought you'd have had better upbringing. Perhaps I was mistaken." Naruto answered back placing his voice high and above Orochimaru's. The man sneered but held back his voice.

"We can take it off of you if you want. You know… make your lives easier." Orochimaru snickered and rubbed his hands greedily.

"Save it for your dreams, Orochimaru." Naruto shot back instantly. "We were given the case and we have decided to stick to it. If you want a case that badly talk to Sarutobi about a cold case. Perhaps those are your calling. Investigating a cold case that is… after all, there's no rush in a cold case." Naruto smirked and pushed past the two. Lee followed but focused his eyes on something else besides the two sinister beings. They grumbled but walked back to their own desk. Naruto and Lee sat down at their side of the squad room.

"What do we do now, Naruto?" Lee asked. Naruto stretched and looked at the clock. It was 3:45 p.m., several hours before the day was over. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well since our target is Hyuuga Neji we're going to have to-!"

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kakashi walked forward with yet another cup of coffee. The two detectives turned to him.

"How'd what go?" Naruto asked.

"The case. I heard you got called out by one of your suspects." Kakashi sat himself down on Naruto's table. Naruto and Lee looked up at him.

"One big giant circle that's not ending anytime soon, is how I'd describe it." Naruto sighed heavily.

"Really? That bad?" Kakashi sipped his coffee. "Perhaps I can help. Care to share?" Naruto stayed silent for a moment before leaning back.

"We're in a pinch. Our suspect received a threatening letter. The prime suspect: Hyuuga Neji." Naruto stared at the ceiling. "I don't even know where to begin. Sarutobi told us to steer clear of the man but continue to investigate."

"Ouch, that's tough." Kakashi sympathized with the two youngsters. "If it's Hyuuga Neji, then… you can probably start with his flings." Kakashi answered.

"His flings?" Lee asked confused.

"Yeah, Hyuuga Neji may be the ambassador's right hand man's son but he's well known himself on a different scale. He has had more women than an Emperor of China had concubines. I'm sure some of them have a few yarns to spin here and there." Kakashi shrugged and got up.

"Anyway, see if you can go about that. I got to head back. Paperwork is screaming for my attention." He waved and headed to his own desk. The two detectives stared at each other.

"His flings, huh? Think it's a good shot?" Lee asked.

"Maybe. Hyuuga Neji is from the rich society. There are many things he can't do in public that he would do in private… let's have a look." Naruto picked up the phone and dialed an extension. It rung several times before someone picked up.

"Hey, its Naruto… yes… listen, I need your help." He waited several minutes before the voice came back. "Get me the names of the women Hyuuga Neji has been with these past years… thank you." Naruto placed the phone back. Lee watched him expectantly.

"Now all we can do is wait. They're checking them as we speak." Naruto smiled. "In the mean time, we should take another look at Haruno-san's case. We can't locate her… shit! I forgot to tell Sarutobi about it." The two got up and headed for Sarutobi's office again. Naruto barged in.

"What now?" Sarutobi asked.

"I forgot to tell another piece of vital information." Lee closed the door as Naruto raced to Sarutobi's desk.

"We went to visit Haruno-san in the hospital. Some doctor named Tsunade moved her to a different hospital without notifying the PD." Naruto said. Sarutobi sat straighter.

"Did she know she was a victim in a rape and attempted murder case?"

"She should. What was strange was Haruno-san's hospital file was encrypted." Sarutobi sighed at this new piece of information. He leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment before giving Naruto instructions.

"Find this Tsunade and Haruno-san. She is the victim and we let her out of our sights. It's not going to look good for us if the board finds out." Naruto nodded and headed back out. Lee looked up from the file they created as Naruto sat back down at his desk across from him.

"So?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"It's just one big circle like I said. We got Uchiha-san's blackmail and then we got a missing victim on our hands. Anyway, try and see if you can pull some of this Tsunade's background." Naruto got up from his seat and grabbed his car keys. Lee looked at him a bit weird.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going back to Uchiha-san's place. Those guys are taking too long checking up Hyuuga's flings. Perhaps he might know something." Lee nodded and waved good bye as Naruto headed out. He drove his car down the road to Sasuke's house for the second time that day. This time he was less agitated when he walked down the long walk way and up the stairs. His eyebrow twitched at the door bell's tune but he remained calm. No sense in making a big fuss after he heard it once already. The door opened to reveal the same maid. She scowled at him. He scowled back.

"Look, I'm not so happy to be here either. Is Uchiha-san home? This is quite urgent." He explained to her in a not so polite tone. She eyed him before letting him in. As she did before she led him back up to the study and knocked.

"What?" Sasuke's muffled voice answered in annoyance.

"Uchiha-sama, the detective from before has come back." She explained in her Caribbean accent. There was silence before the door opened. Sasuke produced a scowl but waved the maid away.

"Can I help you, detective Uzumaki?" He asked a bit annoyed. Naruto just smiled and got right to the point.

"I've reviewed the case about that blackmail letter with my superior. I'm here to gather some more information on Hyuuga Neji as directed." Naruto explained a bit cheerful. Sasuke scowled at him but invited him in. This time he relaxed against the couch. With a smirk he patted the seat next to him. Suspicious Naruto took the seat next to him. The raven offered him some snacks and a little of tea which he accepted since he was a bit hungry anyway. He never really liked to turn down food anyway. However Sasuke himself didn't touch any of his own treats. He just sat and drank the tea he poured.

"What is it you want to know about Hyuuga?" He asked. Naruto placed the sweets on the table and turned towards him.

"I'm sure you're aware that Hyuuga Neji has many flings with women?" Sasuke nodded. "I would like to know who those women were." Sasuke shifted and Naruto could have sworn the man moved closer to him.

"I'm not that familiar with him, Uzumaki-san. Though I do know a few of his flings." Sasuke picked randomly at a thread on his dress pants. Naruto took a sip from his drink.

"Can you tell me about them?" He asked.

"Hmmm… there's really isn't much to tell. They were all gold diggers." Sasuke shrugged.

"Anything else besides the obvious?" Naruto was becoming irritated for some reason. Suddenly he felt quite sleepy like he hadn't slept in a day or two. His eyelids fell heavy and his emotions went awry. Irritation scratched at his heart as he opened his mouth to let some of it out. Then he heard Sasuke snicker. Instinctively he turned and lashed out at him.

"What the fuck you laughing at!" He shouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him before reaching forward and taking the tea from the blond. He placed it softly on the table and moved so he was pressed up close to the blond.

"Naruto, you're tired. Sleep…" His voice commanded softly. It lulled Naruto further into his slumber. Weakly he grabbed the raven by the shirt and lifted his head to glare, failingly, at him.

"Don't… call… me… Naru… to…" his head drooped and he lost his grip on Sasuke's shirt. Unconscious he slumped against Sasuke who willingly wrapped his arm around his shoulder and the other arm under his legs. With ease he picked the blond up and called for his maid. She was already waiting for him outside.

"Is he the one Uchiha-sama?" she asked immediately. Sasuke looked down at Naruto before walking to his room.

"Of course he is. I will never mistake his shine for another. I will never mistake what's mine."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Sorry if this was a short chapter. But I wanted to update first since I didn't update in a long time. I'm getting more into the plot now so please just hang with me a little longer.

Please review! I love reading them. Gives me motivation to update faster.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

***Author's Note***

_**One of my readers asked me if I had written a previous story for **__**Therapist Equals The Rapist**__**. Unfortunately, yes I have. That story ran off the tracks immediately and I lost myself in it. It did not meet my original expectations so I erased the entire storyline and recreated a different one. I'm wishing with all my luck that this stays on track and not spiral out of control like the previous one. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! :D I loved reading them. It inspired me to update as fast as I can. Here's the chapter 4 that everyone's craving! Enjoy! **_

Chapter 4

"What the fuck is this crap! Let me go you sick pervert!" Naruto fought viciously against the chain on his right wrist. It attached to a king size bed in an enormously huge room with furniture more expensive than his rent. He glared murderously at the raven who sat on the couch several feet away from him. Sasuke sat calmly with his leg folded over the other. In his lap were a book and a wine glass in his hand. He paid no attention to Naruto who thrashed and cursed to high heaven. The blond pulled and tugged on the chain with all his might. His muscles ached but he didn't stop his tugging. Every once in a while he would glare at the raven and curse him out before turning back to tugging on the chain. He tried getting up and running opposite the bed post that he was chain to. It proved to no effect. Soon he tired out and he sat against the bed catching his breath. Then did Sasuke close the book and place it aside to look at him for the first time since Naruto awoke. His expression was impassive but held some tenderness. Naruto wrinkled his nose at Sasuke's weird expression. It didn't really fit the situation they were in. He expected Sasuke to look crazier than that. Perhaps a little maniacal laugh or some crazed out smile. Definitely not that. The raven took a sip from his wine glass before placing it on the stand next to the couch.

"Good to see you calmed down, Naruto." He finally spoke. Hearing his name Naruto sneered at the raven.

"Don't call me that. It's disgusting." He barked and for a second he swore Sasuke flinched and tensed. But a blink and it was gone. The raven sighed but leaned back and relaxed.

"But I always call you Naruto, Naruto." He purred with a small smirk. The blond furrowed his eyebrows at his statement. Something wasn't right here and he could feel it down to the bone.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you. I just met you." Naruto spoke cautiously. If this was going where he thinks it is going then he's in some major trouble. He knew he should have brought Lee with him. He can't believe he made such a rookie mistake. The first thing they teach you in the academy was to never go anywhere without your partner unless instructed. He broke it after years in the system. It's probably time to retire if he's making such simple mistakes after years of perfection. The raven chuckled but otherwise remained calm.

"We've met long ago, Sunshine." A strange sensation ran through Naruto at the word "sunshine". It felt warm and even… cuddly, if he dared to say. He turned to the chain and tugged it once more testing it. As he thought it didn't even realized it was tugged on. He frowned and turned back to Sasuke.

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Sunshine, don't call me that. What are you going to do with me anyway? I'm an officer of the law. They'll realize I'm gone when I don't go back to clear up for the day." Naruto got right back into detective mode. An idle chat was the least he needed around a psycho. His top priority is to understand his captor and get himself out of this situation. He was one of the city's best and he's planning on keeping that running for years. Sasuke smirked big.

"I'm here to bring you back home, of course." He answered. Naruto paled. This was really turning out to be what he's expecting.

"Look, I don't know you. We've never met. Maybe you've seen me crack a few cases here and there but there's no way we'll ever meet again after this rape case is over. You don't know me despite what you think. We're not best friends or anything. You're sick. You need help. Let me go. I can help you." Naruto spoke fast and hurried. Silence filled them for a minute before Sasuke bursted out laughing coldly. Naruto flinched back against the bed at the sudden outburst.

"You think I'm a stalker? You think I'm stalking you? You're the delusional one, Naruto. I'm not a stalker. I've been trying to find you for more than two decades and now I've finally found you. We're going home, Naruto." He stated that as a matter of fact. He left no room for arguments. If they were in a different situation where they were friends and one of them just found the other, it would have made a lot more sense and actually seemed sentimental. But this was a kidnapping situation and it was nowhere near sentimental at least not for Naruto. He didn't know what Sasuke felt. It could be the happiest day of his life as well as the most exciting one ever. He wasn't about to ask him that.

"If you're not a stalker than stop saying things that don't make sense and let me go." Naruto tugged once more on the chains to emphasize what he meant. Sasuke shook his head and got up off the couch. He walked towards Naruto who pushed himself harder against the bed trying to get away from him unsuccessfully. The raven sat down in front of him and stared. Naruto stared back.

"My words make no sense to you is because you have been erased of your life's memories and given a new life. The life you live on now is a life that you should never have lived." His riddles are beginning to run Naruto the wrong way.

"Look! I don't know what the fuck you're saying! What the hell do you think you are? Some fucking ass vampire who came from a different universe or something! You need help dude!" He shouted in his face. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed his face by the chin pulling Naruto forward a little. The blond struggled but realized Sasuke was stronger. He couldn't even budge. With that kind of strength he could probably beat him up with a pinky.

"I see there still there… your memory that is. Subconsciously you know who and what I am. But consciously you have no idea. They're stored in there somewhere." He seemed pleased. He released Naruto's chin and the blond immediately pulled back. Then he sighed as if they were just chatting.

"You're right actually. I am not human." He stated suddenly.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto laughed suddenly.

"No." Sasuke frowned. The blond snickered and placed his hand to his mouth to laugh harder.

"Prove it, you moron." He dared as he continued to laugh. Suddenly huge black bat like wings sprouted from Sasuke's back and spread out wider than a full grown 5 feet tall woman. He pulled back his lips and bared a set of fangs and hissed at Naruto. The blond froze and watched as Sasuke closed his mouth and relaxed his wings. His eyes fixated on the wings as he sat dumb folded.

"Ho…ly… shit…" he muttered. "You weren't kidding…" His voice wavered.

"I never kid with my heritage. It is what makes me nobility and a leader." Sasuke spoke with a renowned highness. Naruto continued to stare at his wings but the words didn't register at all. It went in one ear and through the other. Seeing his distraction, Sasuke folded up his wings and it disappeared snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"You… what are you?" he asked. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm what you would call an Incubus." He spoke in a husky seductive voice.

"Incubus? You mean… a… sex demon?" Naruto seemed even more dazed.

"You're quite knowledgeable." Sasuke answered back.

"I've always had a knack for being able to identify supernatural creatures. They've always been my favorite topic in books, movies, and TV shows." Naruto stated as if he rehearsed the lines before. Sasuke nodded.

"Proof your memories are still there. Slowly their seeping into the conscious mind from the subconscious. Your interest is proof as well as your knowledge. I bet you don't even have to read on a supernatural being and you'll already know what it is and what it does." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged. For some reason the topic of supernatural beings is more calming than it was when he thought the raven was human. He had been scared and hesitant before he knew about Sasuke's real identity. Now he was much calmer and if he might add relaxed. It seemed more natural to talk about the supernatural than it did talking with the rational mind. For once in his life he felt at home. Instantly Naruto wanted to stab himself through the heart. Of all situations and places he had to feel at home in a kidnapping situation and with his captor. He frowned as a matter of fact. Sasuke noticed his frown and reached forward to brush a hand over his cheeks. His frown relaxed as he stared at the hand.

"What are you frowning about, Sunshine?" He asked. Naruto looked at him as Sasuke used that term again.

"Why do you call me Sunshine? That's not my name."

"It is not but it fits you more than it ever will." Sasuke whispered. "Why do you frown?" He asked again.

"I am in a kidnapping situation with my captor yet suddenly I feel relaxed and at home at the mention of the supernatural. I feel much calmer now that I know you're an Incubus… I think I should be feeling more in danger and alarmed yet I feel the opposite." Naruto decided to be frank. It's not like it would do any good hiding it. Sasuke smiled for the first time.

"Of course you do, Sunshine. You, after all, grew up with us. You don't belong in this dimension Naruto. I'm sure you feel it as well. You're human yet you feel different from the rest of them. You feel as if they're running on a different track than you are. They think differently than you do. They aren't as connected spiritually to their soul as you are." Sasuke began listing off the things he felt different from the humans of this dimension. Naruto's eyes widened more as he spoke. It was true. All the years he lived he knew he was different. He felt the gap between him and others. It always irritated him that they were so different from him. He even thought of them as ignorant and stupid at one time. Then he studied Sasuke. The man for some reason didn't feel so foreign like the others did. He felt more… familiar and as Sasuke described on the same track as Naruto.

"But I'm human…" he stated the one fact he knew for sure.

"You are human but you're not a human from this dimension. You're not even supposed to exist here. You belong in my dimension where the supernatural lives alongside the humans in ranks." Sasuke clarified.

"What proof do you have that I'm from your world?" Naruto asked immediately. Sasuke smiled.

"Proof is what makes you believe…"

"Of course it does. I am a detective, Uchiha-san-!"

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke." The raven interrupted.

"I am a detective, Sasuke. I make a living based on evidence and proof. If there is no proof then I will not believe it." His statement made Sasuke laugh and smile at him. The raven acted different now that his secret was out. He seemed more at ease.

"You even chose a similar profession. A detective isn't so far off from what you were back in our world. It probably felt right to you to be a detective." Then he waved his hand and the chain released him. He pulled his wrist forward and rubbed it softly with his other hand.

"Proof will come to you soon, Naruto. I will let you go. I did not plan on keeping you against your will. I just wanted a chat and made you aware of your real heritage."

"What about the proof?" Naruto asked. He was definitely curious.

"Look into a mirror once you leave my property. Concentrate on your reflection. Try to see through what you see with the human eye. See what's underneath your own reflection. Your proof will be there." Sasuke answered. He stood and walked to the door. He opened it for Naruto. The blond stood and walked over to the raven but stayed at the door.

"Why don't you just show me a mirror here?" He asked.

"Because I know you, Naruto. You will accuse me of enchanting the mirror. If you stared through a random mirror you have no reason to accuse me of enchanting it. The proof would be more believable to you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto gave him a small smirk of his own. Truly this was becoming way too comfortable for comfort. He hurried out the door and Sasuke led him out the house.

"You will come back, Naruto. You will see the truth." Sasuke spoke one last time before closing the door. Naruto looked at the sun outside. It was setting. Probably around seven o' clock. He travelled back down to his car and drove back to the station. It was already half empty. Most of his co-workers have left and gone home. The only ones left were the ones who had to stay and do paperwork. He walked to Sarutobi's office to see if he went home yet. The office was dark and locked. He sighed. Tomorrow he would get a good amount of lecturing to last him a month. Shuffling back to his desk he sat solemnly. Turning towards his desk he spotted a post it. Ripping it off his desk he lifted it close to read.

_Naruto, I've gone home first. I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you're ok, Lee. _

He smiled at Lee's caring nature. The man was more fitting to be a caregiver than a detective. His caring nature always clashed with his priorities and procedures as a detective. He placed the post it on one of his notepads on the desk and leaned back. He pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his face. Looking around at the empty squad room. There was only two other officers in there writing up reports. One of them made eye contact and waved. He waved back then got up and headed for the bathroom. Washing his face in the sink he thought of what Sasuke had said. He was skeptical about Sasuke being an Incubus but deep down he knew that was the truth. What scared him was the fact that he accepted it and even felt calmer and safer knowing what the man was. The total opposite of what a normal human would feel though as Sasuke confirmed for him, he was not normal. According to the man he doesn't even belong in this world. Lifting his face off the sink he stared at the mirror in front of him.

_Concentrate on your reflection. Try to see through what you see with the human eye. See what's underneath your own reflection. Your proof will be there._

Naruto stared long and hard at his own reflection. He disregarded the background reflection. Staring into his own eyes Naruto waited for what Sasuke said he would see as proof. Nothing. Several minutes passed and all he saw was him staring at himself. He scoffed at his own stupidity and pulled several paper towels out of the towel holder. Drying his face he walked back out to the squad room to collect his things. There was no reason for him to stay if Sarutobi and Lee weren't here to review the case with him, though he got nothing except for the fact that Sasuke was not human. And he was not planning on sharing that information. He needed this job. A rep on his psychologist file saying he's schizophrenic was not the way to keep a job. He waved good bye to the other two and headed back out to his car. Dumping his files in the front seat he placed the car on drive and backed out of the parking lot. The drive home was solemn and tiring. His day has drained a lot from him even though he was unconscious half the day. Never had he felt happier to crash in his house once he made it through the door. Randomly dumping the files on his dinner table Naruto literally threw himself on his couch and turned on the TV. He lay on his stomach and watched the news sideways waiting for the weather forecast. As usual they talked about the case he was investigating and how the police still had no leads besides Uchiha Sasuke the famed therapist who visited a low district bar. An urge of anger soared through him at the way they were talking about Sasuke. He didn't know the guy on a personal level but for some reason he felt really close to him. Sure he shared an intense secret but that made him no closer to him than yesterday. He was still a stranger.

_What the hell is going on? I never signed up for this… it was nowhere near the job description._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

It felt right to stop it right here. You know funny thing happened to me today. I was showering and then decided to take a bubble bath. As I laid there relaxing and thinking of what to write for this chapter I combed through my hair with my fingers. Suddenly my right earring detached from my ear and dropped into the tub. I was all "O_O "… crap…" It took me a good ten minutes to find it amongst all the bubbles.

Anyway this chapter isn't as good as the previous one. It's shorter too. *grumbles* Please keep the reviews coming. They inspire me to write more and more and more. Summer vacation is starting in about a week and two days. So I'll probably be updating a lot faster. Remember! Reviews equal writing energy! HARGH! *strikes good guy pose* lol

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Legend: 

_This means a dream/thought_

_**This means a thought within a dream/letter**_

This everyone knows :D

*mutters* There's not enough special font I can use for to identify certain things so bold and italics are used twice since I don't like underlining things.

Chapter 5

The mumble of the late night news roused Naruto from his sleep on the couch. He groaned lazily and flipped over cuddling the back of the couch, attempting to remain asleep through the night. He had no such luck when his phone rang loudly and buzzed on his cheap coffee table. Growling loudly he pushed himself up and grabbed it.

"Uzumaki speaking," he grumbled into the phone followed by a yawn.

"Naruto, get down to the forty second station. Another woman was found." Kakashi's voice drawled. Confused Naruto ruffled his hair and sat up straighter. He turned off the TV.

"Kakashi? I'm not your partner…"

"Doesn't matter right now. Just get down here; you'll understand why I called you." The older man hung up leaving Naruto hanging. With no other choice he got up from his couch and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Brushing his teeth lazily Naruto stared at the mirror in front of him. Sasuke's words repeated itself over and over again in his mind. Yet he saw nothing. No matter how hard he concentrated on himself there was nothing there but his reflection. Right now he didn't look too good. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a complete mess. He rinsed and ran a hand through his hair trying to tame it fast. When that failed he just bolted out the door. His hair was never easily tamed anyway. The forty second station was crowded with by standers who were curious as to what happened. Most of them were still in their pajamas and robes and nightgowns. While some were just returning home. Many were coming from nightclubs and bars. The women clacked around on their extremely sharp heels trying to get a better view on what's going on. Naruto shuddered at the sight of those heels. It gave him the sense that any of those women could use it as a weapon to kill. One of the delusions and paranoia of a detective.

Pushing his way through the crowd he showed the uniforms his badge. They raised the tape allowing him entrance. Many of the women pulled on him to ask him what's going on. With many mutters of "I'm sorry but I don't know yet." Naruto pulled away and jogged down the stairs into the station. Uniformed cops guarded the hall of the station and kept a look out just in case the perp was still there. Jumping the gate Naruto went down another flight of stairs into the waiting area for the train. Several more cops were down there processing the crime scene. Then he saw her. His eyes widened as he recognized the woman who was sprawled out on the floor of the station. He walked closer to see she had just got off work. She probably lived around here. Her long blonde hair was a mess entangled with the dirt and tiny garbage from the ground. Her clothes were torn and one of her shoes was inches away from her body. It lay sideways giving him a view of the underside. It was lathered with blood; her blood. The perp bludgeoned her skull with her own shoe. It must have hurt a lot. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Naruto approached Kakashi who stood there looking at her horrified open eyes.

"What did you need me for?" Naruto asked. Kakashi handed him an evidence bag and some gloves. He pulled the gloves on and took the evidence bag. Inside was a piece of printing paper, folded. He pulled it out and unfolded the paper.

_**Uzumaki Naruto, for you. **_

_**Promiscuity, deflowered before her time. A crime in our world. A trend in hers.**_

_**Siamese twins you two are. **_

Naruto released an exhausted sigh at the contents of the letter. He stuffed it back into the evidence bag and handed it back to Kakashi who accepted it solemnly. The two stood for a while as they watched the forensics process the scene for any signs of the perp. He stared at her. Her eyes were filled with horror and fear. Dried tears mixed with the blood that dried from her forehead to the floor. Her fingernails were in horrible shape. She clearly clawed desperately at the floor trying to get away. The guy didn't even bother to be gentle. He could tell she suffered a lot before she died. All for what? Just because she wasn't a virgin she died? It didn't make sense to Naruto. A lot of people in this time and age aren't virgins. The letter said _"before her time."_ He furrowed his eyebrows as he began to wonder what prime meant.

_Could it mean marriage? Then what about the next two sentences? 'A crime in our world. A trend in hers.'_ A snippet of his time with Sasuke popped into his head. The raven's explanation of his world played in his head. The note had related him to the perp. It said _"our"_ instead of mine. Sasuke had said Naruto wasn't from this world. He still hasn't seen proof but the note was addressed to him. It's possible the perp is someone from Sasuke's world and he knows Naruto.

"We're still trying to find out who she is." Kakashi spoke suddenly.

"No need. I know her. She's Yamanaka Ino. She worked at Sabaku Bar. She was one of my suspects alibi." Naruto whispered. Kakashi remained silent before walked away to make a call to tell them to change the direction of the search. The only memory of the girl appeared in his mind. It ran like a silent film. First she was skeptical and unforthcoming. Then she hurried away a bit worried. Then she blushed but there was something wrong. Now she's dead in front of him. He knew he should have pushed the girl but he had let it go and her life was taken. His mind wandered back to the letter and the possible meaning. He wasn't sure but he knew who would be sure. Kakashi walked back over to him.

"They're changing directions and checking her background." He announced.

"Can I borrow that letter for a while?" Naruto referred to the letter Kakashi still held in his hands. The man looked at it before handing it over to Naruto. The blond tucked it into his pocket, took one last look at Ino before turning away.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Take care of things here. I'll meet you at the station." Naruto walked up the stairs.

"Where you going!" Kakashi shouted after him.

"I don't know yet." Naruto mumbled but knew Kakashi couldn't hear him. Practically wrenching his car door Naruto slumped in fuming with anger. He's met several nutcases during his time as a detective. Sure some have been obsessed with him as well but not to the extent they'd kill just to contact him. The letter spelled many mysteries and had Sasuke's name written all over it. He wasn't suspecting him; he just knew he would be the one to go to for answers. For the third time in a day and a half Naruto walked up the steps of Sasuke's house and rang the doorbell. It rang loud in the midnight air. He flinched but remained stoic still as the lights from a house several yards away turned on. A lady stuck her head out of the second story window closest to Sasuke's house. She looked down and glared at Naruto.

"GO HOME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" She shouted before heading back in and slamming the window shut. Turning around he hunched against himself bringing his shoulders up in hopes of camouflaging himself into the night. He was met with silence before the door opened to reveal the maid in sleep wear. She had a sweater around her shoulders and her eyes were misty with sleep. She glared at Naruto and checked the watch she was wearing. In an angry Caribbean accent she demanded to know why he was here at such an ungodly hour.

"I need to speak with Uchiha-san immediately. It is urgent." He noticed the maid was ready to close to the door in his face. Violently he pushed the door open and invaded her personal space by sticking his upper body inconsiderately close to her. She backed up. "I will _not_ take no for an answer." He made himself clear by emphasizing _not._ Several seconds passed before she waved him in and told him to wait while she went to fetch Sasuke. He listened to her footsteps as she shuffled about upstairs. Muffled irritated voices traveled down to him before he heard two sets of footsteps. One heavy with anger and one light as if ghosting over the floor. He watched as Sasuke walked down the stairs calmly in a silk robe and pajama pants, nothing more, not even a shirt. The man looked at him as he ruffled his duck butt hair.

"What can I do for you at such an hour…? Naruto." He purred his name. Obviously amused that Naruto visited at midnight. Naruto scowled and pulled out the letter. He handed it over to Sasuke who took it still amused.

"There's been another victim found tonight at forty second station. It was a waitress at Sabaku Bar." He said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Why are you telling me this?" The raven asked. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair before adjusting his shirt.

"This is going to kill me later but I think you're the only one who can help me right now." He regretted it the minute it left his mouth. Sasuke smirked before leading him up into his study. He turned the lights on and sat the blond down on the couch. Naruto jumped up and eyed it. He wasn't stupid and wasn't going to fall for something twice. In response Sasuke laughed.

"Don't worry; I won't drug you this time. Sit." He patted the seat like he did last time. Exactly like last time Naruto sat with caution making sure to sit several inches away from the raven. Though this time he didn't offer any sweets or beverages much to Naruto's relief. "What can I help you with, Sunshine?" Naruto twitched at the nickname then shivered as a tingle went up his spine.

"I wish you'll really stop calling me that."

"No. Now speak." Sasuke's demeanor changed. He sat up straighter and he looked tense and dare he say like a child who didn't get his way.

"I need you to confirm something for me. That letter, it has something to do with me am I right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke took another look at the letter before dumping it on the table. He sighed heavily and leaned on the arm rest. He rested his forehead on the tips of his fingers as he pressed down hard on the arm rest with his elbow. The raven refused to speak and simply closed his eyes. Naruto sat silently and waited. It seemed like a bad idea to interrupt whatever the raven had on his mind. A frown appeared on his forehead and suddenly he appeared several years' older, middle aged even. Frown lines appeared on the corner of his mouth and wrinkles seemed slightly visible though still invisible. Sasuke looked tired and wind down. Not sure what he should do Naruto sat dumbly.

"Where did you get this letter?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence that had heavily embraced them.

"Off the victim." Naruto answered immediately. "What does it mean? Why is it addressed to me?" He demanded all at once.

"It's not something I should say. Even if I wanted to it would not seem real to you nor would it be easy to explain. It's best if you remember it yourself." Sasuke spoke in riddles again. Naruto slammed his fist down onto the arm rest beside him. He turned and glared a glare equivalent to the Uchiha's own glare.

"Damn it! I want answers and not that whole you're from a different world crap! Just so you know, I tried looking into mirrors, twice, and nothing happened. Your proof just flied out the window." Naruto was becoming impatient. Two nights ago he had gone to sleep with simple knowledge of what was expected of him to survive in this world. A day ago he was thrown into a world where he was more comfortable with then he was here. He watched as Sasuke studied him with a slight surprise.

"I'm surprised, Naruto. You were a natural at this. Despite whether you have proof or not you are not from this world. We are still going to go back. The sooner the better." Sasuke mumbled the last part.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me about the letter?"

"Nothing except careful of who you're with at times and also your surroundings." Sasuke offered no more. He remained silent. Naruto sighed and got up taking the letter with him.

"Thanks for nothing, you fucking incubus."(no pun intended) Naruto charged down the stairs and out the door. He drove fast and furious out of the raven's neighborhood. Tired as hell, Naruto decided to skip the trip to the station and head back home. It was against his procedure but he needed the sleep and he needed it now. His house was as he left it; the lights on. He crashed onto the couch once more for the night and looked up at the ceiling. This was taking too much out of him. The case was spiraling out of his control and he hasn't had much done. It's been days and he still hasn't found Sakura nor had he gotten closer to Hyuuga Neji's past flings. By now he would have had tons of folders on his desk and him sitting there doing over time just to catch up to everything.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" He asked himself out loud.

"Running for your life," a cynical female voice barked out. Alarmed Naruto stood and grabbed his gun. He pointed it at the intruder, a red haired girl wearing a long flowing red dress with a dark red ruby necklace. She leaned on his kitchen counter with a maniacal smile. In her hands she grasped a long sword. Running the blunt side over her tongue she laughed.

"Who are you!" Naruto shouted.

"You didn't like my present? Oh well, it was just a courtesy present." She disappeared. Unprepared for her disappearance Naruto pointed the gun which way and that. He tried looking for her but as if she was a ghost the woman reappeared before him and with a swift swing of her arm she cut right through Naruto's upper body. Her blade dug deep into his flesh and slashed up. Blood oozed out at a rapid pace. Stunned he crashed to the floor dropping his gun. He watched his blood flow freely onto his carpet through dimmed eyes. His vision fogged as objects became shapes then colors. Her laughter rang like a bell in his ears. It pounded hard on his conscience and swarmed around his ear drums in circles. Her laughter faded along with his conscious mind.

**RANDOMNESS IS AWESOME! BREAK TIME!**

Lee charged down the hospital halls straight for the ICU. (Intensive Care Unit, for those who don't know) The moment he caught wind of Naruto's injury he thought of nothing but coming here. Several nurses and loiters in the halls pressed themselves against the wall as Lee ran furiously down the hall. He pushed the doors to the ICU open and scanned for Naruto amongst the other patients and visitors. One of the nurses walked up to him.

"Sir, who are you looking for?" She demanded.

"My friend, Uzumaki Naruto was sent here." He stated. She checked the clipboard she held before leading him to Naruto's section of the ICU. The blond lay on his assigned bed quietly breathing with the assistance of an oxygen mask. His eyes fluttered about behind his closed lids. Multiple wires were attached to the blonde's torso, chest, and arms including an IV line. There was a large bandage expanding from his waist to just below his collar; stained with blood. The monitor next to the bed beeped steadily monitoring his heart activities. The nurse sighed.

"What a poor child. He was lucky though. One of his neighbors walked by his door and noticed him. If they hadn't then he would have died with that kind of wound." The nurse said. Lee ignored her. Slowly he walked forward and touched the edge of Naruto's blanket. The blond didn't even stir. His throat constricted at the sight of Naruto's state. A choked sigh escaped his lips as he sat down beside the bed.

"What are his chances?" He asked though he refused to believe he had to ask that question. _It's routine, that's right. Naruto's going to live and I'm just asking because it's routine to ask. _He tried to reason with himself. Though how desperate he wanted to believe his explanation Naruto's state slapped it away like it was nothing. Nothing was ok with the way Naruto is. That cut was not to be taken lightly and he knew that. Right now Naruto was most probably at the devil's gates trying to bargain for his life.

"I don't know I'll get the doctor for you." The nurse left the room in search of the doctor who operated on Naruto. Lee sat solemnly watching the blond breathe through an oxygen mask. He took a peek at his heart monitor and looked back at him. The doctor strolled in a while later. A man with height and a long ponytail swaying behind him. Lee looked at him and felt familiarity but couldn't place it. He didn't smile nor did he show sympathy. A blank neutral stare was all Lee got before the doctor started to go through Naruto's stats with him.

"Uzumaki-san has a tremendous amount of luck." He started.

"I know that." Lee muttered back darkly. The doctor arched an eyebrow but continued.

"I mean it, sir. When they brought him in. His heart had stopped beating. He was bleeding out the last of his blood. One of the doctors even called it." Lee shot up from his seat wide eyed. "He had been dead officially for 6 minutes before a miracle happened. Suddenly his heart started pumping blood and at a rapid pace. Slowly it began working the organs in his body. It was as if his body died but returned renewed. A true miracle from God. I became skeptical about God's existence during my teenage years. But today my belief has been restored. God truly loves this man." The doctor smiled a soft smile before leaving Lee to sit quietly with Naruto. He stared at the slightly paled face. The blond was most likely obliviously dreaming of ramen, he reasoned.

"Naruto-!" Lee's phone buzzed and rang loudly in his pocket. Quickly he answered it before a nurse or doctor came to tell him to turn it off.

"Lee speaking."

"_Lee I need you back at the station." _Sarutobi's voice buzzed through.

"Ok, I'm heading back now." He hung up and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Quietly he left the hospital.

_**Where am I? It's so cold in here. **__Naruto curled up within himself as he tried to block out the cold. Voices buzzed and hummed against his ears. A certain laugh reached his ears. Slowly pictures began to form behind his closed eyes. He saw each one of them. __**That's right. I was attacked by some woman… am I dead? **_

"_No, we're not." His own voice answered back. It was more mellow and calm. Slowly he uncurled himself and looked up. Standing before him was himself except he looked different. His spiky hair was longer, past his ears. He wore a long black outer sleeveless coat that was only zipped from below his chest to his waist. Underneath he wore a black long sleeved fishnet. He wore tight fitting black pants and carried a long sword as well as a short one on his belt. The man who looked so similar to him smiled and reached out a hand to Naruto tenderly. He waited urging Naruto to take his hand. Slowly Naruto sat up and grabbed the identical man's hand. He hauled the blond up and grasped tightly onto his hand. Together they walked into the darkness. _

"_It is time for us to remember. We have been kept away long enough." He spoke with firm assurance. He turned to Naruto. "We were one of the best that Sasuke had on his court." He looked down and so did Naruto. Below their feet was a puddle of images. Naruto stared transfixed as he recognized Sasuke and himself in the picture. They were at some sort of meeting room with other men. Sasuke sat at the head of the table with Naruto standing next to him. He had his hood on hiding his face. His hands rested on the two swords hooked onto his belt. They lingered by the hilts just in case someone attacked. Chained down tight to the table was a woman who squirmed and screamed and whimpered. Her eyes were full of terror and they were tears stained. _

_Naruto watched on as he stared at himself just standing there not even flinching as the woman begged for something that wasn't even comprehensible. He felt sick to his stomach at the way he was acting. That wasn't him. He wasn't that stoned. Disgusted and angered he turned away. A hand reached around and forced him face into the puddle. He struggled against his other self as he pushed him against it. _

"_Don't look away. Watch it. That's who we are. This is not us. We are not that soft hearted." He said. Having no choice he watched as Sasuke turned to him and said something. With a nod, he got onto the table and stood over the woman. Her thrashing and begging became hysterical. She slammed herself against the table with what little space her restraints allowed. Blood oozed out from her cuts making some of the men stiffen and lick their lips. They panted like dogs in heat at the sight of blood. Ignoring her screams, he pulled out the short sword and angled the tip right above her heart. Without a second glance or thought, Naruto watched himself pierce the woman's heart. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as loud as he'll ever scream in his life. Immediately blood poured out her mouth choking her to death as well as the stab to her heart. She laid there with her eyes wide with terror. Slowly her pupils dilated and all that was left was a hollow stare covered in blood. The panting men stopped their panting immediately and revolted in disgust at the smell of her dead blood. Dead blood was never appealing. Slowly he climbed off the table and returned to Sasuke's side. The raven stood from his spot and headed for the door without a word. Naruto followed behind. _

"_Let me go! Let me go! That's not me! I wouldn't kill an innocent woman! I wouldn't!" Naruto shouted and scratched at the man's hand. _

"_Just continue to watch." He said. Suddenly the woman busted out of her restraints and got onto all fours. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth with a pointed tip. Drool fizzed out the corners of her mouth as her dead eyes looked this way and that. Her skin became deathly grey and her hair greasy and wiry. At a fast pace she crawled on her hands and feet towards Naruto and Sasuke. She launched off the table's edge and made a grab for Naruto. At the last minute the blond turned around and pulled out the long sword. Slashing right through her neck decapitating her. _

_The blond watched as blood splattered all over the room and onto his clothing. Sasuke turned and examined the corpse disinterested. Naruto wiped the blood off with a towel and sheathed it. Then he looked down at the corpse that was already decomposing into bones. As the last flesh went, her full skeleton was revealed. She was not human. She had extra teeth and bones and features that were non-existent to humans. Naruto watched as he turned to Sasuke and whispered something. The raven nodded in agreement. _

_He was pulled out of the puddle. The two identical men stared at each other. _

"_She was evil wasn't she?" Naruto asked the man. He didn't answer. "WAS SHE!" He yelled in anger. _

"_In the eyes of many she was just a woman trying to win back her dignity. In our eyes she was an assassin." He spoke solemnly. Naruto cursed under his breath and looked away knowing he was right. _

"_The woman… The woman who attacked me… was she…" _

"_Yes, she was. She was someone we knew back in our world. Back then she had no chance against us. She has taken this chance to attack us when we're at our weakest." He answered back. Naruto cursed under his breath once more before looking at the man. _

"_I'm not weak! I'm not!" He shouted. The man looked back at him. _

"_Prove it. Accept your memories. Become who you were before. Show her we are not to be messed with." The man encouraged his outburst. Naruto stepped forward with a determined look. _

"_Fine," he said. A shock of panic rushed through his senses and collided with his soul. Doubling over in pain he clutched at his heart as images flashed at the speed of light past his eyes. Slowly he absorbed them and they dissolved in his brain. The identical man disappeared into a mist of fog. Turning onto his back, Naruto watched as the fog swirled around a bit before landing peacefully into him. The images continued to past by his eyes. His entire life flashed by giving him snippets of what he'll remember. Then it all turned dark before his eyes as they slowly slipped shut. _

Naruto shot out of bed instantly pulling off the oxygen mask. He tore off the IV line and wires attached to his body. He ran a hand over the bandage on his chest. It was still blood stained and stung a bit but there was nothing more. He'll heal in a week or so. The memory of being stabbed angered him greatly. That woman had the nerves to attack him while he was helpless. Clutching his fist against his chest he swore the minute he get the chance he'll hunt her down and slaughter her like the pig she is. Memories of the woman surfaced and grimace and retched.

"You're doing much better than I expected." Sasuke sat on a chair against the wall opposite Naruto. The blond turned to him and glared.

"You're late." He stated. The Uchiha chuckled before getting up. He walked towards Naruto and reached out his hand.

"Forgive me." Naruto took the hand and stood with a small smile on his face.

"Always." He whispered. The Uchiha pulled him into his arms and hugged him close but careful of his wound. Naruto melted against the man's warmth and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Many believed Incubi had no hearts because they were demons, the devil's spawns, but that was not the case. Incubi had a heart just as any human did and it too served a main purpose in the body of an Incubus.

"Let's go home, Naruto."

"Yes, let's, we're long overdue. This game of hide and seek ends here." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back. Sasuke hummed softly as mist covered the two. It enveloped them and slowly spiraled upward disappearing along with them. With a last whip of the mist they were gone.

Reappearing in Sasuke's mansion, the two separated. Instantly Naruto travelled to the mirror to get a good look at his own appearance. His hair had grown past his ears even brighter than before. His tan was more golden than just tanned like he was before. His eyes remained the same color but there was a certain shine to it. He was slightly taller and looked more feminine. He hadn't much muscle before but as he felt along his arms it felt tight and slightly built. After doing one over himself he felt satisfied. Everything was in place. He watched through the mirror as Sasuke approached and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and neck. He nuzzled into Naruto's neck and ran his nose over the skin. Naruto placed his hands on the arm around his waist and leaned against the raven.

"Welcome back, Sunshine." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm back, Sasuke." Naruto whispered back. A small faint blush travelled across the bridge of his nose and both cheeks as Sasuke leaned forward and locked their lips together. Slowly their tongues danced passionately gently coaxing the other to lead but neither wanting to. Sasuke ran his tongue over the roof of Naruto's mouth making the blond moan and fall limp against him. He turned him around and pushed Naruto against the mirror. The blond moaned pleasantly and wrapped his legs around the raven's waist. Their kiss continued. Naruto pushed Sasuke back into his own mouth and began remapping what was his. Sasuke's tongue pulled back and darted forward randomly to engage Naruto in a tongue war. The two pushed and wrapped their tongues around each other's. The faint blush on Naruto's face reddens to the point he looked feverish. Detaching from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto threw his head back against the mirror and gasped for breath. His eyes half lidded and clouded with passion and lust. The raven smirked and attacked the blonde's neck. Grasping onto Sasuke's hair with his hands Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke nipped onto the bone below Naruto's neck. The blond shuddered and groaned loudly. Sasuke snickered against the bone before travelling upwards. He licked right below Naruto's chin before sucking on it. He pulled back smirking at the forming hickey.

"You're mine." He spoke in a low husk.

"Yours forever." Naruto whispered back before lip locking with Sasuke again. The two continued their war neither really wanting to win. Their tongues swam smoothly against each other's as if they were a pair in a jigsaw puzzle. Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair and shifted his legs on his waist. Slowly he pushed off the mirror and clutched tightly onto Sasuke. The raven grabbed the blond by the butt and maneuvered them towards the bed. Naruto pulled Sasuke down with him once the bed was in reach. Sasuke tore away from Naruto's lips only to want to go back down. He pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at the flustered blond below him. Naruto had his arms loosely around Sasuke's neck. He stared up at him with eyes clouded by lust and want. He whined softly under his breath and tried to pull Sasuke down. The raven complied but only pecked him on the lips and travelled down his neck ghosting along with his lips and nose. The blond whined louder. He chuckled and moved so he was looking at Naruto.

"I know, Sunshine… I don't want to either but there's something more important waiting for us." Sasuke smiled softly a little regretting they had to put their activities on hold. Naruto's eyes cleared slowly as he nodded. Slowly he willed away his lust and want. The two sat up and fixed themselves.

"So what now?" Naruto asked. He hadn't really thought of what to do after getting his memory back. All he really wanted to was to return to who he was and not live a life he never felt he belonged. Sasuke got up from the bed and went for the closet.

"We go back and settle this once and for all." Sasuke stated.

"Can we really do that? We're greatly outnumbered." Naruto retorted. Sasuke pulled out of the closet with two sets of clothing. The blond grinned as he recognized the clothing. He bounded up and grabbed the one Sasuke held out for him.

"Thought you'd need them." Immediately the blond stripped and pulled on the fishnet shirt. He fixed the collar and sleeves before pulling on the outer coat. He fixed the hood and zipped the small zipper that ran from below his chest to his waist. He pulled on the tight fitting pants and shoes. If the identical man in his mind was here they would be matching twins. He turned to see Sasuke had already changed into his black wide turtleneck sleeveless shirt. His pants hugged his hips tightly much like Naruto's. He pulled on the elbow fishnet gloves before tugging on his shoes. The raven turned back to the closet and pulled out two belts. He handed one to Naruto. The blond accepted the belt enthusiastically. He clipped it on just as Sasuke did.

"Where are my swords?" He asked. The raven turned back to the closet to pull out his swords and his own and a gun. Naruto inspected them before hooking them to his belt imitating Sasuke. The two then walked over to the mirror. They stood staring at it before looking at each other. Naruto ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Uhh… so who's going to do it?" He asked.

"You do it. It took me hours just to get the place right when I came here." Sasuke said. Naruto snickered.

"The all mighty Sasuke can't even do a simple world crossing and it's the easiest thing in the universe." He teased. Sasuke glared at him.

"For you, maybe. You're one of the few who can do it with ease. Are you going to open it or are we going to sit here and chat about my inability to open a gateway?" Sasuke demanded. The blond rolled his eyes and shooed him several inches back. He bit the tip of his thumb and began drawing a diagram on the mirror in his blond. Once the diagram was finished it glowed brightly. The mirror began to shine blinding them for a few seconds. The two interlocked hands. With a deep breath they walked into the mirror.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

And I'm going to stop there. This has gotten way too long and I'm tired. I'm sorry I promised to update but I dragged it out for two days. I was stumped on how I should continued after the part where he left Sasuke's house outraged that the raven didn't give him anything on the letter. Anyway, I know the make out scene was horrible but I try my best. I'm sorry if it's not to your tastes. Please do review as it keeps me motivated and I update faster when I get tons of reviews. I get all so giddy and happy that I just drop everything and begin the next chapter.

REMEMBER! REVIEWS PLEASE!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 6

The world was just as Naruto had remembered it. He had thought it would change after twenty four years of absence. However a look around it was still the same. The same stone made houses lined up diagonally along the streets. Doors closed and locked at all times. People walked around in all sorts of clothing. Some had clothes from the medieval times. Some had on modern T-shirts and pants and other types of modern clothes. There were even Asian formal wear such as kimonos and the Chinese dress. But all walked around wearing cloaks. They chatted amongst themselves not paying attention to the pair that appeared through a bright light in a back alley. Naruto peeked through the edge of the building they hid behind. The market place was as loud as ever with street stands and shops bustling with customers negotiating prices with the owners. He coughed slightly as the dirt from the ground tickled his nose as several people walked by kicking it up.

_No paved road… great… I'm missing Earth already. _He poked his head back into the alleyway where Sasuke was busy trying to steal cloaks from two passersby. His eyebrow twitched as he watched Sasuke push the two of them against the stoned wall. His expression was feral and he threatened them with his sword at their throat much like a thug would. Immediately the two handed over their cloaks and ran from the alley. They nervously shoved Naruto out of the way as they passed. Naruto blinked several times before turning back to Sasuke. The raven walked up and handed him one of the black cloaks. Together as if in sync they flipped it over their shoulders and pulled on the hood so they were well hidden. The two ventured out into the busy street and blended in with the crowd. They walked with their heads forward but careful of anyone who might recognize them. Several merchants called out to them but they ignored them like most people did. Hurriedly they entered a restaurant and sat down at the farthest table from the door; well hidden from view. A waiter dressed in a brown ragged tunic and black tights walked up to them and offered them some tea.

"Would like some teas sirs? They are the best imported tea we got." He opened the cap to let the aroma free. Naruto sniffed it.

_The best my ass. Those leaves been brewed over several times. _He shook his head and the waiter pouted but pushed it aside.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" He asked instead.

"Something light but filling." Sasuke said. The waiter bowed and smiled brightly. He was probably planning on giving them the most expensive food in the restaurant. He walked away happily as he hummed. Neither stopped him though they were sure this was going to cost them a lot. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. The two sat in silence looking around. Families were chatting away happily and eating their meals. The children ran around chasing one another and making friends for the night. By the next sunrise they'll completely forget about the friends they made tonight. One of the children ran too close to their table. He tripped and landed on Sasuke's leg. With his small pudgy fingers he grabbed onto the raven's cloak. He looked up at the raven with big round orange eyes. Sasuke looked down at him before reaching out and slipped his hands under his arms. He pulled him to his feet. The kid smiled and in return he pulled out a roll of clay. He raised his arm out towards Sasuke's face. The raven watched as the roll of clay shifted into a panda bear hugging another panda bear.

"Forth you!" he spoke mispronouncing his words. Naruto found it kind of cute as he made a small 'awww' sound. Not sure of himself Sasuke accepted the gift.

"Thank you," he said in a voice with a hint of happiness. The child smiled before running off to rejoin his friends. Sasuke placed the statue on the table and the two stared at it.

"What a nice kid… A shape shifter huh?" Naruto broke the silence.

"He's nice now. Give it a couple years when he reaches adulthood he won't be so nice. He'll have responsibilities that will destroy any traces of nice in him." Sasuke stated but he placed the statue in his cloak's inner pocket. Naruto smiled at him. The raven may play big on not liking children because they'll just grow up into one of the adults but in truth he was a sucker for them. Humans and creatures like Sasuke were born innocent despite what humans in this world thought. They all seem to have the delusions that monsters were born evil and served the devil. Naruto knew better. He may be human but he serves Sasuke, an Incubus. He grew up with the raven. Through his childhood years he saw both sides to the story where as the humans outside of the creatures' world saw only their side. They refused to acknowledge that creatures were not so different from them. They lived, ate, slept, and bred to continue their lineage. They worked too just like humans did.

There are two types of humans. The evil ones and the good ones. The evil ones were those who destroyed people's families. They tore other's families apart by murdering others and stealing what's not theirs. They lit houses on fire, raped other humans, cheat them out of their assets, etc. In return their victims sought revenge and the cycle continues. The good ones control their impulses as animals and live a stable life. They think about things like killing their boss or doing something criminal but never act upon their thoughts. They keep themselves in check and try their best to raise their young ones. Creatures are not so different. There were good creatures and there were evil ones. Much like humans the evil ones sought destruction. They destroy and disrupt the lives of humans and creatures. The good creatures live among the human crowd but are shunned because of what they are. Creatures see humans as good and bad. Humans see creatures as evil despite what their true natures are.

Sometimes Naruto felt being human in a creatures' world was what made him different from the rest of the humans. Sure his life was lived like a creature's. He was trained in martial arts at a young age. He was taught the education of both humans and creatures. He was told to understand the true natures of all living beings. He was thrown into battle against creature at a young age of just thirteen. He had came back victorious thus led him down the path he had taken. Being on a different side than the humans he had managed to see the two sides to creatures. He had understood they were no different from humans. Sure the creatures had more athletic abilities but they were more similar than different.

"I'm sorry for the wait." The waiter came back with a large dish of some kind of vegetable lathered with skinny strips of meat. Another plate of just veggies was placed in front of them. He placed two bowls of rice in front of them. "Please enjoy." He said. Immediately Naruto picked up his chopsticks and began eating. Sasuke sat there watching Naruto eat. The blond scoffed.

"I don't understand why you insist on watching me eat." He commented before shoving some vegetable and meat into his mouth. Sasuke chuckled and leaned on the table.

"You know I don't eat these kinds of food." Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto arched an eyebrow as he scooped rice into his mouth.

"And I know you can eat it. It's not like it'll poison you. Eat some. You're making that waiter uneasy." He nodded his head towards the waiter who was for some reason leaning over the counter staring at them. The raven turned just as the waiter turned away. He had his back towards them hunched over the cashier. Sasuke turned back around and huffed. Picking up the chopsticks he began to eat small tentative bites. Naruto smiled.

"Doesn't it taste delicious?" He teased. The raven grunted but continued to eat. It tasted delicious of course but to Sasuke it was just entering an empty void after he swallows it. These foods never filled him. He would swallow and though it entered his stomach it would just evaporate. He watched Naruto eat eagerly. His chopsticks moved in fast motion as he picked up veggies and meat and shoved rice down his own throat as if he hadn't eaten in days. Then he stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"What are we going to do about Neji and Gaara?" He asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto arched one at him too. "I do remember my time back in the human realm. It's a part of me as I'm a part of it. I presume Tsunade has the girl here?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"We managed to get her out of Gaara's reach. She's well hidden." The raven placed his food down and leaned back crossing his arms.

"I still don't understand why you killed Yamanaka Ino. She had some quite interesting skills being she's half succubus and half human. A wonderful addition I added to your clan." Naruto stared at Sasuke darkly. His eyes narrowed in disapproval and his moth pursed in anger. The raven stared at him trying to remember who Yamanaka Ino was. Naruto scoffed at his blank stare and leaned on his right arm. He gave Sasuke a menacing smirk.

"You don't even remember who Ino was, do you?" He asked though he knew the answer anyway. "Here I'll help you out, the blond girl who looks like that freak with the bombs in your brother's clan." Sasuke pictured Deidara and immediately an image of a similar girl popped into his head.

"Oh her?" He asked. Then he did a double take on Naruto's accusation. "Wait, she's dead?" he asked confused. As far as he knew she was still alive.

"Yeah, you killed her. She was raped by an Incubus. I recognized the brutality when I was down there." Naruto continued to eat his meal. It was Sasuke's turn to lean forward.

"Oi, you're mistaken, Usuratonkachi. I didn't kill her."

"Then who did?" Naruto asked still not believing the raven.

"I sent her over to Gaara's clan as a spy. We just made contact two days ago. She gave me updates on Gaara's next move." Sasuke announced. He knew Naruto knew nothing about the happenings during his time as a human in the human realm. Ino being a spy was something Naruto couldn't have known so it was natural he thought Sasuke killed her. The blond inspected him for a moment before continuing eating. He accepted his explanation.

"Good because I thought you killed her so I would return to your apartment. By the way, that whole looking into the mirror thing? It wouldn't have worked in a million years. I had no abilities what so ever. I was skeptical when I looked." Naruto spoke randomly. Looking into other worlds through a reflection or mirror takes a lot out of a person's soul. They had to believe in the existence of that other world. Their concentration cannot be destroyed by skepticism. When Naruto looked into the mirror in the human realm he was skeptic about seeing anything. He took it as a joke and was actually challenging the raven. It would never have worked in a million years as he said.

"Glad to know you didn't trust me." Sasuke muttered. Naruto chuckled at his childishness. The Uchiha always had a trust issue with Naruto. The two would constantly doubt the other at times yet at times they were willing to place their life on the table for the other.

"Anyway, back to Gaara…" Naruto decided to switch the topic before this became one of those epic fights they had in the past.

"Gaara left the human realm right after you questioned him. He's probably on the run. Neji is MIA right."

"I'm sure Neji will turn up in a while. As for Gaara I'm sure we'll see a lot of him." Naruto placed his empty bowl down onto the table. Sasuke pulled out several coins and placed that down as well. The two got up and headed back out into the crowded streets. Silently they maneuvered towards the tall stoned castle that stood high on the hill that over looked the market. Naruto looked up at it. The castle hadn't changed as well. Faintly he saw several Incubi flying around the castle and past the market. They paid little to no attention to the people below. As they neared the castle he recognized some of the Incubi who flew going about their jobs. He felt nostalgic as memories of the place came flooding back in. At the foot of the hill, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and spread out his wings. The blond gripped his neck with his arms. Sasuke's wings flapped several times warming up before he lifted them off the floor and high into the sky towards the castle's doors. Many of the Incubi recognized Sasuke and moved aside. They hovered and bowed as he flew past. Some whispered excitedly as they saw who Sasuke was bringing to the castle. Naruto smiled and waved at them. They waved back. They were enthusiastic about Naruto being back.

"Uchiha-sama!" An Incubus shouted from behind. He flew faster to catch up to the two. Naruto looked to his left just in time to see Choji, one of the rare fat Incubi. Most Incubi were skinny but there were several who have a different body system rendering them to be fat. (No this is not an insult)

"Choji!" Naruto shouted happily. Choji smiled back at him and the two shook hands.

"Naruto, it's good to have you back. We've been so worried these twenty four years." He greeted the blond. Naruto nodded. Sasuke turned to Choji as the two landed in front of the castle gates. The guards saluted Sasuke and greeted Choji and welcomed Naruto back to the castle. They opened the gates and the three began walking in.

"What is it, Choji?" Sasuke asked. Choji stared a moment before snapping his fingers in realization what he called them for.

"Tsunade has returned with the girl as you ordered but she's having trouble taming the girl." Choji announced. A faint image of Sakura in her hospital bed flashed by Naruto's mind, the way she accepted his help and told him of her horrible experience. Sympathy washed over him as he remembered the first time he saw the girl. She had been screaming at Kabuto about him not believing her. She seemed so strong yet she was only afraid and protected herself. They entered the castle and immediately Sasuke walked for the dungeons. He tore off the cloak and threw it onto the ground. A maid rushed forward and picked it up and headed for the laundry. Naruto followed him in silence. The memory of feeling sorry and a responsibility to protect the violated frightened girl tingled against his senses. Sasuke looked back at him through the corner of his eyes.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" He asked concerned. Naruto shot his head up.

"What?" He asked dumb folded. The raven sighed and stopped walking. He turned around and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"I know you, Naruto. You're feeling sorry for that girl aren't you?" Hesitantly Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke sighed. "You want to skip out for now? After all you just got back, you're probably feeling messed up right now. You can go up and rest I'll be back in a minute." Sasuke said. Naruto placed his hand on one of Sasuke's. He looked up at him with a small smile.

"It's ok-!"

"It's not ok! You're pushing yourself. Your personalities are clashing against each other right now. I can tell. Go up and rest. Come down when you feel more like yourself. Go." He ordered this time as his superior. Naruto nodded obediently and headed up to his room. Slipping into the room he dropped the cloak on the floor of the bed as he sat down on it. Lying down sideways on top of the covers he closed his eyes as the memories from the human realm flushed back into his head. He had been pushing them aside once he got his memory of this realm back. There were not two people in him but more like one of him but two personalities. The memories of the orphanage he grew up in flashed before his mind. The flower garden with the duck pond with children running around laughing. The wind blew gently against the grass. He remembered seeing other kids run around happily as he sat on the swings swinging back and forth. His small little feet never touching the ground. No one paid him any attention as he sat there from dawn to dusk. He was only called in for lunch and dinner. Nothing more.

Flipping onto his back, Naruto stared at the ceiling. A feeling of sadness crashed into him and he felt tears run down his cheeks. Wiping them away he closed his eyes as another memory of high school popped up. That's where he met Kiba. The two became friends immediately. They played pranks on people and stuck up for the other when they were bullied. Naturally they chose the same profession. Though Naruto climbed higher and they got separated the two never gave up on their friendship. They hung out during days off and took vacations together along with Lee when the man came along and became Naruto's partner.

_Kiba… Lee… _He thought solemnly. Though it was a life that he never felt right living, those two were people he felt right being with. If only he could bring them over here but he knew the risks. Kiba and Lee don't belong in this realm. They belonged in the other. They don't even know there are realms out there besides theirs. They believe they are the only ones and that creatures and aliens are myths fabricated by the ancients. Kiba and Lee would be destroyed in this world and he knows it.

**WONDER WHAT SASUKE'S DOING**

The doors to the dungeon opened automatically for Sasuke's arrival. The guards on the inside bowed to the young Uchiha but remained silent. The doors closed once he entered. He spotted Tsunade in one of the cells with the pink haired woman. She was chained to the wall but she kept kicking and screaming. She growled at Tsunade who just stood there with her fingers to her forehead in frustration. She sighed as Sakura continued to scream profanity. Sasuke approached them.

"Tsunade," He called out. The woman turned on her black heels. Her blond pigtails swayed along.

"Uchiha," She greeted. She and Naruto were the only ones allowed to call him anything other than "Uchiha-sama." Tsunade was his teacher and parent when he was growing up. His parents were too busy with Itachi to pay any attention to him. She became a second mother to him as a kid and when he inherited the throne she was his loyal subordinate. He nodded at her.

"How's everything going?" He asked. Tsunade sighed while shaking his head.

"Not good. She won't shut up. She's been screaming for an hour already." Sakura screamed and tugged on her chains.

"Who the fuck are you people! You're all maniacs I tell you! Maniacs! Let me go! I'll call the fucking ass cops on your fucking asses!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Tsunade turned to her. She pulled her green over coat tight over her breasts.

"Don't you get tired of saying that, girl? You said it like six times already." Tsunade asked her quite calm in the presences of a screaming hyperventilating frightened girl.

"Fuck you, bitch! Go to hell!" She spat at Tsunade. The woman's eyebrow twitched. Robotically she reached for the door to the cell and closed it shut. She lifted her arms and cracked her knuckles.

"Permission, sire?" She asked in a dark voice. Sasuke shrugged.

"Permission granted." Sasuke mumbled. She began to laugh.

"Permission not granted!" Naruto's voice shouted across the dungeon. The three turned to the blond who stood at the doors panting. He most likely ran here. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow. Sakura widened her eyes at Naruto. She struggled harder against the chains. They rattled loudly before Tsunade kicked her shoulder making her fall back against the wall. She winced in pain.

"UZUMAKI-SAN! SAVE ME!" She shouted real loud hoping he'll get her out of this situation. Naruto got off the doors and walked their way. He continued to pant for breath. Sasuke and Tsunade remained silent once Naruto reached them.

"Don't do it, Tsunade." He said. Sasuke glared at him.

"I told you to go up and rest. What are you doing here?" He demanded. Naruto turned to him and glared back.

"To stop you! Sasuke don't you think you've done enough! Look at her! She's so frightened she's shaking!" Naruto pointed to Sakura's shaking legs. The girl looked down and tried to control them to no avail. Sasuke laughed.

"Whatever, you're not the boss here Naruto. I suggest you keep yourself in check." Sasuke used a commanding voice. The blond growled at him.

"To hell with being the boss! Sakura-!"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke slammed his hand against the cell making it vibrate. He gave Naruto his death glare. The blond stepped back half a step. Sasuke never gave him that glare. "Obviously being the human realm for twenty four years has disillusioned you. You better get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki." Naruto flinched at the use of his last name. Sasuke always called him Naruto or Sunshine. Never Uzumaki.

"Sasuke-!"

"No means no. Now either you stay and watch or you leave and go back upstairs." Sasuke turned away and waved Tsunade to continue. The woman turned back to Sakura with a menacing look. Naruto looked at Sakura's horrified begging face that stared back at his own indecisive one.

"Uzumaki-san!" She screamed as Tsunade grabbed her by the throat and tore the chains off the wall. The woman pushed her up against the wall enjoying her terror. Sakura wrapped her own hands on Tsunade's wrist trying to wiggle free.

"Uzu... maki… san." She whispered hoarsely. Her eyes begged him desperately to save her. He clutched his heart and closed his eyes looking away. Her eyes widened at his rejection.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. A loud bone crushing sound echoed past the room as Tsunade crushed Sakura's skull with her hands. She released the girl who slumped to the floor lifeless. Her head disfigured with skull fragments sticking out of her skin. Blood and brain mixed as they flowed out of her skull. There were no traces of her eyeballs; they were crushed completely along with her skull. Naruto bent over clutching his heart. Tears flowed from his shut eyes as the memories of their brief meeting replayed against his will. The way they met in the hospital, the way she trusted him to solve her case and catch her rapist. She had trusted Naruto to protect her yet he allowed her to die without putting up a fight. He had failed as a detective from the human realm but he knew in this realm he did nothing wrong. It was expected of him to stand by and watch. He had no connections to the girl personally and Sasuke was just cleaning up the mess he made in hopes of getting Naruto back.

He felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him and pull him into a hug. The raven placed his cheeks to the crown of Naruto's head. The blond grabbed his shirt with one hand and punched his chest with the other repeatedly. He bawled into the man's chest. Sasuke remained silent and just listened to his bawling. He watched Tsunade clean her hands on a towel and kicking Sakura's dead body. He turned back to Naruto who was still bawling and hitting his chest.

"Naruto… that's why I told you to stay upstairs. Why did you come down for?" he asked heartbroken at Naruto's misery.

"I couldn't do it! I'm sorry! I couldn't do it!" Naruto shouted against his chest. "I couldn't watch her die, Sasuke! This whole mess started because I wasn't careful enough! Because I thought I was safe in the castle I let my guard down and Neji and Gaara got to me!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tears running down his cheeks. He sniffled and bawled louder. "If I hadn't given the chance to attack, she wouldn't be here in the first. You wouldn't have gone looking for me and you wouldn't have brought her into this just so we could meet in the human realm. If I only was more aware of my surroundings!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's not your fault Naruto. You had no idea those two would attack you. After all we all grew up together. You had thought they wouldn't betray us like that." Sasuke picked the blond up bridal style and carried him back upstairs. Naruto continued his bawling but by the time they reached their bedroom he was fast asleep. Sasuke placed him on the bed tucking him in. The blond was exhausted. For a recently returnee he was surprised he held out that long without collapsing. A normal human would have collapsed the minute they returned to this realm. Of course Naruto was not a normal human. He was trained like any Incubus was trained. He held powers humans only wished they could learn to use. He was designed to be different from them. Making sure all the doors were locked Sasuke went back down to the dungeon. Tsunade was still there placing Sakura's limp body into a body bag. She looked up as he approached.

"Hey, is he ok?" She asked concerned. Sasuke nodded.

"He collapsed. I'm sure he'll be fine but take a look at him when you can." Tsunade nodded at Sasuke's request. Then she turned back to Sakura's body. She zipped up the body bag and called one of the guards over.

"Too bad we had to kill her. She would have made a nice addition to our clan. I examined her anatomy when we got here. She's quite strong for a human from the human realm. With proper training she would have been almost as perfect as Naruto." Tsunade sighed. "What a shame we had to meet under such circumstances." Sasuke eyed her. She had a certain glint to her eyes.

"Tsunade," he warned. The last time she tried something with the dead she managed to cause an epidemic in the surrounding areas of the castle. It took Naruto and his team days to clean up. The woman laughed and waved him off.

"Don't worry, I'm sending her off to Orochimaru's lab. He's been dying to dissect a human from the human realm." Tsunade waved the guard off who held the body bag. Sasuke sighed. These two were both doctors yet they had an obsession with the dead.

"Just please don't do anything outrageous." He walked away knowing they were going to do something outrageous despite his warnings.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Whew! I've been wondering what I was going to type all day. I was stuck between three possible outcomes. Luckily I chose one fast. There are times it takes me weeks to choose! XD

REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! I'M RUNNING OUT OF ENERGY! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! GIVE ME MY FUEL!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 7

Naruto grabbed the pillow tightly and curled himself into a ball. His eyebrows furrowed as images flashed through his mind. He groaned tearing the pillow with his grip. His nails dug deep into its fabric and pulling out feathers. His groans grew louder as he flipped onto his other side releasing the destroyed pillow. His eyebrows twitched violently as another the images repeated in his mind. He flipped onto his back and moaned in distress.

"_You knew very well what Uchiha was doing! You're as guilty as he is!" Neji shouted in his face. His eyebrows knitted together, fire in his eyes. He played with a small hunting knife in his right hand and gripped Naruto's neck with his left. The blond struggled against the burning ropes tying him to the chair. He kicked furiously. His teeth clenched as the ropes burned with each move he made. Neji's grip on his throat tightened. _

"_ARGH! Let me go! THIS IS TREASON!" He shouted despite his pain. Neji laughed and looked behind him at Gaara who stood by. The red head was leaning on the meeting room's long table. His arms crossed and eyes glaring, his eyes as furious as Neji's. _

"_He says this is treason. What do you think?" Neji asked him humorlessly but laughed anyway. Gaara shifted a bit. _

"_It's treason in your eyes but its justice in ours. Uchiha has gone too far and so has you." Gaara pushed off the table gently and walked towards the bound Naruto. Neji pushed Naruto's neck away hard and stepped off to the side. Gaara took his place instead. He gripped Naruto's forehead tightly with his right hand. Blinded by the red head's hand Naruto thrashed violently. _

"_I learnt a new trick from Shukaku… I haven't tested it out yet but you're the perfect specimen." Gaara's voice menacing and excited. _

"_THIS IS TREASON! I'LL BE BACK AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted louder than he's shouted before. _

"_Good bye Naruto. With you out of the way Uchiha will fall." Gaara whispered excitedly. Sand slithered out from under his palm and encircled Naruto's upper head. The blond screamed as the sand continued to slither around his head. His screams grew loud and hoarse. The sand pushed him back violently, the chair toppling over. Gaara let him fall and watched his wide bright hollow eyes. The sand retracted back into his hand. Naruto lay on the floor tied to the chair. His eyes hollow except for the shadow of blue. _

Sasuke stumbled into the room at Naruto's blood curling cries. The blond scrunched up in the bed clutching the blanket tightly. His arms pulled apart tearing it in half. The raven ran for the blond and crashed onto the bed by his side. He gripped Naruto's shoulders and tried to lift him into a hug. Naruto fought him unconsciously. His screams tearing his ear drums apart. Sasuke grunted as Naruto elbowed him in the stomach. Hissing he pushed Naruto down by the shoulders and pinned him to the bed. He tore the blanket away with a swift movement.

"Naruto!" He shouted at the blond. He slapped him several times. "Wake up! Naruto! You're dreaming!" He begged the blond to awaken. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes moved under his eyelids. His eyes slowly opened at Sasuke's voice. He stared up confused and dazed before shooting up out of Sasuke's grip. The raven fell back on the bed. Naruto fumbled with his head feeling for sand and any sort of injury. He looked around the room in a quick scan for Neji or Gaara. His gaze fell on Sasuke. The two stared at each other before Naruto threw himself at the raven. Shocked Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him close.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked softly running his nose through the blonde's hair. Naruto pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"I had a dream about the day Neji and Gaara attacked me…" He spoke the truth though it sounded stupid and babyish to him. A grown man admitting that he was dreaming about his attack.

"That's over now Naruto. It was my mistake to have left you in the castle alone. I had thought it was safe for you here. But it's over now Naruto. You're back and we're together again. Our separation is over." Sasuke whispered into his hair. The blond burrowed deeper into the raven's chest and breathed the musky scent of what were Sasuke and Sasuke alone. They remained in the position for a while before the blond pulled away. He ruffled his hair and yawned with a laugh.

"Thanks Sasuke… man this is embarrassing…." He scratched his head. Sasuke chuckled and got up.

"Well glad you're ok. I heard your screams all the way from the other side of the castle, Sunshine." The raven smiled at him. Naruto blushed beet red. He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and hid under it. His actions caused Sasuke to burst out laughing a loud belly laugh. He leaned down encasing Naruto between his arms.

"You hungry Naruto?" He whispered huskily. The blond thrashed a little and turned away from Sasuke's face.

"… No…?" He seemed to be asking a question instead of answering one. Sasuke moved so he was right above the blonde's ear again.

"Well I am…" He whispered again. The blond yelped and tried to scramble away. Sasuke grabbed his person and pulled the blanket off once again. The blond laid there blushing to high heaven. He covered his face trying to hide it. With ease Sasuke pushed his arms away and latched onto the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned in surprised and tried pushing against the raven's chest. It only encouraged Sasuke to place more force and passion into the kiss. He pushed Naruto's lips open with his own and ran his tongue inside. The blond moaned; lust clouding his mind as he encircled his arms around the raven's neck. He pulled Sasuke down flush against him. Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's inviting him to dance. The blond complied eagerly. They danced fervently back and forth between each other's mouths. Overly eager Naruto pushed Sasuke's arms away surprising the raven. With all his strength he pushed forward and climbed atop Sasuke. The raven fell backwards onto the bed. Naruto straddled him and pulled away with a grin. The raven smirked back.

"Taking charge for a change?" He asked. His hands snaked around Naruto's round butt and squeezed it. The blond yelped but ignored the blush that crept past his cheeks. "I like it." The raven purred. Naruto rolled his eyes and bent down to continue their kiss. He moaned appreciatively as Sasuke ran his tongue along his gum and up to the roof of his mouth. It tickled but also sent a shiver down his spine. He shivered in pleasure. The raven tugged at his shirt and pushed it up. His finger tips ghosting across Naruto's nipples. The blond moaned loud against his mouth before detaching. He leaned closer to Sasuke and mewled. Sasuke smirked at his reaction and ran his fingers harder against his nipples. Naruto groaned louder. The raven pushed his shirt upper making a point. Naruto sat up and pulled it over his head giving Sasuke a seductive glance. The raven reached his hands upwards and pressed it against the blonde's nipples bent on making him melt in pleasure. He rubbed his hands in circles softly but making sure to rub up against the blonde's nipples. Naruto mewled loud and high, rocking his hips along in response. He looked down at Sasuke's black shirt in disgust. He pushed it up the raven's body running his hands over his abs admiring them. Then he produced a scowl mixed with pleasure. He tugged and tugged on the raven's shirt trying to tear it off the man. Sasuke chuckled and sat up. He took his hands off Naruto's chest causing the blond to whine and follow his hands. He pushed against Naruto's chest with a smile telling him to stay. The blond complied.

He pulled off his shirt as Naruto wanted and threw it on the floor. Naruto grabbed his hands instantly and placed them back on himself. Sasuke traced the blonde's flat stomach and his curves. Curves a woman should have but not him though Sasuke wasn't complaining. He liked it on Naruto. Naruto whimpered at the ghosting feeling and shrunk away when Sasuke hit a sensitive spot. He would run over it again purposely once more just to see the blonde's reaction. His hands trailed along the hem of Naruto's pants. He smirked up at the blond who managed to straddle his lap. Naruto cradled his face in his hands and bent down to kiss him. The two shared a sweet tentative kiss with smiles. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. He reached his hand in and gripped him. Naruto pushed his chest into Sasuke's face and groaned surprised at Sasuke's sudden aggressiveness. The raven began to stroke him slowly. Naruto mewled and moaned rocking forwards into Sasuke's hands. He reached in between them dazed and palmed Sasuke's growing erection. The raven groaned as he felt Naruto undressing his lower half. The blond slipped his hands into Sasuke's pants and rubbed his palm against him. The two groaned and moaned in unison before Sasuke pulled away. He pushed Naruto down onto the bed. The blond lie down and felt about the fabric underneath his naked back. He watched as Sasuke pulled the rest of his clothing off. His erection stood proud for all to see. A blush flushed past his cheeks seeing Sasuke smirk at it. He twitched around a bit but remained still.

Then he noticed something. Sasuke was still dressed. He frowned and whimpered pointing at the raven's pants. Sasuke looked down and barked a laugh. Quickly he pulled his pants off matching Naruto's nakedness. He pressed himself down against Naruto. He gave his hips a testing rock. The blond moaned as they rubbed up against each other slick and wet. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist locking his ankles together. He gripped onto Sasuke's neck and pulled him up in sync with his rocking.

"S-Sasuke!" He shouted. "I want more! Give me more!" He threw his head down against the pillow. "NAGH!" He groaned as Sasuke rubbed harder against him.

"nngh… Naruto…" Sasuke whispered against his ear. He latched onto his neck and sucked and nipped. Naruto moaned. He pulled back and watched the hickey form. Pleased with himself he latched onto Naruto's mouth distracting the blond while he reached over to the bedside drawer. He fumbled about before pulling out a bottle of lube. He always kept one around in case Naruto came back and now here he was. Excitement lit bright in the pits of his stomach as he opened the cap and coated his fingers in lube. He pushed Naruto's legs apart and reached between them. The blond pulled away from his mouth and released a soft mewl at the feeling of Sasuke running the tips of his fingers around his hole. He groaned as Sasuke pushed a finger in then another. He stopped watching Naruto hiss then pant at the sudden intrusion. Then he was wiggling against his fingers trying to get to that high he missed so much. Sasuke began scissoring his fingers stretching the blond out. He pushed in another finger once Naruto began mewling sweetly below him. Naruto hissed once more at the third finger's intrusion. But he ignored the burn and pushed down against it. He wanted more than fingers. He wanted Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… give it to me!" He shouted in the raven's face. Sasuke grunted at the want in Naruto's face. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up against Naruto's opening. Without warning he pushed in till he was fully encased. Naruto screamed and groaned at the burning sensation. He gripped tight onto Sasuke's shoulders digging his nails in. He drew blood both can smell the faint metallic scent of Sasuke's blood but they ignored it. Naruto hooked his legs around Sasuke's waist once more.

"Mo...ve…" He groaned out rocking down against Sasuke. The raven obliged. He pulled back out and thrust back in with speed and force. Naruto bucked upwards with pleasure. He pulled the raven down hard and attached himself to his lips in a ferocious kiss. The two tangled up their tongues as Sasuke continued his thrusting.

"F-Faster!" Naruto shouted. "Harder, Sasuke!" His shouts came as commands for Sasuke. The raven complied with each one of them. He thrust faster and harder than he's ever done. He watched as Naruto melted into a mess of mewls and moans of pleasure. Saliva coated his chin and his eyes clouded with bliss. Grabbing the blanket Sasuke wiped Naruto's chin barely able to concentrate at the task at hand. His own bliss and lust clouded his mind and his eyes became hazy. The end came near as Naruto began thrashing his head left and right on the pillow.

"I'M COMING SASUKE!" He shouted then shuttered clenching hard around Sasuke. A white warm liquid splattered across both their abdomen. He felt Naruto tighten around him causing his seeds to stir.

"Naruto…" He began to hiss and growl under his breath. He gripped onto Naruto's shoulders. He threw his head back in bliss release and growled loud his fangs revealed. His wings sprouted dramatically as Sasuke leant down and latched onto Naruto's right breast near his collar bone. His teeth sunk into the blond without breaking the outer skin. Naruto groaned in surprised but hugged Sasuke's head to his chest. He closed his eyes with a small smile as he felt Sasuke probe deep into his soul. A small woozy spiral clouded his mind as he felt Sasuke take a part of his soul. His eyes rolled back slightly but he held onto Sasuke's head encouraging him to feed. Sasuke moaned at the familiar delicious taste of Naruto's soul. He felt Naruto relax against him a sign he was taking too much. He pulled back retracting his teeth. The blond released his hold on Sasuke and fell limp and tired against the bed. Sasuke pulled out of him. He licked his lips. Naruto smiled up at him and ran a hand against his wings trailing up to his cheek. Sasuke panted a little from feeding. Naruto caressed his cheek. Sasuke leant into his touch trapping his hand to his cheek with his own hand.

"My mate…" he whispered into Naruto's hand.

"Always…" Naruto whispered back before slipping into his much needed sleep. Every time Sasuke fed he needed a large amount of sleep to restore his strength and life energy. Sasuke didn't feed often from him but he preferred Naruto's soul to others. It was their curse for falling for a different species. Incubi were supposed to mate with each other not with the humans but Sasuke chose to ignore that and mated with Naruto, a human.

Sasuke ran a warm wet towel over Naruto's abdomen cleaning him since the blond fell asleep. He ran it soft and slow against Naruto's tanned smooth skin. He sighed and rubbed his half full stomach. A grown Incubus needed an entire soul to satisfy his stomach. He only took half from Naruto. If he took anymore he would have died. Running the towel over his stomach he got dressed and pulled the blanket over Naruto. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Sunshine." He whispered against it. "Always forever." Sasuke pulled back and walked to the door. He turned around to look at Naruto sleeping most likely in a coma on the bed. With his eyes downcast he walked through the door and sealed it. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Naruto was too precious. He turned just in time to see several maids rush by with weapons. He frowned and followed them with his eyes as they rushed down the hallway. He turned to the direction they came from to see Tsunade and Orochimaru rushing down the hall together. Upon sighting Sasuke they stopped and looked shocked, not expecting him to catch them.

"What's going on?" He asked venomously. Tsunade looked at Orochimaru who looked at her. They rubbed their heads in sync.

"Uhhh… experiment gone wrong?" Tsunade smiled. Sasuke glared. She shrugged and dropped the act. "Sorry, Oro and I were trying an experiment on Sakura when it went completely wrong. Snake boy here dropped in an extra ingredient! I said Mistletoe not Aloe!"

"Well I'm sorry but they looked the same CRUSHED!"

"NO THEY DO NOT!"

"SILENCE!" Sasuke shouted. Orochimaru turned to him but not without giving Tsunade one last glare. "What happened to Sakura's dead body?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Ummm… it got up and ran away. "Orochimaru explained.

"What?"

"You heard me, it got up and ran away." He motioned with his arms using his fingers imitating someone running. A vein twitched in Sasuke's head. He rested his head in his hands and pointed down the direction they were heading in.

"Go. Catch her now." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The two rushed down the hallway. Orochimaru stopped and ran back to Sasuke who arched an eyebrow.

"By the way, did you see the human me in the human realm?" He asked excited.

"No." Sasuke answered, his face fell. "But Naruto did." His face lit up again.

"Really? How was he?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged then walked away.

"Ask him yourself when he wakes up."

OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade shouted down the hall. He turned around wide eyed at the brown shriveled body of Sakura clambering towards him on all four. They had managed to reconstruct her head and given her artificial features. Except they made a mistake and she came out flawed. Her wide decomposing eyes rolled in their sockets as she raced for him. Her hands bony and torn skin hanging off them. Her teeth were rotted and her tongue hung out. She was a mess from the chemicals they bathed her in and her hair fell with each step she took. The distorted body of Sakura threw herself on him and began clawing at him. He pushed her hands away resulting in her to using her teeth. She began chomping her teeth together trying to get a taste of his flesh. They had no idea what they turned her into. She seemed to have function over her motor skills but her brain was dead yet she understood them and spoke.

"GET OFF ME!" He shouted punching her in the face. She shook her head a little before flinching her gaze back at him. She growled at him.

"MEEEAT!" She moaned. Tsunade came to a haltering stop behind her and grabbed her by the gown they placed her in. She swung Sakura off Orochimaru and threw her against the wall. The maids that ran past Sasuke came dashing back down the hallway. They surrounded Sakura boxing her in. She seemed to notice her danger for she stopped moving and observed the three maids with spears in their hands. Then she did the most peculiar thing; she disappeared. The maids gasped in surprised and stepped back some. One of the maids were pushed down by a sudden force. It scratched her arm and she bled out profusely. She screamed and dropped her spear. It was kicked away and a series of thumps and patter was heard before all was silent. Tsunade and Orochimaru stood stunned with their lips twitching.

"Did… Did… she… just…"

"Turn invisible?" Orochimaru finished for Tsunade. The blonde woman nodded. "Yup." He answered as a matter of fact. The two looked at each other.

"We're so screwed." They deadpanned. The two nodded as if staring in a mirror. The maids helped the fallen maid up and examined her injury.

"Tsunade-san," one of the maids called her. She turned around and nodded at the sight of the injured maid.

"You fix her up. I'll go after zombie there." Orochimaru pointed at the direction the thumps and patter headed before disappearing. Tsunade stared at him uncertain. "I'll be fine. I'll make sure to bring several soldiers with me. Go. We don't know what that scratch could do to her." Orochimaru waved Tsunade on. Still worried but knew he was right Tsunade hauled the maid up over her shoulder and carried her down to her office.

"You two, follow me. We're going to round up some soldiers and hunt it down." Orochimaru ordered the other two maids. They nodded and picked up the dropped spear. Orochimaru took it from their hands and they went around cautiously looking for any patrolling soldiers to warn them and ask some to join them in hunting it.

Sasuke sat at his study looking through several documents that needed his overview. He sipped his tea that one of the maids brew for him. A loud thumping noise travelled past his door as well as vibrating gurgling groans. He frowned at the door and placed his tea down. The thumping stopped but the groans remained. He got up from his chair steadily gripping his sword. Walking over to the door careful of his footsteps he plastered himself against the wall. His grip on the doorknob tightened as he prepared to open the door. The groans continued behind his door. A sniffling wet noise rubbed up against his door. He scrunched up his nose in disgust at the imagination of what that might be. Then it stopped. He blinked in surprise as he listened to it clatter hurriedly away. He released the doorknob just as it flew off its hinges and Karin made a huge leap into his office wearing another bright red gown. She swayed her hips at him while she turned to smile seductively at him.

"Hello Sasuke," She purred. The Uchiha glared but sheathed his sword. He walked away from the wreckage she caused and sat behind his desk.

"It's Uchiha-sama to you." He sneered at her attempt at sexy. She pouted and leered at him with her pointing finger placed atop her bottom set of teeth. He resisted the urge of regurgitate what he ate from Naruto and the tea he drank. She set herself on his desk right atop his files. He made a mental note to have those files shredded despite their importance. He'll just ask them to get him another copy.

"What do you want?" He refused to look at her any longer.

"Awww, don't be that way, Sasuke." She cooed. He glared at her. She shrunk back and repeated her words in her head trying to figure out what she did wrong. "Ummm… Uchiha-sama…" She tried again.

"What do you want? If it's not important then leave." Sasuke motioned for the door. She pouted once more but leaned forward towards him. She pushed her arms into her sides. It provided an extra boost to her breasts giving them the leverage they desperately needed. She leaned forward even more.

"You just got back, Uchiha-sama… aren't you hungry?" She purred suggestively. "I'm sure you're weak right now. Don't you want some food? I'll be happy…" She leaned closer to Sasuke's face with a seductive smile. "I'll be happy to provide for you." Instantly Sasuke pushed her as hard as he can. She flew off his desk and slid across the floor. She looked up horrified. She looked at him as he stood from his seat and walked around his desk. He pushed all the files she sat on into the garbage bin and carried it to the fire place. With no regrets he dumped it in watching it burn. She stared confused.

"Uchiha-sama?" She asked her voice a bit shaky. He turned to her and glared viciously.

"Get out." He ordered. Suddenly furious she stood from her spot on the floor and marched over to him. Her face tear stricken and scrunched in anger.

"ARGH! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T!" She shouted in his face. Sasuke smirked.

"Everything." He answered simple as that.

"EVERYTHING! HE'S HUMAN, SASUKE!" A mistake she made. Sasuke's hand was around her throat in an instant. He lifted her off the ground making sure to press his fingers down onto her bone. She choked and grabbed his wrist.

"This won't kill you but keep saying things like that and I'll hang you just like this for the rest of your life." Sasuke whispered maliciously. She coughed and stared into his hatred fill eyes. He produced his fangs in a hiss to show he was serious. She kicked her feet a little and closed her eyes trying to will away the pain. Sickened with her he threw her onto the floor.

"Get out." He ordered. This time she scrambled out the door slamming it shut behind her. He dumped the garbage bin in place and sat back down at his desk. The door opened again. He glared thinking it was her again.

"You know already?" Orochimaru quivered. He wasn't really afraid of the Uchiha but it was to respect his reign over the land as their leader. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow confused.

"Know about what?" He asked.

"Umm… We kind of… lost Sakura's body." Orochimaru released the bomb.

"YOU WHAT!" Sasuke shouted and slammed his hands on the table. "It's a miracle you survived ten years with me being away!" He began muttering.

"We're trying to find her right now. I've got as many soldiers looking for her as well as guarding the castle and its occupants." Orochimaru tried to justify himself.

"Why is it taking so long? A corpse walking around isn't hard to miss!" Sasuke demanded. Orochimaru scratched his head.

"She turned invisible…" A vein popped in Sasuke's head in response to Orochimaru's statement.

"I will give you a day to catch her. If not YOU WILL TURN INVISBLE!" Sasuke threw a paper weight at Orochimaru. The snake ducked and disappeared out the door.

"I seriously need a break…" Sasuke sighed and slumped down in his chair. He took one look at his documents and groaned. The will power to finish his work has left. Pushing up off his chair he locked up and headed back up to Naruto. Perhaps a couple hours of staring at Naruto sleep would clear his mind. As he had left him Naruto laid curled up sleeping peacefully. His bright blond hair plastered against his tanned skin. Sasuke sat down on the other side of the bed and stared at him sleep. Already he felt at ease.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

I'm going to stop it right here. I originally wanted it to be longer but I've run out of things to fill in and I didn't want to put in too much details. Anyway reviews please as usual. They're my fuel to writing fanfics! :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 8

Tsunade fumbled about with the maid's arm. By the time she had gotten the maid to her office she was running a high fever. Tsunade tried cooling her with an ice bath but she just wouldn't cool. She dressed her wound carefully but not without taking a sample. Despite the desperate situation she was not letting a chance slip by to examine the wound's contents. The maid laid shivering and sweating on the office bed. The blanket was stripped from her to prevent her fever from rising. An IV line was attached to her right arm. The heart monitor beeped an unsteady rhythm. Tsunade studied the screen. Her heart rate was fluctuating at a rapid pace. Her blood pressure was steady but too high for it to be normal. The maid shivered violently from time to time.

_This is getting bad. I don't even know what to do. _Tsunade peered through the lens of her microscope at the sample she acquired from her wound. There were substances that she couldn't pinpoint but if she had to guess it was from Sakura's corpse. Pushing away from the table she turned to look at the maid hoping the fever was just a passing phase. She observed the maid who began writhing on the bed. She looked straight up at the ceiling with wide blood shot eyes. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows at her sudden change. Wheeling her chair closer Tsunade brought out a flashlight and waved it above her eyes. She saw nothing, her pupils didn't even move. The maid was blind.

"Erza, can you hear me?" She asked testing her ears. Erza flinched a bit and her pupils moved in a flinch and stop movement towards her. At least she can hear her.

"Good you can hear me. If you can't see anything I want you to roll your eyes to the left." Erza did exactly as she said and rolled her eyes to the left despite she saw nothing. Tsunade sighed. "I'll give it to you straight, Erza. I don't know what the scratch will do to you. I'm flying blank here." Erza began writhing violently on the bed. She clutched onto the bed's side and looked at Tsunade with wide blind grey eyes. She reached a hand out for her. Her mouth opened gaping at words she couldn't say. Tsunade moved closer, a lack of judgment, and grasped her hand that instantly crushed hers with unimaginable force. She winced but paid the throbbing pain no attention.

"What is it?" She asked. Erza pulled her forward though she was still writhing. Tsunade laid her ear next to Erza's mouth.

"auuh… auk…." She struggled to breathe and talk at the same time.

"It's alright, Erza take your time." Tsunade patted her stomach. She flinched violently at the contact causing Tsunade to pull back instantly. Erza struggled some more before closing her mouth to take a deep well needed breath. Her hand tightened on Tsunade's already broken hand.

"I… I…" She spoke finally.

"What is it Erza?"

"M… M… Me… Meat…" She whispered in her ear and latched onto it tearing it viciously. Tsunade screamed and pushed her away. The bed flipped throwing Erza onto the floor. Tsunade pulled back from the bed violently throwing her chair over violently. She grabbed a random towel and pressed it against her ear as she raced out the door. Shutting the door she quickly sealed it with a blood spell. Erza crashed against the door slobbering the glass trying to get at Tsunade. She growled and clawed at the door. She sniffed the air before setting her eyes on Tsunade who was plastered against the outside wall. She clutched her ear tightly trying to stop the bleeding.

"SOMEONE! HELP! I NEED BACK UP!" She screamed down the hallway. Immediately five guards rounded the corner carrying their weapons, they did a double take at the bleeding doctor. She growled at them. "Not me! That!" She pointed at Erza who was still plastered against the door trying to claw her way through. The guards stood shielding Tsunade with their weapons ready to attack. They watched as she clawed at the door but soon gave up. Erza disappeared from the doorway and traveled somewhere else in the infirmary. One of the guards manned up and inched towards the saliva covered glass. He peered in. Erza was hunched over Tsunade's desk searching for something. Irritation got the best of her and she pushed everything off the desk.

"What is she doing?" one of the other guards asked.

"She's… searching for something on Tsunade-san's desk…." He reported but stared in wonder. One minute she was vicious and animalistic the next she was searching for something like a human would. Tsunade looked confused and inched her way to the glass. She pushed the guard away who glowered at her but allowed her to take his place. She peered in wide eyed at Erza looking through her medical cabinet, the desk; she lost interest. Erza pulled bottle after bottle out before clutching one. Tsunade squint her eyes to see what it was. It was morphine. Erza crushed the cap instead of injecting a needle into it. She raised it above her mouth and poured it in. It wasn't enough. She began rummaging for several other bottles where she began downing them one by one.

"She's drinking the morphine…" Tsunade spoke in disbelief. She stared at Erza finished up the morphine bottles and began trashing the room looking for more. Tsunade backed away from the door instantly.

"Ok, guys, we're going to capture her. Don't kill her. Injure her if you must but REFRAIN from killing her. I'm going to release the blood spell. You know what to do?" The guards nodded their heads and got ready to charge. Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep steady breath. She regulated her breathing and steadied her heart beats. Her eyes shot open with a sudden click in her mind. The blood spell disappeared and the door fell off its hinges. Erza really did a number on it. If it wasn't for Tsunade's blood spell the door would have fallen ages ago.

With a battle cry the guards charged into the room two at a time and pinned Erza down with their spears. They pierced through the major arteries in her arms and legs rendering them useless. She screeched as they gathered her up and tied her up. She flailed about but made no progress. Without the use of her limbs she was nothing. Erza looked at Tsunade with the same monstrous eyes as Sakura's.

"I'm sorry Erza but it seems you have been infected." Tsunade apologizes. "Bring her down to the dungeon!" She waved the guards along. Then a thought occurred to her. She stopped one of the last guards to leave.

"Did anyone find Sakura?" She asked. The guard shook his head sadly. She sighed. "Alright, bring her down. I'll be down once I find Orochimaru. He'll need to hear this." The guard left without a single look back.

**WONDER WHAT NARUTO'S DOING**

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes as he turned onto his back. He opened them slowly and peered about with a slightly hazed vision. Sitting beside him was Sasuke looking down at him with a blank expression. Naruto laughed slightly when he noticed the raven. He sat up and stretched.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Watching you sleep." Sasuke replied like it was the most natural thing to do.

"How very stalker-ish of you," he teased leaning into the raven's side. Sasuke chuckled and ran a hand through Naruto's blond hair. Naruto purred at the feeling and rubbed against him like a cat.

"Only for you, only for you," Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto giggled then pushed him away.

"Really, why are you watching me sleep?" He knew something was wrong. Sasuke never watched him sleep unless there was something on his mind. Though Incubi aged slowly Naruto swore Sasuke aged at least twenty years the last time he saw him. The raven must be really stressed. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's side pushing the blond back slightly. He lowered them against the head board and climbed onto the bed fully. Naruto allowed him to weave their hands together in a loose grip. The raven looked at the door opposite the bed for several seconds. Then he sighed and laid his head down onto Naruto's lap. He palmed at Naruto's stomach. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked threading his fingers through Sasuke's spikes. He still hasn't figured out how the raven's hair was natural. It stuck up like it was gelled but was softer than any other hair he's felt. Sasuke remained silent for several more minutes. He refused to answer Naruto's incessant questions. Then he turned away from Naruto's stomach and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do about an heir Naruto?" he asked suddenly. Naruto stared down at him shocked. Sasuke frowned. That had not been on his mind. His mind was centering on Sakura's corpse walking around and possibly bumping into Naruto. The blond was still confused and groggy from his trip down memory lane. Sure he got his lover back but he felt guilty for making Naruto go through the last twenty four years on Earth. He felt guilty for insisting Naruto stay at the castle where he thought was safe when it was what Neji and Gaara wanted all along, a chance for Naruto to be alone. Then there was the whole case with Karin. He knew well enough that Karin was the one who attacked Naruto. It had her name written all over it. No one had a more hated grudge against Naruto other than Karin. Neji and Gaara hated him, not Naruto. They had liked the blond dearly until they found out about what Naruto was keeping from them in order to protect Sasuke.

The one with a heated grudge against Naruto was Karin. She was the intended mate his parents picked for him. He had hated the girl even back when they were in diapers. She had been consistent then too, always sticking to Sasuke and purring in his ear year after year. For a succubus she was quite successful but for a mate for Sasuke she was more than less desirable. When his parents died of an assassination and Sasuke became king of Incubi and Succubi, his first act as king was to call off the engagement. Of course it left her in shambles but Sasuke immediately swept his childhood friend Naruto off his feet and mated with him the exact same night. The blond had been tearing happiness for a whole month straight. He woke up everyday thinking it was a dream till it finally settled in then he beamed and gloated to everyone every chance he got. Of course Karin grew along with her hatred to this day. Sasuke thought she was all talk and no action but she proved him wrong when she tried to kill Naruto when he was a defenseless human. She had thought she got rid of him but when he returned she was furious more than ever. Her whole trip to his office to try to up front seduce him proved her desperation. He was sure she would try something again but not right now. She knows he'll be on the high look out for her if she tried anything.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto waved a hand in his face. Sasuke's eyes flickered for a moment then he looked up at Naruto who was leaned over slightly looking at him with worry. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled it towards his lips. He kissed the palm and smiled up at Naruto. The blond looked at him wearily and half believing in his smile.

"Everything's fine."

"Ehhh… I don't think so… you have that look on your face." Naruto scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes.

"What look?" Sasuke smiled at him.

"The whole I'm-willing-to-do-anything-to-keep-you-safe-even-sacrifice-myself look. Something is definitely going on. Tell me." Naruto demanded. He pulled on Sasuke's hair making the raven wince. One negative attribute of Naruto was he resorted to mild violence when he wanted something. Sasuke pried his hair away from the blonde's grip but Naruto reattached his hand to Sasuke's ear lobe and pulled.

"AH!" Sasuke screamed and jumped a bit. "Really! I'm thinking about having a child!" He screamed once Naruto pulled harder onto his ear. The blond stared down at him but released his ear lobe.

"You know we can't have a child, Sasuke." He said as if he said it a million times.

"I know but… but I know this witch who lives a couple miles outside of town. She can help us. I want a child, Naruto." Sasuke said. Right now was not a good idea to have a child but he had to do something to keep Naruto's mind off of what's happening. He was not letting his political affairs get in the way of keeping Naruto safe. He had promised the blond that he was going to protect him and he failed. Now he was going to succeed.

Naruto frowned at him and pushed him off his lap. The raven rolled onto the foot of the bed. He sat up on his hands watching Naruto get out of bed and head for the chair by his desk. The blond plopped himself down and pouted looking out the window. Sasuke sighed and got up.

"What's wrong now Naruto?" He asked walking up to him.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I just got back and you're already trying to tie me down to the castle! You don't want me involved in your political affairs because of what happened last time! You think something will happen to me again!" Naruto shouted at him. He glared venomously daring the raven to take another step closer to him. Sasuke stopped mid way to Naruto and stood in the middle of the room.

"Naruto…"

"No! Don't even bother! I'll tell you one thing right now. I'm not leaving your political affairs alone. I am you bodyguard and right hand man. I have a job to do as well as you do. I may be your lover as well but that is not what I intend to do with the rest of my life. I don't want to be your pampered lover who sits about all day and grows fat with luxury. I want to be productive and do something with my life. I may be only human but I sure as hell am a lot braver than you." He got up and stalked up to Sasuke staring the man straight in the face. "You lost me once and you're afraid to lose me again so you're going to confine me to the inner most courts of the castle and have guards look after me day and night. Well I have news for you! I was afraid back then too. I was afraid of never seeing you again. I was afraid that you'll never find me or whether you'll even try."

"Naruto, of course I-!"

"I'M NOT DONE! SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted in his face. Sasuke backed up and raised his arms in surrender. "I was afraid that you might not even look for me. A lot went through my mind and majority of it was fear. I was so afraid but I'm not going to let it cloud my life forever. I'm not going to lock myself up in here and have guards look after me just because I'm afraid they'll do it again. I'm not going to have it haunt and control my life forever. I'm going to face it by reassuming my positions and show Neji and Gaara that I am NOT BACKING DOWN. You either join me or you can run with your tail tucked between your legs and hand the throne back to Itachi." Naruto knew he hit a sore spot but he needed to show Sasuke how serious he is.

The raven lowered his gaze forming a shadow over his eyes. His mind clouded once he heard Itachi's name. Itachi had given him the throne saying he thinks Sasuke would do a much better job but said if Sasuke felt it was too much then he can always take it off his hands. Sasuke had laughed at his brother and declare that he'll rule till the day of his death. He had downright rejected his brother's invitation at getting out when things got too tough. Now Naruto was suggesting he bite his words and give the throne to Itachi. He wasn't going to let that happen but then there was only one other option. He knew Naruto was stubborn and would probably do something dramatic if he said no to both. The last thing he needed was a riot or whatever piled up on his table with the other problems already happening in his castle.

"Fine but if anything happens I'm pulling you out immediately!" Sasuke quickly installed his new condition. Naruto nodded his head and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I promise everything will be alright. Just you see. Nothing like that is going to happen again." Naruto promised as he spoke into Sasuke's neck. The two pulled apart just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Naruto shouted. The door clicked open and Tsunade walked in. She bowed respectfully to Sasuke and greeted Naruto with promises of sitting down for a good welcome back talk later. Naruto nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto by the waist to prove a point.

"I'm afraid so, sire." Tsunade never used formalities unless it was extremely important. Naruto released Sasuke's hold on his waist and stood separate from him. Sasuke said nothing; this was not the time to be all lovey dovey with each other anyway.

"Spill it." Sasuke ordered her to continue.

"Sakura's corpse… has infected another." She spoke with hesitation. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait! Sakura's corpse? You experimented on her corpse! How could you!" Naruto shouted. "Wasn't it bad enough that you killed an innocent person but you experimented on her as well? For once in your life can't you STOP EXPERIMENTING!" Naruto slammed his fist into the table causing it to crack. Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto would have this kind of reaction. He didn't know why, but Naruto had some sort of connection to this Sakura girl. He was rather emotional when it came to her.

"Naruto, that's not the problem right now." Sasuke tried to reason with him. Naruto glared at him before breathing deeply. Sasuke was right. He could deal with that later. Right now there was a dead corpse running around was his best bet.

"Don't tell me she's running around…" He trailed off.

"Heh… you guessed…" Tsunade shrugged at him. Naruto took a haggard breath and closed his eyes to calm himself down. "What do we do now, Sasuke?" He asked in a more controlled voice.

"First what do you mean she infected another?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"Sakura had scratched one of the maids when she escaped us. The maid turned into one of her… she tried to bite my ear off." Tsunade pointed to her now bandaged ear. Orochimaru had been kind enough to do that for her when they discussed Tsunade's encounter.

"Wait, so you're saying you actually created one?" Naruto was now more fascinated than angry. "You've officially created a Zombie!"

Tsunade nodded though it was by accident, they had succeeded. Naruto gasped and fell into a chair. The zombies were an extinct race that the Incubi wiped out hundreds of years ago. Tsunade and Orochimaru had been trying to recreate the Zombie race ever since. Naruto had never thought they would succeed but apparently they had. It was a miracle. He had spent his years growing up hearing about Zombies and their abilities. They were rumored to be vicious killers with not conscience. They had no brain activity to function language or anything domestic besides hunting and eating. They were badly decayed too was the rumor but no one has ever seen a Zombie since they were wiped out hundreds of years ago, until now.

"That's not the problem right now, though," Tsunade interrupted his train of thought. "Sakura has escaped us and she has also infected another. I have the maid under confinement. She wasn't hard to catch; she was only halfway through the transformation and still weak. However Sakura has been wandering about for hours now. She could be fully transformed or better yet evolved. She can already do what Zombies, recorded, could not." Tsunade explained in a hurried tone.

"What did she do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Turn invisible," Sasuke and Tsunade answered at the same time. Naruto widened his eyes.

"Turn invisible huh? That's new. I don't remember any lore saying they can turn invisible." Naruto scratched his chin. "So right now we need to catch her." Tsunade nodded. He turned to Sasuke who was leaning on the bed post looking frustrated. He was obviously thinking over possibilities of getting out of this one.

"Sakura probably ran every inch of this castle. She could be anywhere. Did you have everyone who's skilled in combat look for her?" He asked Tsunade. She nodded.

"I did-!" A clatter caught their attention as the picture frame above the dresser by the south wall shattered and fell to the floor. A shamble of pattering feet clattered across his ceiling and down the north wall. Sasuke immediately backed Naruto up against the south wall careful of the glass. Tsunade got in front of them as the pair of feet scampered over the floor and landed on the bed. Though they couldn't see it there was an indent on the bed.

"Is that Sakura?" Naruto asked whimpering a bit. He wasn't afraid, just scared of what she might look like if she materialized herself.

"Most likely." Tsunade said as she pulled her fists tight in front of her. "Show yourself!" She shouted. The indent on the bed didn't move then Sakura appeared. Naruto gasped at her decayed state. Her eyes rolled continuously in their sockets and her skin was hanging off. He saw the white of her bones as well as the dried up muscles. There was no blood that has long dried up. She screeched at them though her eyes were out of focus she knew they were there.

"How'd she get in?" Naruto asked.

"She probably followed me in when I opened the door." Tsunade cursed herself mentally. How could she let Sakura in like that and endanger her two favorite boys? She was definitely not going to let herself live this one down. Sasuke pushed Naruto further against the wall. The blond snapped out of his shock and pushed Sasuke away.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to be protecting you!" Naruto shouted at him and turned towards the dresser. He pulled out a hidden sword earning a weird look from Sasuke and Tsunade. He shrugged. "I like to keep these things hidden in case we were ever ambushed and I needed emergency backup weapons." He explained as fast as he could before jumping out in front of Tsunade. He pointed his sword at Sakura ready for any attacks.

"Anything else I need to know about her before I start fighting her?" He asked Tsunade specifically.

"Avoid her attacks. We don't know much but we know she can infect you with just one scratch. That's how Erza went…" She trailed off. She was close with Erza though the girl was half her age. They had a lot in common yet no one even knew her that well. She was a sweet and hard working girl who was providing for her family of thirteen Cambions. Cambions were a breed of half demon and half human offspring. They tend to reproduce a herd and were the poorest in society. Being the eldest Erza came to the castle looking for work. Tsunade had been the one to provide one for her and taught the girl everything. She accepted criticism well and even said it inspired her to do even better so she wished for Tsunade to criticize her more. Yet she died unnamed and barely noticed like many of the castle occupants. Naruto eyed her out of the corner of his eye.

"Erza, huh? So that's the maid's name? I remember her; she used to pass me a lot in the hallways twenty four years ago." Naruto smirked letting Tsunade know Erza was not just another one in the house. "Always the same phrase: 'good morning Uzumaki-san. Hope your day goes by nice and smooth as usual.'" Tsunade chuckled with a confident smirk.

"That's Erza, that girl was a wondrous addition to the castle." Tsunade added in. Naruto nodded before turning back to Sakura. The barely pink head turned her head upside down. Naruto gagged at her display lowering his sword a little. Immediately she pounced. Alarmed Naruto raised his sword and knocked her away to his left. She crashed into the desk and slid to the floor but was up on her feet immediately.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed forward but Tsunade pushed him back.

"Don't sire, you'll just endanger him even more." Tsunade warned him. Sasuke gave her a desperate frown but continued to look at Naruto's struggle with Sakura.

"Naruto! Cut her head off! Zombies are like humans! Decapitate them and their brain dies bringing the body with them!" Tsunade shouted at him.

"I thought we wanted her alive!" Naruto grunted as he dodged one of Sakura's claws. "Thought you wanted your first success experiment contained and well… experimented!" He continued as he slashed at Sakura but missing her a little beside some skin that was hanging off her.

"I do but it doesn't matter anymore! Besides we still got an infected." Tsunade shouted out. She was disappointed but Naruto had no chances against Sakura if he was intending to keep her alive. They had caught Erza because she was just transforming and incomplete plus there was about five men shoving down a single woman Zombie. She was outnumbered but not here and now. They were equally matched and Tsunade can see Sakura outmatching Naruto already. Unlike Naruto she was aiming to kill not capture.

Naruto growled frustrated and changed his tactics accordingly. He pushed Sakura away and abandoned the long sword. He pulled another shorter sword out of the carpet below him. He held it back hand and rushed towards Sakura. He tackled the girl to the ground just as she crouched ready to attack him. She snarled and tried to claw at him but he cut off her arms with his short sword. She screeched obviously not expecting it. With one fluid movement Naruto stabbed the sword straight into her throat and pulled it straight through officially cutting her head off clean. Her legs stopped squirming as well as the rest of her body. Sakura's corpse laid unmoving below him. He breathed hard as he released the sword from his throbbing palm. The hilt had burned terribly into his palm when he was decapitating her with all the muscles in his arms.

Sasuke rushed forward and pulled Naruto off of Sakura's corpse. He knelt down and hugged the blond close by the head as Naruto sat on the floor several inches from Sakura. Tsunade came up behind them and they all watched as Sakura's corpse decayed even faster. The meat, muscles, and fat melting away and creating a rotting smell. Immediately the three began retching and coughing.

"Oh my god! That is NOT good for my room!" Naruto shouted as they immediately shuffled out to find some of the other maids and servants to clean it up. While the maids cleaned up Naruto's room and got rid of the bones the three traveled down the dungeon to meet Erza, the newly formed Zombie.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

I'm going to stop it here. I haven't been getting many reviews lately. T-T I love reviews and they're what drives me write chapter after chapter. Please do review. I need to fuel!

Anyway, regents' week is over and I'M FINALLY ON SUMMER VACATION! WHOOOOOOOO!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 9

A dark abandoned vine ridden castle was not what Neji and Gaara had in mind when they decided to rebel against Sasuke and his tyranny. They had expected at least a small brick house or a family owned inn in a different town. However the risk of living in the open soon came about them. Sasuke had sent pictures of them all around the country to every inn there was in existence. Every family saw posters of their faces on the public bulletin boards. They had no place to go and definitely couldn't risk being found. If they were hauled back to the castle Sasuke would definitely chop their heads off. They had messed with his beloved and he was furious.

Gaara grumbled as he got up from his stiff and dusty aged bed. He coughed slightly at the dust that flew about in his room. The room technically wasn't his. He had found it overridden with spider webs and cockroaches and mice. Once he had gotten rid of everything and cleaned everything up and gotten rid of the critters to see what was underneath, he found quite an expensive collection of furniture. Immediately he claimed this room for their temporary stay. Neji wasn't happy he chose first but went along looking for a different room. Gaara shuffled over to the door and opened it walking a bit off balance to the main hall. He peered out the windows but only saw vines. They had cleaned the inside but left the outside as it is so people wouldn't get suspicious and come exploring.

He found Neji sitting with several of their allies. Several Incubi and Succubi had made a decision and followed them when they escaped. Neji nodded to him and he nodded back. Gaara sat down beside Neji and listened in on their conversation. He found it relatively boring. They hadn't had much to do since they escaped to the human realm to see Naruto and how he was doing. Though they sent him there they still felt some sort of attachment to the blond. He wasn't completely disliked by them. He just chose the wrong side is all.

"Gaara-sama, Neji-sama," one of their allies called as he ran into the hall.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"He's back with news." He announced as a figure followed behind him. The figure smile and waved.

"Hello, how's it been?" He asked cheerfully. Gaara and Neji sat in attention at this figure's presence. Gaara waved for him to sit and he did so.

"Well? What's going on over at the castle?" Neji asked.

"Uzumaki-san has returned." The figure announced with a bit of disappointment.

"Has he? How is Naruto?" Neji asked true concern in his voice. Gaara eyed him then turned back to the figure.

"He has regained his memories but he seems… intact…" The figure hesitated on the last word. Neji and Gaara remained silent and looked at each other, conversing through their glances and facial features. The figure sat quietly awaiting their next orders. After what seemed like hours when it was mere minutes Gaara addressed the figure.

"Keep an eye on Naruto. The minute he shows signs you report to us immediately." Gaara ordered. The figure nodded and took his leave. The room remained silent as all underlings of Neji and Gaara's sat quietly. They glanced at each other but didn't utter a word. They all knew what was going on and like their leaders they were not all that happy.

"You think it's time?" Neji asked Gaara breaking the ice cold silence. Gaara stared unwavering at the opposite wall with his raccoon green eyes.

"I don't know… it might be." Gaara whispered back. Their group looked around nervously and clenched their fists. "We knew it was bound to come some day. There's no denying it." Gaara got up from his seat and headed back inside.

"Where are you going?" Neji called after him.

"Back to Earth, I have some things to settle. Don't expect me for a while."

**WONDER WHAT LEE'S DOING**

"_It has been officially a month after Naruto Uzumaki, a detective, disappeared. The police still have no leads on what happened and why he disappeared. The general public is worried about the detective and has come out of their homes to relish in his memories. Standing behind me is many victims of violent crimes that have all gained justice and salvation through detective Uzumaki's persistence in catching their attackers. Ma'am, can you tell me more about detective Uzumaki?" _

"_Detective Uzumaki was the most wonderful person I've met! The cops wouldn't take my case seriously back then. They claimed I was messing with them but detective Uzumaki believed me down to the last period! He saved me! I hope he's alright!" _

"_There you have it, folks. Detective Uzumaki, a famous detective, who helped many regain their lives and seek justice. He was investigating a violent rape case when he disappeared from his hospital room after being attacked and left for dead in his apartment. The police has sealed all his assets as well as closed off his apartment. If anyone tries to access anything the police have promised to take action immediately, back to you, Rebecca." _

"_Thank you, Diana. The police are reaching out the public asking for any information that may lead to Naruto Uzumaki's location. If anyone has any information that may help the police please reach the police through the number on the bottom of your screen. Thank you and we'll be right back after these messages." _

Lee sat quietly on his couch watching the news channel. His eyes staring blankly at it as his hands crushed a beer can and threw it into the garbage bin. He sighed and stared at the running commercials that interested no one who watched it. Turning away from the TV he looked at the photo that was framed on his wall. The photo was of Naruto and him in their torn attires after their first case together. Naruto had dragged Lee into a gun fight with street gangsters and they came out torn and bloody but they had won. Immediately they took a picture to relish the moment.

The day Naruto disappeared from the hospital caused a big commotion in the PD though it hit Lee the hardest. He immediately transferred out of violent crimes, handing the violent rape case over to a colleague, and reassigned to Missing Persons. He was pursuing this whether their superiors wanted him to or not. It has been a month, like the news said, since Naruto disappeared and he had investigated non-stop. He had TenTen process the entire hospital room keeping it closed off for two weeks waiting for her results. She didn't get much except for a pair of muddy shoe prints that belonged neither to Naruto's nurses, doctors, or Naruto himself. Of course Lee had TenTen process his shoes too but it wasn't a match. That was the only clue, an unknown pair of shoe prints that magically appeared.

One would think of visitors that visited Naruto but Lee knew better. Naruto was an orphan. He had no one; he barely had friends, and drowned himself in work. Lee was the closest he called a friend and even then they didn't hang out much on their day off. This led Lee to question all the nurses and doctors that operated and cared for Naruto for anyone who they saw come in and visit Naruto. He thought this was going to be easy since Naruto didn't have visitors other than him and some other detectives but it wasn't. No one could remember someone coming in to visit him. They all claimed he was alone.

Lee sighed and got up from his couch venturing to the kitchen. He glanced briefly at the messy case files on his kitchen island. He had spent days in here working the case from any angle possible. He even asked his old colleague at violent crimes to transfer him the violent rape case saying it might lead to Naruto. Of course he was reluctant but Lee forced it out of him. The man had a lot of dirt that was easily uncovered in a day or two. Lee walked to the fridge and pulled out another beer can. He snapped it open and drank while staring at the case files. He flipped through them refreshing his mind.

_This is hopeless…_ He thought once he was done flipping through them the hundredth time. The door bell rang loudly. He ignored it but the person was insistent. He growled and slammed his beer on the kitchen island.

"OK! I'M COMING!" He shouted and stomped to the door. He swung it open and came face to face with TenTen. She dressed casually today but looked pissed. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him.

"Rock Lee, how many days have you been cooped up in here?" She asked immediately. No hello, no how you doing?

"What does it matter?" Lee mumbled and walked away from the door, returning to the kitchen. He picked up his can of beer. TenTen let herself in. She closed the door and picked her way through Lee's apartment scrunching her nose at the smell of beer and groaning at the sight of cans littering the floor.

"What happened to you Lee? Why are you acting like this?" TenTen asked as she reached the kitchen. She eyed the can of beer Lee was holding.

"What does it matter?" Lee repeated himself.

"What does it matter? How about you're holing yourself up in here and you're acting like it's the end of the world! Come on! Naruto wouldn't want you to do that! Where's all that youth you keep talking about? Where's the spirited and never back down Lee? Where's the guy who attacked me with a deathly breath taking hug on the first day of his job? Where is he!" TenTen shouted as she stomped over and grabbed the can of beer. She pushed Lee away from her when he went to grab it. It wasn't that hard since the man looked like he lost weight. He probably had nothing but beer the entire time. She dumped the rest of the contents into the sink and threw the can away.

"TENTEN! What the hell!" Lee shouted.

"That's it, Lee. I'm getting you out of here and eating something nutritious. I'm sorry but you're doing more harm to yourself than you think." TenTen grabbed Lee's arm and dumped him into the bathroom. She locked the door and shoved a chair under it.

"Take a good long shower Lee. You're not coming out till you do so." She commanded.

"Let me out! TenTen! Let me out!" Lee started pounding on the door.

"No, now SHOWER!" TenTen pounded harder on the door in response to his incessant pounding. Lee stopped his pounding and minutes later she heard the shower run. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips before she turned and addressed the many littered cans. "Great, where should I start?" She asked herself.

An hour later Lee started pounding on the door asking to be let out, TenTen stood at the other side of the door with her arms crossed.

"You sure you're clean?" She asked skeptical.

"Yeah, now let me out." Lee sounded more calm and mellow. She sighed and removed the chair and unlocked the door. Lee came out wearing a towel around his waist. TenTen eyed him up and down making sure he was clean. She nodded approvingly.

"Now get dressed. We're going out to eat something. You've got nothing in that fridge of yours beside beer." TenTen pointed to his room. He looked at it to notice the door was opened. She went in.

"You went in my room?" He asked.

"Of course I did, you even littered cans of beer in there. I changed your sheets and placed them in the washer along with your clothes. They were stained with beer. Remember to air out your apartment later." TenTen announced the changes she did to his house. Lee nodded and headed into his room to find a pair of clothing including socks and shoes waited on his bare mattress. She really thought of everything. He placed them on and headed out to find TenTen waiting by the door with her bag.

They locked up and took the elevator down. The trip was silent except for TenTen listing restaurant names and Lee grunting at each one. Frustrated, TenTen slapped him on the back making him walk faster. They remained silent after TenTen chose the restaurant for him. He held the door for her and they entered asking for a table for two in a more private location. The hostess smiled and led them to a table in the back away from other customers. A waitress came over with glasses of water and menus. TenTen picked up a menu and looked through it.

"What do you want?" TenTen asked.

"I'm not hungry…" Lee mumbled. TenTen placed her menu down and looked at him.

"Not hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in days Lee. Eat something. You'll feel better, I promise you." TenTen spoke worriedly.

"I don't want to." Lee countered.

"Eat something Lee. It'll give you energy to tackle Naruto's case. Come on." She picked up the other menu and nudged him with it. He looked at it then at her. He sighed and took the menu and looked through it. Minutes later the waitress came back.

"Ready to order?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'll take a large Caesar Salad." TenTen smiled.

"I'll take an Eggplant Parmesan." Lee mumbled. The waitress smiled and walked away to place their orders.

"See? It wasn't that hard." TenTen smiled at him. Lee offered a one second life crooked smiled. Lee shrugged and looked out the window opposite their wall. He watched the many men and women walk by in different styles and social status. TenTen sighed and fumbled with her napkin trying to find something to interest Lee. She came up with nothing. Lee continued his mindless stare out the window several thoughts running through his head. He traced back the time Naruto and he spent together before the blond disappeared. Naruto hadn't been acting strange. He ate his ramen, he pursued his cases, and he fought constantly with several other detectives in the squad. He still came up blank no matter how many times he thought it through. Naruto was the same as always. Then a thought landed on him. Naruto disappeared investigating a case with him. Shouldn't the way to go about finding Naruto is to solve the case? Perhaps he disappeared because of the case? Maybe he stumbled onto something and he was taken. If that was the case then he needs to solve the case first before being able to find Naruto.

"I'm going to solve Sakura's case." Lee spoke suddenly. TenTen looked at him.

"Lee…" She started but stopped when the waitress came back with their food. She continued when the waitress left. "Lee, you're in Missing Persons now. That case is no longer yours." TenTen reminded him.

"I know that. I have been trying to not butt my head in but what if solving this case will lead to Naruto? I can't let that go." Lee spoke then stuffed some of his Eggplant Parmesan into his mouth. He found it much appreciated and wanted and shoved more into his mouth before continuing. TenTen sighed; admitting defeat.

"Ok, where are you on the case?" She asked

"That's where it gets difficult. Normally only one person stands out but now everyone stands out as potential perps." Lee grumbled. "Tsunade has never been our prime suspect. She's a woman and there's no way she penetrated Sakura. However she's suspicious. Sakura isn't some political witness or anything. She's only a rape victim but Tsunade transferred her out and encrypted her file."

"That does sound suspicious… you think she's in league with the perp?" TenTen asked.

"Definitely," Lee nodded.

"Ok, so we got an accomplice. Who do you think is the perp?" TenTen moved the deduction forward.

"Either Uchiha Sasuke or Sabaku no Gaara. But I'm moving in on Uchiha Sasuke." Lee nodded his head to his own deduction.

"Why?" TenTen nudged along.

"Uchiha Sasuke disappeared after Naruto was attacked in his apartment. I'm guessing Naruto did some digging of his own and got too close perhaps? So the perp nabbed him."

"But Lee, this isn't a mafia case. Perps don't just nab people off streets especially cops." TenTen countered.

"You never know. Anything can happen." Lee countered back. TenTen gave him that point. "Uchiha Sasuke has fallen off the grid as well as Naruto. So what I'm guessing is that those muddy foot prints in Naruto's hospital room? Their Uchiha Sasuke's."

"But that's just a theory. Without proof we can't prove he was in the room and the guy's MIA." TenTen pointed her fork at him. Lee sighed.

"That's why I looked into our first suspect, Sabaku no Gaara. At first I thought he was the prime suspect considering Sakura's his employee and all. Sakura stated that he offered her a ride home, obviously trying to court her." A nudging sensation passed through Lee. He stopped for a while and stared down at his Eggplant Parmesan with knitted eyebrows. He shook his head and looked back up. "She shot him down so that gives him motive."

"Just because she shot him down? That seems farfetched." TenTen wasn't buying it.

"Not really. When we went to interview him Gaara proved that he could have anyone, even his employee. His alibi was sleeping with his employee Ino right after Sakura shot him down." Lee pointed.

"Still… what about the medieval thing? Uchiha had the cloak." TenTen stated then she double take on herself. "Wait no; I proved Uchiha was not the perp. His cloak didn't match the fabric Sakura tore off."

"Yup, so I've been thinking what if Gaara had the same cloak and he didn't want us to find it?" Lee dropped his fork onto his plate. "When we questioned him about a man in a cloak he instantly pointed us to Uchiha Sasuke without hesitation. He was reluctant to answer our questions from the beginning. He didn't react when the girl he was courting was raped. He was indifferent to the matter."

"So we're going down there?" TenTen asked.

"No, we need a warrant first."

"Why?" TenTen asked.

"It's for reassurance so if we do find him suspicious we can search his place." Lee explained.

TenTen nodded. She understood where Lee was coming from. This Sabaku no Gaara was definitely suspicious. They finished their meal and paid before leaving to head back to the station. Immediately Lee headed to the violent crimes division. Many people shouted hello, he waved and headed for Sarutobi's office. He barged in like Naruto. Sarutobi looked up and glared.

"First Naruto now you?" He asked.

"Sorry, really sorry, I'm not trying to imitate him. But I need a favor." Lee leaned onto Sarutobi's desk. Sarutobi looked over his shoulder at TenTen who closed the door. She waved and smiled softly.

"TenTen," Sarutobi greeted.

"Sarutobi," TenTen returned the favor.

"What do you need?" Sarutobi asked Lee.

"I know I transferred to a different department but I need you to get a warrant for Sabaku no Gaara's bar and home." Lee said.

"Lee you're off this case when you transferred. Why are you still on it?"

"It might lead to Naruto. Naruto might have found something and to shut him up the perp might have nabbed him. Please Sarutobi." Lee begged. Sarutobi stared.

"Lee, there are rules within the department. You are not longer on this case. Leave it to the detectives that are. Hand over the information to them." Sarutobi ordered. Lee slammed his table.

"No! Sarutobi you don't understand! Those detectives aren't doing anything. They don't even care! When I asked them to give me the files they just forked it over like it was nothing. Not even a glance. I know you care about Naruto and you want him found whether it's alive or not. So I beg of you to please just give me a warrant. I promise you I'll find him." Lee looked like he was about to cry. Sarutobi sighed.

"Fine," he got onto the phone with the DA's office. Lee thanked him under his breath and sat waiting for the warrant. About two hours later someone from the DA delivered it saying Sarutobi owed her one. The man agreed and handed the warrant to Lee.

"I hope you're on the right track." Sarutobi grumbled. "Does your captain know about this?"

"Nope so… shhhh!" Lee placed a finger on his lips and waved goodbye. "Thanks!" He called back and left the station to head to Sabaku Bar.

TenTen had insisted she tag along since he doesn't have a partner and he's still considered malnourished. She'll be of help if anything happened and plus she's forensics so she'll know what to look for. Lee reluctantly agreed. Forty five minutes later they found themselves in front of Sabaku Bar. Music blared loud from the inside. Not even the door muffled the songs. The two could hear the lyrics clearly from two feet from the door. Lee opened it and TenTen stepped in thanking him. He stepped in after her and searched the place for either Ino or Gaara. A waitress with long blue hair spotted him first. She excused her customer and rushed his way.

"Detective, is something wrong?" She asked scared.

"Is Sabaku-san here? I need to ask some follow up questions." Lee said. The woman looked confused.

"But it's been a month, plus you're partner and Sakura…" She trailed off. Obviously she's been following the news intently. TenTen and Lee caught a sense of sadness when she mentioned Sakura.

"They may have disappeared but that doesn't mean my job is over. I am here to question Sabaku-san. Get him for me or I'll search for him myself." Lee announced his intentions. TenTen winced as the girl flinched and rushed off to find Gaara. Lee had changed dramatically she noted. After Naruto disappeared he seemed to be channeling the blonde's personality from time to time. One moment he'll be Lee, the next he's the dead man she found in his apartment, and then the next when he's on a case he was like Naruto all demanding and threatening. It was a good change for him. He was less spineless like when he had Naruto as a guide. Naruto had a lot more guts and mostly demanded his suspects to cooperate rather than coaxing them into it. He was hardcore and did things his way but mindful of the law to some degree. Lee was more soft hearted and didn't have as much guts to demand this and that like Naruto does to his suspects and sometimes to the unwilling victims.

She came back with Gaara stomping behind her. She walked faster than necessary all the while her boss glaring at the back of her head. She led him to them and disappeared without another word. Gaara stood stock still before them. He glared at TenTen and eyed Lee. A weird glint flew past his eyes that only TenTen caught. She studied him intently. The man was clad in the latest fashion for bar hoppers. His hair was fiery red and she was positive that tattoo on his forehead was a symbol of an old scar from his past that he wanted to forget but couldn't let himself to. His raccoon eyes signaled he was an insomniac.

"What is it this time, Detective Lee?" Gaara spat Lee's name. Lee grimaced at the obvious dislike.

"I have some follow up questions to ask you." He stated.

"Ask away, I don't have much time." Gaara waved for him to continue. He turned to TenTen and eyed her up and down.

"You're new partner?" Gaara asked.

"She's forensics just accompanying me." Lee stated.

"Forensics, are you messing with me, detective? Why is forensics here? If this is a joke please do leave. I have a business to run." Gaara sounded offended. Lee narrowed his eyes, no he wasn't offended… he was… alarmed. Lee definitely struck a nerve somewhere; now all he's got to do is find it.

Lee looked around the bar eyeing the women dancing on the floor with men they probably don't know and won't remember. The bartender was busy chatting with regulars and filling orders. Waitresses ran about on heels filling orders and distributing drinks. The room was spinning from glittering lights above head. The music blared loud against their ears and gave Lee a sensation of another extremely hard heartbeat. He looked back at Gaara.

"Looks like business is running smoothly without you right now, I believe you can spare a few more minutes." Lee leaned on a table and looked hard at Gaara. The man sighed and sat down on the chair behind him.

"You've changed since the last time we met. You were more like a follower if I read you correctly." Gaara smirked at him. "Did your partner's disappearance mean that much to you?" He asked. Then he smirked wider. "Where you guys…?" He trailed off and held up his pinky, a Chinese sign equivalent to dating. Lee glared.

"No. We were not dating. He was my first partner in the PD and I kind of preferred him to have lasted longer." Lee spoke not amused. Gaara dropped his pinky and sighed and dropped his head a little in disappointment.

"No sense of humor." He mumbled but looked back up at him. "Fine, ask your questions." He gave up.

"Do you know Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"No I do not. I haven't met the guy till that day he ventured in here." Gaara answered back.

"Oh? It struck me odd as you pinpointed him out immediately when Naruto and I asked you about a man in a medieval cloak." Lee spoke.

"In case you haven't noticed detective. We're in the 21st century where wearing a medieval cloak attracts attention. I would have picked him out blindfolded and turned many times." Gaara mocked Lee.

"Is your bar always this crowded?" Lee asked as a woman bumped into him. She stumbled away on her heels apologizing in slurs of words.

"Yes, every night." Gaara gloated.

"If you're bar is this crowded then how did you spot a man out of all these people?"

"He was wearing a medieval cloak, hard to miss."

"Really? Your regulars come every day right?" Lee asked eyeing the men and women talking to the bartender.

"Most of them yes." Gaara asked suspicious. Lee got off the table and smiled. He motioned for TenTen to follow him.

"Then perhaps I should ask them if they remember such a guy in the crowd." Lee walked over cutting off any protest from Gaara. Gaara followed Lee over to the bar but didn't make a sound. Lee cleared his throat and flashed his badge at the regulars. They turned not interested but listened anyway.

"I'm detective Lee and I'm investigating a case here. I would like you ask you lot a question. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Ask away detective," a rather attractive man in shades raised his drink at him. Lee stared at him with a frown wondering why this guy was wearing sunglasses in a darkly lit bar.

"You remember the night a waitress here got raped on her way home?"

"Yeah," many of them mumbled.

"During that night do you guys remember a man in a medieval cloak sitting about drinking something?" Lee asked. The group looked at each other. They shook their head.

"Hell no, man! There are hundreds of people in here. Some guy in a cloak would have stood out but no one would have noticed him. We're all buzzed and the staff busts their asses every night." The same guy spoke. Lee turned to the bartender.

"What about you?" He asked him.

"I wasn't here that night but I got to agree. There are a bunch of weird people in this bar. People with pink hair, rainbow hair, people in fish nets, people who run along my bar so I don't think a guy in a cloak would stand out that much." He said but looked fearful when Gaara glared at him. Lee turned to Gaara with a smug expression.

"Sabaku-san, I believe you're walking a thin thread here." Then he threw the warrant onto the bar. "Stop the music and turn on the lights. We're going to search your bar and then you can take us to your house." Gaara opened his mouth but Lee cut him off. "Oh and the warrant covers that too." He smiled. TenTen pulled on some latex gloves. Gaara grumbled but signaled Kankuro to cut the music and turn on the lights. Immediately his customers groaned and booed. Lee trudged up onto the stage and pushed the DJ aside. He grabbed the microphone and tested it before speaking.

"Be quiet everyone!" He shouted. No one listened to him. "SHUT UP!" He shouted instead. Instantly the room fell silent. He pulled out his badge and showed it to everyone. "Everyone please grab a seat and remain silent. Everything will be sorted out as soon as possible." Lee said. They all sat on chairs or on the floor. TenTen nodded and asked Gaara to direct her to the inside of the bar. He reluctantly led the way. Lee stayed outside calling for uniforms. When they arrived, Lee instructed them to watch the customers and employees and allow no one to leave. He headed out back. TenTen was checking every surface of Gaara's office with the red head standing outside the door.

"Excuse me." Lee cleared his throat. Gaara moved aside and Lee squeezed in with TenTen. "Anything interesting?" He asked.

"Not yet." TenTen opened Gaara's desk drawers and shuffled through them. There was nothing interesting. She slammed them shut and was about to get up when something caught her eye. She crawled around to the side and measured the width of the desk then looked under it. She frowned and repeated her actions.

"Hah…" She reached into the space under the desk and slammed her fist against the other end. She repeated her action at least three times before it popped off onto the carpeted floor. It was a secret compartment. She smiled as she saw what was inside. TenTen pulled out an evidence bag and pulled out what was in the secret compartment.

"Hey Lee, you were right. This guy is definitely dirtier than the soil in my backyard." She stood and pulled a medieval cloak out with her. She gestured toward Gaara who cursed. Lee looked at it and then at Gaara.

"Care to explain?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I had no idea what to write but after reading one of the reviews for my story I realized that I left Sakura's rape unsolved so I decided to get back to it once in a while and have Lee solve it! ;D Hope you like this chapter. I know there's no SasuNaru in this story but I will have some soon. Bear with me ok?

One of my readers gave me a review and pointed out a flaw in my story. I admit I had forgotten about Ino being dead and accidently added her into the story. I'm sorry. I changed it to a miscellaneous waitress. I hope everyone would forgive me.

Please do review and tell me if I have any other flaws in my story. It's hard to keep track after such long periods of break time before updating.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 10

Naruto soared through the kitchen's giant wooden doors clutching a large champagne bottle. He giggled happily and chugged more champagne into his system. His clouded eyes looked around seeking Sasuke. He spotted the raven at the other end of kitchen talking to the head chef. He sauntered over stumbling on his own feet. He giggled loudly and waved at the other workers in the kitchen who stared at him then went back to work. They avoided eye contact with the blond and Sasuke who still hasn't realized Naruto was there. Naruto threw a heavy arm over Sasuke's shoulders surprising the raven.

"Naruto!" He shouted angrily once he spotted the champagne bottle. He wrestled the bottle out of Naruto's arms; it wasn't hard considering the blond was drunk off his ass. "What are you doing drinking champagne!" He lectured. Naruto giggled and poked the raven on the nose.

"Silly, Sas'ke!" He slurred Sasuke's name. "I dunno!" He shouted loud. Sasuke groaned. He handed the champagne over to the head chef and told him to get rid of it. The head chef nodded and rushed off to do the task.

"Come on, dobe. Let's get you sober." He pulled Naruto out of the kitchen. Too bad the blond didn't go smoothly.

"No!" Naruto tore away from Sasuke. "I can still fly!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and twirled in a circle with his arms out to his side. He laughed up towards the high ceiling.

"For the last time Naruto, you can't fly. Now come on." He made a grab for him again but instead Naruto grabbed him and flipped him.

"Where's my champagne you asshole!" Naruto shouted above him.

"Naruto, enough with the champagne. You're drunk." Sasuke tried to reason with him. Instead of listening to him Naruto straddled Sasuke and gripped his collar. He began shaking Sasuke wildly at an alarming strength for a drunken person.

"WHERE! IS! MY! CHAMPAGNE! YOU! ASSHOLE! GIVE! ME! MY! CHAMPAGNE! I! WILL! KILL! YOU!" With each word Naruto shook Sasuke more violently to the point Sasuke saw nothing but white. The raven grabbed his wrists and flipped them over easily. Naruto began thrashing violently under him, he punched the raven and kicked him in the thighs. Naruto tore at Sasuke's bangs and scratched at his shirt.

"NO! NO! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! I WON'T LET YOU!" Naruto shouted before kneeing Sasuke in the balls. The raven groaned loudly and fell to his side. Taking this chance Naruto stumbled to his feet falling several times before scrambling away screaming.

"SO LONG SUCKER! I WIN THIS ROUND! I WILL GET MY CHAMPAGNE! COUNT ON IT!" The blond disappeared around the corner leaving Sasuke behind groaning for his dear life. The raven flopped onto his back and tapped his head against the stone floor. He groaned and swore under his breath that he's going to kill the person who gave Naruto the champagne. He laid there lazing about.

_I should just leave him. It feels nice to lie here._ Sasuke thought and attempted to do so but the thought was quickly dismissed. Naruto was a messy drunk. His emotions were a roller coaster when he was drunk. He was random and caused disastrous results. Leaving him alone and running about was bound to cause more harm to the castle occupants than Naruto, the drunkard, himself. He sat up and rubbed his sore head. Naruto really did a number on him.

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke shouted, his voice carried down the hallway. In seconds Kakashi appeared before him. He bowed.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Go find Naruto, be cautious, he's drunk." Sasuke ordered. Kakashi stood still. "What are you waiting for!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Ummm… are you sure, Sasuke-sama? The last time I tried that Naruto…" He shuddered slightly at the memory.

"Yes! Now go find him before he harms someone else and if that happens it's going onto YOUR record! Now go!" Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke groaned and picked himself up from the floor. He walked his way to Tsunade's office. The door was left open and he heard rustling inside. Sasuke peeked in to find the infirmary a mess with equipment and files all over the place. Tsunade was bent over deep in a closet throwing things out searching for something. She mumbled angrily to herself.

"Tsunade," Sasuke called. The woman stopped what she was doing and pulled out of the closet. She was sweating slightly and out of breath; her hair unkempt.

"What is it?" She asked rudely. Sasuke picked his way over to the medical bed. He pushed all the medical files off the bed and sat. He cradled his head.

"Give me something to ease this headache." He ordered. Tsunade got up from her crouched position and walked her way over to him. She looked his head over.

"What happened to you? You look like you lost a battle with a rhinoceros." Tsunade commented as she fetched a heat pack and pressed it to his head. Sasuke winced but took the pack and rested it on the most painful spot.

"Naruto got drunk." Sasuke grumbled. Tsunade's ear twitched at the information, she raised her eyebrow as a vein throbbed against her temple.

"Was he holding a large bottle of champagne by any chance?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

"Don't tell me you gave it to him, Tsunade." Sasuke warned. Tsunade sighed and sat down on the many files littering her chair. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I didn't, he stole it from me." She huffed.

"Stole it? Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto knew full well that he has bad alcohol tolerance. He wouldn't touch alcohol to save his life. Tsunade shook her head.

"I have no idea. I placed the bottle on this table." She pointed to one of her many desks plastered against the walls. "I turn my back and the bottle was gone. I've been looking for it for hours." She gestured to her infirmary that looks like a tornado had ransacked it and ran. Sasuke sighed frustrated.

"I doubt Naruto would take it though. Maybe someone fed it to him by mistake." Tsunade suggested. She stubbed her cigarette out on an ash tray and began cleaning her room. She slapped Sasuke's legs slightly. He lifted it and watched as she grabbed the things under his feet. He rested his legs on the medical bed. Sasuke rest his head against the pillow with the heat pack and watched Tsunade clean up.

A loud crashing and rumbling sound reached their ears. They both turned to the door and stared at it wondering what it was. They heard Kakashi's voice curse loudly at what seemed like Naruto's laughing. The rumbling came closer then the door slammed opened. Naruto dashed in laughing like a complete moron. He jumped into Sasuke and straddled the man before he started bouncing like a child.

"Sas'ke! Sas'ke!" He shouted happily and threw his arms into the air. Sasuke wheezed as his breath was stolen from him.

"Naruto! Get off!" he tried pushing the blond off but Naruto grabbed onto his neck and refused. Sasuke tried his hardest to pry him off but the blond only budged a couple centimeters. "NARUTO!" He shouted loud. Kakashi leaned against the door huffing and puffing. He gave them one glance before sliding to the floor and closed his only visible eye.

"I can't believe this kid's drunk. He has way too much stamina." He huffed out. Tsunade approached him with a cup of water.

"You're just stupid to chase him through the castle. What is this? The fifth time already?" Tsunade mocked him. Kakashi glared at her.

"How about next YOU try it? I'm sure you'll lose a couple pounds." Kakashi countered. Tsunade made an annoyed sound before walking back to her seat. She watched as Naruto fawned over Sasuke and laid sloppy kisses all over his face. He giggled simultaneously every couple seconds and then he started crying. He started fisting Sasuke's chest and crying about an old childhood memory that saddened him. Sasuke just laid there and agreed with everything the blond said while cradling the heat pack to his head. He had his eyes closed and his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Suddenly Naruto stopped his bawling and stared at the wall in front of him with wide eyes. The room fell silent. All three sober occupants looked at the blond cautiously. He continued to stare at the wall oblivious to anyone else in the room. Then he crawled over to the wall and stuck his right eye against it. All three of them arched an eyebrow.

"Naruto…" They all harmonized. Naruto pulled away and smiled before giggling softly. He opened his mouth wide and sucked in a lot of air. Then he placed his mouth to the spot where his eyes were.

"KAAAARIIIIN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. A string of loud cursing sounded opposite the wall as some crashes were heard. Sasuke sat up immediately cradling a laughing Naruto to his chest. He pulled away from the medical bed as Kakashi got up and pulled out his short sword. Tsunade remained still and looked at the wall before turning to the door as a pair of footsteps rushed their way. Karin showed up angrily cradling her ear.

"NARUTO! YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME DEAF! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!" She shouted at him and pointed a finger at the still giggling blond. Sasuke glared at her.

"Karin, what are you doing here? I spared you life because of Naruto. Don't make me take it." He threatened. Karin retracted her finger and covered her mouth. She backed away from the door and looked around. She cursed herself silently as she just realized what she had done. She had revealed herself.

"Sasuke-sama…" She called.

"Don't call me that, I am Uchiha-sama to you. Now leave!" Sasuke ordered her.

"No! I won't! I won't accept it! I am you're fiancée! He is just some lowly human that your father picked up out of disgusting pity! I am a pure blood Succubus! I am the only one suitable for you! I am disgusted that his wretched life is so fucking strong! I would have chopped his head off if I had known he would survive!" Karin shouted back. Sasuke's eyes bled red at her words.

"Kakashi," He whispered low and angered. Hearing his name Kakashi moved forward towards Karin. His short sword rose as his eye bled red as well. She clasped a hand to her mouth before turning to run. She didn't get very far. Kakashi appeared before her and stuck the sword into her throat. Blood oozed out immediately running a water fall.

"Don't kill her," Sasuke ordered. Kakashi broke off the hilt and let go. She felt to the floor clutching the broken sword but unable to pull it out without injuring her own hands. She didn't dare. Sasuke placed the laughing Naruto into Tsunade's lap and walked forward. He pulled Karin's mismatched hair downwards so she looked up at him.

"I don't have any tolerance towards people who target Naruto and you know that very well. Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I want the answer." Sasuke spoke menacingly. Karin gurgled as blood ran down her mouth and chin. It dripped onto the stone floor. She looked through hazy eyes at the wavering shape of Sasuke.

"Did you give Naruto the champagne?" He asked. Karin coughed up more blood and struggled against Sasuke's hold on her hair. Outraged at her defiance Sasuke pulled her head to his left and slammed her into the stone wall. She coughed up more blood and groaned.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted at her. She clutched at the sword and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't think she can talk with that sword in her throat." Kakashi whispered but kept his distance. Sasuke looked quite unstable. Sasuke looked at him before zeroing in on the sword. He grunted and pulled it out mindless of his hand. She coughed and clutched the gaping hole in her throat.

"Answer me," He repeated himself. Karin wheezed and bowed her head as far as it could go with Sasuke griping it. She groaned in pain.

"Y-Yes…" She managed to wheeze out. Sasuke growled before slamming her head against the wall again and again. His red eyes flickered as his anger increased. He watched as her skull gave out on her and felt soft as he continued to bash her head in. She long stopped groaning and struggling and making pained expression. She was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Naruto, no!" Tsunade shouted in the infirmary. Naruto managed to scramble out of her lap and ran fast towards Sasuke. With little to no effort he grabbed Sasuke and threw him onto his back painfully. Karin slid down the wall and flopped to the ground; her skull disfigured. Naruto stood above Sasuke once more but this time with a feral expression.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke growled and launched for the blond. The two crashed to the floor and wrestled. Naruto threw him off and stood hurriedly. Sasuke scrambled to his feet a little bloody. He charged at the blond who back handed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted. He wasn't even sure Naruto was drunk anymore. He seemed more coordinated then he was before. Naruto didn't say anything. He just grabbed Sasuke by the throat and raised him to the point his arm couldn't stretch. Sasuke took a peek at him as he dug his nails into Naruto's arm. The blond gave off a murderous aura not unlike Sasuke himself. His pupils constricted; almost invisible. He appeared to be dazed. Grunting Sasuke wrapped his legs on the blonde's arm and flipped. Naruto spun and landed on the floor. Sasuke freed from Naruto's hold climbed onto the blond. He pulled his fist back and punched the blond in the stomach with all he got. Naruto coughed, his eyes widened and with monstrous strength he pushed Sasuke away from him and scrambled for a corner. He began regurgitating everything that was in his stomach including the alcohol he ingested.

Sasuke watched from his spot on the floor as Naruto's aura disappeared and the human Naruto crouched before him vomiting violently. The blond clutched his stomach as tears stung the corner of his eyes. Once he was done and sure he wasn't going to start dry heaving Naruto turned around and looked at the bloody and disarrayed Sasuke. He looked confused and sober.

_So he was drunk… was he subconsciously protecting the weak?_ Sasuke wondered.

"What's going on? Why am I hurting and why are you looking like that?" Naruto questioned. He seemed oblivious to their fight. Naruto looked around then spotted Karin. He walked over clutching his stomach. Staring at her unconscious form from above. He nudged her with his foot.

"What is she doing here? Who beat her like that?" He asked. Now Sasuke was positive Naruto was sober. Sasuke stood and wiped at the blood.

"I did. She got you drunk and even attempted to justify why she was still within castle walls and insulted you."

"So you beat her to the brink of her life?"

"Yeah." Sasuke shrugged. He winced. Naruto stared at her body wide eyed and expressionless. He stood for several minutes before walking to Tsunade who was staring from the door of her infirmary.

"How'd I get so beat up?"

"You fought with Sasuke once he started bashing her head in." Kakashi explained deeming it safe to speak.

"Hmm…" Naruto asked no more questions after that. He simply got himself fixed and headed into the garden. He paid no attention to the removal of Karin's body to the dungeon. They all knew she was going to heal in a matter of weeks. Sasuke's kind doesn't die easily. Naruto sat by the fountain and watched the water cascaded down. He reached a hand in and moved it slowly watching the water part and swim along. His mind blank and quiet.

Sasuke watched from one of the castle windows. Tsunade had excused him once she was done but told both him and Naruto to take it easy.

_You two are bound to kill each other one day! _She huffed once she was done patching him up and even slapped him on his bandaged arm. Sasuke leaned on the window. He stared at Naruto playing with the water. He sat there for about an hour before falling onto the grass and stared at the sky. Something was definitely on his mind.

**WONDER WHAT LEE'S DOING**

Lee sat in interrogation with Gaara across from him. The cloak sat between them on the black wooden table in an evidence bag. Sakura's file was on the table and pictures of her bruises were spread out for Gaara to see. He stared at Lee as Lee stared at him. Suddenly Lee slammed the table with all his might.

"Sabaku no Gaara, for an employer you sure love your employees." Lee got up from his seat and sat on the edge of the table. He picked up one of the pictures and stuck it in Gaara's face. "Maybe to the point you'll RAPE THEM!" He threw the picture at Gaara who closed his eyes then opened them as the photo fluttered to the floor. Instead of picking up the photo Lee picked up the evidence bag containing the cloak.

"Tell me why do you have this? And don't give me crap." Lee waited for an answer.

"The cloak is mine." Gaara finally said then he turned to the one way mirror. He stared at it as if penetrating through it and looking at the other occupants on the other side.

"What are you looking at?" Lee asked him.

"Detective Lee… in your opinion, who am I?" Gaara smirked.

"Who are you? I'll tell you who you are." Lee decided to play his game. "You are someone suspected of rape and a possible kidnapping with an accomplice. You are going to cooperate with my investigation or else I'm going to make sure every single one of your future prison buddies know who and what you did to land you in there." Lee slammed Sakura's case file on the table. Gaara continued to look at the mirror. His smirk widened. Several overlapping thuds were heard on the other side. Lee looked up at the window then down at Gaara. A cold chill slithered up his spine. Gaara stood abruptly.

"Where do you think you're going? Sit down." Lee furrowed his eyebrows. Gaara smiled at Lee.

"I don't think so, detective Lee." Gaara backed Lee onto the table and trapped him there with an arm on each side of Lee. Lee glared and pushed against his chest.

"Sabaku no Gaara, this is sexual harassment of a police officer! Do you want another charge on top of the ones you have right now!" When he received no response he looked at the mirror. "Hey! Someone help me here! What are you all waiting for!" He shouted despite the fact he didn't want to. It would make him seem weak but right now he was. Even with all his strength pushing against the red head Gaara wouldn't move. Gaara smirked.

"No one's going to come help you." He murmured against Lee's ear. "You know, detective, the minute you walked into my bar I knew it was you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Let me go this instance!" Lee struggled.

"I didn't think I would see you, detective. After that gruesome death of yours." Gaara's voice became low.

"ARGH! LET GO!" Lee kneed Gaara in the nuts causing the red head to widen his eyes and crouch in pain. Lee kicked him away and scrambled for the door.

"Consider yourself booked, Sabaku no Gaara, for sexual harassment of a police officer and obstruction of justice as well as suspected of rape and kidnapping with accomplice!" Lee shouted before locking the door and charging into the other room. He stopped short as he stared at the various people sleeping peacefully on the floor or with their heads on keyboards. He checked each one for a pulse then looked through the mirror at Gaara. The red head was over his frighteningly painful encounter and was staring into the mirror right at Lee like he could see him. He smirked.

"I know you're there, detective Lee. How are your co-workers? Are they sleeping fine? I hope they haven't injured themselves on their way down…" Gaara purred. Lee gulped as he stared at Gaara who continued to stare at him. Testing a theory, Lee moved his way to the door, Gaara's eyes followed him. He moved back to his previous spot. Gaara's eyes followed him again. He moved forward and watched Gaara's eyes shift so he can see him better.

"You… You can see me can you?" He tested another theory. Gaara smirked obviously amused.

"Ahh… so you are there. Yes, detective Lee, I can see you. Nice of you to notice." Gaara crossed his arms. "This stupid one-way mirror means nothing to me. You humans are always coming with tricks like these to assist your inabilities." Gaara tapped the glass.

"You can hear me too?" Lee asked frightened.

"Of course, I answered your question didn't I?" Gaara smiled at him.

"What are you? You called us humans… aren't you human?" Lee asked backing up. Gaara's smile faltered before he leaned onto the table and gave Lee an annoyed impatient look.

"Weren't you going to book me? Hurry up detective; my 72 hours are almost up." Gaara tapped his watch. Tearing his eyes away from Gaara Lee snuck a look at the clock. He cursed and ran out of the room ignoring Gaara's cold chuckle.

"So easily shaken as usual Lee… Looks like I benefited more than I thought from this stupid war Neji and I started…"

Lee rushed to his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed the number straight from his memory and waited. The other picked up immediately. He waited impatiently for the woman to finish her introduction before speaking rapidly into it.

"I need a medic up here right now, we're on the 5th floor and I have about four people unconscious in interrogation room 5B." Lee spoke.

"Right away sir," the female answered.

"Thank you." Lee hung up. About three minutes later three medics exited the elevator carrying equipment. Lee directed them to the room and then headed off to book Gaara. He stole a glance at Gaara who was possibly staring at the medics work. He remained leaning on the table calm and composed, even smug if Lee saw it right. He ignored him and rushed past Gaara's sight. He came back with an arresting officer. Gaara was cuffed and led out. Lee followed behind after he cleaned up the table and organized the files.

"You're friends are going to be fine, detective Lee." Gaara spoke suddenly.

"I'll believe it when the medics say so. Have a fun trip, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Please call me Gaara," Gaara smiled as he was loaded into the transportation van. Lee sneered.

"Not in your life." He slammed the door shut and happily waved him off smugly.

**WONDER WHAT NARUTO IS DOING**

Naruto sat at the dining table staring at his plate of food. He had been silent all day after seeing Karin's body. Sasuke sat next to him sighing every five seconds and every four seconds he would look at Naruto. The blond ignored him and continued to stare.

"Naruto… say something. Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The blond had been ignoring him and staring off into space. He has given him enough alone time. Naruto remained silent. Sasuke moved closer and placed an arm around the blond but Naruto pulled away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. The blond didn't respond. "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"… What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Naruto redirected the question to him speaking for the first time.

"Nothing's wrong except for the fact that my lover is refusing my touches and conversation attempts." Sasuke huffed. Naruto sighed.

"I'm not avoiding you." He stated.

"Really? I remember you moving away every time I try to touch you. You ignore me when I try to talk to you. That's not avoiding then what is it?" Sasuke challenged him.

"I just… I miss Earth." Naruto whispered. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"That's it?" He asked disbelieving. Naruto sighed.

"You wouldn't understand it. I don't expect you to." Naruto waved a dismissing hand at him that seemed lifeless.

"Ok… why all of a sudden?" Sasuke had thought it had something to do with Karin. Turns out he was wrong.

"When I saw Karin's… body…"

_So it does have something to do with Karin… damn it! Why does everything revolve around her now? I'll truly kill her when I get the chance. _Sasuke remained quiet as he watched Naruto collect his thoughts. He ranted loudly in his head though.

"When I saw Karin's body on the floor all beaten and bloody it reminded me… It reminded me that I left things unfinished on Earth. I didn't really put an end there." Naruto finally spoke.

"There's no need, Naruto. You don't belong there. Your home is here." Sasuke interrupted.

"No Sasuke, Earth was my home for 24 years. My soul may have waited for you and never considered it home but my consciousness did. I grew up there and I learnt how to read and write there. I had a job, a life, and hobbies. When my memories returned I just dumped everything on a whim and came back. I didn't patch things up. I didn't say good bye. Everyone must be going crazy looking for me. I even left a case unsolved and that goes against my policy. I never leave anyone behind and always closed a case." Naruto explained more in depth. Sasuke stared at him and watched the blonde's sunken spirit. His eyes were dull and he was retreated far from reality. He was thinking about his friends and life on Earth. Sasuke sighed.

"Do… Do you want to go back for a while?" He asked. Instantly Naruto brightened.

"Really!" He attached his hands to Sasuke's left arm. The raven nodded, already regretting it. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke never liked the place they called Earth. It was polluted and over crowded with humans everywhere. They had different laws and ways of living. Most of all, Sasuke wasn't a big shot. He had to live in hiding and cover his tracks when feeding from unwilling and willing humans. He wretched at their perfume and make up. He gagged at the women whom threw themselves at him and most of all he forced himself to feed from them. Sasuke was more than happy to leave Earth behind when Naruto came to his senses. But now the blond wanted to go back to "patch things up". How could Sasuke say no when Naruto's practically dying because of it?

"Yeah, if you want to. I know how important it is for you to organize and make proper about situations." Sasuke patted his one of his hands. Naruto beamed and began eating vigorously at his dinner. Sasuke made a disgusted face as food flied everywhere.

"Naruto, eat like a civilized being please." He pleaded. The blond ignored him as usual. He sighed and did his best to dodge flying food. Naruto smiled all night even as they got ready for bed. Sasuke climbed on top Naruto and stared down at him hungrily.

"Feed me," he growled. His eyes already shining red. Naruto smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss turned heated and passionate. Naruto moaned into his mouth as Sasuke trailed his hands over Naruto's body. His hunger grew as he nipped and licked along Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and barred his neck as far as it would go. His raven lover pulled his shirt off and threw it away. They had no idea where it landed and was sure they would have trouble finding it in the morning. Sasuke pushed Naruto's pants down and gripped him. The blond gasped and arched off the bed. He pulled desperately at Sasuke's shirt. He managed to remove it after many failed attempts and whines and purrs. He threw it aside as well and latched onto Sasuke's chest as Sasuke played with his bottom.

It felt even better than the last time. Though this time it was more about feeding Sasuke then reconciling Naruto couldn't help but feel the intense passion that's always there when they're making love. He winced at Sasuke's penetrating fingers but relaxed and stared into the raven's unwavering red eyes. He remembered the first time he saw those eyes. He was frightened and had no idea what to do but now they were something familiar in their daily routine. He wasn't sure how Sasuke saw through those eyes. Were what he saw red? Or did they have distinct colors? He didn't know but he knew that once those red eyes appear they were in for a passionate night.

He pulled Sasuke down the minute the raven entered him. He groaned and then moaned as Sasuke latched onto his chest again. His breath left him as Sasuke started thrusting slow. When it became painful, Naruto whined and slapped his chest all the while breathing out "faster" and "harder". Sasuke obliged. Naruto felt Sasuke pull away from his chest and looked up at him. He watched without blinking as Sasuke growled. Naruto watched as Sasuke's mouth struggled a little before his fangs descended. He twitched his mouth left and right adjusting all the while thrusting into the blond. Naruto took a deep breath and pushed his head into the pillow below him. He felt Sasuke's hands travel up his spine and lift his back. He allowed him to. Sasuke dipped his head and grazed his fang along Naruto's chest searching for his life energy. Naruto hugged his head like he did many times when Sasuke's going to feed. He moaned appreciatively. He felt Sasuke stop his grazing then sunk his teeth in without breaking the skin. Naruto moaned louder as he felt dizzy. His heart skipped a beat as Sasuke found his life energy and caught it. He began sucking it out.

Naruto shuddered at the feeling and climaxed. He breathed slowly and stayed still cradling Sasuke's head. The raven grunted after several hard thrusts and filled Naruto with his seeds. The blond hummed but lay back as the all familiar dizziness overwhelmed him. When he felt Sasuke taking too much he patted the raven's head then tugged. Sasuke detached himself from Naruto. He looked at the blond who smiled sleepily and yawned. The blond pulled Sasuke up and kissed him on the lips before he pressed another one to his forehead. He smiled and watched Sasuke's fangs retract and his eyes darken.

"Good night, Sasuke, love you," he whispered.

"Night Naruto, love you too." Sasuke returned and watched Naruto fall asleep before pulling out. He got up and stretched a little. His stomach full and digesting his meal. He walked to the bathroom and came back to clean Naruto up. His fingers brushed against the spot he always fed Naruto from. He had tried other places but that spot was where Naruto's life energy was the strongest and tastiest. He poked Naruto's chest once before chuckling. He continued his clean up making sure wipe the blond squeaky clean. Sasuke tucked him in before heading to shower. Naruto would kill him if he woke up with a foul stench in the room that stunk to high heaven. Naruto always complained about him smelling extremely bad after sex and not showering till the next morning. He wasn't about to be the second victim of head bashing.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you for reading my story! As I said last chapter please point out any flaws that I may have.

IT'S FINALLY THE TENTH CHAPTER! *VICTORY DANCE* I MADE IT! I MADE IT! I MADE IT!

Lol, I'm just extremely happy considering I've never really made it this far with most of my stories and I'm still on track! That's a huge plus for me!

REVIEWS PLEASE! I'M BUBBLING WITH HAPPINESS I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 11

Lee scratched his head violently as his phone kept ringing on his desk. He growled and buried his head in his arms. His co-workers looked at him wearily then at each other. They whispered and signaled back and forth. The shrill sound stopped after ten rings. Lee sighed but tensed when it began again. Violently he grabbed the phone and chugged it as hard as he could at the opposite wall. His chair fell back as he stood and charged for the bathroom. His co-workers looked at his retreating back stunned. Lee threw the door opened and shooed the guys that were in there. Once everyone was out he leaned on the sink counter and gripped the edges hard. His nails raked painfully against the porcelain surface.

_What does he want from me! Argh!_ Lee stared at himself in the mirror before screaming at the top of his lungs. He pushed off the sink and leaned against the wall. He slid down onto the floor and covered his face choking back a sob. The incessant phone calls were getting to him, driving him crazy. He didn't even know why they were trying so hard for a felon.

The door to the bathroom nudged open and TenTen peeked in at him. She watched him on the floor before pushing the door further open and entered. She went to his side and sat down with him. Quietly TenTen pulled his head down onto her shoulder and laid her head on his. She closed her eyes humming a soft tune. His choked sobs quieted down as he listened to her. Slowly his arms gave out. He laid there on her shoulder listening to the tune. It soothed him and soon he fell asleep on her shoulder. The door opened again and this time two men peeked in with a whole group of women. They looked scared. TenTen blinked at them. She shushed them and waved them away. They closed the door and scurried away. Her hands ran through Lee's soft hair. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling as Lee dozed on her shoulder. She sighed.

_I should have brought a magazine or something. I'm going to be here a while._ Boredom soon took over and she looked around for something to interest her. A frown quickly plastered itself on her face. She was in the men's bathroom; the worst place to find something to ease boredom. Giving up quickly TenTen looked down at Lee who slept like a baby on her shoulder. She rolled her head back against the tiled wall and looked to her right then to her left. She sighed before closing her eyes falling asleep.

It was an hour later when Lee awoke. He pushed away from TenTen and blinked away his grogginess. Confusion settled in. He had no idea what he was doing. He looked around before spotting TenTen sleeping against the tiled wall next to him. Lee shook her awake.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at him. "Are you feeling alright? Your team called and said you were having a breakdown." It all flooded back in and Lee sighed.

"I don't know. Sabaku keeps asking the prison office to call me and for some strange reason they keep calling." Lee explained. "I think I'm going crazy."

"Why not just answer the call?" TenTen suggested. Lee looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way, not going to happen. The guy is crazy. I'm not going anywhere near him." Lee muttered. TenTen stayed silent. Minutes passed and she still didn't say anything. Lee became uncomfortable. TenTen wasn't one to stay silent for so long. Tempted he wondered if he should turn to look at her to make sure she was ok. But a nagging feeling told him not to. He bit his lips and told himself he was being ridiculous. TenTen wasn't someone dangerous, so what was his problem feeling fear all of a sudden? The room was unnaturally quiet. Fighting the fear down, Lee turned around to look at her. With a shocked scream he pushed himself far away sliding against the wall.

Sitting in her place was Gaara. His head was down and his red hair shadowed over the tattoo and his green raccoon eyes. He sat limp against the wall, his arms by his side, and legs straight out. A dark pressure filled the bathroom. Lee doubled over suffocating. His vision hazed like a bad quality TV. His heart felt heavy against his chest. He brought his left hand up and gripped the clothing covering his chest. His knuckles nudged painfully against his chest. He shook from the pressure pressing down on him and gripped the walls trying to stay upright. Soon he gave out and crashed to the floor. The pressure doubled. It took all his strength to just look up at Gaara.

With a slow eerie movement Gaara lifted his head. His eyes glowing green and his skin deathly pale. He looked blood thirsty. Lee gasped and struggled to move. Gaara opened his mouth. A sickening sound reached Lee's ears as Gaara's upper canines descended into sharp fangs. Gaara growled then relaxed his jaw. He stared at Lee for a moment then he spoke. His voice was cold and evoked fear.

"You've became so rude, Lee. A little freedom and you've become so barbaric… calling me crazy. You even went as far as to disobey me and avoid me." Gaara's eyes widened as he leaned his head back on the wall and stared sideways at Lee's struggling form. He cracked a maniacal smile then laughed violently. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit softly onto the knuckle on his ring finger.

"Toys like you should be punished." He spoke with dark and torturous humor.

Lee shot off the wall gasping for air. He clutched his heart tightly as he watched the sweat roll off the tip of nose and onto the floor. He felt a hand on his back and pushed away violently. His eyes wide with fear. Staring back in shock was TenTen on her knees and arms raised in concern. He looked around and saw no one else but them. Gaara was nowhere to be seen. The pressure was eased off his heart and his vision was back to normal.

"Lee? What's wrong? Are you ok?" TenTen didn't dare come closer. Lee steadied his heart beat and took deep breaths. It was all just a nightmare. It wasn't real. He repeated it like a mantra. Slowly it eased him.

"Yeah… just a nightmare, that's all…" But he wasn't so sure. It felt real. He felt everything even the coldness of Gaara's voice. The maniacal guy felt as real as TenTen does, like he really was here. He stood and went to the sinks to wash his face. TenTen stood by waiting for him.

"I think you should take a few days off…" She mumbled a small suggestion. "You don't look stable… this Sabaku guy… you should get away. Go on vacation or something." She began to babble. Lee took a long deep breath.

"I'm fine, TenTen. It was just a dream. I can handle it." He pushed past her and back into the office.

**WONDER WHAT GAARA IS DOING**

Gaara lay on the top bunk of the bunker bed. The inmate below him snored lightly and thrashed every couple minutes. He growled but ignored the man. Instead a humorous smile spread across his face. He placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes with a smirk. He lay motionless as he listened to the numerous inmates snoring the night away. Hours passed when a scratching noise evoked Gaara's senses. He sat up and looked at the wall. He arched an eyebrow as writing appeared.

_What the hell are you doing in jail? _It read. Gaara chuckled. He raised his right hand and placed it on the writing. He closed his eyes and recited the spell in his mind.

_Lee arrested me for Sakura's rape._ He replied. He watched the words write above the disappearing line. Another set of writing appeared immediately.

_Lee? What are you doing Gaara! Don't you dare! _It scolded him. He snorted.

_What do you think I'm going to do? I'm just having some fun. _He pulled his hand back. A last sentence appeared on the wall before the spell was broken.

_He's not Lee! Leave him alone!_

**WONDER WHAT NARUTO IS DOING**

Naruto sat backwards on a wooden chair in the dungeon. He stared into Karin's cell. She was chained against the wall very much like Sakura was. She glared and growled and bared her teeth at Naruto. The blond just arched an eyebrow and continued to peel his orange. He dumped the peeled skin onto the dungeon floor. He pulled a piece off and offered it to Karin.

"Want one?" He asked innocently. She kicked away the piece of orange. Naruto winced and waved his hand around. It turned red immediately. "You didn't have to kick me. A no would have sufficed." He looked at the piece of orange sitting on the dirty floor. "You wasted a good piece of orange." He pouted but simply plucked another piece off and ate it. He continued to stare at Karin who very much like Sakura lunged and shouted death threats. Naruto held none of them to heart. He just smiled and over appreciated his orange by making sounds with each piece he ate.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with your pea sized brain! An orange isn't all that good! Let me go!" Karin shouted, frustration exploding in her. Naruto blinked.

"Oranges are good, you know. It gives you vitamins." He ate the last piece. "stop being such a hot head. I'm simple returning the favor." He waved dismissively at her.

"You imbecile! I should have chopped your head off! I should have ripped your heart out! I should have burned you alive! I should have skinned you! Anything to send you to hell!" Karin growled.

"You didn't, so get over it." Naruto yawned. He pushed off the chair and walked up close to the bars. Karin swiped a kick but missed the bars by three centimeters. Naruto laughed. "Looks like you're a bit short there Karin." He mocked. She lunged once again but was pulled back by the chains. He snorted and leaned against the bars.

"Let me tell you something." He spoke. "I didn't appreciate you trying to kill me."

"Oh? Then you shouldn't have taken Sasuke from me!" Karin countered.

"Take him?" Naruto asked. "I quite remember him breaking off the engagement and then climbing into my bed in a haste." Naruto smirked at her. She growled and bared her fangs at him.

"Sasuke was forced to do it! You black mailed him!" Karin shouted back. "HE LOVES ME! I KNOW HE DOES!" Naruto scowled at her declaration. He walked over to the weapons kept in the dungeon. He by passed everything and stopped in front of the burning coals. He picked up the long rod that was embedded within the burning coals. On the end of it was a flat surface. He turned and smirked.

"Do you want to know what your _beloved_ told me this morning?" He drawled. He examined the burning rod. A dark aura coated the room. Karin's nose twitched as she recognized the scent of lust, blood lust. She backed up against the wall and tugged at her chains. Naruto walked slowly towards her again.

"Your _beloved_ told me… I can do as I wish with the _disgusting delusional Succubus bitch_." Naruto used Sasuke's direct words. He laughed.

"YOURE INSANE!" Karin shouted at him and tugged harder once he unlocked the door. He entered the cell. She began kicking but Naruto easily trapped her legs under his feet. She grunted as he pressed his heels down into her bones.

One of the reasons why Sasuke picked me." Naruto knelt in front of her and showed her the burning rod. "I'd like to play a game. Want to join me? Of course you do. We're best pals after all." He smiled. He pressed the rod to her stomach. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Karin threw her head back and widens her tear streaking eyes. Her flesh sizzled when Naruto pulled away. It burned red as the flesh became soft.

"As innocent as I may seem to you, I don't appreciate you always claiming Sasuke as yours. He doesn't like you." Naruto's voice became angry. He pressed the burning rod to her side this time. Her screams grew louder. Naruto chuckled. "I'm sick of you attempting to murder me. I've tolerated you long enough. Sasuke's hands may be tied because of his positions but mine aren't." Naruto pulled away and stuck the rod onto her left thigh. The flesh sizzled loudly and she thrashed under him. He cursed and snapped her bones under his heel. Her scream sky rocketed and she choked slightly on her saliva. She coughed and groaned and sobbed.

"I'm surprised at you Karin." Naruto's tone became playful again. "You seemed to know everything about me. What I do, where I am, who I'm with… you were like my personal stalker. I would have thought you would have known not to PISS ME OFF!" Naruto shouted and slammed the rod into her head. She groaned as blood rained down her left temple. The pain throbbed heavily along many other.

"I have a limit too you know! I can only tolerate so much! Haven't you wondered why no one in the castle dares to piss me off! Why everyone keeps a distance except for Sasuke! The reason I got the position I got! The reason why I'm so much better than you! Huh!" Naruto beat her in the head repeatedly with the rod much like Sasuke did.

"I guess not." His voice was soft and quiet but full of hate. "I'll tell you then." He got down to her level and looked at the bloody half burnt mess of Karin. She stared at him through hazed unfocused eyes. "This is what happens." He smiles then he stood and got off her broken bones. She groaned. He spun around.

"This is what happens when you piss me off, Karin. This is why Sasuke chose me!" He laughed. "Surprised aren't you?" Naruto knelt down in front of her in a flash.

"I'm not just some human. I'm far more dangerous than that. You don't deserve to be Sasuke's lover. You're not as insane as I am. My insanity is what Sasuke loves. My insanity is much better suited for Sasuke than your crazed sex drive." Naruto flipped the rod around to reveal a spiked end. He unchained Karin and pushed her to the floor. He straddled her and raised the rod. With all his might he brought it down onto her heart and slashed at it continuous. When he was done her heart was in a mushy mess. Her body went into shock as blood rushed out of her wound and mouth. It pooled over the floor and ran down the drain. Naruto dropped the rod and stared down at her.

"Oh. Another piece of information for you to take to hell. That note you left me..." Naruto picked up the rod and cleaned it off with a piece of cloth he found lying around. He looked down at Karin who was bleeding out fast. "Honestly? I thought it was funny." He laughed. The last of her blood went down the drain and she was gone. Her skin shriveled along with her muscles and tissues. It stuck to her bone and soon she looked like a thousand year old mummy. Naruto clicked his tongue as he dried his hands on the cloth. He dumped it onto her body and walked out of the cell. He stopped by the door and turned to one of the guards. The guard screeched and fell to the floor. Naruto giggled.

"Dispose of it." He ordered and headed back up into the castle. Many servants and maids and soldiers shrunk away from him. They eyed his bloodied attire frightened. Many of the women closed their eyes and awaited the imaginary massacre. Nothing happened. He just walked by them all. Once Naruto was out of sight they relaxed but scurried away. Naruto looked into room after room looking for Sasuke. His blood cooled the longer he walked. His head became clear and calm.

He found Sasuke in the meeting room with Kakashi and many other leaders of different species. They were discussing business. Naruto stood by the semi-open door watching them. They all sat at a table that was designed like a ring. The center of the table was hollow right through to the ground. Sasuke spotted him as well Kakashi. The raven's eyes widened at Naruto's present state. Kakashi became weary as the two tried to ignore Naruto and concentrate on the meeting. Naruto stood quietly luckily for the two. He listened to one of the leaders speak. After several torturous minutes for Sasuke and Kakashi, both secretly wishing Naruto doesn't reveal himself, Naruto left. He trotted up to Sasuke and his room and collapsed onto the floor. He stared up at the ceiling.

Sasuke excused himself minutes later. He ran up to their room pretty sure Naruto was in there. He found the blond lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He seemed to have been there for a while. Sasuke eyed his bloodied clothes. His fangs throbbed itching at his gums but he ignored it. He nudged Naruto with his foot.

"Naruto…" He called. The blond ignored him but turned his head so he was looking at him. "How you feeling?" He asked.

"… Happier than I've ever been. It's like I'm flying." He suddenly smiled big and bright. Sasuke looked surprised. His nose twitched as a familiar smell hit his nose. He pulled away covering his nose.

"Oh! Naruto, are you covered in Karin's blood!" He asked. Naruto smiled wider. "Eww! Why didn't you wash it off immediately!" He demanded. Naruto laughed.

"To annoy you." Naruto laid on his side and look at Sasuke amused. Sasuke gagged and waved Naruto into the bathroom.

"Go wash it off and then join us in the meeting room." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed a little more before crawling into the bathroom. The shower ran and Naruto hummed. Sasuke sighed but opened the windows to rid of Karin's smell. He looked down into the field to find the dungeon guards carrying a black body bag. He assumed that was Karin's corpse. He watched amused as the guards started a fire and dumped the body in it. Many servants who walked by stared at the fire and whispered amongst themselves. They all knew who did it and they all knew who it was that was burning up in there. Soon enough Sasuke managed to smell the fear emitted by the servants. They huddled together in reminder of what Naruto is capable of. The females shivered and cradled their hands while the men glanced hesitantly at each other. They all had stories to tell about Naruto's crazed moments. They all knew who he was and what he is capable of. They had forgotten over the years but they were reminded once again.

Sasuke watched his entire staff crowd the field. He poked his head out the window and yelled for them all to get back to work. They quickly shuffled back into the castle. He pulled back in and took a look at the bathroom door before walking back down to the meeting room.

Naruto came out of the bathroom fresh and void of Karin's smell. He dried his hair recklessly and tossed the towel aside. In his birthday suit he traveled to the closet and pulled out a sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a pair of black pants. He pulled them on and clasped on his weapons' belt. He pulled on his shoes and headed down to the meeting room. This time without stopping or knocking he barged in. All conversation stopped as the doors creaked loudly catching everyone's attention. Sasuke looked up from the piece of paper he was holding. He smiled at Naruto warmly.

"My fellow leaders, I would like to introduce once again my right hand man and bodyguard, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke introduced him. The blond bowed and headed to Sasuke's side. He stood to his right facing Kakashi's left.

"Oh! You've returned!" one of the leaders laughed whole heartedly. Naruto smiled back and nodded his way. "Good! Good! Welcome back!"

"Thank you, sir," Naruto replied politely.

"My! The years have treated you well, Uzumaki-san. You haven't aged a day! If you told me you were human now I wouldn't believe you!" another chirped. They all laughed happily. Naruto smiled.

"You're far too generous with your praise, sir. Excuse me for my bluntness but sir! Have you gotten younger!" Naruto pulled off genuine shock. The leader who praised him blushed and placed a hand to his cheek.

"Well… Well… I don't know what to say… perhaps." He laughed it off along with the others.

"Alright, alright, we can praise each other later." Kakashi settled everyone down. "Back to the business at hand." Kakashi trailed off. He looked at Sasuke. The raven nodded. He stood and called for one of the leaders to stand. Naruto recognized him. He was the leader of a small group of goblins. He came to Sasuke asking for help months before Naruto was assaulted by Neji and Gaara. He was trying to build a government for the goblins that were living in anarchy. He enlisted the help of Sasuke and Sasuke gave it to him. He's been on the board ever since. The goblin stood quietly waiting for instructions. Sasuke glared at him.

"Would you like to update me on the current events?" Sasuke asked menacingly. The goblin looked around wondering what Sasuke meant. Sasuke growled. "No? Then I'll do it." He slapped a opened folder onto the table. Naruto snuck a look at the contents of the folder. His eyes widened in amusement. It was a report written by one of Sasuke's spies.

_This'll get interesting…_

"I received information that you're hiding something." Sasuke started. "I'll give you one more chance. Come clean now in front of the board and I'll give you a chance. Don't make me do it for you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The goblin gulped in fear and looked anywhere but at Sasuke. He eyed the table. The room fell silent as everyone waited for him to speak.

"Well?" Sasuke asked him. Then he laughed. "I knew you couldn't do. I'll do it for you then." Kakashi turned to the guard standing by a side door. He waved at him. The guard disappeared into the door before coming back. He dragged behind him a bound and gagged man. He struggled and cried. The guard picked him up and threw him into the center of the ring shaped table. He fell to the floor and stared at the many men surrounding him. He spotted the goblin leader and scurried over to him. He began to cry something but it was muffled by his gag. The leader looked away pretending he didn't know this person.

"What? Don't recognize him?" Sasuke asked. "You should. He's your spy after all." Sasuke dropped the bomb in a menacing way. The goblin flinched and looked at Sasuke.

"He's not! I don't know him!" He shouted. The man cried louder.

"Sure doesn't look like it. He seems to recognize you." Sasuke slammed his hand onto the table. "What did you think you were going to achieve? Tell me. A small pathetic group like yours infiltrating my nation? In your dreams!" Sasuke threw the folder at the goblin hitting him square in the face.

"I helped you gain a government and this is how you repay me? By stealing from me!" Sasuke shouted. "You're a thousand years too early to challenge me, goblin!" The goblin leader looked at the files then his face became outraged. All fear forgotten he glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not stealing anything from you! You're stealing from me! Don't think I don't know what you're doing! Many of my people have gone missing over the years! We can't find them anywhere! You've been stealing them!" He shouted and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Stealing your people? Why the fuck would I want you disgusting creatures?" Sasuke spat at him.

"You've been experimenting on them! You kidnapped my people and experimented on them! When they served no more purpose you dumped them aside! Like what you did to many of your own!" The goblin shouted. Many of the other leaders widened their eyes at his accusations.

"Is this true!" They demanded.

"SILENCE!" Sasuke shouted above the noise. The room fell silent. "How dare you accuse me of such a grotesque hobby, what do I look like to you? I am not a monster or a serial killer. I am a leader. I do not participate in such an underhanded activity unlike you." Sasuke turned to the man still struggling on the floor. "For a leader, you have such underhanded tactics. You sent a spy into my nation to collect information for you. When you get nothing of value you make up lies. If you, a leader, can do something like this then what should I expect from your subjects? Murder? Rape? Torture?"

The goblin leader yelled a battle cry and charge at Sasuke. His eyes wide and feral. Sasuke sat and smirked.

"I will not tolerate any disloyalty to my nation. I brought you to leadership I can take you down." Sasuke simply spoke. The goblin came dangerously close to Sasuke but he was pushed back. He crashed into his spy on the floor. Standing on the table in front of Sasuke was Naruto. He stared intently at the goblin leader his right hand on the hilt of his sword. Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"Naruto, here, won't hesitate to slash you the next time you attempt an attack." Sasuke indicated to Naruto. Several guards jumped into the empty space and seized the leader and his spy. They heaved them out and carried them away. Naruto got off the table and went to pick up the scatter documents and folder.

"He will be an example for all of you." Sasuke addressed the rest of the board who fell very silent. "Am I understood?" He asked. They all nodded immediately. Naruto returned to his side and placed the file gently on the table.

"Good, now, I hope you all will help me out." Sasuke spoke. "Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara are traitors to my nation. They have betrayed me. If anyone hears anything about them please, contact me. Do I have your support?" The room fell silent again. They hesitated until one of the leaders in the back stood.

"You have my full support, Uchiha-sama. I will cooperate to my fullest ability. I will tell my nation to keep an eye for these two traitors." He announced. Naruto snorted mentally. This man didn't mean a thing he said. He just didn't want to die. He was also taking this chance to get on Sasuke's good side. Not that Naruto blamed him. Sasuke's nation is the strongest leading nation. If war broke out no one stood a chance. He was smart to try and cozy up to Sasuke. The raven leaned heavily onto his arm and stared nonchalantly at the man.

"Thank you for your support." Sasuke expressed his gratitude; gratitude Naruto knew he didn't have. He was willing to bet his life that Sasuke thinks these people are obliged to help him out no matter what. Proof was the goblin that was hauled out of here most likely for a decapitation. Slowly the other leaders agreed to help. They were all afraid for their lives. Sasuke smirked appreciatively. "Thank you all for supporting me. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't desperate." His lie was perfect. The leaders swallowed their fear and tried their best to smile at Sasuke. They all failed miserably. Kakashi stood.

"The meeting is over." He announced. The leaders got up and headed for the door.

"I would keep in mind what we discussed today. It could be the secret to a long lived life." Sasuke called after them. They turned to find Sasuke had pulled Naruto into his lap. His lips ghosted around the blonde's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and head. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. They scurried away. The room fell silent as Kakashi followed them to escort them out. Then Naruto laughed as Sasuke pulled away.

"I think you scarred them for life, Sasuke." Naruto laughed harder. The raven smirked.

"You think? I was going for scaring them to the brink of death but I'll take scarring them for life." He leaned back and watched Naruto laugh.

_A beautiful sight he is. _

"Did you pack yet?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, before I went to play with Karin." Naruto pressed his chest into Sasuke's face. He hugged his head tight. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's back and pulled him tighter against him. He nuzzled the blonde's warm chest.

"Hn." He nipped on the fabric of Naruto's clothing.

"Yup, I'm excited to go back but I have no idea what to say to them all." Naruto pouted.

"Just tell them to mind their own fucking business." Sasuke scowled. Naruto laughed.

"The human world doesn't work that way, Sasuke." Naruto pulled his head up by his chin. He smiled down at the raven. "I'll think of something." He whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to his cold lips.

"Hn." Sasuke kissed him back then pressed him backwards onto the table. Naruto broke the kiss and pouted playfully at Sasuke.

"You're hard…"

"I know."

"… I think I forgot to pack something. I better go now." Naruto tried to make an escape but Sasuke pinned him down.

"Do it later."

"But-AH! NO! SASUKE! NO! NOT HERE!"

"Why not?"

"Why not! Someone could walk in on us! SASUKE! NO! STOP PULLING MY SHIRT OFF! SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!"

"Hn."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

OH. MY. GOD. I think I over killed Karin!

I got carried away with Naruto's insanity. But to tell the truth I've always wanted Naruto to go crazy on Karin. I guess my fantasy made its way onto paper…. I hope no one kills me for this.

Reviews please!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 12

Mumbling could be heard when Sasuke stepped out of the shower clean and energized. He fastened the towel on his waist and dried his hair. He stared at the hunched form under the massive covers on the bed. The mumbling came from beneath those covers. He walked over in a lazy fashion and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently Sasuke placed a hand on the hunched back. Naruto darted out from beneath those covers with a pout. He was not happy with the raven right now. He had said no but Sasuke forced him into love making anyway. The raven hadn't taken any of Naruto's life energy but he had forced the blond to go five rounds of continuous sex. He watched the satisfied look on Sasuke's face before getting up and heading for the shower. He had refused to shower with Sasuke knowing it would only lead to more sex. His shower didn't take long. He was out within ten minutes dressed much to Sasuke's displeasure. He had hoped to see a little more nakedness.

Naruto ignored Sasuke and walked to the door. He opened it but turned with a questioning look. Sasuke sat quietly on the bed still in a towel. The blond leaned on the door with a not so pleased look on his face. Sasuke looked back surprised. He didn't think Naruto would show him that look anymore. The blond had protested when they were still just playmates but when they became lovers that face was left behind. Apparently he had thought wrong. Doubting himself, Sasuke looked down expecting to see something unsettling but saw nothing but his torso staring back at him.

"I guess you're not coming since you're not dressed." Naruto clicked his tongue. Sasuke stared back at him confused. "The goblin and his lousy spy?" He gave him the "duh" look. A light bulb flashed in Sasuke's mind as he just remembered the two idiots in the dungeon. He had ordered the guards specifically to not kill them. He had wanted Naruto to interrogate them for information. Of course when the blond heard he was hesitant at first but agreed. Despite how much fun Naruto had being insane, he still felt afterwards. Not like he felt so badly he wouldn't do it again though. Sasuke looked at the blond. He was expressing impatience and irritation of having to wait by the door while Sasuke sat in his towel. The raven chuckled and got up. He dressed quickly and pushed the blond out the door.

"Let's go, Sunshine." He used the nickname that he hasn't used in a while. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him, a bounce in his step every once in a while. The blond was excited. Sasuke's eyes trailed down his neck to his muscular yet smooth back. He licked his lips. His eyes trailed down to the swaying butt that he loved so much. Painfully he trailed away and looked at the blonde's hands. They were clenching and unclenching nervously and excitedly.

The dungeon doors opened. Naruto walked in like he did yesterday when Karin was in here. But this time Sasuke followed and waved the guards away. They gave him the key and made themselves scarce. Sasuke locked the door as Naruto pulled the same wooden chair up to the cage the goblin and his spy was chained up in. He placed it exactly a foot away from the bars and plopped down in it. He leaned on the back rest and smiled at them. Sasuke sat at the table several feet away with a cup of freshly brewed tea that the guards made for themselves but didn't get the chance to drink. He blew on it and sipped quietly.

"Hello there," Naruto began. He ignored Sasuke. The raven was just there for entertainment anyway. Wasn't like he could lift a hand and help. His hands were tied like Naruto explained to Karin. Naruto always did the dirty work, not like he minded. It gave him the chance to feed his insanity.

The goblin spat at him as well as the spy. Naruto rocked on his chair as he avoided their long ranging spit. He mocked them by swiping the back of his hand across his forehead and made a 'phew' sound. They like most of Naruto's victims lunged for him but didn't quite make it. Naruto laughed and patted his stomach like a fat guy does.

"You might as well quit. You'll never reach me. None of them did." He dropped the last sentence and smirked at the two. They stopped their thrashing obviously catching Naruto's obvious slip. They shuddered and sat still. Naruto heard Sasuke get up and shuffled over. He leaned his hip against Naruto's right shoulder. The blond didn't look at him but kept staring at the two suddenly tense captives.

"I have some questions." Sasuke spoke. He had brought the tea along and sipped a little before continuing. "I want you to answer each and every one of them." He got off Naruto who stood and walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of tea. The goblin snorted.

"What makes you think we'll do that?" He countered Sasuke. The raven chuckled.

"Oh you will." Sasuke whispered into his cup of tea. The goblin narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you're really doing Uchiha! You can't fool me! I know about you and your gruesome experiments! I know your secret!" He shouted. Sasuke chuckled loudly. Naruto drank his tea while containing his laughs. He walked over to Sasuke and took his cup. The raven allowed him.

"Really? You're going to tell me everything you know." Sasuke flipped the chair around and sat down. He leaned against the back rest and crossed his right leg over his left. Naruto came back with his cup of tea and his own. He handed one to Sasuke and stood next to him.

"I'm not telling you anything." The goblin shouted.

"Unfortunately you don't have the choice to. You'll be begging to tell me everything pretty soon." Sasuke placed the tea on the floor. Naruto crushed his empty cup in his hands and dropped the shattered pieces to the floor. Miraculously his hand was unscathed. He slowly walked over to the weapons section of the dungeon. He took his time before picking out a small dagger. It shined along the light above them.

"Let's start with something simple. This secret of mine, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"…" The two remained silent. Naruto walked over to their cage. He dragged a chair with him. He unlocked the door and crouched in through the small door. The two moved away from him. Naruto shoved the chair under the goblin. The goblin's arms were pulled behind him by the short chains near the floor. He was stuck to the chair unable to move. Naruto pulled the dagger forward and shoved it into the goblin's left arm making sure to scrape against his bone. He howled.

"I said you'll answer all my questions." Sasuke spoke. "What is this secret of mine?" Sasuke asked again. The goblin remained silent. Naruto pulled the dagger out. He placed his foot on the goblin's wound and applied pressure. He growled in pain and slammed his head against the wall continuously.

"Answer him." Naruto whispered in a low monotone voice.

"YOU'RE CREATING ZOMBIES!" He shouted instantly. Naruto didn't ease the pressure.

"Creating Zombies, huh?" Sasuke took another sip of the tea. "Naruto," he called. The blond released his foot.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sasuke asked. The goblin hung his head as sweat poured down his body. He breathed heavily.

"Second question," Sasuke continued on. "How much do you know?" He jumped right in. The goblin shook his head and looked away. Naruto sighed and stepped forward. He pulled the goblin's head back by his disgusting hair. He raised the dagger above his right eye less than a millimeter away.

"Answer the question, goblin. Naruto here enjoys the torture. He won't let you die easily." Sasuke warned.

"THIS IS ILLEGAL UCHIHA! YOU CAN'T TORTURE PEOPLE! YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK YOU'LL GAIN ANYTHING!" The goblin shouted instead.

"Oh?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. The goblin howled loudly and thrashed his legs as Naruto dug the dagger under his eye and dug at it. When it began a bloody mess of mush Naruto pierced right through it and pulled it out. The optic nerve tore off easily. The goblin howled louder by the minute until his voice cracked and he coughed. Once Naruto released his head the goblin bowed and blood poured down onto the floor. Beside him the spy was thrashing and pulling on his chains violently. Naruto turned to him as he flicked his dagger and the mush landed on the floor. He smiled at the spy.

"Don't worry, if your leader gives us everything by the time he dies you won't have to suffer." Naruto spoke cheerfully. The spy just tugged harder on his restraints. Naruto sighed. He tried. He turned back to the still howling goblin.

"Feel up to cooperating?" Sasuke asked. He finished off his tea and set the cup down firmly on the floor. The goblin howled a bit more before breathing hard. He spoke.

"Fine! Just stop! I'll talk!" He shouted desperately. Naruto stood unmoving and stared at him. He placed his foot between the goblin's legs on the chair.

"Talk." He spoke in the same monotone voice.

"You're trying to recreate the Zombie race." He gasped for breath. "You're using kidnapped victims and war captives and prisoners as guinea pigs but none of them were successful. Once they fail to serve your purpose you burn them. Many of them were humans." He spoke fast and breathless. "What I don't know is why." He lowered his voice. The room fell silent. He looked up all bloody at Sasuke.

"Please! Let me go! Please! I beg of you!" The goblin shouted. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven was staring off into space. He looked dazed. Naruto sighed. Looks like he'll have to do this himself. He placed the dagger under the goblin's chin. He flinched away but Naruto grabbed his chin and pulled him back. He glared at him.

"Don't move." He ordered as he placed the dagger under his chin again. This time he didn't move but he trembled. "Who sent you?" Naruto asked. The goblin started to laugh frightened.

"What? No one! I sent my own spy! I did everything myself!" He shouted in between frightened laughs. Naruto mocked laugh at him

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know someone directed you to us. Who was it?" Naruto asked. "Unless you want another accident…" He trailed off. The goblin cried anything but that and begged for his life. Naruto lifted his chin and glared.

"Tell me now!" He shouted.

"It was Neji and Gaara! They told us about your experiments and wanted us to keep tabs on you guys! They didn't tell us why! They told us to keep an eye on you too!" The goblin shouted.

"On me?" Naruto sounded amused. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know! I only did as I was told! Please don't kill me! Please! Spare me!" He started begging. Naruto chuckled coldly. He removed the dagger from the goblin's chin and moved towards the bars. Sasuke was still staring out into space. Naruto slapped the dagger against the bars. The clanging sound resonated and vibrated off it. Sasuke whipped his head around and met Naruto's smiling face. Though he was dreaming he heard everything.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke stared at the trembling mess of the two captives. He stood from his seat and walked back to the table with his cup. He poured himself another cup of tea.

"Give them to Tsunade and Orochimaru. Since they're so obsessed with it. Let them participate in it." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Great idea! I was thinking the same thing!" He hoped out of the cage and went to the door. He opened it to find the guards sitting outside chatting. He called them over and told them to go get Tsunade and Orochimaru. They sped off to find the two doctors. He poked his head back in to find Sasuke sitting by the table drinking his tea. The goblin was still trembling and groaning about his injuries. The spy already fainted from watching. Naruto dragged the chair back to the table and sat with Sasuke. He laid his head on top of his arm that rested on the table. He smiled up at the raven. Sasuke arched an eyebrow but traced a finger down the side of Naruto's face. The blonde's smile softened.

"It's ok Sasuke. We'll make it. Don't worry." Naruto reached up and pecked him on the lips. "We definitely will make it." He whispered just as the two doctors came in.

"Hey, Uchiha, Naruto, what's up?" Tsunade greeted them. Orochimaru shuffled in afterwards. He rubbed his hands together as he saw the captives.

"Yours," Naruto jabbed his thumb in the direction of the cage. Tsunade glanced over.

"Really? I haven't had new ones for a while." She walked into the cage and inspected the two men. She frowned at the goblin but cooed when she noticed the other man was a human. She discussed things with Orochimaru before having the guards bring them to their lab for experiments. The goblin thrashed and screamed and cursed when he realized what was going on. The two eager doctors followed behind, Sasuke and Naruto forgotten already. Their eyes sparkled like a child with new toys. Naruto laughed at their excitement but stopped when he saw the look on Sasuke. He reached up and cupped the raven's face. Sasuke looked at him.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto reached down and pulled the raven up by the hand. "Stop thinking about. I'm still here aren't I?" Naruto twirled around happily. Sasuke chuckled and captured the blond by the waist.

"Yes you are," He buried his face in his neck and inhaled. He memorized the smell of Naruto. It was musky yet fresh. The blond giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head. "But I can't help but think about the times when you aren't…" He murmured against Naruto's neck. It tickled but Naruto ignored it and focused on Sasuke's words.

"I don't see that time coming anytime soon, Sasuke." Naruto spoke as a matter of act. "Look at me!" Naruto jumped and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. The raven supported Naruto's weight by placing his hands on his behind. He looked up at Naruto. The blond beamed at him. Sasuke smiled back sadly.

"Now, I seem to recall someone promising me a trip…" Naruto directed the conversation elsewhere. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok, let's go then." Sasuke's hands slowly retreated from Naruto's behind. The blond clutched onto the raven.

"No! Carry me upstairs, my dear!" He squealed. Sasuke chuckled.

"As you wish, Sunshine." He replied and walked carefully up the stairs leaving the dungeon.

**WONDER WHAT LEE IS DOING**

It's been days since Lee has had a good night's sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Gaara. The man was playing with his mind. He had set up shop in Lee's consciousness and tormented him every chance he could. Lee slumped into his seat on the bus and leaned his head on the window. He closed his eyes only to wrench them open instantly as another image of Gaara passed his mind. He raised a hand to cup his forehead. He groaned loudly.

"Why me?" He whispered to the window and stared out at the overly bright street. The sun was even glaring down on him.

"Why not you?" Gaara's voice spoke with humor besides him. Lee jumped for the umpteenth time. He plastered himself against the window and looked at the red head. He smirked at Lee and rocked along with the bus. Lee looked around the bus. He noticed the occupants dissolve and was replaced by monstrous creatures. There were so many that Lee knew he couldn't name to save his life. He stared viciously at Gaara. He has had enough!

"Why do you keep pestering me! Leave me alone!" He shouted at the red head. Gaara's smirk turned to a glare. He reached forward and grabbed Lee. It shock Lee. Gaara has never grabbed him before. The red head pulled him forward till their noses were on the verge of touching.

"Lee, Lee, Lee" he repeated his name but with venom. "Pestering you? You're really getting out of line." He hissed then threw Lee back. His back slammed against the window. He hissed at the burn and pain but kept his eyes on Gaara. The red head placed his hands on the seat and climbed onto it. He got on his knees and crawled over to Lee. He pushed the raven's legs apart and moved up close. His arms dangerously close to Lee's crotch. Gaara breathed onto Lee's face. His green dark rimmed eyes locked with his own black ones.

"I could never leave you alone, Lee. Never," He breathed on his face again. Lee pushed Gaara's face away. His first time initiating contact with the red head. Gaara looked outraged but allowed him to.

"Look, I don't know what is going on here and why you're so obsessed with me but I'm telling you! I don't know you and please! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lee shouted. He tried to push Gaara off but Gaara didn't budge. He simply pushed Lee's hand away and came up close again.

"You have no idea how much that pains me to hear you say that." He whispered then he grabbed Lee's chin. His eyes glazed over as he looked down to stare at the raven's mouth. Lee looked down at the other man's fluttering red lashes. He gulped. Sure he thought Gaara was crazy but a warm feeling swelled in his lower stomach. Something about this guy was giving him a really cozy feeling. And the longer Gaara stayed like this the longer the feeling grew. Lee prayed to God that Gaara would leave him be soon. This was getting too weird for his liking.

"Just please! I beg you! Stop torturing me!" Lee cried. Gaara surged forward and pressed himself against Lee. The younger man held his breath and closed his eyes. He moved his head away from Gaara's.

"Torturing you?" Gaara asked. His voice sounded hurt. Gaara buried his face in Lee's outstretched neck. He inhaled before pulling away. "If only you were one of the ones who remember…" he whispered. "If only you were one of the ones who can see… why? Why did you have to be like this?" Gaara questioned. His voice lowered borderline breaking. Lee peeked through one at him. Immediately his heart swelled. Gaara had a hurt look in his eyes as well as regret. He seemed to be far away but right there with him. Gaara loosened his hold on Lee but moved to meet his eye. Lee opened them and stared up at Gaara. He had no idea when did the red head get above him. He just knew he was slumped down onto the seat and Gaara was apparently half way to straddling him. Gaara cupped his face with both his hands and leaned down to touch their forehead. He looked like he wanted to kiss Lee but held back.

"Please," his voice broke but he clearly held back a sob. Lee was more than shocked. Gaara had always been demanding of him and tortured him emotionally. He never begged and definitely never touched him, especially this lovingly. The hurt look in Gaara's eye shone as he looked at Lee. Lee looked into his green eyes and his heart sunk. He felt a heavy pressure and stabbing pain. One look at Gaara's pleading hurt regretting eyes and he was already feeling the pain empathy brought on.

"Please, just… come… just this once." Gaara pleaded. He closed his eyes. Lee stared at him then he brought his arms up to Gaara's wrists. He touched them gently but flinched back when Gaara opened his eyes. He tugged his lips into his mouth and reach out to touch the red head's wrists. He wrapped his fingers around it gently before closing his own eyes. Sometimes he hated the fact that he could empathize to the point he felt everything the other person felt. It most likely would destroy him and cost him his life. But right now he didn't care. Gaara's need radiated off of the red head. It punched Lee in the face each time begging to be acknowledged. Lee's heart constricted to the point he thought it was going to burst. He dropped his arms and sighed.

"Alright…" He gave in. But cursed himself mentally for giving in. He had declared that he wasn't going to but he did anyway.

Gaara pulled away from him. Lee opened his eyes but Gaara was gone. The bus' occupants were replaced with humans again. He looked out into the streets. He cursed as he recognized the stores. Quickly he fumbled for the 'stop requested' button. It rung too close to the stop and the bus driver did an emergency stop. He yelled at Lee as the man ran down the steps out of the bus. He apologized but all he got was the doors shutting in his face. Dazed he walked his two blocks a day and entered his house. It was quiet and dark.

Normally he would have turned on the lights and TV to defeat the dark and quiet but he didn't. He simply dropped his bag by the door and shrugged out of his clothes till he was in his boxers and nothing else. He dumped them on the floor as he walked his way to the bathroom. Suddenly he had an urge to submerge himself in warm water. He didn't bother turning on the light in there. He simply counted on mental image of his bathroom when it was lit several times. He turned on the faucet from the bathtub and filled it with warm water. He stared at it then placed his feet in and sat down. Quietly he laid back and forced himself under with a deep breath. His mind raced with what happened.

He had no idea why he gave in to those crazy insane visions of Gaara. The man was clearly insane. He was mentally unstable and for some reason Lee was caught up with him. That's why he had those visions of the red head. He, Rock Lee, was for some reason obsessed with the red head as well. Lee tried to convince himself of that. He furrowed his eyebrows but then relaxed his thoughts. He knew he wasn't fooling himself. He had already made up his mind about Gaara the minute he arrested him. Slowly he relaxed his body. His arms floated up. The cold air touched the upper part of his arm as the water swished tickling the side. His legs lifted as well slightly but still submerged. The sensation to breathe burned at his lungs but he ignored it for now.

He was still stuck on Gaara. He had made up his mind. Gaara was not insane. He knew that. Gaara was not human. He knew that also. Proof was he saw him through the one-way mirror and he talked to him, holding the conversation and kept it going. Lee was a detective. He investigated and pieced things together to get the truth. And he knew the truth but unlike a good detective he ignored it but not anymore. He agreed to go see Gaara and he was going to go see him the proper way. He wasn't going to mask his real thoughts on the man and go see him pretending he wasn't what he knew he wasn't. Gaara was not human and Lee knew that. But… what is he?

Lee shot up out of the water gasping for air. He gripped the edges of the porcelain tub and wiped his face of water. His lungs expanded as it greedily took in the much offered oxygen. Lee hunched over in the tub staring down at the water. He saw nothing but darkness but he looked anyway. He listened to the drip of water that fell from his hair and into the tub. It resonated through the silent dark house. He closed his eyes and isolated his breathing. He took even breaths and spoke to himself to make one thing clear.

"Gaara is not a human. It does not make sense but Gaara is not human and I am to be aware of that." He spoke in an even calm voice. "I do not know what he is." He spoke in a less calm voice. He didn't like not knowing things that important. He felt like he was going in blindfolded while everyone had guns pointed at him; ready to shoot. He looked around hoping Gaara would intrude again and he would be able to ask him. There was no such luck. Gaara had gotten what he was persistent after. He wasn't going to visit him again. A small stabbing pain constricted his heart. He clutched it in surprise. He bent over wondering why he felt heartache at the fact that Gaara wasn't going to simultaneously drop in on him again. It gave him a lonely feeling and a feeling of detachment from Gaara. He had no idea why.

He was positive he didn't know the man but he felt familiar. There was definitely something going on that Lee has no idea what. Still pondering Lee got up from the tub. He stripped his boxers off and travelled wet to the kitchen. He fixed himself a sandwich and ate it within three bites. He had no idea how hungry he was until he bit into it. Drumming his hands on the counter Lee wondered if he should try sleeping. Maybe now he'll get a good night sleep? He ignored the clothes on the floor and went into the bedroom, air dried. He crashed onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

**WONDER WHAT NARUTO IS DOING**

Sasuke and Naruto stood by the front doors that separated the castle from the outside world. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Orochimaru stared back at them. Sasuke had both his and Naruto's luggage in hand. The blond had thrust them into his arms declaring he had to carry them since he did the hard work already. Sasuke made no complaints.

"What would you tell them when you get back to Earth?" Kakashi asked.

"I went rogue and chased after Karin. Sasuke was my financial help and accompanied me." Naruto spoke easily. Kakashi stared at him then he laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like you alright. Well, I'll be seeing you off then. Have a safe one." He waved. Naruto looked confused.

"Aren't you coming? Which reminds me… aren't you presumed missing too since you haven't been back in a while?" He asked with a finger to his chin. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I gave in my resignation once I heard you came back. Right now they think I'm in my home country relaxing with family." He laughed. Naruto raised his eyebrows but dropped the subject. He simply gave the man a hung and Tsunade who hugged him back with a death crush. Naruto just exchanged handshakes with Orochimaru. The two were allies but not that comfortable around each other. When Naruto went to remove his hand Orochimaru held on tighter.

"Uhhh… Orochimaru…" Naruto gestured to their hands. The snake man just smiled.

"Sorry but before you go. How was the human me?" He asked clearly excited he finally got to ask his question. Naruto blinked then smiled.

"I prefer the demon you. The human you were… well… let's just say… unbalanced." Naruto explained. Orochimaru beamed and let Naruto go. Sasuke nodded at them then turned to the door. Kakashi had already prepared the transporter spell for them. Sasuke simply opened the door and there was a blinding light greeting them. They waved good bye once more and stepped in. The light disappeared with them as the doors slammed shut. The three looked at each other before dispersing to do their own thing. The leader and his right hand man had left. They had to strengthen their defenses just in case anyone had caught wind of it.

Kakashi stepped off into his room and locked the door. He pulled the windows shut and closed the curtains. He walked to the wall that was not opposite of any room. He softly placed his hands on the wall and recited a spell in his mind.

_Did you make it to the human world? _The words spelled onto the wall. It took several seconds before words were appearing over it.

_Yes, quite successfully. How are things back there? _

_Quiet, nothing happened. _Kakashi replied to the writing.

_Good, keep an eye out. _

_Yes your majesty. _Kakashi released the spell.

Sasuke and Naruto sat their luggage down in Naruto's room. The raven did a one round tour of the tiny apartment. He didn't believe Naruto lived here. The blond had pouted when he said it then went into an over extensive lecture on the salary he was making on Earth and how he could only barely afford this house much less a bigger one. The two lounged on Naruto's couch and turned on the TV. Immediately the news caught their attention. It was on Naruto's disappearance. But that wasn't what they were focused on. It was something else. Naruto turned on the volume

"_Sabaku no Gaara has been arrested for two weeks for the rape of Haruno Sakura. A case that Uzumaki Naruto was working on before he disappeared. The police have just released this suspect's name and why he was in custody. Sabaku no Gaara owns the Sabaku Bar and was rumored to have flirted with his waitress Haruno Sakura minutes before she was raped. The arresting officer Rock Lee is Uzumaki Naruto's partner. He refused an interview with the press but from what we gathered from other detectives and witnesses he was devoted to finding his missing partner. They concluded that Sabaku no Gaara may be very well connected to both cases. As of now Rock Lee is unreachable. Back to you Rebecca." _

"_Thank you Diana. Now on to the weather forecast…" _

Naruto and Sasuke droned out the rest of the news. They looked at each other then back at the screen. They had just seen Gaara's, Naruto's, and Lee's faces flashed by as the woman reporter, Diana, reported the updated information on the two possibly linked cases as she described. They had no idea something like this was going on and that Gaara was still on Earth. They would have thought of him to bolt but he didn't.

_What was he doing here? _They asked themselves mentally.

"I think I know what we should do first." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"First we're going to the police station." Naruto answered and stared blankly at the weather forecast. "Maybe bring an umbrella along the way." He added in when the weather girl said it was going to rain tomorrow. Sasuke pressed his nose into blond locks and breathed deeply. He kept one eye on the TV though. The previous report repeated in his mind. It made no sense to him. The Gaara he knew would have changed locations by now. He would be with Neji plotting. What was he doing in the same area and had himself arrested?

Naruto giggled as Sasuke pulled playfully on his hair. He pushed the raven down onto his back and straddled his waist. He smiled seductively down at Sasuke. He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and giggled. He pushed back against Sasuke's lower regions earning a groan from the raven. He smiled.

"I haven't fed you for three days right?" He asked. Sasuke playfully pouted and grabbed the blonde's hips. He pulled him down and both of them gasped.

"Right, take responsibility Naruto." Sasuke growled. Naruto giggled before pulling his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants.

"I always do, my dear." He whispered then stripped Sasuke eagerly. The raven allowed him the temporary control. The two lay naked on the narrow couch. Naruto pushed his butt back against Sasuke's cock. The raven groaned and his eyes flickered red. Losing control he pushed the blond off him and trapped him on the floor. Naruto pouted. His control has already been taken. But he simply wound his arms around Sasuke's back and pulled the raven closer. The raven trailed his hand down along Naruto's stomach. He flinched away when he felt the fingers ghost over a sensitive area. He groaned and whined when Sasuke pushed his fingers in. He moaned and tightened his arms around Sasuke's pale back. Sasuke curled his fingers scraping Naruto's walls painfully slow. The blond groaned and fisted his back.

"Stop that!" He shouted but then his breath hitched when Sasuke pushed against his pleasure spot. The raven smirked and pushed harder against it. Naruto whined and mewled and occasionally fisted his back. Sasuke pulled his fingers out much to Naruto's displeasure. The blond glared at him but laid back and allowed Sasuke to spread his legs further apart. Sasuke settled in between them and rubbed himself against the blond.

"ngh!" Naruto released his arms around Sasuke and scraped his nails along the hard wood floor. It felt weird but he was too consumed by the friction between him and Sasuke to care. Sasuke rubbed harder and faster earning himself some more loud responses from Naruto.

"URGH! Stick it… IN!" Naruto shouted at him and slapped his chest. Sasuke chuckled but proceeded to fulfill Naruto's wishes. He pushed in past Naruto's defenses. They both moaned as warmth enveloped them. Sasuke pulled back out and pushed back in immediately. Naruto screamed in surprise at the sudden movement. Sasuke searched for that pleasure spot with each thrust. With each thrust he went faster and harder without the blond having to tell him to. His vision blurred away to red. He looked down at Naruto's chest spotting the blinding swirling light of his life energy. His fangs poked against his gum wanting out. His thirst surged up his throat like a dragon. It burned and dried making it extremely uncomfortable.

He bowed his head and breathed deeply. He felt arms wound about his head and he looked up. Naruto looked at him with half lidded eyes that were filled with pleasure and lust. With strength Sasuke didn't know he had Naruto pulled him down. He pressed his face to his chest that was rising heavily. Sasuke continued to thrust into him as he understood Naruto's meaning. He pushed in deep as he released his fangs against Naruto's skin. He hissed and scraped against Naruto's skin. His eyes locked onto the blinding swirl of Naruto's life energy. He buried himself deep into Naruto feeling the familiar tug on his sack. Naruto groan as he came on their stomachs. He tightened around Sasuke forcing the Uchiha to release earlier than he intended.

"Eat…" Naruto breathed out. Sasuke did just that. He hissed and opened his jaw wide before biting down onto Naruto's life energy. The blond groaned and laid back. The familiar buzz and dizziness fogged his conscious mind as Sasuke fed. He closed his eyes and submitted himself to the raven. Faintly he felt Sasuke release him and pull out. He felt himself being lifted and slipped away to the sound of Sasuke shuffling through his apartment towards the bedroom. He sighed and released his hold on consciousness once he felt the fabrics of his bed. It was soft and much welcomed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

So yeah… I had an urge to write horribly written lemon. I wasn't feeling really creative at the moment. I tried several times but I couldn't get it so I just settled for this. *in a dark gloom*

Anyway, this story is coming to an end soon. Maybe a few more chapters and I'll be done. I want to do a sequel for this story but I'm not sure which kind I should do. I've placed a poll on my profile asking my readers to vote for which kind of sequel they want me to write. I hope you'll all vote for one.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 13

The minute the elevator doors opened all hell broke loose. The many detectives and office workers waiting for the elevator stopped their incessant banter with each other. They forgot everything and froze as they watched the impossible walk out of the elevators accompanied by a black hair man. Their wide eyes followed them as they disappeared around the corner without a care. They looked at each other slowly.

"Was that…?"

"Yeah… but…"

"How?"

The impossible with his companion continued strolling down the hallways littered with many detectives going through cases and office workers rushing about with arms full of files and coffee mugs. Early in the morning and they're already breaking a sweat. Smiles were cast their way as they stopped their frenzy and stared. Many dropped what they were holding as the impossible walked by. Their eyes followed till they saw nothing more of the pair. The impossible strolled into the violent crimes squad room and stood with a big smile. His companion stood scowling behind him. An office worker rushed by with nothing but a fleeting glance, she didn't recognize him but back pedaled to address him. Her arms full of case files.

"Hi, how can I…" She trailed once she saw who he was. "Uhhh…" She trailed dumbly. The impossible smiled and patted her shoulder.

"No need, I'll help myself." He smiled and walked past her. She watched as he and his companion strolled straight into Captain Sarutobi's office without knocking. Walking robotically she returned to her duties officially stunned for the day.

"Sarutobi!" He shouted immediately. His companion slammed the door shut and the two helped themselves to the two guest seats. Sarutobi stared at him shocked before his face evolved to anger. He slammed his desk with his palm.

"NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" He shouted. Naruto smiled happily at him then got serious. He leaned back with a small serious smile.

"I was out hunting my attacker." He stated.

"… You were pronounced missing! Any longer and you would have been pronounced dead!" He continues to shout. Naruto winced and placed a finger in his right ear to signal the loud volume. He waved a dismissive hand at Sarutobi.

"Calm down, old man. I'm here now aren't I? Besides if you pronounced me dead then I can always disprove that by just showing up." He rolled his eyes. Sarutobi took several deep breathes before casting his eyes over at Sasuke. The raven sat there quietly with a permanent scowl on his face. It was evident he was not happy to be here. Most likely dragged here.

"So? What's Uchiha doing here?" Sarutobi nodded to him. Naruto smiled big and reached over to Sasuke's shoulders. He pulled him in close till their heads were almost touching. Sasuke growled but allowed the action.

"Sasuke here provided the financial needs for my hunt." He spoke with giddy childlike happiness. A vein threatened to pop near Sarutobi's right temple as he took in Naruto's careless actions. He rested his head on his hands and sighed loud and long.

"Naruto… you can't just up and run after your attacker like that! It caused a major disrupt in the precinct and not to mention you left Lee hanging with a case!" Sarutobi shouted. That caught Naruto's attention. He released Sasuke who moved back into his place and grumbled under his breath about personal space. Naruto leaned forward and gave Sarutobi a serious look.

"About that… how's Lee doing?" He asked. Sarutobi sighed.

"I honestly don't know too much. After you disappeared he took it really hard. You were his first partner and possibly the only one who took him seriously." Naruto nodded. He remembered when Lee first joined the squad. Everyone laughed at him because he was different. They didn't think he'll make it as a detective because he was more soft hearted and mellow than most detectives were. He never started a fight and never got violent with criminals and suspects. He was generally the black sheep in this place. Naruto was the first to extend help and offered to be his partner even though he's worked alone for two years already. Lee became really attached to him because of his generosity. He knew him disappearing would hit Lee hard.

"Lee transferred to Missing Persons to follow up on your case." Sarutobi continued. Naruto blinked then blinked again before surging forward wide eyed.

"WHAT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Sarutobi pushed him away.

"He wanted to take your case but he was in violent crimes and it was out of his jurisdiction. So he transferred to Missing Persons and took your case. He's been looking for you for over a month now." Sarutobi clarified. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. But Lee arrested Gaara for Sakura's rape.

"But Lee arrested Sabaku no Gaara for Haruno Sakura's rape! I saw it on the news when I got back yesterday!" Naruto shouted. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yeah he did but he stepped over his jurisdiction. He had a theory that if he solved Haruno's case it would lead to you. He came to me about two weeks ago asking for a warrant for a search on Sabaku Bar and Sabaku's house. I gave it to him and he arrested Sabaku no Gaara. I haven't seen him since." Sarutobi shrugged and picked up his pen. He twirled it around between his fingers. Naruto sat back down in his chair. He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. He couldn't believe Lee took things that far just to find him.

"Where's Lee now?" He asked. Sarutobi shrugged.

"I'm guessing Missing Persons. I really don't know." Sarutobi said. Then he leaned back in his chair. "Enough about Lee._ You're _still in my squad. Tell me. How far did you go to find this attacker of yours? Who was this attacker? How was the matter resolved? I'm guessing you wouldn't have shown up if it wasn't resolved already." Sarutobi questioned faster than a bullet train. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded his head. The blond turned back to Sarutobi.

"I chased her across countries. Her name was Karin. She was a fanatic of Sasuke's. He came to me at the hospital once you guys left and offered me medical assistance and a chance to find her. He explained her obsession with him. Outraged at her attempt to kill me I accepted his offer. The rage for revenge drove me across countries tracking her. We finally tracked her all the way to Japan. But when we caught up to her she ran right into traffic." Naruto finished. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes on him.

"Why didn't you contact the FBI? This crosses many borders and universal laws. Why didn't you do things procedural!" Sarutobi started shouting again. Naruto growled at him.

"I'm sorry but she's gone now. My rage and need for revenge was what drove me. I had no idea what I was doing. And not much help to this guy here." Naruto jabbed his thumb Sasuke's way. The raven glared at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Naruto glared back.

"You heard me! Can you believe this guy Sarutobi? He offered to help me and finance my hunt but he was a real prick throughout it all! He insisted on tagging along to wherever I went. He had to always be in charge of everything and he even fought me for who used the shower and who used the bath!" Naruto shouted. Sarutobi stared at him before laughing.

"Well, at least you made a new friend, Naruto." He said. Then he waved them away. "Go, I know you're dying to go see Lee. Take Uchiha with you too." He decided to let Naruto off the hook. He can always grill him later if he felt the need. Naruto smiled and got up. Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. He was practically at the door opening it for Naruto. They left the office and walked their way to Missing Persons. Halfway there Naruto stopped and clutched his stomach. He bent over slightly with a hand on his mouth. His eyes widened and he suddenly started to convulse. Sasuke made a grab for him to see if he was ok but Naruto pushed past him violently. He ran for the bathroom pushing people out of his way and into the wall. Sasuke followed him in there. He found the blond in the first available stall. His head was buried in the toilet regurgitating his breakfast. Many men came to look at what was going on but Sasuke shooed them away. He knelt down besides Naruto and traced a continuous path of small circles on his back. Several seconds to a minute later Naruto lifted his head exhausted. He flushed the toilet and leaned against the stall. Sasuke pulled some toilet paper off the roll and wiped the blonde's mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. Naruto never threw up his breakfast. This sudden vomiting was alerting. Naruto nodded his head despite the obvious torturous event.

"Yeah, probably ate something bad." Naruto played it off. He got up off the floor with Sasuke's help and traveled to the sink. He rinsed his mouth. The two made their way out of the restroom with Naruto apologizing to the many people he pushed who were still standing there. They expressed concern on their faces but didn't ask more when they saw the blond healthy and walking. They simply carried on with their job.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sasuke. I'm fine. Like I said it's probably something I ate." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke wasn't buying it but they continued their journey to Missing Persons. All the way Sasuke kept an eye on Naruto. He noted the blond walked much more slowly and sometimes clutched his stomach, at times a little too tight for comfort. He'd make long deep breaths with grunts and blink his eyes hard. Sometimes he would shiver a little but said nothing about it. There was definitely something Naruto wasn't telling him. However Sasuke kept quiet. If Naruto didn't want to tell him then he wasn't telling him. Even if Sasuke dangled him upside down by his toe nails, not that Sasuke would do that, he'll kill himself first before anything like that happened to Naruto. But that was beside the point. Sasuke was going to keep quiet until Naruto was ready to confront him about it.

Missing Persons was a lot less hectic than Violent Crimes. Everyone sat around looking at files or discussing current cases they had. There wasn't some woman running around with massive amounts of files on her hands. The squad room was fairly quieter and less active. There were still some people rushing in and out working on cases but they seemed less enthusiastic about it. There was a certain passion in the Violent Crimes squad room that wasn't present in this one. Naruto stood in front of the door scanning the room for Lee. That's when everyone noticed him. They looked from him to the Missing Persons bulletin then to him again. They couldn't believe what they saw. One of the cops came up to him.

"Uzumaki-san… you're… you're here!" He seemed astound. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yes, of course I am. Where's Lee?" He got straight to the point. The cop looked around obviously still stunned like the many people who were staring dumbstruck at Naruto.

"Well… I don't know… he doesn't really associate with us. He mostly spends his time with that forensics girl, the one with the buns." He made his hands into fists on top of his head. Naruto nodded his head. He patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," then he turned and walked out of the squad room.

"Hey! Uzumaki-san!" The cop shouted after him. The two turned around to find him running his way. "Ummm… there are some legal measures we're going to have to go through. Its protocol and everything…" he trailed off. Naruto smiled though it looked forced and impatient to Sasuke.

"Sure, but after I settle some things first, ok? Thanks, bye!" Naruto ushered Sasuke away from the man. They exited the precinct and Naruto drove to them the forensics building. All the while the blond didn't say a word. He concentrated hard on the road like he was trying to ignore something. Sasuke was willing to bet his castle that Naruto was trying to ignore whatever it is that made him throw up. The forensics building was fairly close by. They made it in ten minutes tops. Naruto charged out of the car and up the steps. He ignored the receptionist who called after him but then stood shocked when she realized who it was. She even forgot to ask Sasuke for identification and the reason he was here at this building.

Once the elevator doors opened Naruto grinned. He walked through like he did at the precinct. And like the precinct, people stared. Naruto scanned the floor looking for what Sasuke presumed the forensics girl with the buns. When he didn't see her, he grabbed a random man in a lab coat as he walked by. They swung in a full circle with the man in confusion before they stopped.

"Where's TenTen?" He asked the man. The man adjusted his glasses and looked around.

"Maybe in her lab? I'm not too sure." Then he was off.

"Thanks, man!" Naruto shouted after him. He led Sasuke to TenTen's lab and there she was working on something. He tapped the glass and she looked up. Immediately she dropped everything and ran for the door. Within seconds she was in Naruto's arms wringing the life out of him. She cried dramatically at him and Naruto just laughed.

"Naruto! Where have you been! Oh my god! I was so worried!" He set her down as she continued her babbling. She checked him over looking for scars or wounds. When she found none, she punched him. He pulled back in pain at the sudden punch to the face.

"Ow! TenTen!" He shouted or more like whined. She stood with her hands on her hips. Her attitude did a full 180.

"That's for disappearing on Lee and me! What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted at him. Naruto winced in pain as he nursed his face. He was positive it was going to bruise. TenTen glared at him and flared her nostrils before looking at Sasuke. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"And who are you?" She asked quite rudely.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself.

"Uh huh… one of Naruto's suspects…" Then she turned to Naruto who was jumping about in pain. She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him into her lab with Sasuke following. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man! You're lucky I'm not dissecting you with one of the coroners to make sure you're really ok!" She sat him down and fixed the bruised face of his. She never said sorry, in fact she hammered it down that he deserved it.

"Starting with, why is Uchiha here with you?" She sat down at her lab chair and swiveled it around to face the two men.

"Oh, you mean Sasuke?" Naruto pointed dumbly at Sasuke.

"I see you're on a first name basis." She ignored his stupid question. "Now talk."

"Well, Sasuke kind of is part of my whole disappearing thing." Naruto began. TenTen glared at the raven. "It's not his fault! He knew my attacker and explained to me that it was a crazed fan who took it to a whole new level. He knew I was angry after being almost killed so he listened to me rant. In a fit of rage I offered revenge and he offered financial aid. I accepted his aid and we've been chasing her ever since. Unfortunately she jumped into traffic and got road killed…" Naruto trailed off.

"Do you know how much of a legal issue this is? Crossing countries? Chasing a perp on your own? I'm surprised you're not locked up already." TenTen scolded. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Please TenTen, I got this from Sarutobi, I don't need it from you." Naruto whined.

"You went to see Sarutobi?" TenTen asked. Naruto nodded. Just then Sasuke stood from his seat. All the attention went to him. Naruto was surprised, he had forgotten the raven. He had been fairly quiet and obedient through the exchange. The two watched him as he fumbled with his phone before looking at Naruto.

"I'll meet you at the apartment. I have some issues to settle." He said distractedly. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, see you later Sasuke." Naruto waved him good bye as the raven left while making a call. When he turned back TenTen looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"'I'll meet you at the apartment?' what am I missing here?" She asked.

"Ehhh… we're kind of together…" Naruto dropped the bomb.

"Together? As in dating?" She asked. Naruto nodded. In response she sighed and leaned back.

"Great, first Lee and now you." She muttered Naruto perked at the mention of Lee.

"What about Lee?" He asked. He had forgotten about the man in the midst of catching up with TenTen.

"After Lee arrested Sabaku no Gaara, he's been getting phone calls from the guy non-stop. He's also been acting weird. Kept saying he has these weird dreams about the guy." TenTen shook her head.

"Weird dreams? Sabaku's been calling Lee after his arrest?" Naruto asked suspicious. TenTen nodded.

"Yeah, Lee's been a bit high strung since. He even broke down in the precinct. His Missing Persons colleagues had to call me in. I sat with him in the men's room. He freaked on me after an hour nap." TenTen sighed. "Now he's going to meet the man." She got up and headed to the break room. Naruto followed her.

"Wait, he's going to meet Sabaku? Why?" Naruto asked alarmed. TenTen shrugged as she prepared coffee.

"He said Sabaku was asking for him to meet. I don't even know how he knows that and I'm not asking him." TenTen handed him a cup. Naruto drank it as they sat down.

"Sabaku's been asking for him? But you said Lee's not even answering his calls so how does he…" Naruto trailed off.

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't want to know. I'm just worried about him. He scheduled a meeting with Sabaku today." She looked at Naruto's watch. It read 4:23 pm. "Which should be right about now." She said.

"Wait, his meeting it today?" Naruto asked. She nodded. Suddenly Naruto bolted from his seat spilling coffee over the table. TenTen cursed and proceeded to wipe it before it hits the floor. Naruto ran out of the break room.

"Naruto! Naruto!" She shouted after him. He dashed out of the building while dialing Sasuke. He picked up on the third ring.

"What is it, Naruto?" He asked.

"Gaara's been harassing Lee." Naruto said as he started the car.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I spoke with TenTen after you left. Turns out after Lee arrested Gaara; he's been harassing him by sending him visions. Lee's been complaining about weird dreams and according to TenTen; he's high strung and freaks easily."

"Ok, what's the rest of it?" Sasuke knew he wasn't done.

"Lee's been saying things like Gaara want to meet with him. Lee gave and scheduled a meeting that's happening right now!" Naruto shouted as he headed for the correctional facility.

"That's not good." Sasuke drawled. Naruto growled.

"You think! Get your ass over to the correctional facility! Hurry!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked in the same calm voice. Naruto shouted the address to him and hung up on the raven. He couldn't believe Sasuke was so calm about this. He fumed as he sped past red lights. He turned sharp corners and was cursed at by innocent drives that he almost crashed into.

"That fucking bastard!" Naruto shouted with all his energy but then he doubled over onto the steering wheel with a grunt. A sudden pain shot up from his stomach. It throbbed like a heartbeat. He clutched his stomach as he instinctively pressed the brake. His car screeched and landed half way on the side walk. Many people dodged away with a loud scream. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel as the pain got intense like someone was twisting his intestines. He let out a strangled small cry and scrunched his eyes shut.

"Not now! Please!" he shouted to no one in particular. The pain doubled and he clutched his stomach as he leaned over the passenger seat. The familiar dry heaving came as his failed to breathe. Then it all came up and out with choked sobs. Naruto pulled back and stared at what he just heaved out of his system. Blood.

He groaned and leaned back into his driver's seat. That was the last thing he needed. He pulled a tissue from the tissue box and wiped his mouth of any more blood. The pain subsided to a dull ache on his muscles. He looked at the blood ridden carpet on the passenger side. His mind fighting over what to do with it. Should he leave it or place it in the trunk? He opted for the latter. Tiredly he got out of the car, reassured the passer bys that he was fine and they should get on with their day. They did as he told and he walked over to the passenger side. He pulled out the carpet as best as he could and popped open his trunk. Hurriedly he dumped it in and got back into the car. He pulled off the side walk and resumed his driving. But at a much slower non maniacal pace. Now that his panic rush was over and he heaved some blood, he was thinking rationally again. If he died in a traffic accident he wasn't much help to Lee.

_**CORRECTIONAL FACILITY**_

_**4:00 PM**_

Lee sat rigid on the cheap metal chair. He stared at the matching cheap metal table and chair across from him. He was currently in a room that looked much like the interrogation rooms they had in the precinct. Except there was no one-way window. Just a door with four walls. The lights were strangely lit in an eerie color of white. He felt awkward sitting her. He leaned back his head and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He would feel completely stupid if he was wrong about Gaara.

The doors opened after torturous moments. Two guards led Gaara into the room. He wore an orange jumpsuit with the facilities name branded on it as well as his number. One of the guards sat him down while one stood by the door once the other left. He stood at attention and paid them no mind. Gaara leaned back with a small smirk. They didn't speak for a while then Gaara glanced at the guard then at Lee. He was telling him something.

_He won't speak if the guy's here?_ Lee guessed. He took a frustrated sigh and looked to the side before getting up.

"You can go." He said to the guard. The guard didn't respond. "Seriously, go, you're not needed. I can handle this on my own." Lee waved him along. The guard still didn't move.

"Which part of this is a private meeting do you not get? I'm working a case here. Don't make me file a law suit on your ass. Go stand outside of the door for all I care. Just don't be in here." Lee snapped at him. The man stood there then walked out. He locked the door but stood right outside. Lee sat back down and looked at Gaara. The red head stared back then leaned forward onto the table.

"Hi Lee," He simply said.

"I don't have times for your games. What is it that you want?" Lee snapped at him. Gaara chuckled coldly.

"You come see me after so long and you ask me what I want?" He asked back. "Come on, Lee, relax a little. Enjoy your time together." He spoke like he was playing a game with him. Lee slammed his hand onto the table.

"You constantly played with my mind. I'm sleep deprived thanks to you! I'm very short tempered right now. I know you want something, Sabaku. Now spill it."

"I said call me Gaara."

"Not in your life, Sabaku. What is it that you want from me?"

"Our times together." Gaara simply said.

"I don't even know you! What times together? The time I arrested you? Or the time I booked you for rape and attempted murder!" Lee shouted as he threw his arms into the air much like a wild animal.

"The times where you didn't hold rage and resent for me." Gaara leaned back into his chair. "I liked you better than. So much more obedient. You hung on my every word. You did as I told you to. You smiled my way and never questioned me. Rage and resent never even existed when it was you and me."

"Don't play games with me Sabaku! I don't have time for those! Now either you tell me what you want or I'm leaving!" Lee got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Sit," Gaara suddenly spoke but his voice was different. It sounded overlapping and resonated off the walls. It made Lee dizzy and his eye lids heavy. Unconsciously his body turned and sat down on the chair. He seemed shocked. His body moved on its own. He tried moving but he couldn't. He looked up at Gaara who stared at him with red eyes.

"What is this! Let me go!" he shouted at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lee." Gaara spoke in the same voice. Instantly Lee's body calmed despite his internal protest. Gaara stood from his spot and traveled around the table. He straddled Lee and hugged him. He brought his mouth close to his right ear. "It's such a shame you don't remember like those _special people_ do." Gaara ran a hand over Lee's black hair. He pressed the top of his skull with painful pressure. Lee grunt in acknowledgement of the pain. Gaara didn't release his hold.

"Imagine my surprise when you walked into my bar. The best day I've had since I've lost you to Sasuke and his stupid butt buddy." Gaara spat. "Funny thing… they don't even know it!" He laughed then licked Lee's ear. He hummed in appreciation and bucked his hips forward. Lee tried struggling but his body was bound. As if feeling his struggles Gaara laughed and pulled back a little. He cupped Lee's face and brought it up to meet his.

"Forget it, Lee. It won't work. It never did and it never will. Stop your senseless struggles." Gaara smirked.

_Let me go! Stop this crazy nonsense! I don't even know you! _Lee shouted in his mind. Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows as if he heard him. He probably did.

"That's the thing, Lee. You did know me but then again you're not one of those people who have the power to remember. A shame really. I had thought you would…" Gaara said but his voice sounded a bit broken; sad. "I really wish you were. See, Sasuke got Naruto back. I wonder if I can get you back." He continued.

_What are you talking about? Let me go, please! _Lee was beginning to think he really did sign his death certificate the minute he decided to meet with Gaara. He knew it was a bad idea. Now he regretted not letting TenTen talk him out if it. This was beginning to look real bad.

"Gaara," a calm cold voice called from behind them. Gaara turned to see Neji standing there. A bright open gaping hole behind him swirled. The red head glared. He gripped Lee harder.

"What are you doing here Neji?" He asked with venom. He turned slightly giving Lee a look at Neji. A sense of familiarity rushed by him but it escaped him just as easily. Neji spared him a glance then returned his attention to Gaara.

"Let's go, Sasuke and Naruto aren't at the castle right now. It's time." He said. Gaara growled obviously not liking his short time with Lee. He turned back to Lee.

"Just a second, I'll meet you there." He whispered. Neji sighed but stepped back into the portal.

"You better." He left those words behind. Gaara snickered.

"Too bad, Lee, looks like our time comes to an end. We'll meet again. I promise." Then he growled loud and his fangs descended. He pulled Lee up and pushed him to the floor. He straddled Lee and pushed his shoulders down. He snared and opened his jaws wide before plunging into Lee's chest. He sucked greedily at Lee's life energy. The familiar taste and feeling overwhelmed him and he moaned. For so long he's gone without the taste of Lee. He almost didn't want to pull back. Fear struck through Lee as he struggled even more but his body didn't even move a finger. He felt the dizziness intensify before he began slipping away. His eyes slid shut and refused to open. Faintly he felt Gaara lift the bind and pressed his face against his. Quietly the red head whispered into his ear.

"Be aware of Naruto," He said. "He's not human."

Gaara kissed him on the lips pressing against him painfully. He gave one last peck before pulling away and stepping away into the portal. It closed shut behind him leaving Lee on the floor barely half conscious. He laid there for about five minutes before the door opened and the two guards came rushing in. One of them checked him for a pulse and called for an ambulance. The other checked the nearly empty room for Gaara. No sign of him. Lee groaned and attempted to turn his head but it weighed a ton on him. He attempted to open his eyes but they refused. He was tired, too tired.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright? What happened?" the guards questioned him but he didn't hear them. His mind swiveled around what Gaara told him.

_He's not human. _

The ambulance arrived in record time and loaded Lee into the gurney. The police was right behind them. They hailed the two guards and asked for a statement while Lee was taken away to the ambulance. He noted many people talking in rushed tones around him but he couldn't register anything besides a small buzz and several syllables that were spread and made no sense. He felt himself being lifted onto the ambulance then he heard his voice. Naruto.

"LEE! LEE!" he shouted repeatedly above all the buzzing that Lee heard. His voice was clear and coherent. He listened to Naruto fight the medics on getting on the ambulance with him. He listened as Naruto explained that he was his partner in the police department and only person close to a family. Lee groaned again as he listened to Naruto's loud voice. It was pounding hard against his skull adding to his already dizziness. One of the medics noticed his discomfort and signaled the other medics. All fell silent even Naruto much to Lee's confusion. Then he heard one of the medics tell Naruto to get on. Most likely to shut him up. They slammed the doors shut and the ambulance drove off. As the medics worked Naruto leaned closer to Lee and grasped his hand. He gasped then sniffled.

"Lee, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He sobbed but all Lee heard were Gaara's words overlapping Naruto's apologetic voice as he slipped away into much needed sleep.

_Be aware of Naruto. He's not human._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

I know this is a bit shorter than my most recent chapters but I kind of rushed this one before the idea slipped away. I checked over my poll and I wish more people would vote. I know a lot more of you out there read this story. Please do vote everybody. I can't write a sequel if it ends in a tie, guys. So please help me out and vote.

Reviews are accepted and much needed as always.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 14

The first thing Lee noticed when he awoke was Naruto's head blocking out the rest of the hospital room. It was a complete blob of yellow for several seconds as his vision adjusted. Pretty soon he was staring unfocused into Naruto's unnaturally bright eyes. He groaned and moved his head to the side. He tried swatting at the blond but his arms wouldn't move. They were too tired and weighed a ton on him. Naruto blinked then called for a nurse.

"Hey, welcome back, buddy." He smiled but it was less enthusiastic than his usual ones. "Glad you're ok." He added before a doctor pushed him away. He checked over Lee's vitals and asked him several questions about himself. He answered them obediently groaning every once in a while. He complained his head still felt a bit woozy. The doctor convinced him it would pass and congratulated him on making through and left him alone with Naruto. The blond pulled his chair closer and leaned on Lee's bed.

"How are you feeling, Lee?" He asked. Lee groaned for the umpteenth time before coming up with a short laugh.

"I've had better days." He joked. The blond laughed with him. "Where you've been? I was worried about you." Lee changed the subject. The fact that Naruto was MIA popped into his head just now. Immediately he questioned the blond.

"I've been extremely busy." Naruto began and went into explaining why he was MIA. Lee barely paid attention. He stared at the blond. He was exactly as Lee remembered him but something was off. He couldn't see it. Naruto had the same spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the same style and he was the same height. He didn't sport any extra scars nor was his personality any different. He kept babbling despite the fact Lee wasn't even listening anymore. But there was something nagging at him saying Naruto was different. More like a spiritual sense, like his aura or something was off.

"Naruto… did something big happen to you?" He asked without thinking. Naruto stopped his incessant banter to look at him wide eyed and confused.

"No, why?" He asked. The nagging just tugged harder on him.

_He's lying._ A small voice said in the back of his mind. Suddenly he could tell Naruto was lying. It was obvious to him now. The wide eyes and the sudden tense shoulders; he never noticed it when Naruto lied in the past but he noticed it now. Naruto was lying to him. Suddenly anger fueled him in. He didn't even know why. He began increasingly angry at Naruto.

"Lee? What's wrong?" Naruto noticed Lee's sudden silence. Taking a deep breath Lee forced a smile. He pushed the anger away. So what if Naruto was lying to him? It's probably for his own good. Naruto will tell him in due time but not right now.

"Sorry, just… kind of woozy from whatever it is that happened…" He couldn't remember correctly. Snippets of flashes passed by his mind but they were gone in an instant. Naruto suddenly looked guilty. He fidgeted slightly and looked away. Lee felt a feeling wash over him telling him Naruto had a secret that he's fighting himself on telling him or not.

"What is it, Naruto?" he asked deciding to make that decision for him.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked a bit shock.

"You have something to say." He gave a small snort. "Say it." He said. He was tired of Naruto's lies already and he only reunited with the man for ten minutes.

"… Lee, why did you go meet with Gaara?" He asked. Lee picked up on it instantly. Naruto had called him 'Gaara' instead of 'Sabaku' like he did before he disappeared. But he ignored it. Catching him on it now would just shut the blond up right away. He let it slide and pretend he didn't hear it.

"He wanted me to; he harassed me to the point of insanity." Lee answered.

"But TenTen said you never answered the phone calls. How could you know he wanted to meet with you?" Naruto pressed. The top of Lee's restraints blew off and he glared at Naruto. Suddenly he was flinging his arms about.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! LEAVE!" He shouted. Naruto pulled back but fought him on it.

"Lee, it's very important that you tell me how you know." Naruto pressed. Lee stopped his screaming and looked at the blond. Now he was sure Naruto was different. The blond clutched onto his bed sheet with wide fearful eyes. He looked at Lee with secretive glances. He showed signs of lying when he never did. He shook his head.

"No, no, no," he repeated, his instincts told him to refuse Naruto. Naruto looked shock at him. He pulled back a little not expecting to be shot down. Then he surged forward.

"Please, Lee, this is very important to me! I need to know. Please!" He begged. Lee pulled back.

"No, I'm not telling you… Leave… Naruto, please, just leave." He begged him with a small broken voice. Something in the back of his mind told him Naruto was dangerous. He didn't feel safe with the blond. He didn't fear the blond there was just something terribly off about him. He was different. He wasn't the Uzumaki Naruto that he knew, he was someone different.

"Lee, I just want to help! Stay away from Gaara! He's no good!" Naruto shouted back.

"LEAVE! LEAVE!" Lee shouted. He covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes shut tight. The memories flooded back suddenly. The meet with Gaara, the red head's words, the display of paranormal powers, and his last words. It all came flooding back and he felt a sense of abandonment when he remembers Gaara leaving him there to die. A hand rested upon his shoulder and immediately he flinched away. His eyes shot open and glared at the blond. He grabbed his pillow and began beating Naruto with it. He suddenly feared the blond. Something about him was frightening Lee. He wanted him to leave, this instant.

"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto made a grab for the pillow and threw it across the room. He glared at Lee instinctively.

"Stop it!" He growled at the man. Lee looked at him horrified then started scrambling off the bed. The IV tore from his arm and he scrambled for the couch. He picked up the heavy cushions and threw them at Naruto. The blond dodged them and tackled the other down onto the floor. He pushed his arms up above his head and pinned him down. Lee began thrashing.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!" He shouted instinctively.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled at him unable to control the insanity in him. Lee stopped his cries and stared wide eyed at Naruto. Suddenly he didn't see the Naruto that was before him. His mind replaced him with someone who looked like the blond but was bloody, his mouth covered with raw flesh and blood. His eyes flashed red as he growled and drooled all over Lee. His anxiety increased and he kneed Naruto in the balls. The blond released him and doubled over in pain. Lee scrambled for a corner and called the one name that comes into mind.

"GAARA! GAARA! HELP ME! GAARA! GAARA! AGHHHHH AHHHH!" He cried as he cowered in the corner with his arms shielding his head. Naruto looked at him horrified.

_Did I hear him correctly? Did he just call for Gaara? _He thought bewildered and horrified. Lee and Gaara had no connections. They shouldn't even know each other! Several doctors and nurses came running into the room. They ushered Naruto out and tried to calm Lee down but he fought them and called out for Gaara violently. He cried and cried and shouted like his life depended on it. Naruto stood by the door watching as six doctors pinned him down and shot a needle into his arm. Instantly he relaxed and fell asleep. They carried him over to the bed and tucked him in. They reattached the IV line before shuffling out of the room. They immediately hoarded Naruto.

"What did you do?" Was their question.

"Nothing!" Naruto insisted. "I was talking to him when he suddenly freaked on me." He wasn't telling the whole truth. The doctors nodded and written it off as post traumatic stress. They told Naruto to go home and to come back another time. Lee wasn't stable. He gave a last look at Lee's sleeping form before leaving the hospital. He drove his way quietly back home where Sasuke was waiting for him. He entered the apartment to meet the aroma of a home cooked meal. Sasuke poked his head out the kitchen with a small smile.

"How's Lee doing?" He asked. But not out of concern, out of obligation. He knew Naruto preferred him to ask instead of showing his indifference to his buddy's sudden attack. Naruto sighed and laid his head down on the kitchen island as he took a seat.

"Horrible… did Lee and Gaara have any connections?" He asked suddenly. Sasuke placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Naruto. He looked thoughtful before shaking his head.

"No I don't think so… he's never mentioned Lee when he was still under my command." Sasuke sat down and urged him to eat. Naruto looked at the plate. He didn't really want to. But he picked up a fork and dug in anyway. He knew he needed to eat and even though he didn't have an appetite he was going to eat.

"Why?" Sasuke asked moments later.

"I was questioning Lee about Gaara and why he went to meet with him. Suddenly Lee freaked on me and told me to leave. Naturally I tried to calm him but my instincts took over and I ended scaring him even more. Out of nowhere he called for Gaara." Naruto dropped his fork and pushed the half eaten food away. He couldn't do it. Sasuke looked confused at him for refusing food but ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

"He called for Gaara?" He made sure. Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure they don't have a connection?" he asked.

"Well… they did meet a couple times but it was strictly business. They never gave each other more glances than it was necessary. They never talked out of business matters. There shouldn't be a connection there…" Now he wasn't so sure. They acted strictly business unlike most of his other subjects. They never spared each other unnecessary glances and were never alone. They surrounded themselves with colleagues and other friends. They met enough times to have idle chats but they never did.

"Ok, now I'm not so sure." Sasuke leaned on the island. "They always acted so professional. It didn't seem odd back then but now… it kind of does. But Lee shouldn't remember anything. It's not his life anymore. He's past that. This is his life now." Sasuke countered his own theory. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe he's one of those people who can remember? Or at least sense it." Naruto said.

"I doubt it. He spent years with you and didn't freak." Sasuke looked at the plate. "Are you going to finish that?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke brought the plate to the dumpster and dumped the contents before washing the plate.

"But I wasn't me then. I was… half me." He struggled for the words.

"And?" Sasuke asked. "He should have gotten a sense of déjà vu either way, Naruto. I'm pretty sure you know how that works." Sasuke sighed and headed for the living room. Naruto followed him. They plopped down onto the couch.

"I'm worried about him." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh yeah? You didn't seem so worried when you-!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him. He glared giving him a warning. The raven sighed.

"Fine, just relax. I'm pretty sure Lee's fine." He patted him on the lap. Naruto sighed. Sasuke was probably right. He'll wait a couple days to go see Lee again. He leaned into Sasuke's arm and wrapped his arms around it.

"Then what should do about Gaara? When I got there he was already gone." He mumbled.

"I'm not sure anymore. I had originally thought he would have high tailed it out of here when I first realized he was here. But he stayed and because of Lee no less… I don't think I know what he's going to do anymore." Sasuke shook his head. He hated not being able to see ahead of the game. It left him blind and vulnerable to Gaara and Neji's attacks. He looked down at Naruto's spiky head. The blond focused his eyes on the wall ahead of them.

"I just hope Gaara leaves Lee alone. I know how cruel his humor is." Naruto mumbled.

"I know-!" Naruto sat up straight in the middle of Sasuke's sentence. He stared wide eyed at the wall unmoving. "Naruto?" Sasuke sat up straight as well and reached for him. But for the second time in the day Naruto bolted away for the bathroom. Sasuke was instantly hot on his trails. The blond crash through the bathroom door and almost tore off the toilet seat as he bent over and began dry heaving.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called again but the blond didn't answer him. All at once his dinner came back up the wrong way. Sasuke got on his knees and ran soothing circles on his back. "This is the second time in the day, Naruto. I really think you should see a medic." Sasuke lectured as Naruto lifted his head and flushed the toilet.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto pretended. An image of the bloody carpet in his trunk flashed by but he kept silent. If he told Sasuke, the raven would just worry even more. He already has enough to worry about. He wasn't going to bring his health into the midst of all problems they have to solve. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder using it as leverage to stand. He rinsed his mouth and walked to the bedroom. But he didn't get very far. In the middle of the hallway he groaned loud and unexpected. He clutched his stomach as the pain doubled and shot up his spine. A headache sprouted pounding on his skull. He fell onto his knees with a strangled cry. His hands clutched his body feverishly.

Sasuke was by his side immediately. He picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. Naruto flinched violently on the bed drowning in pain. Sasuke tried to pin him down but Naruto threw him across the room with massive strength. Blood gurgled out of his mouth. He leaned over the side of the bed and vomited out a large amount. It stained the carpet. Sasuke scrambled back to the bed frantic and unsure what to do.

"Naruto! Naruto! Argh!" He ignored Naruto's vomiting and picked him up. He rushed to a full sized mirror and tried his best to open a gateway. He smothered his thumb in Naruto's blood regretfully. Drawing the diagram on the mirror he hoped desperately it would work properly and bring him directly into the castle. The mirror glowed; he carried Naruto straight through, all precautions forgotten.

Sasuke stepped straight out into the hallway of the castle. Naruto continued to cough and groan violently in his arms. He sped down the hallway screaming for Tsunade. He pushed past servants and soldiers. His eyes became wide and feral. His voice rang passed the corridors and shook the stone walls. Naruto doubled over in his arms and fell to the floor. He clutched the floor racking his nails over it. He cried for life as he felt his stomach twist.

"TSUNADE!" Sasuke screamed loud and clear. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as the man tried to claw away for god knows why. He tried soothing Naruto's screams but it only made the blond scream louder. Sasuke was at a lost. He didn't know what to do. He looked around but couldn't find Tsunade anywhere. He tried getting Naruto off the floor so he can carry him into the infirmary but the blond fought him. He grasped Naruto's hand only to have him push him aside moaning and groaning. He tried clawing away but Sasuke grabbed his legs and hips preventing him. Naruto fought him harder. He turned and gurgled some words that made no sense.

"TSUNADE WHERE ARE YOU! GET OVER HERE!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto fought him harder than he's ever fought Sasuke. Seconds later Tsunade came running down the hall with Kakashi and several of the maids. She took one look at the two of them and pushed Sasuke away roughly. She screamed orders out to the maids before pinning Naruto down. Sasuke tried to get back to the blonde's side but Kakashi blocked his path. He glared at the silver haired man.

"Kakashi-!" He started.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Kakashi spoke in a formal voice that made Sasuke rethink his actions. "But you're going to have to stay back." He finished. Sasuke didn't fight him. Kakashi never called him formally unless it was important. He watched as Tsunade kept Naruto pinned.

"Naruto, please, don't fight me!" Tsunade shouted. "It's for your own good!" Then she cursed and pulled her hand away. Sasuke watched horrified as Naruto just tried to bite a chunk of her arm. His breathing became shallow as he watched Naruto try again and again to bite her arm. Tsunade pushed his face down into the floor and screamed for the maids to hurry. They came rushing back with some rope and a human muzzle. Sasuke fought himself to not jump in and demand why they were going to restrain Naruto. One of the maids handed Tsunade the muzzle. She tried to place it onto Naruto's mouth but the blond kept trying to bite her. He pushed her off but doubled over onto the floor clutching his stomach and clawing at his throat. Despite his violent fits he still felt pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and shot forward but Kakashi pushed him back.

"No, your majesty," he reminded him. Tsunade growled and had the maids tie Naruto down. Once he was bound tight Tsunade slipped the muzzle on avoiding his bites. He wiggled about and growled but his movements were restrained. He looked more like a caterpillar than the violent crazy man he was.

"Carry him into the lab and hook him up. Make sure you restrain him." Tsunade ordered the maids.

"Wait! Why the lab! What's wrong with Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the maids carried Naruto off. Tsunade turned to him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but he's changing. His body is breaking down."

"What, no, that's not possible. He was fine just last night! He can't be breaking down already!" Sasuke shouted. Tsunade sighed.

"Sasuke," she began, "you knew this would happen. He knew this would happen. We all knew this would happen. He's held out longer than we expected." Then she turned and headed for the lab. Sasuke and Kakashi followed her down there. Naruto screams of pain were the first things they heard as they entered. Sasuke cringed but forced himself to look at Naruto. The blond spotted him easily and begged him with his eyes to let him go. It took every ounce of will in Sasuke to not do that right there and then.

Orochimaru was already there helping the maids restrain Naruto onto a metal bed. They tied him down using leather restraints and hooked him up to the machine that they use to run experiments. Tsunade walked forward but Sasuke stopped her.

"Fix him, Tsunade." He simply said. Tsunade stared long and hard at him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I'm not sure if I can." She whispered. His eyes flashed red and his fangs descended.

"I said FIX HIM!" He growled. She glared at him.

"I said I'm not sure if I can! You knew from the moment that Naruto volunteered to be a test subject that he wouldn't survive. You knew that his body was going to break down eventually. It was only a shred of luck that Naruto was different from the other subjects! It was that shred of luck that allowed Naruto to fuse with the extract of the DNA sequences. It was that shred of luck that Naruto didn't break down immediately like the other test subjects. We all knew Naruto wasn't stable! We all knew Naruto wasn't going to last as long as we hoped." Tsunade shouted then she slapped him hard. "Wake up, Sasuke! It's over!"

Sasuke stood stunned as she hurried over to Orochimaru and began stabilizing Naruto. The Uchiha bowed his head and listened to Naruto's struggles. He listened to his growls, to the shrieks of the many who he tried to bite. It was over. He knew it but he didn't want to believe it.

"No…" He whispered. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you don't want to believe it Sasuke." He said. His voice was more reassuring. "Naruto didn't give any indication that he's been through the experiment. He came out with his body and mind intact. The only difference was he lived longer and developed some advantageous traits. He was as healthy as a horse but after a few tests we all knew he wasn't as stable as he looked." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. The raven refused to lift his head. His eyes were closed with a deep frown. He continued. "Naruto… tried his best to ignore the fact that if he wasn't going to go in war he was going to go like this. He knew the consequences when he volunteered for the experiment. We've all made it clear to him."

"It's not his fault." Sasuke took his words the wrong way. He thought Kakashi was blaming Naruto.

"I'm not saying it is." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was sedated and lolled his head left and right as Tsunade and Orochimaru ran tests on him. They muttered to each other and ran about.

"Stop implying it then! Naruto was dying, Kakashi!" Sasuke glared at him and pulled farther away from the man. "He had no choice! I know he pushed for it. He thought that he was dying anyway so what was one more experiment going to do? He had no choice! It was the happiest day of my life when he came out ok!" Sasuke shouted. He turned to look at Naruto who miraculously was looking at him. His eyes glazed but he managed to focus on Sasuke. His mouth moved but no words came out. His fingers twitched and he tried to raise his arm. Immediately Sasuke rushed over to the table and grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke," Tsunade called.

"He's calling for me." Sasuke said. The woman sighed but continued.

"I'm here Naruto. I'm here. It's ok. You'll make it. You have to." He whispered and brushed his sweaty bangs away. The blond groaned a bit but otherwise didn't say anything. His fingers twitched and tightened against Sasuke's. The raven wore a pained expression as Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Tsunade!" He called alarmed.

"It's ok; he just went into a coma. He's still alive." Tsunade reassured him. "His body is trying to repair itself." She said it with uncertainty.

"But?" Sasuke knew there was a but in that sentence.

"But I'm not sure if it would work. His body is too far damaged. He's changing already. The DNA sequence we infused into him is taking over. The experiment ends here." Tsunade showed him a screen that displayed a strand of Naruto's DNA. He clutched the blonde's hand tighter. Tsunade was right. He could see the Zombie DNA taking over. Rapidly.

"Is he going to become a Zombie like Sakura did?" He asked though he didn't want to.

"I'm not sure. Naruto had always been a different case. He came out differently after the experiment… he might go differently too…" Tsunade trailed off. Silence took over for several seconds before Sasuke took a deep breath then looked down at Naruto. He ran and hand down his damp cheek said but lovingly.

"He's not going to make it is he?" He asked the final devastating question.

"I'm afraid not." Tsunade whispered it but everyone heard it. The room fell silent except for the beeping of the machines. Everyone bowed their heads in sorrow. Sasuke produced a choked sob and gripped Naruto's hand tighter. He knew the day was coming but he didn't think it would be this hard for him. He felt Tsunade wrap her arms around him in a motherly hug.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. We've tried everything. I'm sorry."

"Don't be… you two done everything you could for Naruto. Because of you two he lived a couple more decades. It was more than we could have asked for." Sasuke forced the words out of him. He looked at Naruto's sleeping face. It was tear stricken and pale.

"I should have seen this coming the first time he vomited in the police precinct. I should have forced him to return." He started blaming himself.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke. Naruto is one of the most bullheaded people. He wouldn't have allowed you to do that. We all know he hates people going out of their way for him. He would have fought you down to the last second." Tsunade countered.

"I know…" The room fell silent again. Many of the maids have excused themselves to return to their duties. Orochimaru kept an eye on the machines and Naruto's stats. Tsunade didn't release Sasuke from her hug. She knows he needs it. They stood there by Naruto quiet and still. The blond breathed evenly but under that calm illusion is a war. Though Sasuke knew it was futile he prayed that Naruto would win that war and repair himself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

You all are going to hate me but this is how I envisioned my story to turn out. So flame all you want but I'm keeping to my original story.

To all those who thought continuously that it was the nine tailed fox :P

I've never said anything about the nine tails. One thing you should know about me. When I do AU stories, I rarely include original story elements.

You guys are going to hate me too, I know it, but I had to take you all for a ride to drop this dramatic bomb on you.

Please do review, this time flames are accepted because I know how you people all hate me right now. :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 15

For days Naruto laid on the experiment table with no change. The monitors recorded a repetitive data. Sasuke never left his side. He walked rounds around the lab till he memorized every little speck of dust. He checked the data every now and then when it jumped slightly out of routine. But nothing happened. Devastated Sasuke would slump down onto the chair beside Naruto and clutch the blonde's hand. He brought it up to his lips and produced a choke sob each time. He would whisper into Naruto's hand praying, wishing, and pleading for the blond to awaken. His words fell on deaf ears as Naruto lay quiet and pale. He never responded not even a slight hitch of a heart beat.

Tsunade came in everyday on a scheduled time to check the blonde's progress and vitals. She always left with a heavy gloom and words that left Sasuke more devastated than ever. Despite hearing it every day Sasuke could never process the fact that Naruto is fighting the change but he hasn't made progress since day one. He was slowly wearing down. His body is starting to break down and change at a regular rate. He refused to believe Naruto, who always seemed invincible to negativity and survived the experiment, was going to die. It wore him down each day as Tsunade repeated her words.

"Sasuke," Tsunade greeted him for the day. She walked in precisely at 6:00 pm. He didn't even respond. He sat by Naruto's bed with his hand in his. His eyes fixated on Naruto's breathing. She sighed and headed for the monitors. Picking up the clipboard she eyed him.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked casually. Sasuke ignored her. "Sasuke," she called. The raven grunted.

"Answer me, Sasuke, when was the last time you ate?" She asked again.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke grumbled back at her.

"Doesn't matter? It matters alright." Tsunade placed the clipboard down once she finished checking the heart monitor. "If you don't eat soon you'll die faster than Naruto! Go eat something." She tugged on his arm. He pushed her away hard. Tsunade slammed against the desk. She cursed at him.

"Leave me alone! Finish your check-up and get out!" He shouted.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Her tone became strict and commanding. "Look at yourself! What you're doing to yourself is exactly the opposite of what Naruto wants!" Instantly Sasuke was in front of her. He clutched her chin in a tight grip and growled in her face. He barred his fangs and hissed.

"Know your place Tsunade! I am the King of this kingdom not you! You are my subject. I am your lord. Your job is to revive Naruto. I don't care if you have to exchange your life for him. You revive him or I'll end you!" He spoke in command. He struck her hard on the head sending her to the ground. She spit out blood and looked up at him. No longer was he the small boy who held Naruto's hand as she raised them. He's outgrown that stage. Right now all she sees is the man who's king and able to end her life with a twitch of a pinky. Grunting back her retort and anger, she got up wiping the blood off with her lab coat.

"Yes your majesty," she bowed even though it made her woozy and her face throb painfully. Quietly she walked back to checking the machines. She wrote down the data and sighed as she reviewed the week's work. It was all the same. She didn't even know why she bothered to write it down anymore. Placing the clipboard down Tsunade checked over the machines once more before turning around.

"Get out," Sasuke ordered seeing she was done. Tsunade stayed for a second but left quickly with one look from Sasuke. She cursed as the pain on her face intensified. She closed the door and began walking as she palmed her injury.

"Sasuke struck you?" Orochimaru came out from a corner. She snarled at him.

"What do you think?" Tsunade wasn't in a good mood herself. Orochimaru chuckled a bit but ceased it quickly.

"Did you tell him?" Orochimaru asked as they began walking again.

"Tell him what?" She asked. He gave her a look. She shook her head. "No, he pulled the whole 'I'm King and you're not' card." She grumbled as she tasted blood in her mouth. Orochimaru sighed.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." He grabbed her arm and walked them faster. She cursed but allowed him to drag her. She wasn't feeling so good anyway. She hated when the ones she raised pulled that kind of thing with her. Once Sasuke was back to his normal self she's going to give him a good lecture and maybe a punch.

**WONDER WHAT LEE IS DOING**

Despite being in the hospital Lee was being rough handled by his superior and two detectives. He leaned back against the puffy pillows and yawned. He stared blankly at the foot of the bed as the three continued to lecture him and ask him questions about what happened. He yawned dramatically and gave them a sarcastic smile.

"Gentlemen… I'm sorry to interrupt your heated conversation but… I'm tired." He smiled. His superior glowered at him.

"Rock Lee, do you know the situation you are in? You allowed a criminal to escape a highly guarded prison." He said.

"Uh huh, I allowed him to escape in a sealed room with no windows, three chairs, and a table. Right," Lee dead panned.

"Detective Lee, we have to ask you some questions." One of the detectives pushed his superior away.

"Sure go ahead." Lee waved dismissively at him.

"Why did you go to meet with Sabaku no Gaara?"

"… I had to run something by him."

"What was it?"

"His statement." Lee gave him an impatient look.

"Detective Lee I need you to be more cooperative. Right now it's not looking too good for you."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Lee challenged him with a smirk. The detective questioning him took a seat and situated himself before sighing.

"You are his arresting officer. Sabaku no Gaara was awaiting trial. You processed him and booked him. He had an attorney."

"Is this going anywhere soon?" Lee yawned.

"My point is, Detective Lee, you had no rights to go and meet with Sabaku no Gaara. You said you went to run his statement by him. Why?"

"There were some things that didn't add up." Lee shrugged.

"Yet you didn't report to your superior?" The Detective gauged Lee's reaction.

"Look, instead of interrogating me while I'm in the hospital recovering from my attack, why don't you investigate how he got out?" Lee asked him with an obvious fake smile.

"Detective Lee, being uncooperative makes you look even more suspicious."

"I was a suspect?" Lee laughed in his face. The detective got up with a displeased glare.

"Detective Lee!" The man shouted at him. Lee's face grew cold.

"Detective," Lee began. "I suggest you get started on looking for Sabaku no Gaara."

"This is over. If you're not willing to cooperate with me then we're leaving. Just let us advise you. You're case is not looking too good for you. Your badge may be in danger." He swept out of the room with his partner. Lee snarled behind his back and made faces. He didn't care. Though he didn't understand why he was being complicated with them. He felt a mysterious need to protect Gaara. Where it came from? He doesn't know. It just appeared when they came in and began asking him about the red head. His last moments with Gaara in the meeting room flashed by. He watched through his mind's hazy vision as Gaara bit him and stole something. Though when he touched his neck there was no marks of having ever been bitten. But he was positive Gaara bit him. Then it flashed to Gaara releasing him. He whispered in his ear and then left through that giant black hole.

_Be aware of Naruto. He's not human._

The words played again in his mind. He winced and took a deep breath. Gaara's words played doubts in his brain about Naruto. He started looking at the blond in a different light afterwards.

"Ahem," his superior cleared his voice. Lee shot his head up and looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah?" he asked startled.

"You spaced out there, Lee." His superior sat down and sighed. He sounded defeated and tired. "Look, Lee, I don't know why you're being complicated with the detectives. I don't want to know why you went to meet with Sabaku no Gaara."

"… what you're trying to say?"

"You're in deep water, Lee. The higher ups are breathing fire at me for not knowing my employee went to meet a criminal without permission. Not to mention he escaped under your watch." His superior sighed and ruffled his hair. "The detective wasn't shooting empty threats. You really might lose your badge over this. Is it really worth it?"

"… I don't know, Frank. Everything's so messed up right." He said to his superior. The man sighed.

"I'd really hate to see you go, Lee." He looked worried. "I know I said that I don't want to know why you did what you did but… why?"

"Not you too, Frank!' Lee shouted.

"Lee I just want to know something. Something to ease my mind. Something to anchor me." He looked Lee straight in the face. Lee looked away and speculated what he was going to say.

"I had to see him." Lee spoke without hesitation. "Just understand that. It wasn't a choice." He offered no more.

"I hope you know what you're doing. It's a big risk." His superior shook his head. Lee sighed and gave him a small apologetic smile. He looked up, breathed deeply, and turned back to his superior.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. The man suddenly got uncomfortable. Lee arched an eyebrow.

"Well… you're not going to like this." He chuckled.

"What now? Did he blow something up? Destroy an entire street?" Lee asked.

"No. He… disappeared."

"AGAIN!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah." His superior shrugged. "Just disappeared off grid. We can't find him anywhere. And here we thought we could close his case… guess we'll have to leave it open."

"… Forget it." Lee held his head and groaned. "This is too much. I'm going to sleep. Forget the world. I'm focusing on me." He threw everything away and slid back down into the bed. His superior stood.

"Well I'll get going then. My lunch break is almost over anyway." He waved good bye and headed out the door.

"Later, Frank." Lee responded but closed his eyes before he could say anything more.

**WONDER WHAT SASUKE IS DOING**

Sasuke's daily routine was interrupted by Kakashi two hours after Tsunade's daily 6 pm check-up. The silver haired man strolled at ease and looked around. He ignored the raven who had sat back down hanging on Naruto's every breath. Slowly he made his way over to Sasuke's side. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. It was quickly shaken off.

"Sasuke you have to eat." He started.

"Unless you want a matching face with Tsunade you shut up." Sasuke spat back. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and hummed.

"You can't go around attacking people who disagree with your self-treatment." He continued. Sasuke clenched his fists. "Naruto's fighting his war. He's doing his best to survive for another minute longer. If you perished before him you won't get to see him to his last breath."

"… I'll eat when he awakens." Sasuke spoke more to Naruto than it was to Kakashi.

"You can't do that, Sasuke. You're already looking grim and half dead." Kakashi countered.

"I can't eat unless it's Naruto." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's torso.

"You can't do that Sasuke."

"I know that." Sasuke answered back. He wasn't trying to. The last thing he needs is Naruto dying mid fight. Kakashi stayed silent. He looked around weighing his options. Quietly he moved away from Sasuke and headed out the door. Then came back in but this time he wasn't alone. He was dragging a weeping girl by the arm. She was disheveled and her mascara was running.

"Sasuke you're going to eat." Kakashi dragged her forcefully across the lab. She cried and scratched at him. She screamed when he threw her down by Sasuke's chair. She whimpered looking up at Sasuke's unmoving form. The raven didn't spare her a glance but the scent of her soul taunted him. He was so hungry. He took another whiff. A healthy soul for the taking was presented to him. But he held himself back. He wasn't going to take anything other than Naruto.

"Get her away from me." Sasuke spoke.

"You're weak, Sasuke. You can't hold out for long." Kakashi walked away and locked the door. The girl sat whimpering and cried and begged for mercy. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand and placed it right under his nose. He concentrated on Naruto's fading scent.

"Find the farthest corner away from me, woman." He spoke to her. Quickly she scrambled off the floors and charged into the closet. She closed the door and sat down in the corner. Her whimpering still travelled though. He still heard her. Taking another whiff of Naruto's scent he laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

_If I perish with Naruto than fine. We'll go together._

With that thought in mind he drifted away. His head swayed and spun. His eyes strained behind his dark lids as he fell deeper into sleep. Suddenly he was tired and he yawned. A small nap couldn't hurt. When he awakens Naruto would still be breathing. He'll still be fighting. With that thought in mind he drifted off.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Come on!" a loud cheery voice shouted beside him. A warm hand shook his shoulder harshly. "Wake up!" the voice shouted again. He groaned and turned onto his side. He swatted the hand away and hugged himself tighter. _

"_Sasuke!" The voice whined. The hand shook him again. "Come on, Sasuke. Wake up!" The voice shouted again and the hand shook violently this time. Sasuke groaned and pulled away but the hand came back and tugged his being onto his back. He growled and opened his eyes to a bright light. _

"_Good you're awake." The voice said. His eyes widened as he sat up in the passenger seat of a car out in the open country road. They drove past the desert with the sun beating down on them. He turned to the driver only to see Naruto with sunglasses and smiling at the road ahead. _

"_Naruto?" He asked. The blond turned to him briefly. _

"_Yo!" He greeted happily pulling the sunglasses down for a look before pushing them back up and focusing on the road again. "I thought you'd never wake up." He commented. _

"_What-Where-How…." He didn't know where to start. Last thing he remembered was being in the lab with Naruto lying on the table practically dead. Now he was on the road with a healthy Naruto driving? He didn't even know where they were. Naruto gave him a weird look. _

"_Uhh… you ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked. _

"_How did we get here?" Sasuke asked him back. Naruto clicked his tongue over his teeth in thought. _

"_I brought you here." He said. _

"_You brought me here?" _

"_Yeah, Sasuke. I brought you here. The minute you fell asleep." He smiled at the raven. _

"_Why?" Sasuke asked. _

"… _You're killing yourself." Naruto said in a sad tone. _

"_What?" _

"_You're killing yourself Sasuke. Just because something's not agreeing with you, you ignored your own life." Naruto sighed. "You can't go around doing that Sasuke." _

"_To hell with life." Sasuke muttered. _

"_No, not to tell with life. You have a whole kingdom waiting for you. You are a ruler, a leader. You have subjects who would be lost without you. You have to survive. You are their King. Start acting like one." Naruto scolded. _

"_I don't want to be King if that means losing you, Naruto." Sasuke took one of the blonde's hands. Naruto gave him a sad look. "You're too precious." _

"_I'm only one person. I'm a human. I was bound to go someday. I was supposed to go __**that**__ day." Naruto smiled sadly. "I already got an extended life. It's time I cash in my dues." _

"_No. I won't let you. You'll wake up! You'll fight this and win." Sasuke threw Naruto's words out the window. The blond shook his head with a chuckle. _

"_Always fighting the world. That's what I love about you. You're always so ambitious despite what you try to sell your kingdom." The blond laughed. "But this time I want you to stand down." Naruto spoke in a softer voice. _

"_What!" Sasuke growled. _

"_I'm tired Sasuke. All this fighting. All this experimenting. What for? So I can further extend my life? I'm sorry. I can't. I think this time… I want to go." _

"_NO! I won't let you!" Sasuke growled at him. His fangs descended. Naruto looked at him amused then laughed a little. _

"_You can't scare me like that Sasuke. I'm not one of your other subjects." He faced the road again. "Oh by the way, it was uncalled for, striking Tsunade." He glared at him. "She practically raised you and you strike her just because she's trying to get you to eat? What are you? A child?" Naruto lectured him. _

"_Forget about Tsunade. You're not dying Naruto." Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Naruto glared at him and pulled back. _

"_You can't force me." Naruto said. _

"_Naruto! We fought to be together and now you're giving up!" Sasuke shouted. _

"_Look, I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to rest… I want to be able to let my guard down. I want to be able to just sleep and forget the world." Naruto smiled fondly of the idea. "Just please, let me go." _

"_No," Sasuke made it final. _

"_Sasuke, everything has to end." Naruto tried to reason with him. _

"_No, Naruto. I'm not letting anything end for us. We'll live together forever. Come back to me. I promise I'll make it alright. I'll speed up the experiments. You'll live!" Sasuke sounded desperate. Naruto shook his head with a small defeated smile. _

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it's over. I used to be afraid of the day I would die. I was afraid for this to happen. I didn't want to leave you, I still don't. But-!" _

"_Then don't." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto shushed him. _

"_I'm not done. I don't want to leave you. I never will. But I'm so tired. I can't go on. It's over for me. I know it." Naruto smiled at him. Then he stopped the car. But Sasuke didn't pay attention to that. It wasn't important. _

"_You say we can live forever but everything must have an end. Like this road." Naruto gestured around. Sasuke didn't even look. "Many interstate highways are a long stretch of infinity to many people. They keep going and it never ends. It just crosses over to another highway through a town or a crossroad. But… amongst this maze there is an end." Naruto gestured to the front of the car. Slowly Sasuke looked forward to see they stopped at a dead end. There were no more roads for them to go. Beyond them was just a mass amount of nothing, a desert that will bring along death to anyone who ventured into it. _

"_I'll meet you on the other side, Sasuke. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes." Naruto leaned over to his side and gave him a chaste kiss. He pulled back and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Good bye Sasuke."_

"_Naru-!" But everything faded. _

Sasuke awoke. He flew off the table and latched onto Naruto. He became frantic as he looked at the machines only to see a flat line on every one. The noise grew louder as the flat line continued. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders and shook him violently. Tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision as they fell onto the blond, soaking his shirt.

"NARUTO! NO! COME BACK! NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted. Unsure what to do Sasuke screamed louder and louder. He shook the blond, clung to him, hugged him tight, but nothing happened. Naruto was gone.

The door opened in a frantic hurry. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Kakashi charged in all at once. One look at the scene and all three went into action. The two doctors proceeded to check Naruto's situation as Kakashi tried to pry Sasuke off Naruto. Sasuke fought him with all his might. He screamed, growled, and threatened bodily harm but Kakashi kept tugging him. The raven's grip on Naruto's body was tight.

"No! No! Naruto! Naruto!" He screamed.

"Sasuke, you have to let him go!" Kakashi shouted.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sasuke pulled away from Kakashi and latched onto Naruto.

"Sasuke! Tsunade and Orochimaru can't help him if you won't let him go!" Kakashi pulled the youth away from the blond and dragged him across the room. Silently he was happy that Sasuke hadn't eaten in weeks. Or else he would have a hard time prying him off Naruto. Sasuke still fought him but Kakashi had him pinned.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted and the raven stopped as he focused on Naruto's body. He watched as the two doctors proceeded to save him. But it was to no avail. Naruto was gone for good. Minutes later Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at each other before bowing their heads. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, no, no," he repeated as he slid to the floor. Kakashi released him. He too bowed his head. The room grew silent as Tsunade placed a white comforter over Naruto.

"I'm calling it… Uzumaki Naruto died 11:34 pm, age 24." Tsunade spoke in a sobbed whisper. She cried into her hand as she smooth the blond spikes that poked out from under the white sheet. "Oh, Naruto." She cried. She turned away and collapsed onto the chair by the desk. Orochimaru shuffled forward and placed his hands on her shoulder. She sobbed.

Sasuke slowly got up and staggered over to Naruto. He kneeled by the table and placed his arm around Naruto's waist. His other hand caressed his covered cheek. Tears slid down his crest fallen face. He whispered the word 'why' at Naruto's still form.

"Naruto… why?" He sobbed. Slowly he pulled the sheet away and leaned forward. He returned the kiss Naruto gave. "I love you, always." He spoke against the cold lips. His fangs descended as his eyes glowed. Kakashi surged forward.

"Sasuke," he began but the raven silenced him. He watched quietly as Sasuke leaned down and nuzzled the blonde's chest. He took a deep breath.

"I won't let you leave me just like that." Sasuke whispered. He closed his eyes and sunk his teeth in. Grasping onto the remaining life essence Naruto still had he cherished it for a minute. Then he slowly began drinking it in. It nourished his weak body giving him heated warmth of love. Faintly he felt a tingling like Naruto was wrapping his arms around him like he did every time. Many tears continued to fall as he took the last of his life essence. Pulling away he breathed out and watched Naruto grow paler.

"Wait for me. I'll find you." Sasuke released Naruto and pulled back. He turned around and scanned the room. Tsunade was still sobbing but she was dabbing her eyes trying to calm herself. Orochimaru was consoling her and Kakashi was looking at him. He turned to the closet where the girl most probably was still in. He walked over and opened it. He was right. She was still there but asleep. He grabbed her. Immediately she awoke and struggled. He threw her at Kakashi.

"Get rid of her." His voice was commanding. Kakashi did as he was told. He handed her off to a maid who proceeded with the order. Sasuke covered Naruto again and patted him. He walked away painfully. He gathered the three and waited for Tsunade to calm herself down.

"… Meet me in the meeting room." He said and walked out. The three walked closer together.

"Is he ok?" Orochimaru asked confused. First he's screaming and refusing to detach from Naruto. But the next second he's calm and acting indifferent.

"No he's not ok. Inside he's dead." Kakashi answered.

"But he's putting on a strong appearance… because he's King and we're his subjects." Tsunade finished. They bowed their heads in respect even though Sasuke wasn't there to see them. Tsunade called over a maid.

"Yes ma'am?" The maid bowed.

"Please, bring Naruto to the… morgue." Tsunade choked out.

"Yes ma'am." The maid straightened and wheeled Naruto out. The three followed afterwards and headed to the meeting room. But Sasuke wasn't there. They sat down anyway. They had a good idea where Sasuke was.

The raven walked down into the training grounds. The wide open field welcomed him silently. He reached out his arms and spun along with the wind. His tears dried out long ago. His mind focused on nothing but Naruto and their time together. The times they fought in this field. The times they picnicked out here. The times they simply were out here because they wanted to be. Crashing down onto the grass he looked up at the stars. Imagining Naruto beside him he smiled and chuckled a little. Then the tears started again but this time he shed them silently.

It finally dawned on him. He wasn't going to see Naruto again. Not for a long time. His chest constricted tightly and painfully. The thought of suicide passed by his mind. If he killed himself now he could see Naruto right away. They won't have to wait the hundreds of years to reconcile. He turned on his side and sighed. But Naruto wouldn't want that. He would slap Sasuke silly and find a way to kill him again for committing suicide. He wasn't ready to meet Naruto's wrath. Turning onto his side again Sasuke sat up. Rubbing his sore chest he looked up.

"Where are you now?" He asked the sky. Then he stood and walked back into the castle. It was quiet despite the fact that many of the servants were still working. They were silent and worked with their heads bowed. Word travelled fast. Everyone knew about Naruto's death. They bowed when Sasuke walked by and didn't immediately whisper behind his back. They remained quiet and silently sobbed and sniffled. He respected them for that. Mentally he thanked them as he walked to the meeting room. He pushed open the doors to find his most trusted three subjects sitting there with their heads bowed and eyes closed waiting for him. He closed the doors behind him and sat at the head of the table. They opened their eyes and looked at him.

"It's time we fought back." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes your majesty." They bowed with their right hands over their hearts.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Ok, so I went on a temporary hiatus on this story. I'm sorry. After writing the last chapter I kind of lost it a little. But I'm back… I hope.

I know you all most definitely hate me more than you did last chapter. I didn't get much feedback and I hope I get a lot more for this chapter. I don't care if it's to vent your anger on me for killing Naruto. I want to hear your voices on the story. Just let it all out. I don't mind. I'm prepared for screaming and cursing and attempts on my life. *smiles* Come and get me!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 16

"Give me the current updates on Neji and Gaara. Do we have a location?" Sasuke started the meeting.

"We don't have a location as of now but there have been rumors." Orochimaru answered back. His voice cautious and obedient.

"What rumors?" Sasuke asked.

"The town's been restless. Many of the women talk about mysterious people coming around asking about the castle and their daily lives. The town's people have been asking the patrols if there's a war going on and if there's an invasion." Tsunade elaborated. Sasuke pondered this rumor. Rumors weren't a good lead of information. Many of them are fabricated by bored citizens who just want some excitement. However there's a good chance that the rumors are true. The town's people have been a big help numerous times.

"You think those mysterious people are Neji and Gaara's men?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Most likely." Tsunade answered. The other two men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Neji and Gaara have been planning for a while now. We think it's high time they acted." Tsunade spoke again. "There's a good chance they're planning an invasion." Sasuke nodded in thought. Orochimaru snorted. Sasuke turned to him.

"Orochimaru, care to share?" He asked. The snake like man smirked.

"I don't understand why Neji and Gaara would be so obvious. They're well known for being sneaky and highly intelligent. Something like mysterious people poking about… it doesn't sound like them." He clarified. Tsunade glared at him. She didn't take criticism very well. The air tensed between the two as they glared at each other across the table. Sasuke sensed a fight about to happen. However Tsunade knows she doesn't have a fight. Now that Orochimaru pointed it out it made sense.

Gaara and Neji were one of the most intelligent incubi that Sasuke once had under his rule. It made no sense for them to be so obvious in their information gathering. No one would be so stupid, not even the dumbest Incubus alive. She cursed silently in her mind as she leaned back and admitted silent defeat. Orochimaru sat back and smirked in victory. They shared one more glare before the air cleared up _slightly. _They still kept an eye on each other and hissed every now and then.

Sasuke frowned at the childish display between two of his eldest subjects. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance every time they hissed at each other. Disagreements in meetings were usual but Orochimaru and Tsunade usually agreed. Their opinions usually were one but there were rare situations they disagreed. Like now. Though Sasuke knew they called a silent truce they were itching to fight it out. He caught onto the vibe fairly quick after what was their possible fifth hiss.

"What are the patrols saying?" He directed them in a different direction. Orochimaru and Tsunade ceased their hissing. The three, including Kakashi, looked back and forth from each other before turning to Sasuke all at once. Now they were in sync. Mentally Sasuke sighed. Managing these three were a hassle and tiring.

"The patrols claim they've seen these mysterious men. But then at the same time they say they can't be sure." Orochimaru spoke first.

"Can't be sure?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the pale snake like man. He gave him a minute to explain.

"They'd see one or two standing around but when they blink they're gone." His words came out fast. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table.

"Did they scan for any spell residues?" he asked. The three looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, they didn't think to do so. The days were hot and they thought it was just hallucinations since every time they saw the men they were just standing away from the crowd." Tsunade clicked her tongue against her teeth. She placed her hand to her chin and looked down on the table.

"What are your thoughts?" Sasuke asked her.

"Medically… it could be hallucinations. The heat wave has been heavy these past few weeks. The patrols are dressed in armor and leather carrying weapons. They run on shifts and walk the entire town. They could have imagined the men after hearing stories about them. They might have focused a bit too hard on trying to spot them and apprehend them. Under such intense UV rays their focus could have created illusions of these men but… there's also a possibility that the men were really there." Tsunade spoke as if she was thinking out loud.

"… Tell the patrol teams to scan the areas they see these men at for spell residues. I want every area scanned whether they think it's a hallucination or not. Whether or not these men are in league with Neji and Gaara doesn't matter as of now. Anyone sneaking about my kingdom is to be looked into. We don't need any unnecessary distractions." Sasuke ordered. Tsunade got up and bowed.

"Yes your majesty." Pushing her chair in she headed out to inform the patrol teams of the new order. The door slipped shut behind her leaving the three men to continue the meeting and await her return. Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"You've been fairly silent, Kakashi. Give me your opinions." He ordered. Kakashi bowed his head and remained silent for a while to collect his thoughts. Sasuke waited a moment before giving him bait to bite.

"Tell me, what do you think about the authenticity of these rumors?" Kakashi hummed then crossed his arms around his chest.

"The town has always been buzzing with rumors. There are a lot of bored citizens who want excitement." Kakashi began. "However despite the many false rumors the town has spread. I think this one's pretty legit. The patrols have been getting complaints about harassments, trespassers, and these men lurking around. I don't think it's a coincidence that Neji and Gaara went MIA and these people showed up right after." He nodded in confirmation to his beliefs.

"Should I believe these rumors then?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi winced.

"Orochimaru was right when he said it is not Neji and Gaara's style. They are smarter than to be obvious. However if they truly are smart than they'll count on you overlooking this…" Kakashi trailed off for Sasuke to fill in the blanks. Sasuke nodded. He turned to Orochimaru.

"And you?" He arched his eyebrow.

"I agree." Orochimaru shrugged. "Rumors run all the time but at a time like this coincidences don't run by me. Neji and Gaara might be counting on you overlooking this. Perhaps you should go about it both ways? Take action according to the rumors and take action disregarding the rumors." Sasuke nodded in deep thought.

"Kakashi, I want to you go on patrol with one of the teams. Ask the town's people about these men. Gossip with them a little. Get a general time line and story on these mysterious people." Sasuke ordered. Kakashi bowed.

"Yes your majesty."

"Orochimaru, I want you to prepare the army. Have them all gathered and briefed. I want two sets of battle plans like you suggested." Orochimaru bowed his head.

"Yes your majesty."

"Meeting adjourned." Sasuke got up and headed for the door.

"Your majesty," Kakashi began. Sasuke peered at him over his shoulder.

"Yes, Kakashi?" He asked.

"I was wondering… should we have a funeral for Naruto?" He asked hesitant. The raven looked away then back at him. His expression stoic but pained.

"No, keep Naruto's death a secret within this castle's walls." Sasuke ordered.

"But your majesty," Sasuke raised his hand silencing any protests.

"If they are planning an invasion they'll plan for Naruto. They'll be more cautious but if we play our cards right Naruto's absence will be an advantage to us." It pained him to say this but Sasuke had to go about this correctly. If it means using Naruto's death as an asset he'll do it. He'll finish what he started. The two men hesitated over this. They debated through a strained look before straightening their stance and bowing low with their right hands over their hearts.

"As you wish your majesty." They chorused. Sasuke turned and walked out.

**WONDER WHAT TSUNADE IS DOING**

Tsunade walked into the patrol's resting room. Many of the patrol guards stood around with cups of coffee and snacks awaiting their next shift. They bowed to her when she entered. Many who were familiar with her smiled and waved hello. She smiled back before clearing her throat. All conversations ceased as they awaited her announcement.

"Uchiha-sama has new orders for the patrol guards." Her voice resonated loud and clear. "You are to scan all areas where you see these mysterious men for spell residues. There are no exceptions. Whether you believe it to be hallucinations or not you are to scan as ordered." They all nodded and murmured a little.

"After each shift report your findings to your commanding officer and he'll bring the results back to me." Tsunade concluded. She bid them good bye. Conversation boomed immediately after. Gossips between the guards spread like wild fire as they guessed and betted on the situation. Tsunade shook her head with a small smile. These guards never change. They always find something to bet on despite the situation. Then her spirit plummeted as she realized what she had to do next. It was time to go the morgue and perform Naruto's autopsy.

Stopping by the window she looked out at the graying sky. The scent of rain lingered in the air, a musky scent of salt. Her nose twitched as she combed one of her pony tails through her fingers. Her eyes drooped a little at the thought of seeing Naruto again. If it was by choice she would hold out doing his autopsy as long as possible. Seeing him after so soon wasn't a pleasant thought. But she knew she can't. He was a specimen with the Zombie gene. His autopsy is vital for information.

A defeated sigh left her lips. Forcing herself she walked to the morgue. The cold chilly air greeted her. It seeped through under the door and any other openings. She shivered and willed her goose bumps away before entering. With a deep breath she pushed the doors open and walked in with her head held high. Waiting for her was Orochimaru. He was already dressed and ready to go. He nodded at her. She nodded back. In silence she suited up and pulled out the necessary equipments. Sleeping on the table was Naruto. He was stripped of his clothing. Tsunade ran her hand over Naruto's hair several times.

"My child," she whispered before getting to work. Taking out a scalpel she cut his stomach open and began looking around. Orochimaru recorded her actions through a voice recorder. "Some of his organs are intact… his stomach bursted. I think it was the first to go…" Tsunade pushed some organs aside to study it.

"What about his intestines?" Orochimaru peered over.

"Tangled," Tsunade pulled them out. She hooked them to several hooks hanging on the ceiling untangling them in the process. Orochimaru studied them. His eyes narrowed.

"It seems his intestines burned a little." He poked at some spots that looked burned through. There was a gaping hole. Some were stuck together and all mushy. "Do you think his body has been eating itself? Parasites?" He peeked past the hanging intestines to look at Tsunade. She was swabbing one of the burnt parts for further investigation.

"We'll have to see. It's a possibility." Tsunade muttered though Orochimaru wasn't sure if it was an answer to his theory of the body consuming its own contents or parasites. He shrugged. They'll have the answer after running some tests.

"Pull some blood too." Orochimaru handed her a needle as she ducked back over to the body. She found a vein and began drawing blood. It was hard considering rigor began setting in. But she did her best and the needle went through.

"I'll have one of the others break down the DNA sequence and study how far it's mutated." Orochimaru said as he was handed the vial of blood. He wrote down Naruto's name and set it aside. Tsunade continued digging around Naruto's insides. She noted off what organs were destroyed and what organs were intact. The destroyed organs were either pulled out or examined within the body. They weighed the intact organs only to find them weighing a little less than the average weight. They studied Naruto's skin pigment and poked about with magnifying glasses. The two searched every inch of Naruto's body for any other suspicious looking scars, shades, or anything generally suspicious.

"Sasuke wants us to keep Naruto's death within castle walls." Orochimaru spoke up after a half hour of silence. Tsunade straightened up a little. Her hair was in disarray; beads of sweat decorated her forehead. Wiping them away with her sleeve she breathed out evenly.

"Yeah?" She asked not sure what to say.

"Yeah, he says if we play our cards right Naruto's _absence_ will be of advantage." Orochimaru sneered. Tsunade sighed.

"His goal is to win. He's going to have to use anything he can if it means contributing to his win. I'm sure it pains him to do it." Tsunade bent back down over Naruto.

"Yeah but… the way he said it." Orochimaru whined. Tsunade laughed a little.

"He is an Uchiha, Oro. They're bound to stoic assholes." She chirped. Orochimaru laughed at that. "And he is our King. He has to be somewhat serious about this matter. He can't go moping around with a crest fallen face." She added on a more serious note.

"Hey, all I'm asking is for some sort of emotion. I don't need much." Orochimaru shrugged.

"Wasn't flinging himself onto Naruto enough for you?" She playfully snarled. He shook his head.

"No, a little more than that. I don't know… a public display of him crying? That'll do it." Orochimaru leaned on the table and smirked. Tsunade frowned at him.

"If he hears you he'll tear your head off." She spoke dismissively as she continued to patch Naruto up. Sealing the thread she cut the loose ends. Pulling the hose from the sink she positioned it over Naruto's body and turned it on. Strong strings of water shot out and washed the dry blood and dirt off Naruto. Orochimaru grabbed a cloth and scrubbed it lightly over Naruto's body washing away spots of blood that didn't run.

"I think I'll risk it if I get to see that." Orochimaru smiled. Tsunade scoffed as she turned off the hose.

"Yeah right, Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead doing that." Placing the hose back she dried Naruto's body and pulled the sheet up to his neck. They stood there watching his muscle lax face. Together they took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well… I guess this is good bye for good Naruto." Tsunade spoke to the corpse. "We'll all miss you dearly."

"Life won't be same." Orochimaru added. He patted the blonde's head gingerly. He wasn't a fan of touching. "Good bye, Naruto." The two saluted the blond before placing the cloth over the blonde's head. Giving the blond a moment of silence to remember him the two opened a cooler and transferred him over. Pushing the bed in they took one last look and said one last good bye before closing the door and sealing it shut. Then they stood around dumbly.

Now that the autopsy was done they had no idea what to do. Suddenly their schedule seemed wide open. Their minds blank and their hands felt empty; void. Staring at each other's blank faces they blinked then blinked again.

"Uhhhh…" Orochimaru started but he didn't know where to lead the conversation. He ran his tongue over his left canine tooth. His eyes wide and unfocused in confusion.

"… I'm going to go take a shower and do laundry." Tsunade looked down at herself disgusted a bit. She took a whiff of herself and almost hurled.

"Yeah me too." The two headed for the door and left separately. They waved good bye awkwardly still unsure why they felt so blank all of a sudden.

**WONDER WHAT KAKASHI IS DOING**

Bored was an understatement for Kakashi. He walked the streets of the town at a lazy fashion. Many of the citizens waved to him especially the women. They giggled and huddled together to whisper as he walked by. When he got close enough they bowed, trying to look sexy, and whispered a greeting. Kakashi would smile and greet them back like a gentlemen but he refrained from any more contact. He wasn't interested. Instead he simply pulled out his orange porn book. The women dispersed immediately. They still giggled but their faces showed disapproval at his public display of reading a porn novel.

Walking behind him was four of the patrol guards. They were all young, in their 20s, and wore summer armors. They carried spears and swords. They too gave Kakashi a disgusted look but underneath it were some looks of admiration. They've heard stories about the famous and brave Hatake Kakashi. He was nearly as famous as Naruto, who was Sasuke's bodyguard and right hand man. They bowed their heads a bit in respect for the blond. He had treated the patrol guards well. He came by regularly to chat and eat some snacks with them. Naruto would be missed. They all sighed which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. The silver haired man turned around and gave them a curious look.

"What's up?" He asked hoping to strike a conversation after walking the town for 20 minutes with no sign of these "mysterious people". One of the patrol guards, presumably the leader just smiled assuring him nothing was wrong.

"Nothing, sir, just thinking of Uzumaki-san…" He trailed off. The look in Kakashi's visible eye had stunned him. A mixture of hurt and sadness swam in his eye. But as fast as it came it was gone. It was replaced by a foolish smile and a dismissive gesture of a hand.

"Mah, mah, its ok if you're mourning him. I know you guys were close with Naruto." Kakashi spoke it carelessly. The patrol guard looked at him strange.

"Excuse my sudden rudeness, sir…" the patrol guard started and waited for permission to continue. Kakashi waved him through. "Aren't you mourning his death, sir?" Kakashi gave him a look that set him back a few steps along with the other guards. They tensed up and waited.

"Why would you say that? I am mourning his death. He was a close friend as well as a good associate." Kakashi nodded.

"But, sir, excuse me, you don't seem like you're mourning." The patrol guards nodded in agreement. Kakashi placed his book down and laughed a little.

"It doesn't have to be apparent that you're mourning someone's death." Kakashi explained. He looked back down at his book. His eyes soften as he remembered how he got that book. Naruto had given it to him for his welcome back gift after a long battle with a neighboring country who tried to take over some land of theirs. The blond explained he had to go through tough measures to get the book from his godfather, Jiraiya, the author of these books. Kakashi was really grateful for the book and he still is even though it was years ago and he can recite every single word from this book. Solemnly he replaced the book into his front vest pocket and continued walking.

"Sir?" The patrol guard dared to speak. After Kakashi's explanation he had gone silent. When Kakashi only smiled and turned back around the patrol guards fell silent. They knew that look. They've given each other that look for hours. Kakashi was reminiscing about Naruto and their time as friends. The five of them walked in silence as they checked out stores and asked about any recent activities that were suspicious. As of late there were none. The store owners and their patrons all shook their heads no. They seemed content and happy with the silence and regular routines. The town's people hated to be interrupted. They had a fixed routine and schedule and they liked to keep to it. A lot of the expressed desires for Sasuke to actually fix the problem or at least investigate it. That's when Kakashi happily stepped in. He explained to them his mission and they happily obliged to help him.

In a blink of an eye he was swarmed by citizens retelling their encounters with these mysterious people. They spoke of the time and place and what these people asked. Kakashi tried his best to hear everyone out and memorize what they said. Most of them talked over each other causing confusion for Kakashi. Irritated he stopped them all and forced them to speak one at a time. He turned to a plump woman who carried a basket full of vegetables. She had kind grey eyes that held motherhood experiences. Her auburn straight hair was pulled back by clips and she smiled kindly at him.

"Ma'am, continue please," Kakashi smiled at her. She nodded.

"As I was saying two days ago around mid afternoon I was on my way to pick up my kids from school. On my way there a man stopped me by the corner of my street," she pointed in the direction of her street even though they couldn't see it. "He scared me. He just popped in out of nowhere." She exasperated and took a breath. "I was weary of him, hearing all talks about these mysterious cloaked men walking about asking questions. I tried to side step him but he kept cutting me off. Reluctantly I asked him what he wanted and he began asking me series of questions about the castle." She explained.

"Questions? Do you remember these questions?" Kakashi asked. The woman nodded.

"Of course, Hatake-san." She continued her anecdote. "He asked me about the patrol schedules and how many people went on patrol at a time. He asked me about some of the castle's servants. He even asked me about you, Hatake-san!" She pointed at Kakashi and widened her eyes. "I got so scared I refused to answer his questions. He pushed on about the castle and he even grabbed me. I screamed and then," she pointed to a man across from her that Kakashi had his back faced to. Kakashi turned around to see a bearded man about his height and slightly built standing there with a gardening tool. He was covered in dirt but his expression was solid and serious. His eyes hard with years of hard labor.

"Takashi-kun, here came and chased the man away." The woman finished her story. Kakashi nodded to the man who nodded back with a small smile.

"It was nothing, Suzuka-san," Takashi smiled at her. "You've helped me lots of times with selling my vegetables. It was the least I could do." He said. The two exchanged some words before another woman began her tale of meeting the men. Kakashi studied her. She was a skinny woman, in her late 20s. She wore an apron above her dress. She was obviously a new mother. Her green eyes were tired from exhaustion. Her dirty blonde hair was in a tight bun that was slowly loosening. In her arms she carried a small child who slept on her bosom. She spoke fast.

"That man scared my little Hana," she complained. "The minute I walked by an alleyway he calls out to me and pulls me into the alleyway. He wore this long dark cloak and hid his face from me. When I tried to run another one of them pops out at me and boxes me in." She spat. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched a little. She was a feisty one. "Hana started crying when they came closer and towered over me." She patted the sleeping child on the back lightly. They asked me the same questions Suzuka-san said." She nodded at the older woman. "I refused to answer like Suzuka-san and they tried to threaten me!" Her eyes flared with rage. "The nerves of those people, when Hana began crying loudly it distracted them. I stomped on one of their feet and pushed past them in a hurry. When I turned around as I ran they were gone." The woman explained looking down at the little baby.

Kakashi nodded his head in collaboration to her story. They all sounded similar. Men cornering hem when they were alone. They were asked similar questions and they were threatened or frightened into answering questions but they all got away. None of them actually made a move. Kakashi continued to listen to their stories then thanked them for their time and headed back to the castle. Mentally he rearranged the stories and formed a list of similarities and differences. His trip back to the castle was short. Unlike the patrol guards, he didn't have to walk. Spreading his wings wide open, Kakashi flapped them a bit, warming them up before taking to the air. He relished in the cool breeze that swept his hair back and rushed past his covered face. It was just what he needed to keep his mind on track. Quietly he allowed the wind to whip away any lingering thoughts on Naruto. They were friends but now the blond was gone and he needed to focus on the task at hand. He can't be distracted.

**WONDER WHAT SASUKE IS DOING**

Sasuke sat by the window of his bedroom. In his hand he held Naruto's katana. Though he was in mourning for the blond Sasuke's thoughts weren't about their memories and time together. He was thinking about the inevitable war that was to come. Neji and Gaara have been stretching this out way too long. Sasuke, like Naruto, was getting tired of playing hide and seek with those two. He cast his gaze down at the katana gripped in his hand. Pulling the blade out slowly Sasuke stared at the shine ricocheting off the sun's glare. His face was stone cold as he pulled the sword out of the sheath. The sheath slid out of his hand and to the floor as he raised the sword up and examined it. He ran his finger tips over the dull edge careful of the sharp end.

_We'll get them together, Naruto. Even if you're not here physically, I'll end their lives with your sword. Together we'll end them. _His thoughts were sinister. Smoothly his lips curved in a smirk and his eyes shined with pleasurable violent thoughts. But he was cut off by a series of knocks at his door. His mood dampened a bit but he placed the sword on his lap and ordered the visitor through. Kakashi stepped through the door proudly and bowed to him.

"Your majesty, I have returned." He stated.

"I see that, Hatake." Sasuke deadpanned. "Well? How'd it go?" He asked.

"Those mysterious men are cowards, sire." He spat out.

"Oh?" Now Sasuke was amused. It was rare that Kakashi would express opinions on official matters, especially these opinions.

"Yes your majesty. I have done as you asked and asked around about the gossips. I have spoken to a few of the town's people about their encounters and I have come to the conclusion that these men target women and scrawny young men." Kakashi straightened his back with a scowl. "They corner them when they're alone and threaten or frighten them to the point they deem escaping is the only choice. Luckily no one was scared enough to betray any information on our Kingdom."

"What have they been asking about?" Sasuke asked him back. He faced the window and stared out into the garden where the gardeners were continuing their day.

"The patrol schedules and information on the castle's servants and warriors." Kakashi looked at him and hesitated for a moment.

"Hatake," Sasuke warned. He knew he was hesitating.

"Though they've been asking about the castle's servants and warriors these men have expressed interest in the more experienced and successful of the bunch… for example, those closest to you, your majesty." Kakashi eyed him for a reaction. But Sasuke simply picked up the sword's sheath and placed the blade back in. He turned to Kakashi.

"Are you suggesting whoever is poking around wants to cut off my strongest warriors?" He asked. Kakashi's eye went unfocused as he thought about it before bowing his head.

"I believe so, sire." Kakashi answered finally. Sasuke turned back to the window.

"Dismissed." Sasuke waved at him. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before bowing and retreating back behind the door leaving Sasuke alone once again. The raven cursed once he heard Kakashi's footsteps travel down the stairs. His fist clenched hard down onto the sword as his face screwed into a death glare. He leaned his head onto the window and stared at his own hate filled red eyes.

_First Naruto and now the rest of my family! What more do you want! _Sasuke shouted in his mind as he growled outwardly and punched the glass. It shattered under his force and landed in the garden. The gardeners looked up at Sasuke then down at the glass. Immediately they went to work sweeping it up and dumping it out. The raven got up from his seat and traveled to the desk on the opposite side of the room. He placed the katana on the table and stared at it.

_What should I do Naruto? Should I have them protected? Or should I have then work about as if nothing is happening? _He spoke mentally to the katana as if it would talk back. He hung his head with a defeated sigh.

_Why are things so hard once Naruto's not here? Have I been depending on him all this time without knowing it?_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

OK, chapter 16 all done. I was worried I was going on a hiatus again but apparently I'm back. Just updating a bit slow now a days. Now that I killed off Naruto this story is going slow for me. I'm just as bummed as everyone is about his death but I've been writing up to it since the beginning so I didn't want to change it. I want to be original and not do the whole happily ever after with no tortures what so ever that everyone else does on this site.

So as usual, give me a review, all of you, and tell me what you think. I love hearing your thoughts and it motivates me into writing the story faster and updating faster.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 17

_With big obsidian eyes the small snow pale child peered out between the bars of the castle gates. His innocent eyes stared at the basket underneath him. His fingers flexed on the bars as he held on tight afraid he'll fall through the bars and down onto the basket. A gurgling mess stared back at him. It reached its arm up and tried to grab for his face. Alarmed the child pulled back. The gurgling mess just squealed and tried to reach up further towards the child. Cautious he leaned back down again, his black bangs dangling and framing his face. As he bent down further to get a good look inside the basket the gurgling mess' arm flexed and its pudgy fingers grabbed onto his bangs and pulled. He cried out pulling away. The thing in the basket cried loudly. _

"_Sasuke!" A female voice called from behind. The child, Sasuke, turned around in time to see his wet nurse, Tsunade running up to him. Her hips swayed in frantic movement. She crouched down at him and pulled him into a hug. He cradled the roots of his bangs in pain. Tears stung his eyes as he stared at the crying mess in the basket. _

"_What's wrong?" Tsunade asked him. He pointed to the basket. She peered at it curiously. Pushing Sasuke back she approached it with caution. Peeking over the bars she cooed as she looked into the brightest blue sapphire eyes and the rosiest cheeks she seen. It was a small baby with spiky blond hair and a tanned complexion with a heavy blush on its cheeks. Sasuke hugged her leg as he snuck glances between them. Tsunade reached a hand out toward the baby but Sasuke tugged her legs back. _

"_No!" He shouted the simple word with fright. Tsunade smiled down at him and patted his head. _

"_It's ok, Sasuke. It's just a baby." Tsunade pulled the gates back and slid the basket into castle grounds. She bent down and picked up the baby. "See? It won't bite. Babies aren't dangerous Sasuke. Here," she held the baby out to the little boy. "Touch him. Go on." She urged. Sasuke stared at the bright blue eyes that peered at him curiously. The baby sucked on its tiny little hands smudging it with saliva. Its drool dribbled onto the blanket that it was wrapped in. Tsunade smiled at him when he looked up. Her smile was warm and encouraging. Slightly he moved his feet forward to get a good look at the baby. The two stared at each other before the baby smiled a toothless smile. It gurgled at him and reached its saliva coated hand up to him. It stretched out its fingers and cooed. Sasuke blinked then recoiled in disgust. _

"_Eww!" He started swatting at mid air. Tsunade laughed humored by Sasuke's reaction to the baby's spit covered hand. She pulled out the edge of the blanket and wiped its hand clean. _

"_There it's clean, come on, Sasuke. Touch him." Tsunade urged him again. Sasuke shuffled forward again and this time he wrapped his tiny hand around the even tinier hand. The fingers grasped onto his immediately with a strong grip. He winced as the grip grew tighter. _

_**This baby is strong!**__ He whined mentally and tried to pull back but the baby held on tight. The baby examined their joint hands before a wide smile brightened his tanned skin. His eyes shined with happiness and he started kicking around in his blanket cooing happily. Tsunade smiled and turned to Sasuke. _

"_Aww, Sasuke, he likes you." Tsunade held the baby closer to Sasuke. The baby released Sasuke's hand and grabbed onto his shirt. Tsunade laughed and tried to pull him back but the baby wouldn't let go. It held on tight. _

"_Would you like to hold him?" Tsunade asked Sasuke. The little boy looked like she asked him if he would like to jump into a volcano. His face was drained of blood as he tried to step back but the hold on his shirt tightened. "He's not letting up anytime soon, Sasuke. Here I'll teach you, how about it?" She asked. The little boy nodded slowly. She smiled and told him to hold out his arms. Obediently he did so. She curled his left arm around the baby's lower half, resting his hand on its butt. Then she curled his right arm around the baby's side supporting the head. _

"_There, now don't move a muscle. Make sure his head is always supported." She warned as she stood and grabbed the basket. She searched it. _

"_I wonder who left him here…" She mumbled then sniffed the basket. "He's human… odd place to leave a human baby…" she spoke to herself. There was nothing in the basket besides a bottle, a pacifier, and a few sets of clothing. No plushy or anything to identify the child. _

"_Tsunade," Sasuke spoke up. The woman looked down to find Sasuke gazing at the baby with love. She arched an eyebrow. _

"_Can we keep him?" He asked with big round puppy dog eyes. Her eyebrow remained arched as she gave him an amazed look. _

The night air rushed through the open window grazing Sasuke's naked chest. He groaned a bit at the chill and sat up. His head swayed forward to dangle helplessly between his shoulders. The memory of his first time meeting Naruto still burned fresh in his mind. The blond had been so innocent, so frail and open to attacks. He had been abandoned by his human parents in front of an Incubi/Succubae (I finally found out the plural form of Succubus) castle. Every time Sasuke thought back to it he would shiver at the possibility of Naruto being found by someone else and eaten. There were many in the kingdom that didn't show mercy to humans, the evil ones or the good ones.

He covered his eyes with the palm of his right hand and leaned heavily on his left. He closed his eyes seeing the imprint of his dream floating away in the darkness of his eyelids. With even timing he took several deep calming breaths to still his heartbeat. The image of Naruto excited his heart. Instinctively his left hand went in search of Naruto only to feel cold sheets beside him. He recoiled in painful reminder. Opening his eyes Sasuke cursed under his breath once the pain from his heart started spreading. He leaned back against the headboard and looked at his satin sheet covered lap.

It felt lonely to sleep in a bed by himself. It was too big, it was too cold, and most of all there was no Naruto. In the years Naruto disappeared into the human realm Sasuke had hope and thoughts of the future being together to save his loneliness. But now he had nothing. There was nothing to look forward to. Nothing at all. The thought dampened his mood as he felt a ten ton rock dropped on his shoulders. In effect he slumped forward onto his legs. Sasuke groaned then flopped himself back onto his back and stared at ceiling. Under his long and intense stare the ceiling began taking shape of small miniature animals. He screwed up his face and turned onto his side closing his eyes ready to sleep again.

But his mind was against him. For an hour he flopped and turned to the point he was on the cold side of the bed that belonged to Naruto. Propping his head atop the pillow he frowned and sighed; frustrated. He blew his bangs out of his way and sat up grudgingly. With as much force and violence as he can he tugged on some clothes and a pair of shoes. He grabbed Naruto's katana and secured it on his belt. He would never go anywhere without a weapon, even if it is his own castle.

He wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon that was apparent. He mind as well walk the grounds. Though he was not sure what he was expecting to see in the castle at midnight. It's not like he kept mystical creatures around like Cerberus or a Harpy that could entertain him with its screeching chatter that annoyed anyone who came across it. Sasuke closed the window and locked it. The last thing he needed was someone climbing into his room.

His door echoed as he opened it at the dead of night. Suddenly feeling like a thief he looked left and right before exiting his room and locking the door. As quietly as he could he traveled to the stairs and headed down. He opted to go to the kitchen for a little drink or perhaps some midnight snack. His footsteps echoed off the empty large hallway that was usually busting with servants and maids and soldiers. If Sasuke wasn't a creature of the dark side he'd be scared to walk the halls alone. He rounded the corner to the kitchen only to falter in his steps.

The kitchen light was on and it was glowing under the door. Someone was shuffling about inside. Curious as to who it could be at this time of night Sasuke dragged his feet across the floor stepping on his pajama pants. He scratched his head and yawned. Pushing the door open he stared at Tsunade sitting on one of the kitchen counters in a tight purple tank top and matching pajama shorts. Her hair was let down and it pooled over her large bosom. In her hands she held a large bottle of Sake. She was in the middle of downing it when Sasuke walked in. She eyed him with tired eyes. He stared back as he walk with a sluggish pace to the large beverage fridge. He brought out a six pack of beer and joined her on the counter. He placed the beer between them.

They drank in silence. Tsunade cradled her large bottle of Sake and took long swigs from it every now and then. Sasuke drank his cans of beer in a hurry and soon he was on his fourth can and heading to the kitchen to grab two more packs of beer. He placed them on the counter and hopped back up. Tsunade turned to him.

"I thought you slept already. I checked in on you. You were snoring away to Lala Land." Tsunade's voice was quiet. It held heavy volume and tiring to the ear. Sasuke crushed his fifth can of beer and dumped it on the floor. He grumbled.

"I was." He stated simply before starting his sixth can. Tsunade threw her head back and took another swig of her Sake. She jiggled the bottle to see how much of it is left. There wasn't much of it left. She growled under breath before drinking all of it and dumping the bottle into the sink none too gently. Her frustration was unwinding under the influence of alcohol.

"Why'd you wake up?" She asked trying to distract herself but it was to no avail. She got up and shuffled to the fridge and brought out three bottles of Sake and traveled back to the counter. Sasuke looked at the opposite wall as she hopped back up. He took a small sip of his beer.

"Naruto," he almost whispered. Tsunade casted a side glance at him through her bangs. She uncorked the Sake bottle and drank for a long minute before tearing the bottle away with a loud audio appreciation for the Sake. Then she turned to look at him again.

"You dreamt about him?" She asked knowing he did. Sasuke nodded. Then he turned to look at her. He eyed the bruise on half her face. The memory of hitting her in the face surfaced and the back of his hand tingled in remembrance. He turned away.

"Ummm… I'm…"

"Hmmm?" Tsunade asked as she studied the Sake bottle from top to bottom. Sasuke took a deep breath and a swig of his beer before looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry for… smacking you." He hesitated his apology. Tsunade snapped her head towards him with her eyes wide as saucers. Did she hear him correctly? The Sake bottle slipped through her hands sailing for the floor. Snapping out of her trance she kicked the bottle back up with the back of her right foot. Catching it in her right hand she set it on the counter and turned to address him. Her shock passed while she was saving the bottle from ultimate doom with the tiled floor.

"It's ok, Sasuke." She assured him. But he looked like a whipped puppy. His shoulders drooped and he hung his head. He stared at the can of beer in his hand. She sighed and reached a hand out to ruffle his hair like she did many times when he was a child. Sasuke eased into the touch like he did when he was a child.

"You were frustrated by Naruto's condition. You didn't eat… you didn't sleep. Depriving yourself of daily necessity you grew agitated and took your anger out on the first opportunity you got." Tsunade explained. She observed Sasuke before pulling him onto her shoulder. He relaxed for a moment before pulling away. She chuckled.

_I guess he's not that small three feet nine inches tall kid. He was so cute back then. _

Sasuke downed the rest of the can and dumped it on the floor with the others. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his legs on the counter.

"I still shouldn't have struck you. Despite how agitated I got I had no rights to strike the woman who raised me." Sasuke grumbled under his breath. He eyed the cans of beers before tearing them off the plastic and downing them one by one. Tsunade arched an eyebrow and wondered if she should stop him.

"Sasuke I don't think—"

"Leave me be tonight Tsunade. You can hassle me tomorrow." Sasuke downed his tenth can of beer. Tsunade shook her head and chuckled. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm still sorry though." He spoke on a serious tone. Tsunade laughed.

"Ok, fine, apology accepted." Then she poked her cheek. "Besides it's not that bad. It'll disappear in two days." She winked at him. Sasuke recoiled in disgust.

"Eww, Tsunade don't wink at me. You were my wet nurse. That's inappropriate." He screwed up his face. She laughed loudly and drank her Sake with large gulps that would drown someone who wasn't experienced in downing large amounts of liquid.

"You know before Naruto died… he visited me." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Tsunade looked at him like he was crazy. Sasuke pointed to his head.

"In here, he entered my dream." Sasuke explained.

"He did?" Her eyes went wide. "I didn't know he could do that." She whispered.

"I didn't either but that's not the point. We had a really long conversation… more like an argument…" Sasuke relaxed against the wall and took a long sigh. He had no idea why he was telling Tsunade this. He never spoke about his personal feelings to anyone but Naruto. Yet with Tsunade, the woman who raised him, he's spilling it all.

_Maybe it's because she's shared the same life as me and Naruto. Perhaps… because… she encouraged us to fight to be together. I don't know anymore. _

"Want to talk about it?" Tsunade knew something was bothering him. He remained silent for a moment before continuing.

_Fuck it! She's probably so wasted she won't remember this conversation in the morning. _

"Naruto told me that he was tired of fighting… of resisting… of everything." Sasuke began. "He wanted to go but I wouldn't let him. I fought him on the decision. But Naruto was persistent on just leaving everything behind and travel to the next world." His voice broke as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh Sasuke…" Tsunade whispered her voice hoarse.

"We fought till the end. Even at the end of the dream I didn't let up about his decision to leave for the next world." Sasuke closed his eyes and replayed the dream.

"It was reasonable that you didn't Sasuke. Who would agree to someone precious dying?" Tsunade snorted. "Stop blaming yourself about whatever it is you're blaming yourself about. You did the reasonable thing. Anyone would have done the same in your position." Tsunade downed the rest of her Sake and swayed a bit.

"Even then… I didn't get to say what I wanted to say to him. Before he left I didn't get to say 'I love you.'" Sasuke complained. Tsunade laughed a little.

"Naruto wouldn't take it to heart. He knows you too well. You two grew up together remember?" Tsunade nudged him. "I remember." She reminisced with a fond smile. "I had two small children barely four feet tall running circles around my legs. If I weren't for my awesome balancing skills you two would have tripped me a bunch of times." She laughed. Sasuke smirked at the memory of running between the woman's black heels with Naruto. Their objective was to get her to trip but she never did.

"Yeah, I remember." He joined her on memory lane. The two shared memories and laughed as they continued to down drink after drink. In a fast pace they lost count of how many they've drunk and ended up leaning against each other giggling and speaking in a slurred tongue. As fast as they got drunk they slid onto their backs on the counter. Their eyes drooped heavily as they dropped the cans of beer they were holding. Their heads lolled to the side resting on the cool counter. With quiet mumbles they drifted into a drunken sleep.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping duo the kitchen door sailed open ghost quiet minutes after they dozed off. A silver head popped in and observed the two sleeping forms. He hummed a little in the back of his throat before walking into the kitchen. He picked up one of the beer cans and tipped it upside down. A drop fell out and he snickered before throwing it on the floor again. It clanked loudly as it tumbled and rolled. He peered over at Tsunade and Sasuke with a smirk. He poked them several times before checking their pulse. It slowed considerably hinting they were in a deep sleep. He pulled away and eyed the two for a moment.

"Sweet dreams, Tsunade… Sasuke," he spoke quietly as if he would wake them. He bent over and threw Tsunade over his shoulder and carried Sasuke by the waist. Kicking cans out of the way he walked his way to the dungeon. The dungeon doors were not guarded. There had been no prisoners after that Goblin King and his spy. There had been no need for guards. Leisurely he sauntered in through the doors and headed for one of the cells. Unceremoniously he dumped Tsunade and Sasuke in and locked the door. He leaned heavily against the bars, his arms dangling on the other side.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you've gone way too far. It's time for you to stop." He clicked his tongue over the roof of his mouth and retreated back away from the bars. Leaving them sleeping there he walked back up the stairs and to his room. Making sure to lock the door he pulled out a large 8 feet tall mirror and leaned it against his wall. He stood in front of it admiring the view of the ancient looking mirror. He stared in awe for a moment then bit his tongue. The skin broke through easily and blood started to flow.

He lifted his finger to the mirror and drew the diagram for a transportation spell. He mumbled the words as he drew. Once the circle was connected front to end it glowed a bright light. The light spread to all corners of the mirror and engulfed it completely. He stepped back and shielded his eyes behind his arms. The light lasted for a good five minutes. Slowly it dimmed and retreated back to the center of the mirror where a small strip of it whipped in the air before diving into the mirror. He pulled his arms away and blinked.

"Well done Kakashi," Standing before him was Neji, Gaara, and a couple of their more trusted subjects. They all bore weapons of many kinds. Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Neji." Kakashi greeted them. "Sasuke and Tsunade are already locked up. They're the ones we had to look out for. Orochimaru is practically harmless so everything should go smoothly." Kakashi filled them in. Neji and Gaara nodded.

"The troops are outside the border waiting." Neji said as he examined Kakashi's room. Gaara just grunted.

"… Why didn't they come in?" Kakashi asked.

"We were waiting for you." Neji spoke. He turned to one of the subjects they brought along. "Go to the border and tell them to begin the invasion." He ordered. The person bowed and flew out Kakashi's window.

"Let's begin." Gaara said, a hint of impatient and boredom in his voice. Neji snickered but turned to the rest of his subjects. "You know what to do. Don't let any of them get away. Capture all who don't surrender." Neji ordered. They dispersed immediately. The three stood idle in Kakashi's room. As if on cue an alert drill sounded off loud minutes later. Right behind it was the sounds of an invasion. Screams were heard from the town. Mass panic ensued. Kakashi watched amazed as he saw someone lighting fire to the town's buildings. There were battle cries and vague sounds of swords clashing together.

The castle awoke immediately. Doors slammed shut and opened again. The higher ups screamed out orders to the lower ranks. In record time soldiers charged into town ready to fight the invasion. Kakashi leaned against the window and watched as Neji and Gaara's subjects sneak up behind the soldiers that were heading into town. They easily cornered them with the element of surprise. But Sasuke's soldiers never go down with a fight. Eager for some bloodshed the soldiers pointed their weapons at the invaders.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" They screamed as a battle cry and charged. Hammers, spears, and swords clashed against one another as the invaders defended against the soldiers attacks and fought back. The soldiers retreated a bit in defense before swinging their weapons at the invaders once they see their chance. The battle continued with some injured and some soldiers killed, and vice versa.

Kakashi walked away from the window. He faced Neji and Gaara who have opened to door to watch maids and servants run about in all directions trying to evade those trying to capture them. A maid ran by with a spear in her hands. She growled at the men chasing her. When they got close enough to grab her she spun on her heels and twirled the spear expertly cutting off their heads and arms. The blood splattered over her night gown. Then she looked over at the open door. She blinked then shrieked loudly.

"INVADERS, ITS SABAKU AND HYUUGA!" She cried not even bothering with honorifics even though she's of lower rank. Many of the servants who held weapons heard her however she was on her own. They were all busy fighting off their own invaders. She cursed under her breath and positioned her spear. She shook visibly. She knew she had no chance against Neji and Gaara. The two knew that too. They laughed at her fear and willingness to sacrifice her life for the kingdom.

"Give it up, little girl." Neji smirked. "Your fate is to die or surrender." He spoke with humor.

"Listen to him." Gaara added in a mock tone. She spat at them.

"Never! I was trained to fight or die for the Kingdom!" She screamed.

Kakashi came up from behind Neji and Gaara to get a good look at who was challenging the two to a fight. The girl saw him and relaxed a little.

"Hatake-san!" She cheered. Her shaking stopped instantly. Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh? Why's that?" He decided to humor her. She looked confused.

"What do you want us to do with her?" Neji turned and asked him.

"Can we humor ourselves with her?" Gaara interrupted. The maid looked at them beyond confused. Kakashi waved his hand at them.

"Do as you like; it's just one more casualty." He turned away. Her face twisted in horrified recognition. She growled at Kakashi and barred her fangs. Her eyes flashed red as she crouched with the spear pointing dangerously at them.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, YOU TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED YOUR KINGDOM! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE KING!" Her words were slurred around her fangs but her point was proven. Everyone heard her. Everyone knew Kakashi is now a traitor. He sneered at her over his shoulder. Apparently in the midst of chaos she has forgotten her position. However he let it go with just a sneer. He renounced his position in the Kingdom the minute he locked Sasuke and Tsunade in the dungeon. He simply shrugged and stepped out of Gaara and Neji's way.

She growled once more before piercing her spear at Gaara and Neji. The two jumped away at opposite directions spreading out. She ran forward picking Neji as her first target. Swiping the spear to her right she hoped to have slashed him in half. Neji bent backwards and lifted his legs kicking the spear up. She stumbled back unbalanced. Gaara came up behind her with a small dagger piercing her mid stumble in the back. She grunted in pain but she didn't hesitate. Twirling around despite the pain she side kicked Gaara away then fell to the floor in a rapidly running pool of blood. Her grunts grew louder but she clutched the spear tight in her grips.

Neji and Gaara reassembled themselves. They fixed their clothes and dusted them off. Casually they crowded up to the dying girl. Her body twitched slightly. She looked up at them with defying eyes. They simply stared back at her uninterested.

"Was that really worth this Kingdom of yours?" Gaara asked her. She growled at him. "Do you have any idea what this Kingdom of yours is doing?" She looked away. Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"So you do know, then why are you defending these fuckers?" Gaara spat at her in anger. "You knew they were taking living creatures and experimenting on them. You knew that those 'war prisoners' were not all war prisoners. You knew that the criminals were not all criminals. You knew there were INNOCENT PEOPLE!" He shouted the last part and kicked her in the stomach. She landed onto her back piercing the dagger deeper into her body. She convulsed and her eyes widened. She turned back onto her stomach and groaned in extreme pain.

"Kill me already you son of a bitch!" Her words hardened with no regrets. Gaara snickered.

"No, I'm going to leave you here." Gaara said then looked at Kakashi. "Or would you prefer we leave her somewhere other than your room?" He asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Not my problem, I don't care. Just remember to collect her body when all this is over. I don't need a rotting Succubus in my room." Kakashi walked over her and stood by the two. She grunted and attempted to trip him by wrapping her leg around his. But Kakashi slipped through her failed efforts with a simple fleeting glance afterwards.

"Would you two like to pay Sasuke and Tsunade a visit?" He asked them. They nodded. With a smile he led them downstairs successfully maneuvering his way through the chaos. Occasionally someone would take a swing at him but Kakashi easily knocked their weapons away and slither past them. Neji and Gaara were right behind him not missing a beat. The dungeon was fairly quiet. Apparently no one has noticed their leader and his nanny was missing. The door swung open easily like it did last time. The three walked in to see the two still sleeping soundly on the floor of a cell.

"… What did you give them?" Neji asked as he bent to observe them.

"I gave them nothing. They drank themselves into a stupor. The heartache of a lost loved one." Kakashi raised his arms up in a shrug.

"Hmm… they're going to sleep through the invasion?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah they are." Kakashi snickered. "I told you my way was better; less planning and more action and faster." He smiled.

"Hmmm… get on with it Hatake." Gaara glared at him. Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"As grouchy as ever," Kakashi muttered.

"Ignore Gaara, he's sulking." Neji stood up from his crouch.

"About Lee?" Kakashi asked. Gaara growled at him. The man simply gave him an amused smile.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Orochimaru sailed through with a sword. His look was vicious and murderous. He wore only a pair of pajama pants leaving his upper body bare except for some blood splatter. He eyed the three before looking down at Sasuke and Tsunade snoring away in a cell. Then his eyes locked on Kakashi. Slowly he raised his sword to level with the man.

"YOU! What have you done!" He shouted at him. Kakashi simply shrugged. "Don't shrug your shoulders at me Kakashi!"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked instead.

"How about an explanation? How about WHY? Sasuke trusted you Kakashi!"

"So?"

"You've been in his service for decades! You fought his wars! You protected him! He trusted you with his life! He trusted you with Naruto's life! Yet you turn your back on the Kingdom and do this?" Orochimaru gestured to the chaos ensuing upstairs with his free hand. The man looked up then back at Orochimaru.

"I do what I want to do. I may have been Sasuke's trusted subjects along you guys but that was his mistake. He's always been great at reading people but he read me wrong." Kakashi countered. "What I'm doing is for the best. Sasuke has gone out of control. You know very well, Orochimaru. After all you did the experimenting." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"You've sworn loyalty to his majesty Uchiha Sasuke. You vowed to serve and protect his majesty and the Kingdom. If you had no intentions of keeping your vows then why did you do it?"

"I had every intention to keep to my vows when I sworn loyalty. I do not have the power to predict the future, Orochimaru. When I swore loyalty to Sasuke he was simply a King and I was simply a subject and soldier at his disposal during a war. However that changed when Sasuke became obsessed with producing the strongest and perfect army. At first I was fairly ok with it. I shrugged and captured criminals and war prisoners like he ordered for his experiments. For a while I was able to pretend it wasn't happening and bat a blind eye. But then Naruto came into the equation." Kakashi's voice got dark.

"Naruto volunteered." Orochimaru shouted.

"Doesn't matter, what's done is done. The truth is Sasuke used innocent people to experiment on."Kakashi glared at Orochimaru. "It stops today." He watched Orochimaru's face twist as he revealed his fangs and hissed at him. Orochimaru charged at him slashing his sword downwards. Kakashi side stepped out of the way. The man growled and did a series of uncoordinated slashes at the man. With ease and flexible joints Kakashi twisted and stumbled expertly away from the gleaming blade. They rounded the dungeon twice before Kakashi kicked the sword away and grabbed onto Orochimaru's neck. He glared at the man.

"That's enough!" he shouted and pinched him hard in the hollow of his upper neck. The man choked and fell lank. He became dead weight as his head lolled and his arms dangled. Kakashi threw him aside and picked up the sword.

"I told you he wasn't much." He spoke to Neji and Gaara who had backed up against Tsunade and Sasuke's cell to give them room.

"… I thought he'd be much better considering he's one of Sasuke's most trusted." Neji insulted him.

"He's just a doctor and scientist. Unlike Tsunade he devoted most of his time to experimenting and medicine." Kakashi dusted his clothes for invisible dust. He leaned the sword on the wall and dragged Orochimaru into the cell with the other two.

"With Naruto out of the way this has gotten much easier." Kakashi grunted out as he released Orochimaru's arms and the man thudded to the floor. "Ugh, guy weighs more than he looks." Kakashi took a deep exhausted breath before locking the door. He turned to see Gaara and Neji glaring at him.

"What?" He asked with a genuine confused expression.

"You speak as if Naruto was just _one more casualty_." Gaara spoke with venom.

"No he's not." Kakashi insisted. "Sure I come off cold and detached but I assure you Naruto's death affected me as much as it affected you guys. I'm sad to see him go but his death was an advantage to us. If he was still alive we would not have lasted this long." Kakashi stated the obvious vicious truth. It pained him to exploit Naruto's death this way when he was suppose to be in mourning. From the looks of it Gaara and Neji didn't appear too happy that he was seeing Naruto's death from that angle.

"Naruto's death was not part of the equation." Gaara stated. Kakashi nodded.

"I know but it was inevitable." He shrugged. "We'll get over it eventually. I know this was originally a mission to stop Sasuke from corrupting Naruto further. However you have to admit, Naruto did everything on his own free will." A stab to his heart was what the pain felt like when he said the last sentence. He hated to admit it but he knew he was right. Sasuke didn't force Naruto into doing anything. Naruto became his lover on his own free will. Naruto became a test subject on his own free will. Naruto brought in other test subjects on his own free will. Sasuke had no part in manipulated the blond. He simply gave and order and Naruto obligingly carried it out. It was clear from the beginning regardless of what Kakashi wished to think. And Gaara and Neji had to see it as well.

The two gave him a disapproving look but they didn't say anything more. They knew there was no counter argument to Kakashi's bold statement. Naruto was who he was and what he did was obvious. There were no illusions for them. To save face in this conversation the two shut up and let the conversation hang.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Ahhh, I know I dropped that bomb on you guys unexpectedly but I thought hey it's now or never and when's a better time than now?

Reviews please as usual. Don't leave me hanging and think everyone's abandoned me just because I killed off Naruto.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 18

The rattle of chains tapping the floor was the first sign something was wrong. The second was Tsunade and Orochimaru muffled hostile screams. The third was their violent squirming that created the incessant loud rattle of chains.

Sasuke laid quietly feigning unconsciousness. He had awakened minutes ago by the string of colorful curses the spewed from Tsunade and Orochimaru. It came as a small buzz that was later accompanied by jangle of the chains that eventually snapped shut. By then he had fully awakened and accessed the situation. Something had happened. He was no longer in the kitchen with Tsunade lying among empty cans of beers. Tsunade and Orochimaru's squirming stopped with a muffled small cry of discomfort. There was a thud and everything was silent.

Heavy footsteps, perhaps boots, walked their way. Then a chuckle that was familiar to his ears. His stomach hardened and constricted. It got hard to keep his breathing steady. Disbelief set in as he listened to that chuckle that annoyed him to no end.

"I'm pretty sure you two are familiar with those cuffs." Kakashi spoke with a hint of amusement. Tsunade and Orochimaru responded with an exhausted rebellious hum. The chuckle was back. "I didn't think I would see the day you two, Tsunade and Orochimaru, are bound and gagged." The two gave furious stifled screams of rage in what would have been strings of applause worthy curses.

"Shut them up," Gaara spoke. His voice overfilled with irritation. Sasuke could imagine he was glaring at the two elders by now.

"Ignore them, Gaara. They'll tire out eventually." Sasuke's stomach pained as he heard Neji's voice. Now he was truly confused and furious. What has happened in the dead of night? How did Gaara and Neji get in here? What was Kakashi doing bounding and gagging Tsunade and Orochimaru? His eyes burned behind his eyelids as he thought of the possibility that Kakashi was siding with the two traitors. There was silence from the three. The only noise was Tsunade and Orochimaru's loud cries behind their gags.

"Hey, you," Kakashi spoke up again. A set of soft but firm footsteps walked over to Kakashi. A jingle resonated past Sasuke's ears signaling there was another set of handcuffs. His muscles tightened. There was only one reason for that. Sasuke knew he wasn't handcuffed. He didn't feel any weight on his wrists. Those cuffs were for him. The lock collided with the bars as it was taken off. The door opened with a creak and the same pair of soft but firm footsteps stepped in. A pair of roughen hands decorated with battle scars grabbed Sasuke's wrists. The other two's miffed screams got louder.

Sasuke felt the chains ghosting around his wrists. He felt the power it held. It drew his own away from him. Panic rushed in his body as he realized what kind of handcuffs they were going to snap onto him. But he wasn't going down without a fight. In a flash his eyes snapped open revealing bloody orbs. The man holding the cuffs jumped in fright. Taking this millisecond opening Sasuke pounced on him and gripped his neck. He channeled all his anger and rage into it. He growled at the man displaying a set of long razor sharp fangs. The man paled and wrestled against Sasuke's hold. The raven only applied more pressure onto the man's neck.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted from behind him. The raven turned to see Kakashi had entered the cell. He had pulled Tsunade's head back by her hair and held a blade dangerously close to her neck. She glared venomously from the corner of her eyes but sat stiff. She was still feeling the effects of the chains. Sasuke stopped his hands from crushing the man's neck. Instead he focused on the knife gleaming by Tsunade's neck.

"Let him go." Kakashi pressed the blade against Tsunade's neck. Sasuke didn't move. "I'll cut her head off Sasuke." He warned and proceeded to dig the blade into her neck. She groaned as he drew a little blood. Without delay Sasuke was off the man. He sat up and choked a bit before coughing loudly. He massaged his neck and gave Sasuke a look of fright.

"Cuff him," Kakashi ordered the man. He lifted the blade from Tsunade's neck. A trickle of blood sailed down into her purple tank top. When Sasuke moved to resist again Kakashi ghosted the blade over Tsunade's neck once more. The raven froze and didn't resist when the man snapped the cuffs onto him, once they were secured Kakashi removed the blade. Sasuke looked down at the handcuffs. They were large and bulky. There were spell symbols engraved into the designs on the handcuffs. He lifted one arm to inspect it as if he never seen it before.

"I'm sure you remember these handcuffs Sasuke. You had Tsunade and Orochimaru design them." Kakashi smiled at him. Sasuke casted his glance over to Kakashi and snarled at him. He looked behind him at Gaara and Neji. The two stood considerate good feet away from the cage they were in.

"What's going on?" He asked though he really didn't want to. It made him feel weak and vulnerable, not that he already wasn't. Kakashi merely chuckled and locked the door to the cage once he was outside. He leaned onto the bars and hanged his arms over the bars.

"You were invaded and your Kingdom has been captured." He simply summed up the night's events. Sasuke took in a breath but never let it out. Kakashi waited a few minutes for Sasuke to speak but the raven remained silent. His curiosity got the better of him and he bit into Sasuke's bait.

"What? No 'how could you?' or 'You traitor!'" He asked.

"There is no point in spewing nonsense when it is apparent you have betrayed us, Hatake." Sasuke spoke in monotone.

"Meh, you're boring. Here I thought you would give a whole raged speech on how you treated me good and how I betrayed you blah, blah, blah." Kakashi made a movement of someone talking with his right hand.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would do that, Hatake?" Sasuke plainly asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No I didn't think so." He smiled in agreement. Sasuke fell into silence again. "Man you're boring…" Kakashi scratched the back of his ear trying to fish something to rile Sasuke up.

"Enough of talking with him." Neji stepped forward. "His fate as King has gone." He sneered at Sasuke.

"Hyuuga, you and your fate crap." Sasuke's upper lip twitched in disgust. Neji growled at him. Sasuke growled back.

"Perhaps I should pay your little blond corpse of a lover a visit!" Neji barked. Sasuke surged forward ready to attack him for insulting Naruto. He was ready to break the bars but instead he sailed straight into the bars. He ricocheted off the bars and fell limp to the floor. An intense pressure settled above his heart. His vision hazed and quivered. His limps became tons of steels. The pressure plastered him down to the ground restricting his lungs.

"Have you forgotten you had the handcuffs on?" Kakashi asked in amusement. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't forget such important things, Sasuke. It's vital to your survival." He warned him in a playful tone. Sasuke cursed as he remembered the handcuffs. They were specially designed with two containment spells. One spell was to eat the powers of an Incubi or Succubae slowly. Another was to bind them if they exerted physical violence. Sasuke had had Tsunade and Orochimaru design these handcuffs in hopes of keeping Incubi and Succubae prisoners in check. They tend to be much stronger than their other prisoners. He grunted at Kakashi's words. The effects of the binding spell still in full effect. It would take a while before it wore off.

He listened to the heavy footsteps of Kakashi, Gaara, and Neji leaving the dungeons. The door slammed shut and everything fell silent. Sasuke closed his eyes in reluctant defeat. He knew when he had lost. And this time he definitely lost.

_How could you have been so stupid, Sasuke! _He lectured himself as he awaited the effects to wear off. Mentally he beat himself up for his mistake of trusting Kakashi so earnestly. Just because he knew the man ever since he was a child he thought there was no way he would sell him out. Apparently he was wrong.

**OH MY GOD SASUKE'S IN A CAGE!**

The three traitors walked into the throne room. There were many servants chained up working timidly on cleaning the palace. They bowed stiffly as instructed by Neji and Gaara's men. Their expressions were rebellious and they sneered at Kakashi when he walked by. Some even muttered snide comments thinking he couldn't hear them. Though hearing them Kakashi allowed them to slide. Forcing them to surrender and chaining them up with binding chains was bound to result in receiving hostile emotions from their captives. Those emotions cannot be controlled even if Kakashi beat them to an inch of their lives. Neji, however, peered over his shoulder at the servants. The comments were held back at his look and faces turned away. They casted their glares to the floor and walls. Neji seem to have half a mind to go back and give them a piece of what he was made of. Kakashi quickly intervened.

"Neji, leave them be. They're of lower rank. Don't stain your nobility with their blood." Kakashi knew stepping on their social status was mean but it was to save the castle from having a total make over with the blood of the help. The Hyuuga studied his eased smile for a moment. His nose twitched but he kept moving towards the throne. The three stood before the highly expensive and decorated chair. They all stared at it and wondered: who should sit in it? They gave each other questioning looks. After a minute Kakashi took a giant step back with a comfortable smile.

"I, myself, have no desire to wield such power." He renounced his candidacy to sit on the throne. That left Gaara and Neji. The two eyed each other then the throne. Gaara peered over at Neji's hungry eyes. The guy really wanted the power. He looked back at the chair and bore his gaze down at it. Then he too took a giant step back.

"I have no interest now that it is before me." He said with a bored tone. Neji looked surprised but a small smile of appreciation graced his features. Slowly and shyly if anyone dared to say he sat on the throne. Her marveled over the feel of the seat. It was cushioned nice and thick. The throne was huge and made him feel tiny but strengthened with power. His hands traveled over the mass jewels that were imbedded into the top of the back rest. They were huge and properly polished. The arm rest was thick and smooth under his fingertips. The throne was perfect. Kakashi laughed a little at his fascination. Neji ignored him as he observed the throne. Then he looked at Gaara curiously.

"Why did you give up the throne?" He asked Gaara. He knew Gaara was one to lead not follow. The red head giving up his candidacy for the throne was close to a miracle. Gaara shrugged, it was no big deal to him.

"Given such power will corrupt even the noblest of man," Gaara spoke.

"… those are not your own words." Neji spoke with a hint of playful suspicion.

"They are not." Gaara confirmed.

"Are they Lee's?" A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes they are." Gaara confirmed once again. His face held no emotions but the two knew inside he was bubbling full with them. How he kept those emotions contained they didn't know. Neji turned away with a smile.

"'Corrupt the noblest of man' huh?" He rubbed the armrest. "I have a mind to disprove that theory." He looked out the large glass windows at the high rising sun.

"…" The other two said nothing. Gaara turned around and stepped down from the elevated floor that held the throne. The two gave confused looks.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Kakashi asked. The red head continued his walk towards the door.

"I have some matters to tend to." He said without any further details. The two shrugged their shoulders and continued with their conversation. Gaara walked out the door and headed for a mirror in the hallway. He shooed the servants away to another room. They scurried off in a hurry secretly pleased that the "traitor" shooed them off. They were not happy to be in any of their presences. Gaara gazed at the mirror looking his reflection up and down. He wore simple dark blue jeans with a loose black T-shirt with matching black sneakers. His dark rimmed eyes completed the gothic look that he had not been trying to achieve.

Without further delay he pricked his index finger with his descended fangs. He watched the blood bubble around the wound before pressing it onto the glass. He drew the diagram for opening a gateway to Earth. Once completed it glowed as always. He stepped back and waited for it to engulf the mirror before stepping into it. The transportation temporarily blinded him. The spell tugged his body towards the other gateway that connects to Earth. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles allowing the spell to work its magic. He felt himself gently pushed through a rubbery restraint as the light faded. He opened his eyes as he exited out the mirror in the break room of the Sabaku Bar on Earth. He blinked several times to readjust his eyes.

He took in the state of the break room. The three large round tables were in place in the center of the room. The chairs were hiked up onto the tables. It was closing time. He walked past the refrigerator and lockers for employees to store their bags and coats and any other personal effects. The door was left open and he walked through into the bright white hallway with dark blue carpeted floor. There was a small buzz of conversation down the hall near the bar. He walked towards the noise to see the waitresses cleaning tables and hiking chairs up onto them once they were clean. The bartender of the night was closing down the bar. He paid them no attention. His eyes fell on Kankuro who was escorting the last of their customers out. Gaara walked past the waitresses toward him. The waitresses looked up surprised and wondered where he came from but they didn't ask. They were used to Gaara appearing out of nowhere.

Kankuro locked the door and turned around satisfied the last of them has left. He blinked at Gaara's approaching form but didn't seem surprised. He smiled and greeted him by leaning on the door's handle and projected his hello across the bar. Gaara grunted in reply.

"What's up, Gaara?" Kankuro asked him.

"We've successfully captured Sasuke's Kingdom." Gaara said. Kankuro got off the door in surprise. He stumbled forward a bit.

"No kidding!" he hollered. The red head grunted and headed for one of the booths. He sat down on one side and Kankuro across from him. His older brother wanted no part in the rebellion. He didn't see any worth in it and opted to hide out on Earth till everything's all over. He didn't see any results in the rebellion when it started. Hearing that they had captured the castle was a big surprise.

"How'd you…?" He asked still in shock.

"Sasuke and Tsunade drank till they collapsed. Kakashi locked them up. The rest was easy." He explained in the least amount of words possible. Kankuro looked confused now.

"What about Naruto?" he asked not knowing he struck a nerve. Gaara tensed then relaxed.

"He's dead." He stated. Kankuro surged forward.

"WHAT?" He shouted startling the waitresses and bartender. Gaara glared at him. "Sorry," he apologized and sat back down.

"The mutation took him." Gaara rephrased. Kankuro scratched his head.

"Ehhh… that'll do it… so that's why you captured the Kingdom so easily." Kankuro nodded in understanding. He had been utterly confused before but now it all made sense.

"That's not why I came here, Kankuro." Gaara spoke after a minute of silence.

"Oh? What did you come here for then?" Kankuro arched his eyebrows. His eyes gleamed with interest.

"How is Lee?" He asked knowing his brother kept tabs on the man. Kankuro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhhh… Lee lost his job." Kankuro was hesitant in speaking about Lee.

"Lost his job?" Gaara asked but his tone held tension. Kankuro nodded.

"Uh huh, Lee lost his job. He was saddled with your escape of federal prison. They sacked him with the reason he didn't perform his duty well and endangered the DA's case." Kankuro explained.

"So they sacked him? Even though it wasn't his fault." Gaara's voice was distant. He obviously was thinking about Lee.

"That's how the system works on Earth, Gaara." Kankuro leaned back into his seat. "If something goes wrong they pick out the easiest person to blame and blame them. They took his badge and unemployed him the minute he was out of the hospital and well."

"What's he doing now?" Gaara asked. Kankuro shrugged.

"Nothing, he's living off his savings for now and searching for a new job. But he's not getting anything soon. Every job he tried to apply at wouldn't take him. His face was plastered all over the papers. They're afraid of him." Kankuro yawned. Gaara remained silent for a while.

"I want to give him the bar." He finally said. Kankuro looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, I don't mind but that won't help his case." Kankuro looked at the waitresses heading into the break room to retrieve their things. They laughed and chatted quietly. The bartender was still cleaning up.

"I know it won't but it's a job. He'll be making a living." Gaara said.

"He won't take it. The PD is already on his ass. If he accepts it the PD will only suspect him of being an accomplice and he'll be tailed twenty four-seven. Plus what law enforcement would accept something from a criminal who escaped jail?" Kankuro laughed at the thought. Gaara snarled at him.

"Just give it a try. I know you wouldn't let the PD bother him." Gaara knew his brother well. Kankuro adored Lee and he still does. Kankuro ran his tongue over his teeth noisily. He hated when Gaara read him so clearly.

"Fine, I'll give it a try but I can't guarantee he'll take it." Gaara made to add something in but Kankuro beat him to it with a smirk. "Yes I'll try my best. I'll even give my life if I have to." Kankuro said. Gaara nodded.

"If he needs reason in why I gave it to him just tell him you don't know. And if he asks where I am you tell him you don't know. You just tell him that I transferred ownership to him before I went incognito." He said. The two watched the waitresses' wave good bye to them and walked out the backdoor. The front door remained locked after closing to prevent any drunkard or anyone of that matter to stumble in. So everyone left via the backdoor that led directly to the backstreet. The bartender walked out from behind the bar. He waved good bye at them and retrieved his messenger bag from the break room. He walked leisurely out the backdoor after the girls. Minutes later Gaara stood with Kankuro. The man turned off the lights in the bar and they headed for the break room.

"You staying for a while?" He asked. Gaara nodded.

"For a few days to oversee the transfer of ownership." Gaara answered as they turned off the lights in the break room and locked all the doors. Satisfied they headed up stairs to their personal apartment. The door opened to a view of Temari sitting on the couch eating a tub of ice cream watching old black and white movies. The TV light flashed in the dark room. She looked up and smiled at Gaara.

"Gaara! I didn't know you were coming." She said. _**(I don't think I had Temari appear before but if I had then please tell me so I can fix this if it needs fixing. I'm too lazy to go through 17 chapters.) **_

"I'm here now." He said in simple greeting.

"Well hello to you too and I'm doing fine." Temari shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Temari, his older sister, like Kankuro didn't want any part in the rebellion. She followed Kankuro to Earth and has been here ever since. She got a job at an antique store rather than working at the bar. She didn't see any point in being together with Kankuro day in and day out. She wanted to walk farther than the streets outside the bar.

"Be nice, Temari, Gaara has news for you." Kankuro sat down next to her and stole her ice cream. She hissed and slapped his arm but she didn't take it back. Instead she turned to Gaara who sat on the single couch. He peered at the movie with horrible effects. It was a monster movie, what monster he didn't know.

"What's the news Gaara?" Temari stared at him with interest. Gaara tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her.

"We have captured Sasuke's Kingdom." He stated as he did with Kankuro. Her jaw dropped slightly but she was less active in response compared to Kankuro.

"Really?" She asked disbelieving it like Kankuro had.

"Yes, it was fairly easy after Sasuke and Tsunade drank till they collapsed." Gaara repeated his words.

"What? Why?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Naruto has gone. The mutation has taken him." Gaara said and looked back at the screen. Temari clicked her tongue over the roof of her mouth and sat back. She remained silent for a while before she leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I see… so Naruto has gone…" her voice was distant. She had been close with Naruto before the rebellion. The two did pranks together on various servants of the castle. Her brothers stayed silent respectively. Minutes later she smiled and raised her head.

"Well I guess it was for the best. Naruto was probably suffering from the change." Her voice broke slightly. She got up and excused herself into her room. Kankuro dropped the spoon into the tub of ice cream and placed it on the coffee table.

"You think she's going to be alright?" He asked. Gaara grunted and got up. He headed for the bathroom. "Don't hog all the hot water!" Kankuro shouted after him. The door slammed in response. He muttered and little before sitting back to watch the movie Temari failed to finish. She would ask him about the ending later, he was sure of it. And she was sure he would watch it on her behalf.

**WONDER HOW SASUKE'S HOLDING UP**

The effects of the binding spell wore off slowly. As he waited he felt Tsunade fussing over him. She turned him onto his back though it hurt a bit. He grunted in response to the pain. She apologized and smooth out his hair. Tsunade and Orochimaru had removed each other's gags with carefully distributed strength so not to provoke the binding spell. He watched her sadden face get closer and then a kiss was pressed to his forehead. She dusted his clothes and fixed them so he would be as comfortable as possibly on the dungeon floor.

"It's ok, Sasuke. Everything will be ok. Just relax." She coaxed him like she did when he was a child and was injured or scared. He concentrated on her voice though it was distant and incoherent slightly. She continued to run her hands over his hair and began humming a song he hasn't heard since his pre-teen years. He didn't know where Orochimaru was but he knew the snake like man was sitting somewhere out of the way silently. The song Tsunade hummed continued for minutes. She rested Sasuke's head on her lap and continued to play with his hair. Despite the painful pressure on his heart he felt like a child again. It was calming and he welcomed her care once again.

When the spell wore off Sasuke tested his fingers first. It moved but still felt slightly heavy. Little by little he moved his joints and muscles getting the feel back. His body still felt a little heavy, an after effect, as he lifted himself off Tsunade's lap and leaned against the bar. He stared down at the handcuffs once more not believing he was chained so easily. Tsunade studied him.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" She asked with worry.

"I'm fine," he answered. Then he looked at Orochimaru. The man was sulking in the corner of the cell that connected with the wall. He saw Sasuke looking at him and sighed.

"I fought, Sasuke. But you know there's so little I can do." He said.

"What's the status of the castle? How'd it happen?" Sasuke asked instead. He hadn't had thoughts to ask the man about his capture. He just wanted stats but he accepted his explanation and remained silent about the man's humiliation. He knew Orochimaru's skills and strength restrictions. It wasn't a surprise he lost. It would have been a surprise if he won.

"They attacked in the dead of night. Kakashi let them in through a gateway I presume." Orochimaru started off. "The castle servants and maids fought the invasion as long as they could but in the end they were all captured. None of them were killed but they are chained." Orochimaru lifted his chains to gesture at what kind of chains. Sasuke nodded. "The town has been taken as well from what Kakashi has let slip as he conversed with Gaara and Neji."

"The town? Did you get the stats on the town's people?" Sasuke asked.

"They fought. Many are injured and some died." Orochimaru spoke with no emotions. He simply stared at the wall. "Many of our servants died too. I heard their screams of rather dying than submitting to _traitors_, their words." This time his voice was distraught. Sasuke sighed.

"They were trained by the best to fight or die. I'm surprised not everyone did it." Sasuke said.

"They believe you'll save them. They know you're still alive and chained so they have hope that you'll save them." Tsunade spoke up. Sasuke looked at her like she grew five heads. Tsunade shook her head with a small chuckle.

"Sasuke, you may have done some things wrong. We all know that. However we support you because your reasons are pure. Sure your methods are horribly wrong. But the Kingdom has fate in you. As long as you live your subjects will not give up unless they were forced to play their final hand." She placed a hand on his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Thanks," he whispered a small blush settling across the bridge of his nose. Tsunade smiled and patted his hand.

"Now enough of this. We need to find a way out. With these chains it's going to be hard." She liven up and looked about the dungeon.

"You two designed this. Any loopholes? Weaknesses?" Sasuke asked them. The two shook their head with a glare. They were offended.

"Do you really think we'll do a half-ass job?" Orochimaru snapped at him. Sasuke glared back.

"No but right now I really wish you two did a half-ass job on the handcuffs." He shot back.

"Unfortunately no… but then…" Tsunade studied the handcuffs. "We never know. We've never had one of these chained to us." Tsunade said. Orochimaru sighed.

"Uh huh, how you plan to find out when you're completely useless? Even a human can beat you right now and you can't do crap." His voice was sharp and skeptical. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know… let me think…" She said and started turning her wrists around looking at the handcuffs like it was her first time seeing them. "We can't use physical force, we can't use our powers… yup we're screwed." She threw the idea out the window fast. Sasuke grumbled out a sigh and hung his head.

"The only chance we're getting to get out of these is if one of them takes it off for us." Tsunade said.

"You think?" Orochimaru glowered at her. She gave him a disapproving and insulting face. He waved her face away with a hand gesture. She turned away.

"Will you two stop fighting for once? We're in a situation and you're still fighting?" Sasuke's voice rose in authority. The two stared at him then bowed their heads.

"Sorry," they mumbled like children.

"It's fine, just… try and find a way out." He said. His mind raced with ideas and plans but they all involved physical violence which they were not capable of. Tsunade studied the handcuffs for the hundredth time. She gazed at the spell diagrams.

"Huh…" she spoke in thought. Orochimaru recognized that sound. He looked up in anticipation.

"Well? Got anything?" He asked five minutes later. She nodded absently.

"Actually I think I do… the spells are active because the diagrams are engraved into the handcuffs… if we… manage to scratch it then the diagram would be broken." She said.

"And when a spell diagram is broken so is the spell!" Orochimaru finished excitedly. "You're a genius!" He shouted afterwards. Tsunade gave him an amused look. He caught himself and muttered under his breath in embarrassment.

"How do you plan to scratch it when you can't use physical force?" Sasuke asked the main question.

"Uhhh… use the floor? The wall?" Tsunade said. She moved her legs apart and placed her hands between her legs. She lined the handcuffs up with a roughened part of the floor and started rubbing against it. The two men stared at her intently hoping her theory would work. She concentrated hard as she rubbed with calculated strength so it didn't backfire on her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

I'm uploading this chapter early because of Hurricane Irene. I, unfortunately, live in New York City. As many Americans know New York City is getting the short end of the stick after many years of dodging natural disasters. The electricity and internet might be down during the storm so I might not be able to update during the weekend and early weekdays. It might not happen but it might so I'm giving everyone a new chapter early. Wish me luck in surviving the storm safely and it not to flood my neighborhood because I can't tread water and I haven't swim in years.

Give me as many reviews as you can so if I don't drown in the storm I'll drown in your reviews! :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 19

Frustration settled in after an hour of Tsunade's careful rubbing the cuffs against the floor. Because of restrictions the amount of force she used amounted to nothing. It was almost as if she was just ghosting over the floor. Lightly she dragged it with the strength of a mouse against the floor repeatedly. Sasuke and Orochimaru lost interest half an hour ago and sat side by side chatting. They had bored expressions compared to Tsunade's still determined concentrated one. The two would look at her every now and then and sigh. Orochimaru turned to Sasuke who has taken to burying his face into his knees with his arms cradling his head.

"I bet you ten gold pieces that she's going to give up in two hours." Orochimaru smirked though it didn't reach his eyes. He was being playful but inside he was dreading their situation. Sasuke lifted his head and eyed the man skeptically.

"You don't even have ten gold pieces anymore Orochimaru. They probably ransacked our rooms and taken what gold and silver they can find." Sasuke snorted at his bet. Orochimaru frowned at his hurtful comment. He placed his hands on his hip and gave Sasuke a look.

"Just humor me would you?" He whined in a complaining tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, twelve gold pieces she doesn't give up." Sasuke betted; humoring the man. Orochimaru gave a satisfied smile and turned back to watching Tsunade scrape against the floor. She didn't seem to be hearing anything their saying; too caught up in her task at hand. All conversation died after the bet as both men suddenly gained interest in her attempt again. They watched with unblinking eye as she moved her arms forward and back in pattern. Their eyes focused on the diagram she was scrapping against the floor.

Tsunade gave a growl and a frustrated look at the handcuffs an hour and half later. Orochimaru perked up. He sat up straighter off the wall on his tail bone. His eyes widen in anticipation. Her shoulders slumped a bit but she kept going, her determination not yet broken. Orochimaru shot Sasuke a smirk that said 'I'm about to win.' Sasuke just arched an eyebrow at him: _No you're not_. However all bets were put off as the dungeon doors opened loudly. Sasuke and Orochimaru shot their heads up but Tsunade was too far gone in her task to hear the door. Orochimaru scrambled forward to try and make her stop but she wasn't hearing him. He tried grabbing her arms but he couldn't do anything without applying force.

Kakashi walked through the threshold with four of his men behind him. They carried spears and wore protective gear. He took one look at Tsunade and Orochimaru and snickered. He walked to their cell and tapped the bar loudly with a dagger he kept handing on his person. Tsunade flinched away pulling her arms up off the floor. She looked up and snarled at him.

"What's this? You're trying to scrape off the diagram?" He asked amused. He was not the least bit worried. The three said nothing. Kakashi shook his head. Even though he wasn't the least bit worried he couldn't let her do that. It would compromise things. "You four," he motioned to his men. "Grab them and follow me." He said. The four men entered the cell and grabbed the three of them. They didn't struggle. It was a worthless effort even if they tried. Kakashi led them to a different section of the dungeon that had sets hanging chains from the ceiling. He placed a wooden ladder under one of the sets of chains. He motioned for the man who has Tsunade to over and up onto the ladder. The man chained her cuffs to the chains hanging from the ceiling. Kakashi pulled the ladder from under her feet leaving her hanging from the chains. She grunted feeling the pressure on her arms. Kakashi motioned the others to do the same with Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"Now you can't do anything. Just relax." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and stood back.

"When I get out of here you will die Kakashi!" Tsunade spat at him. Kakashi sighed.

"Whatever keeps you going, Tsunade," he shook his head sadly. "Hang tight, guys. I got some errands to run." He smiled at them, told his four men to stay and guard them, waved goodbye, and left the dungeon. The four men all took seats by the large wooden square table that Sasuke sat with Naruto not to many days ago. Sasuke stared at them sitting in the very seats he and Naruto occupied. He growled involuntarily at them. They gave him strange looks then chuckled.

"Give it up, Uchiha. You're over now." One of the cockier men snickered at him. He flashed his spear at Sasuke's face. The gleam blinded him for a bit as the dungeon's light ricocheted off the blade of the spear. Sasuke grunted and waited for the gleam to pass. When it did he settled to glare at them. Hanging off the dungeon ceiling was doing a lot to his ego as King. If it was possible he would have died of humiliation and a stab to his ego.

"You low lives that could only follow and not lead have no rights to talk to Sasuke like that." Tsunade spat back at them. "You really think you're all that and high up in status? Neji and Gaara don't care crap about your puny little lives. Kakashi just thinks you're all playthings. Something to keep him entertained. That man is twisted I tell you." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. The men looked at each other in doubt before glaring at her.

"You don't know anything about our leaders. They care about the Kingdom. They care about our lives. We serve them because they care enough to rebel against this piece of crap over here." One of the men nudged Sasuke's foot with the butt of his spear.

"Don't touch him!" Tsunade shouted at him with a scolding mother tone. The man flinched away. "You touch my child again I will mess you up so badly without lifting a finger you will be bawling on the floor!" Her threat bounced off the walls and echoed into their minds. They hesitated for a moment. Her threat sounded real and they have heard stories about Tsunade's abilities. They had been scary. She was not Sasuke's most trusted after Naruto simply because she was his wet nurse. They took a look at her state; hanging off the ceiling and chained with binding spells. They laughed. Her expression darkened as she observed them.

"You," she spoke they looked at her. "The one standing up front," she said as she eyed the tall dark haired man in front of the group. He wore a handmade set of clothing using cheap materials. His shoes were worn and his hair was unnaturally long with uneven ends. It was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and he looked older than he is. His eyes were unfocused and doubtful.

"What?" He asked trying to brave up to her. She gave a cold chuckled.

"You must be the eldest child of the family. How many are there? Six? Ten? You probably have tons of little siblings starving at home waiting for you to get back." She spoke with humor. His grip tightened on his spear. Her eyes gleamed. She knew she struck a nerve.

"I'm right aren't I? You didn't want to join the rebellion. You wanted a normal life perhaps a life of a merchant. An easy life that would give you steady income but that wasn't a choice. Your family was falling apart financially. Your parents didn't have enough to feed all of their kids. So being the eldest you volunteered to leave. You joined the rebellion because you knew Sasuke wouldn't take you into his army. You would never fit the bill. You're too skinny, you have no experience, and most of all you have no training. You're only choice was the rebellion." Tsunade spoke her words becoming steadier and steadier. The man shook violently by now.

"No, you're wrong." He still tried to play brave. Tsunade laughed at his failed attempt.

"I'm wrong? Why are you shaking then? Why are you staring at me with those fearful eyes? It's because I'm right. Your parents didn't even stop you did they? They must have been happy to see you go. Perhaps they were hoping you'd die in battle so they won't have to worry about feeding you when you get back." She smirked victoriously as the man shook his head and took a couple steps back.

"No, I had no choice. They didn't want to see me go!" He shouted.

"Oi! Stop it!" One of the men pointed his spear at Tsunade's face. He glared at her. She simply gave the point of the spear a look. "Leave him alone." He warned her and pushed the spear closer to her. She backed her face away and watched the man she was badgering take refuge behind him. Her eyebrows rose in realization.

"Get that thing out of my face, boy. It can't be helped if your boyfriend is easily susceptible to manipulation." She gave him a pointed look. The man pulled the spear back a bit in surprise. She rolled her eyes. "Please anyone can tell you two are together." She sighed. He pulled the spear back and flipped it. With anger he slapped her over the cheek with the butt of his spear.

"Shut your pie hole, bitch!" he shouted.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke and Orochimaru shouted. She spat blood onto the pavement below her and moved her jaw in a circular motion testing it.

"Hmmm… that hurt more than I thought…" She sounded unaffected.

"How dare you strike at someone whose of higher authority?" Orochimaru shouted at him. The man laughed at him.

"Higher authority you're joking right?" He sneered at him then turned around. The four of them ignored Orochimaru's shouts of authority and status.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade called out. The man stopped instantly. "Enough, I'm fine." She spoke in a cold whisper.

**BREAK TIME! I'M SO FREAKING HIGH!**

The door opened then slammed again in Kankuro's face.

"Go away!" Lee shouted from the other side. Kankuro's eyebrow twitched at the man's horrible manners. He knocked on the door again. "Go away!" The response came again.

"Lee, I come in peace." He said the corny line. Lee didn't say anything. There was shuffling behind the door then the sound of the TV. The man was ignoring him! A vein threatened to pop near his temple. He pounded harder on the door, this time with anger. The door shook under his fist.

"LEE!" He shouted loudly making sure the man can hear him over the TV. "OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IT'S ABOUT GAARA!" He shouted loud enough the entire floor heard him. Several doors opened and multiple heads poked out.

"Shut up!"

"Go home!"

"I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Have a heart and be considerate of the children and elderly, you asshole!"

"Hey, keep it down would ya, dimwit?"

Many voices overlapped the other as they all voiced their opinions about Kankuro. The man bowed and apologized till they all went back into their apartments and slammed the door on him. He turned back to Lee's door. He sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed Lee's number. Five seconds later the phone rang inside. The TV volume dropped and Lee picked up.

"_Hello?_" Kankuro heard the voice in doubles. It came from his phone and through Lee's door.

"Listen to me-!" The phone was slammed onto the charger without further thought. He growled and called again. Again Lee picked up.

"_I have nothing to say to you. Your brother caused me my job and I'm not so keen on talking to his __**brother**__. Leave me alone!" _He hung up again. Kankuro sighed and snapped his phone shut. He had half a mind to leave but he knew Gaara would kill him if he did. Left with no other choice he gripped the door handle. Gave it a little jig then positioned over it. Lifting it a little off the floor he twisted the door and pushed it forward. The lock snapped off and the door sailed open. Kankuro walked in just in time to see Lee scramble off his couch and grab the gun on the coffee table. He slipped the safety off and pointed it at Kankuro in record time.

"That's breaking and entering! You're trespassing!" He shouted, his police training kicking in even though he wasn't a cop anymore. Kankuro stared at his gun in confusion.

"Where'd you get a gun? You're not a cop anymore…" He said.

"I had one registered privately but that's not the point! Which part of I don't want to talk to you do you not get? Thanks to you Sabakus I've lost my job and I'm living off on my life savings!" Lee shouted at him with fury. Kankuro raised his arms up. His right hand gripped a manila envelope. He turned around and jumped several time showing him he had no weapons.

"See? No weapons, I'm unarmed. Please, I just want to talk to you." Kankuro spoke with even breathing and spacing between the words. Lee studied him for a while before lowering his gun. But he didn't let go. Kankuro placed his arms down. "Thank you," he released a breath he didn't know he was holding which was stupid. Lee's gun couldn't hurt him. He wasn't even human yet he was afraid of Lee's gun. He mentally chuckled at his sudden fear.

"Take a seat." Lee tentatively offered him a seat on one of his three couch set. Kankuro took a seat on the single couch while Lee took a seat on the three seater couch. He kept his eyes on Kankuro. "What do you want? Haven't your brother done enough?" Lee asked. Kankuro presented the manila envelope to Lee. The man eyed him suspiciously but took it and unbound the string. He pulled out a stack of documents.

"What is this?" He asked setting the envelope down and looking over the documents. His eyes widened as he read the information. "What?" He shouted giving Kankuro a death promising look.

"Gaara wants you to have the bar." Kankuro said truthfully.

"Why? We're not of kin and I don't know him personally. I arrested him for god's sake! Does he have a screw loose?" Lee shouted throwing the documents onto the table. Kankuro opened his mouth but Lee placed a firm hand in his face. "Don't answer that." He warned.

"I know that this doesn't make sense but Gaara made it very clear that you are to inherit his bar and everything else he owns." Kankuro knew about the bar. He had no idea Gaara transferred EVERYTHING to Lee. It came as a shocker to him as well. Lee leaned back with a livid face that he tried to contain. His leg started to shake. He laid his right arm onto the back rest of the couch and fisted his hand against his mouth.

"No, I'm not taking it." He said the line Kankuro was waiting to hear. He packed up the documents and shoved them back into the envelope. He twirled up the string and threw it on the table. "Take it back, I'm not taking it." He said again.

"It's already been transferred, Lee. It doesn't belong to Gaara anymore." Kankuro said prepared for his refusal. Lee shook his head.

"No, it's not mine. I'm not taking it. I'm already suspected of being involved with his escape. The last thing I need is to accept this and add more onto my back. I don't know what Gaara is planning but if you see him, tell him to back off!" he shouted the last part.

"Gaara's not coming back." Kankuro shouted even though he didn't mean to. "I don't know why he chose you but he did. He transferred everything over to you. If you don't accept it about a dozen of the bar's employees are going to lose their jobs." Kankuro explained to him.

"That's not my problem, Kankuro." Lee folded his right leg over his left. "I'm not accepting the bar and that's it." Kankuro sat back and ran a hand over his face.

"Look, you're out of a job and you're living off your life savings like you said. Sooner or later you're going to become one of the homeless. Let Gaara do this one favor as compensation for getting you sacked." Kankuro tried a different approach. Lee looked at him like he was crazy.

"Compensation? If he wants to compensate for what he caused then he better get my job as a detective back. Giving me his bar is just adding to the problem. Even though I am not charged or convicted as an accessory to Gaara's escape doesn't mean I'm innocent to them. I'm just as guilty as a serial killer in their eyes. The fact that I was released from all charges changes nothing. If I accept his bar and everything else he owns I'm signing away my life." Lee narrowed his eyes at him.

"We can protect you." Kankuro offered.

"Protect me? This isn't some spy movie, Kankuro. This isn't some undercover job. I accept this," he points to the documents on the table. "I will go to jail! They're all sitting on the edge of their seats right now hoping I'll mess up and make contact with Gaara. They all think I played a part in his escape. Accepting this would just give them reason to arrest and throw me in jail."

"…If you're not guilty of anything then why are you afraid of what they'll think?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know what world you live in but in this world your actions contribute to whether you're guilty or not in the eyes of the public. Even if Gaara didn't cause me my job and I wasn't under suspicion I wouldn't accept his stuff. Gaara brought me nothing but difficulties. My partner has gone incognito two times in less than a year! I know Gaara has something to do with it but I can't prove it but that's beside the point! He escaped under my watch and I lost my badge because people think I'm in league with him. Why would I accept this? It's only going to add to my overfilling plate of stress!" He shouted and got up. He stormed to the door and opened it.

"Leave," he gestured out the door. Kankuro sighed and got up from his seat. He walked to the door. But before Lee can close the door he pushed it open and gave Lee a serious hard look.

"Look, I know you aren't mad at Gaara. I know that you feel like you're connected with him. You feel like you know him right?" He said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Gaara and I have no connections no matter how far you dig into our lives." Lee tried to shut the door but Kankuro pushed hard enough to slam into the wall. Lee flinched back.

"You are more connected than you know, Lee. There are connections that can't be erased even in death. I don't normally beg people but I beg you to accept Gaara's gift. He's been waiting for too long for you to reject it." He said with a hint of sadness.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wish I can tell you but it's not your life anymore. If you can't remember then I can't tell you." He already let too much slip.

"What?" Lee grew angry. "Get out! I don't want to see you anymore and I can assure you I WON'T TAKE IT!" He grabbed the door and with all his might slammed it in Kankuro's face, literally. He tried locking it but when it didn't lock he cursed loudly. Kankuro rubbed his face listening to Lee pushing some kind of furniture in front of the door in replacement of the lock.

Lee slouched against his three seater couch that he had pushed from the living room. He would have liked to use something else but his house was mostly empty of furniture besides the necessities. His heart pounded at Kankuro's words that still revolved in his mind. He shook his head and laughed at the craziness of the situation.

"Everyone's gone crazy!" He shouted maniacally. "What's this crap about a connection between me and Gaara? There's no connection. Gaara and I don't know each other." He looked down at his hands. He continued to laugh but then it died as he thought back to his meeting with Gaara. The man had taken something from him but he didn't know what. His right hand clutched his heart. It was right there then it went missing. He gripped his shirt to the point it hurt his chest. It was right there in his heart but now it felt empty. Gaara took something and he hasn't felt normal since. He shook his head.

"It's not like that Lee. All this talk from others is making you go crazy." He got up from the couch and chained up his door. He turned off the TV ignoring the envelope that was still on the coffee table.

"A good night sleep and everything will be back to normal. Yup, yup," he nodded his head as he turned off the lights and headed into the bedroom.

**THERE IS BLANKNESS IN MY MIND**

It was a month later before the mirror in the hallway of the castle glowed again. Servants and maids cowered by the wall shielding their eyes. Repetitive grunts chorused as the light grew brighter. A pair of heavy boots echoed from the mirror. It walked steadily onto the stone floor of the castle. The light receded. All those who compressed themselves against the wall slowly peered past their arms. They lowered their arms distracted by the red head that stood in front of the mirror.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked in a menacing tone. His voice started a chain reaction. Everyone looked at each other perplexed. Once that look passed they scrambled off their behinds and rushed off. They all dispersed in record three minute time.

Strolling into the throne room Gaara turned heads. Neji and Kakashi hovered by the throne conversing. They glimpsed over at him then resumed their conversation. Gaara glared left and right at the various chained servants. They shied away from his look. Gaara strode his way up the red carpet to the throne. Familiarly the two men stepped aside to include him. Neji lowered the papers he was holding to give Gaara a quizzical look.

"Where have you been for a whole month?" He questioned him. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"I've had some things to settle on Earth." He gave an effortless answer. Kakashi snorted; Neji simply arched an eyebrow. Then he raised the papers up again.

"Is it done?" He asked the question in respect of being polite.

"Yes." Gaara's monotone voice carried a command to close this conversation and start anew. The two men arched their eyebrows at each other but obliged to his wishes. Neji handed the papers over to Gaara. He looked them over as Neji filled him in.

"Ever since we captured the castle we've been getting letters from nations from around the world. They want a peace treaty and alliance with us." Neji said.

"No doubt, they're just sucking up to the winning party. If Sasuke came out victorious they'll be sucking up to him." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Gaara skimmed through the various letters then dumped them on the floor. The two men gave him incredulous looks.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked after a minute of silence.

"They're all a bunch of cowards." Venom dripped from Gaara's lips as he spoke each word. Kakashi stepped back a bit jokingly portraying a surprised look.

"Whoa, what pissed you off? They're cowards we know that don't have to spit venom on the word." Kakashi responded. Gaara glared his way.

"Gaara, explain your anger." Neji interrupted.

"These letters aren't asking for a true peace treaty or an alliance. They just want a chance to slither their way in and take us out from the inside. They're not looking at us like we're the victor. They're treating us like we're a bunch of idiots." Gaara spat.

"Uhh… the letters said that?" Kakashi eyed the pile on the floor. "Are you sure?" He questioned him. He brought Gaara's glared down upon himself again.

"Open your eyes Kakashi!" Gaara screamed. "These morons think nothing of us! When we rebelled against Sasuke they laughed. They're still laughing." Gaara pointed to the stack of papers. "Reread those letters," it was a command, "and tell me if there is _an ounce of respect__in there._" Leaving his argument at that he strolled out of the throne room. His footsteps echoed into the halls. Kakashi bent down and picked up the papers organizing them neatly.

"What's gotten into him?" He asked Neji. "Since when does he care about respect?"

"He doesn't… he's letting off some steam." Neji sat down on the throne. He reached over to the portable wooden table and picked up a cup of tea. He sipped lightly savoring the well brewed tea. Kakashi leaned against the throne reorganizing the papers by nation.

"Letting off steam? From what?" Kakashi asked confused. Neji chuckled.

"Think about it, Kakashi. Who has the ability to rile him up?" Neji eyed him from the corner of his eye. Kakashi looked up at the opposite wall fifteen twenty feet away from them. His eyes squinted as he thought hard.

"… Lee?" he asked finally. Neji turned to his tea and sipped without answering yet answered his question. "Lee is the contributor to his stress?" Then Kakashi chuckled. "He went to Earth for Lee? If I didn't know Gaara I'd say he's chasing the ghost of his past." Kakashi mumbled amused as he turned back to the stack of papers in his hands.

"Perhaps he is." Neji placed the tea down and got up from the throne.

"First Gaara and now you? Where you going? Don't tell me Earth." Kakashi joked.

"I've got a corpse to visit." Neji waved to him over his shoulder. "There's a score I got to settle before anything else happens."

"… With a corpse?" Kakashi asked as the throne room's doors slipped shut. He shook his head. "Haa, the crowd I hang with." He sighed.

**OH MY GOD IT'S NEJI'S TURN**

The morgue was deserted. Neji stood at the door. He stared at the metal table in the center of the room. Memories of his time here as Sasuke's subject resurfaced. The faces of his previous friends flashed by. The times before everything went wrong. Memory after memory surrounded them all together, teasing, insulting each other. His hand gripped the door frame crushing it. He took a deep breath and released it in a puff of smoke. Taking a step forward he walked slow and steady into the familiar morgue. The memories kept coming back haunting him. Neji shook his head slightly frantic.

_No, those times are over. _He scolded himself. With another deep breath he walked over to the wall that housed the many corpses. He peered at each name tag. _Uzumaki, Uzumaki, Uzumaki… _He tapped the name plate that said _Uzumaki_ twice before unlatching the handle and pulled the bed out. In laid cold and pale Naruto. Neji swatted at the slight smell but it went unnoticed a minute after. The cold temperature masking it quickly. Neji pulled the blanket off Naruto and dumped it onto the floor. The blond lay naked and cold. And exposed. Neji chuckled with ill humor.

"Your fate ended faster than I thought." He spoke to the corpse with the same ill humor. His smirk victorious. He leaned onto the edge of the table and stared at Naruto's dead face. Then he growled and backhanded Naruto's lifeless face. He looked at the body from a sideways angle. He shrugged, grabbed a chair, and sat down. He flipped his hair back and leaned into the chair.

"Why'd you come back, Naruto?" He lifted his feet up onto the bed. It creaked noisily under his weight. He shook his head and chuckled. It turned into an all out laugh. He started clapping. "All those years ago, you made a bet with me. You said you could change your fate." He snorted and kicked the bed harshly. Naruto's body fell onto the morgue's tiled floor.

"You're wrong!" He shouted at it. "Fate is not in your hands Naruto. You owe me a fight." Hatred slipped his tongue. His eyes bored into the corpse on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Anger spoke before Gaara's voice. Neji turned to the red head that had entered the morgue. His dull green eyes glanced at Naruto's mistreated body then at Neji. His eyes flashed red. "Pick him up!" He shouted at Neji. The man arched his eyebrows ignoring his command.

"Why should I? It's just a corpse." Neji snickered. Gaara crossed the morgue in record time. He pushed Neji up against the metal doors that housed corpses. Neji hissed at the two handles digging into his back and neck.

"Pick. Him. Up." Gaara growled before releasing Neji to the ground. Neji coughed a bit before surging upright into Gaara's face.

"What's your problem? Why should I be courteous to a psychopath?" He shouted.

"Naruto may be a psychopath but he does not deserve you manhandling his corpse! How would you like it if someone manhandled YOUR CORPSE?" Gaara shouted back. Neji laughed in his face.

"Manhandle my corpse? I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So you don't have to worry about that. I know you favor Naruto even though he is the cause of your heartache. However your favoritism has gone a bit far, don't you think Gaara?" Neji snorted at him. Then pushed past the redhead. He strolled to the door with his head high and back straight. He stopped at the door and looked back at Gaara's back.

"Harboring feelings for the enemy that killed your lover… how stupid can you get?" Then he strolled out the door. Gaara took a deep breath in and released it slowly. With controlled anger he bent down and turned Naruto onto his back. He slipped his arms under him and picked him up. Heaving the dead weight back onto the metal bed he covered him back up.

"Sorry Naruto…" He whispered then looked at the blonde's face. "I know you killed him but I can't harbor ill feelings for you. Consider yourself lucky." He placed the cover over his face and pushed the bed back into the wall. He locked the latch and turned around. A glimpse of flashing light caught his eyes as he turned. He squinted at the passing light before looking around for the source. His eyes zeroed in on the wall to his left where Tsunade's desk sat with disorganization. On the wall to the left of the desk hung a small sapphire necklace. It shined brightly in contrast to the rest of the room. Gaara, transfixed, walked up to it.

It was Naruto's necklace. He's seen it before. Gently he took it off the hook it hung from. With care he examined its shine. It shined brightly despite the darkness that filled the morgue. Gaara didn't know what possessed him but he soon found himself pocketing the necklace and leaving the morgue with it. Quietly he shut the door and bid Naruto a silent farewell.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Sorry it took so long. I finished this story many days ago but I forgot to upload it. Lucky for me Hurricane Irene did not hit my neighborhood too badly. We only got heavy rain and a small tornado. There were some trees that were struck down but other than that nothing too dangerous. Lucky!

I originally planned for this story to be 20 chapters but I think it'll go over the 20 chapter mark. I'm a great planner but when I put my plans to action they tend to stray a little. *laughs* I do plan to finish this story so don't worry.

As usual leave me a review about your thoughts and opinions on my new chapter.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Therapist Equals The Rapist**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. If I did I would totally make Sasuke and Naruto have hot smexin' sex. _

**Summary: **Sasuke is a being that feeds on the human soul through sexual intercourse. There are many like him on Earth, blending in with society. The only problem? Every person they have intercourse with dies, so most of them resorted to rape instead. One of them makes a mistake and a victim gets away. In comes, Naruto, a detective given charge of the investigation. His prime suspect? Why! It's Sasuke of course! But is he in over his head on this one?

Chapter 20

Weakness was death to Sasuke. He believed weakness was humiliation and unfit for a leader. Constantly he reminded himself of his own philosophy. Not even once on a blue moon would Sasuke present weakness whether it's to his subjects or himself. Yet death seems to be upon him as he hung from the ceiling impersonating a century old cloth-made doll. He barely spoke a word. His breathing shallow enough to have him pronounced dead. Sasuke's conscious mind faded with each passing day. At times he mumbled incoherent words to himself, at other times he dozed off into darkness. However no matter where his mind went the buzz of Tsunade's and Orochimaru's voices pleading with him to eat was not escapable. They pleaded in his dark imageless dreams, they pleaded in his delirious conscious mind; they were everywhere. Yet Sasuke refused to eat from the humans their captives brought over every two weeks. The humans were grateful but Tsunade and Orochimaru were not.

The protesting screech of the dungeon doors scraping against the floor interrupted their sleep. Tsunade and Orochimaru raised their heads. With a smug pace three guards walked in, each hauling a wailing human behind them by the arm. They were frail looking and barely fit the clothes they wore. Their wails were more haggard breathing than anything substantial. Tsunade's nose twitched, the smell of disease contaminating the air. She glanced over at Orochimaru. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked back then glared at the men. They snickered. Roughly they pushed the humans onto the floor below Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"Dinner time," one of them sneered as the other two slowly lowered Tsunade and Orochimaru. Their feet touched the long desired ground. The humans screamed. The two elders hesitated a moment, staring at the disease ridden humans. Their fragile forms scrambled awkwardly on the floor. Their fearful tired eyes fixated on Tsunade and Orochimaru. The two elders faltered at the look but closed their eyes and descended their fangs. The guards snickered in the background as they stalked forward one step at a time. The humans back pedaled in sync. Orochimaru growled out of the blue and lunged, hunger dominating his mind. His claws grasped one of the humans, a young girl. His nails dug deep into her upper arms. She winced and cried. Orochimaru shook her violently. Her head dropped in a circular backward motion. Her cries silenced. Satisfied Orochimaru dug his teeth into her chest and ate greedily.

Tsunade observed him for a moment then turned to the crying mass of two humans. Their fearful eyes became terrified watching the girl die in Orochimaru's arms. Her nose twitched again and all control was lost. Copying Orochimaru's actions she lunged forward and grabbed onto the closest human, an older woman. The woman shrieked bloody murder and pushed against Tsunade's face. Tsunade growled. In frustration she pushed the woman's arm away breaking it in the process. Without delay Tsunade sunk her teeth into the woman ignoring the high pitch scream. Her mind processed nothing but the hunger of not feeding for two weeks. The scream died down as Tsunade ate as much as she could.

The two dropped their meal onto the floor carelessly. Each staring up at Sasuke who still hung above their heads; they cocked their heads at the guards. The silent question was answered when one of them dropped Sasuke harshly. Tsunade rushed forward catching the lifeless body in her arms. She cradled him against her bosom like a mother should.

"Feed him," one of the guards growled from behind. He dragged the last remaining human kicking and scratching over to Tsunade. He dumped her onto the ground in front of the two. Tsunade stared at the feeble woman. Long streaks of blonde hair tangled and frizzed over tanned skin. Tears streamed steadily down her dirty oiled face. Her fretful eyes darted anywhere but at them.

"Feed him," the guard kicked Tsunade in the back to get her moving. She growled at him but straddled the woman forcefully before gently pushing Sasuke down against her bosom. The raven, though unconscious, scrunched up his eyebrow and tried to pull away. Tsunade applied more force against his head and watched him struggle against taking her life essence.

"Sasuke… please… just eat." Tsunade pleaded. Sasuke shook his head unsteadily slow, a sign he can hear her. She growled frustrated at his stubbornness. "Please, Sasuke, you have to eat. Naruto wouldn't want you to die so pathetically!" She shouted instinctively. Sasuke twitched at the mention of Naruto's name. His eyes peeled open for the first time in days. They gazed unfocused ahead at the woman's collar bone. Slowly they peered upwards at her. They settled on the messy blonde hair.

"Na…ru…to" It was barely an audible whisper. Obsidian eyes bled into red in recognition. His fangs descended into her chest without hesitation. She cried bloody murder at the top of her lungs as Sasuke drank greedily stealing away the last flicker of life in her. Tsunade relinquished her hold on Sasuke and moved back. He grabbed onto her possessively drinking the last of her life. Once done and satisfied that he cleaned her out Sasuke dumped her onto the ground recklessly. He stood, still a bit unsteady, and wiped his mouth. He shook his head to clear the buzz. Only did he manage to get a good look at the girl did he realize she wasn't Naruto. He froze.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade tried to move forward but was seized by one of the guards. He grabbed both her arms and pulled them back restraining her. "Hey!" She cried but was hauled around to face the open dungeon doors. Orochimaru and Sasuke were immediately seized by their arms in the same fashion as Tsunade.

"What's the big idea?" Orochimaru shouted.

"Sabaku-sama and Hyuuga-sama would like to see you three." One of them snarled as they, together in unison, brought them out of the dungeon for the first time.

"Don't try anything stupid, you're still bound." Another said as they released their holds only to point their weapons at their backs, pushing them to move. The three walked stiffly up the stairs, through the halls. They passed many of their loyal subjects. Many of the women cried at the sight of Sasuke being helpless. They cringed and tried to look away. The men simply avoided contact with the three, opting to hide in corners or shadows. Sasuke kept his head forward and high as he walked. He refused to show anymore weakness than he's already had. Mistaking that woman for Naruto was more humiliation than he's had in his life. He couldn't believe he was foolish enough to believe she was Naruto just because she had blonde hair. Though he felt energize he wanted to die for betraying his lover.

The three guards led Sasuke, Tsunade, and Orochimaru into the throne room. Sasuke growled upon sighting Neji sitting on his throne with Kakashi standing nearby. He tried to lunge at the Hyuuga for defiling his throne but Tsunade held him back. She shook her head and looked at the cuffs on Sasuke's arms. He looked down at the diagrams that stared back. He cursed under his breath. Neji smirked at him when he looked back up. He snarled at him but was poked in the back by one of the guards.

"Mind your manners!" he shouted at him.

"That's ok," Neji raised a hand. "You're all dismissed." He waved them along. Turning back to Sasuke, Neji stared at him with a contemplating expression. The stare lasted long past 2 minutes. Irritation scratched at Sasuke.

"What?" He hollered at Neji. The Hyuuga chuckled with ill humor.

"How rude, Sasuke, considering you're on the receiving end of one of the worst situations you've been in." His voice laced with interest.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted in quick response. A full blown laugh exploded out of Neji. He threw his head back laughing with his mouth wide open. Kakashi remained silent by his side.

"Are those your last words?" He asked Sasuke.

"Last words?" Tsunade questioned him. She had a nagging feeling that something was wrong ever since they ascended the stairs out of the dungeon.

"Tsunade…" Neji whispered her name with a thought hanging behind. "I remember you," he spoke as if she was a background character to his life. "You're always taking Sasuke's side whether he's in the wrong or not. Is it because you raised him? Or is it because you're sickly devoted to him?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"It's none of your business. What did you call us up here for?" Tsunade directed the conversation back to her own curiosity. Neji leaned back in his chair and perched his right elbow up on the arm rest. He rested his chin atop it.

"I'm tired of providing food for you three. You're nothing but useless crap to my new kingdom." Neji scowled.

"In other words, you're going to kill us."Orochimaru clarified.

"Correct, always so quick to access a situation Orochimaru… are you sure you don't want to join me? I could use someone like you." Neji offered. Orochimaru smirked at him.

"You can have the rest of my decaying body before you can have my wisdom and expertise." He barked back a witty comment. Neji growled at him but left the matter at hand.

"Very well," he waved his hand indicating no one in particular. But one of his men came forward with a sword. He kneeled in front of Neji and presented the sword to him. Much like Neji was a god. The Hyuuga stood and accepted the sword. The scene made the three captives roll their eyes. The man stepped back and Neji stepped down from the throne. Kakashi stepped down behind him. Neji trailed leisurely up to the three.

"… You're going to do the dirty work yourself this time? How honest of you." Tsunade mocked him.

"Shut up, you're opinion of my choices and actions are of no concern to this world. Your fate with us has ended."

"You and your crap of fate. When will you learn that not everything is about fate and destiny?" Tsunade stared at him with dismay. Anger projected through Neji's eyes.

"Push her down!" He ordered Kakashi. "You'll be the first to go." However Kakashi didn't move. He looked back at the white haired man.

"What are you waiting for?" He shouted at them.

"… I don't think killing them is the best idea." Kakashi shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Neji turned to the two menacingly.

"If we kill them then we're really no better than them. They killed with no reason other than Sasuke's personal pleasures. This rebellion formed because we opposed to reckless killing and mistreating of corpses… we're not going to become them." Kakashi placed his foot down.

"Are you opposing my rule?" Neji shouted at Kakashi.

"Of course not but I am advising you that killing them is not right."

"Then what is the right way?" Patience was running thin for Neji. He gripped tightly onto the sword contemplating who would be his first victim. He stared wide eyed and challenging at Kakashi.

"I don't know." Kakashi admitted. Neji growled loud and pushed Kakashi away from him.

"If you do not know then stop getting in my way!" He shouted. "You two!" He pointed to one of the soldiers standing at attention around the throne room. "Hold her down!" He ordered. The two soldiers pushed Tsunade down onto her back and restrained her limbs. She fought them forgetting the binding spells. They activated sending her down a spiraling trip of dizziness. Tsunade groaned at its overwhelming sensation. Vaguely she registered Neji's amused words of insult.

"Your days are over, Tsunade. Never shall you mock me again." Neji raised the sword above her heart. "Today you die!" He shouted in victory.

"NO!" Sasuke and Orochimaru shouted. They rushed forward instinctively. Neji turned to them alarmed, his arms faltered. However the two crashed onto the floor. Pressure wrapped around their bodies depriving them of freedom and oxygen. They groaned and choked at Neji's feet. The Hyuuga smirked at kicked Sasuke's head, the raven groaned upon contact.

"Useless," he ridiculed before turning back to Tsunade. "Good bye, _my lady._" The use of her title stimulated his joy of killing her. He raised the sword again ready to plunge right through her heart.

"Wait!" Gaara dashed into the throne room. He didn't appear shaken but his words were distressed. Neji hollered incoherent words and glared murder at the redhead.

"What now?" He shouted. Gaara walked forward to stand nose to nose with Neji.

"You can't kill them." The command was simple.

"You too?" Neji bellowed. "First Kakashi and now you! If you two are so opposed to my way of rule then why did you not fight for the throne? You two have no rights to stop me! You forfeited your rights the day we succeeded!" He turned back to Tsunade and raised the sword once again. Gaara surged forward grabbing Neji's arms; restraining him.

"No!" He shouted. The Hyuuga pushed against him knocking Gaara away. The redhead didn't give up. He lunges once more this time disarming Neji in an instant. Gaara backed up with the sword positioned at Neji. They glared at each other unmoving. The air thickened between them mirroring their stress. Everything came to a standstill around them. Silence engulfed the throne room and spiraled around the two opposing men. Abruptly Neji swooped in with an attempt to retrieve his stolen sword. Gaara pulled back just out of Neji's reach. He kicked Neji's hand away by the wrist and rounded to his back confusing the Hyuuga. Taking his confusion to advantage Gaara turned to Kakashi quickly.

"Kakashi!" He shouted to the man, an order unspoken. Kakashi nodded understanding Gaara's order. He sprinted in and grabbed the three who lay forgotten on the floor. Quick and out of the way he retreated to a corner far away from the fight. He placed Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Sasuke gently against the wall before turning back to the fight. Gaara was dodging a series of attacks from Neji. Every time Neji encloses his hands thinking he got the sword Gaara would slip away by knocking his arms away. The two danced around the throne room playing their little game until Neji grew tired. The Hyuuga fell back for a half a second before dramatically pouncing in on Gaara. Neji football tackled the redhead to the ground and made a grab for the sword. Gaara sputtered unprepared for the barbaric attack. Neji pinned him down by kneeling onto Gaara's arms. The redhead choked out a small cry of pain. Atop of him Neji smirked and raised the sword.

"I was going to do away with Tsunade first but if you'd like to go first then be my guest!" Neji laughed. Gaara struggled beneath him. He cursed and cried out in frustration. Then he eyed the sword above him. His eyes narrowed at it.

"Even if I die I won't let you kill them!" Gaara shouted.

"Why not? You weren't opposed to keeping them prisoner. Why oppose to them dying?"

"Because it would make us no different than them! Enough blood has been shed! Too many people have died for them! Enough is enough!" In reply Neji applied more pressure to Gaara's arms. The redhead cried out in pain. Neji laughed.

"Then die!" With a smile Neji plunged the sword down but he was thrown back upon impact. A bright dark ocean blue light blinded the throne room before subsiding. The Hyuuga clattered to the floor disarmed once again. He scurried into a sitting position and stared at Gaara. The redhead sat up coughing and rubbing his arms. Slowly his eyes trailed down to his pocket where Naruto's necklace is. It glowed with a dark ocean blue.

"What is that? What do you have on you?" Neji shouted. Panicked the Hyuuga snatched up the sword. He swung it in circular motions above his head as he charged for Gaara. He slashed down at Gaara. The redhead moved back and kicked the sword out of his hands. It soared through the air and hacked into the castle wall. The dark ocean blue glow enveloped Gaara and he stood unsteadily. Neji backed away from the suddenly eerie looking man.

"Who are you?" He shouted instantly recognizing this man as no longer Gaara. Whoever he was started to laugh at him. "Answer me!" He shouted offended. Paying no attention to Neji Gaara turned to Sasuke who sat exhausted in the corner. He shifted his head to the right and stared at the raven curiously. Sasuke stared back. A sense of familiarity gnawing at the back of his mind. He too can see this was not Gaara. The soft dark ocean glow gave him a warm cozy feeling unlike Neji who was inching away from it. Gaara's lips lifted into a small smile and a spark ignited in Sasuke. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Naruto," he whispered tearfully. The smile widened.

"Sasuke," the blonde's voice filtered through Gaara's lips overlapping the redhead's own softer tone.

"Naruto!" Sasuke made to get up but fell over, the pressure on his heart restraining him.

"Don't move Sasuke." Naruto voiced his concern. Sasuke leaned back clutching his heart and stared at Naruto. He watched as Naruto maneuvered Gaara's body back towards Neji. The Hyuuga growled at him with descended fangs.

"How are you here? You died!" His words muffled by his fangs.

"Ghosts do exist, Neji. I had planned to leave everything behind but it is apparent I cannot." He advanced steadily on Neji who backed away. "What's wrong? Afraid of me?" Knowing he's been mocked Neji crouched and growled challengingly at Naruto. Gaara's body relaxed into a backwards slouch. His arms rested on his hips. He smirked as Neji thrust his body forward and swiped at Gaara's throat. Naruto simply pulled the redhead's neck back and sidestepped the Hyuuga. He rounded the Hyuuga and tripped him in the process.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Naruto mocked him further. Neji lunged from the floor to tackle him. Working by instinct Naruto released Gaara's body. The redhead's body fell to the floor as the dark ocean glow swept through Neji. Neji stopped as he felt a hard push as Naruto passed through him. The dark ocean glow passed through tugging his soul along. Once disengaged from the living, Neji's body fell lifeless and hollow to the ground. His pupils dilated and he stopped breathing.

Everyone stared in awe as they watched Naruto, the dark ocean glow, clashing with a green and grey buzz of light that was presumed to be Neji's soul. Electricity crackled between them as they hurtled around the throne room biting and tearing at each other. Suddenly Naruto grew in size and engulfed Neji. He spat Neji out and the Hyuuga collided with the floor. The green and grey light began to fade. It rested against the floor and wavered before disappearing all together.

"Naruto," Sasuke stood gingerly from his corner. He reached out towards the swishing ocean glow. Hearing his name Naruto swooped around and landed on the ground in the form of his material body. He blinked several times adjusting to materializing. He looked at himself. He was transparent but held color and identification. Everything his living body had he has.

"Naruto," Sasuke called his name again. The blond turned to the raven and smiled wide.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted happily. He rushed forward but passed right through the raven. They stood stunned. "Oh… Oh… wow…" Naruto started to laugh at his own mistake. "Well… I guess we can't touch anymore. That's a shame, right Sasuke?" He laughed it out as he came to stand in front of the raven. This time taking extra precaution to avoid the raven. He ended up rounding Sasuke by a good five inches making it apparent that he was avoiding him. Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he reached forward towards Naruto's face. His hand passed right through. Naruto made to pull away but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, don't, don't pull away." Sasuke whispered. The two stood staring at each other wanting to touch but unable to. Their moment was destroyed when Tsunade and Orochimaru limped their way towards Naruto. Both of them leaning heavily upon each other in support.

"How'd… How are you here?" Tsunade asked. Naruto turned to her.

"Strong ambition…" he answered simply.

"Strong ambition? For what? How?" Orochimaru was already spinning his curiosity. Naruto moved so he could address them properly.

"After I died I was ready to leave. I was already on my way but then I heard Sasuke calling my name." The blond spared Sasuke a glance. "He sounded so broken. I couldn't leave him but I was already on my way. The farther I went the more I wanted to go back. The feeling grew and the next thing I knew I was back here in the castle. I saw what was going on and my desire to stay and help intensified. Now it's tied me down to the living world. I can't leave." Naruto gave a defeated look.

"How come there aren't more like you?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. To tell the truth I never knew ghosts existed till I became one." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I guess there's a first for everything." He joked. But no one laughed. His smile died down with the atmosphere.

"It's great that you're back Naruto but," Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, finish this." He nodded in agreement. Sasuke turned to the rest of Neji's soldiers. He eyed them with restored authority.

"I'll let you choose!" He spoke loud and clear. "Surrender or become my prisoner!" He demanded. Instantly they threw down their weapons and helmets and bowed down. The servants who remained loyal to Sasuke cheered for Sasuke's victory. They danced about with smiles and laughter.

"SILENCE!" Sasuke hollered over the noise. His servants quieted down and waited for instructions. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, King of Incubi and Succubae hereby declare this war my victory!" He raised his fist into the air. Cheers roared around the castle as word traveled from one servant to another. Singing and victory cheers resounded in the throne room. More and more people entered to see Sasuke claim his victory. Appeased Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, release these immediately." Sasuke held out his arms. Kakashi stepped forward with a small blade. He scratched across the diagrams and the shackles released Sasuke's wrists. It dropped to the floor with a clatter. The silver haired man repeated his actions with Tsunade and Orochimaru. Feeling their powers return the three exercised their joints getting the blood flowing. Once energized again Sasuke faced Tsunade.

"Feeling ok?" He asked. She nodded. "Go tend to Gaara. Make sure he's ok." She nodded and followed his orders. Together with two of her assistants they hauled Gaara away to the infirmary.

"What should we do about Kakashi? He's a traitor to our nation. We can't just forget about it." Orochimaru pointed to Kakashi who stood around idly. The raven sighed and turned cradling his head. He could feel the excitement catching up with him.

"I do not wish to kill anymore. It no longer appeals to me. Leave, you are hereby banished from all Incubi and Succubae territory. I do not wish to see you again." He waved Kakashi away. The silver haired man bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty for your mercy." In a sudden breeze Kakashi disappeared.

"Sasuke," Naruto called him. He turned to find the blond standing over his own necklace. He gave him a pleading look. Sasuke chuckled and walked over. Picking it up Sasuke placed it around his own neck.

"I'll keep it with me forever." Sasuke promised him.

"I'll forever be with you." Naruto promised.

**OH MY GOD! NARUTO'S BACK! **

Tsunade disinfected Gaara's wounds and bandaged them up. The redhead laid sleeping on one of the infirmary beds recuperating his spent energy. She sat idly by his bed monitoring him. The door slid open and Sasuke walked in with Naruto floating behind him. She stared at the blond, not used to entities like him.

"How is Gaara?" Sasuke asked her.

"He's ok, there were some minor cuts and bruises but nothing too major… how are you going to treat his case?" Tsunade wondered. Sasuke brought over a chair to the side of Gaara's bed. He plopped down in a slouching manner.

"I don't know, perhaps I'll banish him like I did with Kakashi." Sasuke rubbed his temple.

"What? No way! You can't do that!' Naruto bellowed next to him.

"Why not?" Sasuke sighed getting ready for Naruto's famous arguments.

"Because Gaara stopped Neji from killing Tsunade." He said simply.

"He invaded our territory and kept Tsunade, Orochimaru, and me prisoner." Sasuke barked back.

"He may have done that but in the end he fought Neji to keep you guys alive!" Naruto pouted angrily. "He risked his own life for yours!" He shouted.

"Ok! Enough!" Sasuke shouted getting caught up in the situation. "Gaara may have fought for our lives but so did Kakashi and he was banished. It is only fair that I banish Gaara as well. He betrayed this kingdom and was one of the masterminds to the invasion. I cannot ignore those capital offenses. Please do not fight me on this Naruto." Sasuke pleaded with the blond. Naruto pouted but let it go. He knew Sasuke was right. Banishment was already the lightest punishment Sasuke can give without having an angry mob on his ass. However he wasn't one to back down easily. He may agree with Sasuke but that wasn't the end of his argument.

"But—"

"It's ok, Naruto." Gaara spoke suddenly from the bed. Three pair of eyes turned to him. He had awakened and was sitting up. Tsunade reached over to help him and placed a pillow behind him. "Banishment is fine with me. I'm actually grateful to Uchiha-san." Gaara nodded at Sasuke.

"But Gaara!" Naruto whined.

"I know what I did is a crime in the eyes of the kingdom however I will stick to my beliefs. I believe your past activities are ruthless and inhumane. If I had been allowed to remain here I would have left anyway. I cannot remain living here knowing what kind of people you all are. I will gladly accept the banishment." He stated.

"Fine," Sasuke stood. "Sabaku no Gaara, you are hereby banished from all Incubi and Succubae territories for high treason. Once you're recuperated you are to leave at once." For dramatic effect Sasuke turned and walked out the door not sparing Gaara a glance. Naruto stayed behind though. He floated above the floor and gave Gaara a sad look.

"I'm going to miss you… again." Naruto sobbed.

"I'll miss you too." Gaara made to get up. Tsunade pushed him back down on the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear the king? He told me to get out once I'm recovered." Gaara eyed her.

"That may be true but you could at least stay a couple more days." Tsunade insisted by pushing him firmly onto the bed. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay for one more day. But I prefer to leave as soon as possible." He grumbled and lied down. Soon he was fast asleep. Tsunade huffed at his sleeping form.

"And here he said he was recovered. Look at him! He fell asleep again!" She scolded. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh just leave him be, he's eager to leave that's all." He floated away while waving good bye in a goofy way. She laughed at him. Then sighed content. She felt complete once again now that Naruto's returned. It came as a surprise but she was happy he was back. Sasuke wasn't the same after the blonde's death. Now Sasuke looked more alive than he's been for months. She tucked Gaara in and locked the infirmary door so no one can disturb him. Walking down the hallway she stretched and yawns. Suddenly tired from the day's event she climbs the stairs to her room ready for a nap that she has dreamed about for months in the cold dark dungeon. Falling atop her long missed bed she snuggled in and drifted away.

Back in the infirmary Gaara turned onto his back and opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling pondering over his thoughts. He turned to the locked door. Sitting up he tugged on his shoes and grabbed his possessions from Tsunade's table. Tucking them back onto his person he opened a window and sat on the windowsill. He turned back to the locked door.

"Good bye, Naruto," and he jumped out leaving behind nothing of his existence.

A sudden spark pulled Naruto to turn around and look behind him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. He was sure someone called his name. A weird nagging feeling yanked at his soul; disappointment he identified. His transparent hand rested upon where his heart would be if he was still alive. His eyes trailed the empty hallway from walls to floor to ceiling hoping to spot the source of his sudden disappointment.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called from ahead of him. The raven looked back expectantly. "Are you ok?" He asked concern and proceeded to walk back to the blond when Naruto turned back around with a small smile. The blond shook his head and dropped his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a bit drifty." He joked with laugh. Sasuke snorted as he continued walking with Naruto floating along side of him.

"Really now? Don't drift away Naruto." Sasuke purred. If Naruto was still living he was sure he would have blushed redder than a tomato at Sasuke's look. He wanted to slap Sasuke but refrained himself from doing so. He knew what would happen and he wasn't going to allow that to ruin their reunion. Instead he rushed ahead of Sasuke.

"Come on! Let's go into town! I can't wait for everyone's reaction to my return!" He soared and twirled around excitedly. Sasuke chuckled at his childish antics before running to catch up with the blond.

"Oi! Dobe! Slow down!" He shouted at the already disappearing blond. Naruto laughed in response before twirling back towards Sasuke. He swirled around the raven with a bright smile.

"Catch me if you can!" He declared the challenge before swooping away from the shocked raven. Shaking away his surprise Sasuke ran after the soaring blur of dark ocean glow.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

O_O THE END EVERYONE!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I MANAGED TO END A STORY! OH MY GOD THIS IS A FIRST!

I actually managed to end it on the 20th chapter… I thought it would surpass it but apparently I was wrong.

I know the ending is crap. I personally don't like it all that much but I didn't want to end it with Gaara jumping out of a window. -_- It didn't seem to fit for an ending so I decided to end it with Sasuke and Naruto reuniting and catching up.

_**I'm going to keep the poll for a sequel open for two more weeks. I hope everyone would vote for their desired sequel before the two weeks are up. After two weeks I am closing the poll and will be working on the most voted sequel. **_

Thank you once again for reading my story and hanging in there even though I killed off Naruto near the end.

I'll see you all again in the sequel to Therapist Equals the Rapist.

Bye Bye!


End file.
